


Time Judged All

by Yellowtaffeta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Epic powers AU, Gen, I watched the Mama MV too much, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 140,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowtaffeta/pseuds/Yellowtaffeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ive, the red force has come to earth.  Three hundred years later it's still there.  Tao, a boy removed from everything he knows, works with his fellow members of Exo to bring peace to a world in decline.  Unearthing secrets about his friends, the company that employes them and the cataclysmic division that occurred 300 years ago.  And what it all has to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My heart has stopped beating regularly

Tao woke promptly at 5:00 in the morning, half an hour before the dorm alarm would ring from the ceiling, making the room erupt in chaos.    
    He sighed, once he'd been able to make more time for himself in the mornings.  That seemed like a lifetime ago now.  But since management had told him it was wear the damper or face the firing squad he'd learned to deal with the restrictions.    
    Glancing down at his wrist he thumbed the cloth band concealing the offending object from sight.  The damper looked a bit like a bracelet and he would have been fine wearing it openly but again management had said no.    
    It also covered his B2 implants which made a lot more sense to conceal.  No one had implants anymore so they would have gotten him some weird looks.  It didn't matter that much anyways since they were useless without ration packets these days.  Management had said no to those too.  And since the idea of being pumped full of lead still terrified him more than life in SM and many of his alternatives, what management told him to do he did.  God, he needed to rethink his priorities.  
    Pushing his covers aside before his body had time to protest that the bed was warm and he shouldn't leave it, he padded across the corse carpet onto the cold tiles of the washroom.  Even after all this time forgoing his morning forms and meditation was still something he resented but if he wanted any hot water for his shower he had to do it now.  Once the morning alarm went off the rush to the showers would insure that there would be no warm water till after lunch.  All the pushing and shoving of crowded bodies was something he could do without as well.  After spending the last year alternating between solitary confinement and... goosebumps broke about across his skin as his mind shied away from the thought.  All the physical contact of the morning scene was a 'touch' overwhelming to say the least.    
    Tao pulled yesterdays worn shirt and shorts off and discarded them on a bench.  Stepping into the tiled room he turned the nearest shower head as far to the right as it would go.  The hot spray drove the last of the cold sleep from his skin.  The sound of the water hitting the tile reverberated throughout the usually crowded room and steam rose to obscure the corners.    
    Grabbing the soap he quickly rubbed the suds around and ducked back under the spray to rinse.  The faster the shower the less shit he would get from the other trainee's for using up precious hot water.    
    The drumming of rain drops on tile ceased and Tao wrapped a towel around himself, rubbing it through his short, dark locks.  One of his favorite moments after joining SM had been when he'd been able to cut his hair short again.  There had been no scissors inside the asylum so hair cuts had been out of the question for a time.    
    Grabbing his toothbrush from his locker and some toothpaste from the dispenser, he positioned himself in front of the sink.  While moving the reassuring minty taste around his mouth, at least toothpaste hadn't changed over the years, Tao eyed his reflection in the speckled mirror above the sink.  The rings under his eyes were as pronounced as ever, ironic since he never seemed to feel tired these days.  Being forced to maintain a standard twenty four hour day did have its perks.  
    Dark bangs dripped water into his face and he ran his fingers through the mess teasing out knots.  It was getting long again, but he would ask Luhan to give him a trim soon.  That boy was crazy awesome when it came to hair, or cloths, or a lot of things really.    
    Rinsing his mouth in the sink Tao stashed his toothbrush back in his locker before eyeing yesterday's clothes distatsetfully.  Picking them up gingerly he began sliding them back on.  The clothing dispenser wouldn't start working until after the alarm went off.  He'd have to wear his dirty set until then.    
    Lay had once told him that the restriction on the machine was because trainees had used the chute to smuggle in illicit items.  Tao was pritty sure Lay had been talking about whores so he wasn't sure if he believed him or not.  The chute did not look big enough for anyone to fit through.  But then again Lay was notorious for being a space cadet and a tad forgetful so it really was anybody's guess as to what had come through that chute.  Pulling the boring outfit on Tao thought of the other trainees.    
    Luhan wasn't the only one Tao had become acquainted with, though he was the only one Tao would trust to cut his hair.  Xiumin was very patient with him and an excellent cook as well, though it wasn't often that he got to show it.  Lay always made time to listen to you if you had a problem, though if you wanted advice it was safer to ask D.O., and thought Sehun was painfully awkward Tao felt he had a lot in common with the boy.  
    People like that were what made life at SM bearable despite the hard work and hostility from the majority of the other trainees.  All in all Tao decided as he smoothed the wrinkles out of the dirty shirt, there were worse places than SM to be trapped for the rest of your life.  Like say, the asylum.    
    Tao's hands stilled as scenes from the worst year of his life flickered at the edges of his vision.  Shaking his head vigorously to dispel the images, he walked briskly back into the dark dorm room.    
    His bunk was the farthest from the door next to the one low window set deep into the concrete wall.  The top bunk was taken by Sehun, one of the few trainees still younger than him, though the kid had been there far longer.  The grouchy boy was still tucked under the blankets, nothing but a spray of brown hair visible.  
    Even breathing and light snores reminded him he still had at least 15 minutes until the alarm sounded.  Light was just beginning to filter in through the one window illuminating the wrinkled sheets and the indistinct forms under them.   
    Enough time to make it through the first round of his stretches.  Tao began the movements beside his bunk.  He'd had to modify some of them to fit in the limited space of the aisle but he was still able to do most of the tai-chi forms, flowing from one to the next with the fluid control that his teachers had drilled into him.    
    Shifting his shoulders he slid into the next practice set when movement from the bunk across the aisle caught his eye.  A head of messy dark hair popped up from beneath the covers and alert brown eyes found his own for a moment before disappearing beneath the blankets once again.    
    That was Baekhyun.  Tao liked Baekhyun, he'd only been at SM for a couple months and he mostly kept to himself, which Tao appreciated.  But there had been a few occasions when the short boy had displayed a biting sense of, well it wasn't quite humor but it was amusing, that would have left the old Tao in hysterics.  Now he was simply content to watch others receive a tongue lashing.  Thankful that Baekhyun's lip had never been directed at him.  
      And then there was the fact that he woke up almost as early as Tao did.  That had been a surprise.  Sleep was a precious thing to most of the trainees so it was rare for them to give it up.  Unlike Tao, Baekhyun seemed in no rush to move in the mornings, staying in his bunk and pretending he was still asleep.  Tao doubted that anyone knew about Baekhyun's early mornings besides himself.  Scratch that, himself and Chen.    
    Chen was an even newer addition to SM than Baekhyun.  He'd only been in the dorms for a few weeks and until recently he'd roused Tao every morning with a loud thump as he had fallen out of his bunk, waking up in a cold sweat on the floor.  Yep, SM sure knew how to pick them.  The only time Tao had interacted with Baekhyun one on one had come when they both expressed surprise and concern the first time Chen had ended up on the floor.  Since then The shorter boy had left Tao to deal with getting the new trainee back into bed.  
    Thankfully whatever dreams had been bothering Chen had begun to fade.  The boy's sleep had evened out and he now managed to stay in his bunk till the alarm.     
    He'd like to learn more about both new trainees.  But that wasn't going to happen.  He'd already interacted with with his fellow trainees more than he should have.  Sliding smoothly into the next practice set Tao sighed.  With the information restrictions he was placed under getting to know any of the other trainees was a bad idea.  And with his still tenuous grasp of asian-standard talking to anyone was a risky business.    
    He still remembered the disaster that had been his introduction to Xiumin.  He should have known that whatever the woman across the room from him in the asylum said was not a good thing to model his own speech off of.  He'd just been so excited to talk to someone again, and have them respond like he was a person and not a thing.    
    But it had turned out for the best, Xiumin was now teaching him AST and calling each other oppa had turned into a joke between them.  There were other trainees at SM who spoke mandarin too.  Or the new form of mandarin.  Luhan and Lay were always helping him out.    
    The only other trainee who spoke mandarin was Kris and he might have helped, everyone knew he was a genius when it came to languages however Tao had never had the nerve to talk to him about it.  He was too intimidating.  His face always seemed angry, heat rolling off him in waves and it was always the worst in the mornings when he DID NOT want to wake up.  Then he always looked especially alarming.  
    Speaking of alarming, Tao cringed as the morning siren screamed down from the ceiling.  All around him bodies rolled stiffly out of their blankets.  They only had 15 minutes to be in the breakfast hall after the alarm went off and if one wanted a warm shower they needed to be in the bathroom in the first five minutes.    
    Tao gave up on his tai-chi as a bleary eyed boy almost landed on him from the top bunk.  He reached out to steady a wobbly Sehun.  The kid made a grunting sound of thanks before stumbling off towards the line forming for the showers.    
    SM had designed the bunk assignments with seniority in mind, the longer you had been a trainee in the company the closer you were supposed to be to the showers.  In reality it was more of a pecking order.  The bigger you were, the scarier, the more willing you were to use your powers on others, the closer you slept to the showers, the more hot water there would be for you.  Sometimes it had nothing to do with intimidation and everything to do with your connections with those who were intimidating.  Something both Tao and Sehun lacked.  If someone who out ranked you wanted your bunk for a friend they'd take it and that would be that. Sehun and Tao were as far back in the bunks as you could get without being on the other side of the wall.  
    Mentally, Tao prepared himself.  He still had one other duty to perform before breakfast.  The rest of the dorm had decided it was Tao's job to wake Kris up.  No one wanted that job and so of course it had somehow become his responsibility. The sleeping dragon had a reputation for breathing a little fire in the mornings, sending whoever was in the vicinity flying.  Tao was the only person who had come away from the whole ordeal without bruises and burns.  So far. Tao hated it.  
    He made his way up the isle of bunks, expertly avoiding shoes, blankets and other unmentionables strewn in the way to reach Kris's bunk on the other side of the room.    
    Climbing into the top bunk Tao surveyed the bane of his morning existence.  Kris slept with the blankets tucked around himself like a cocoon, not even his hair could be seen.  The brief image of Kris sprouting colorful wings and flying happily out the window into the morning sun crossed Tao's mind before he remembered that Kris really could sprout wings and there was a very real possibility of him doing just that in a moment.  
    Tao set to work.  His first mode of attack was always to remove the blanket.  He untucked it from the tall boy's feet exposing them to the cold.  When Kris kicked out in retaliation Tao was ready.  First rule of waking the dragon, never stand near the claws.  Working methodically Tao pulled the blanket away from the squirming and kicking body beneath him.  Straddling Kris's back he pinned the boys face and arms under the blanket.  And not a moment too soon.  Tao could feel the heat radiating through the cloth, black scaled claws groped blindly for him and muffled hissing noises could be heard through the covers.    
    Slowly the thrashing subsided and the claws retracted back into fingernails as Tao held his position above the elder.  Kris was obviously trying to say something now but it came out in muffled AST and Tao didn't catch it.  Kris seemed to realize his mistake and switched into mandarin.   "Christ Tao, m'up get off!"    
    Taking that as his cue the dark haired boy released his elder from beneath him.  He waffled about leaving though since it was common for Kris to just role over and go back to sleep.  If he did that Tao would be in trouble.  So instead of bolting into the showers as he would have liked to, he swung his legs over the side of the bed to perch on the edge.    
    As Tao waited impatiently Kris emerged from the blankets, hair staticy and sticking up, eyes open to slits.  He looked pissed enough to eat whoever had disturbed his slumber.  Tao swallowed, his throat closing up in panic.  As expected Kris made no move to leave the bed.  Instead he fell forward his head landing on Tao's sholder.  That wasn't normal.  
    Every muscle in Tao's body went stiff, his mind going out of control at just the slight weight pressing into his shoulder.  He floundered at the feeling of hair tickling his neck and warmth spreading from the dragon.  Swallowing convulsively he closed his eyes and took deep breaths, attempted to get his breathing back under control.  His heart was beating erratically, two opposing wants battling for control inside the teen's body.  Half of him was horrified at the contact, his skin crawling and bile rising in his throat.  The other half was SCREAMING for more, BEGGING for 'oh please, just one more second!'  He hadn't been this warm in ages.  
    It was Kris who brought the other down from what was quickly turning into hyperventilation, mumbling something into the black haired boys shoulder.  This too was unusual since Kris rarely talked before breakfast let alone before his shower.  Tao was caught off guard and quickly cleared his throat.    
    "W-what?"  His voice came out shaky and he cringed internally.  
    "You're cold."  Kris repeated, his voice still an unattractive morning croak.  
    Tao swallowed again but the lump lodged in his throat stubbornly refused to budge and he continued stammering.  "A-am I?"  His skin crawled as he felt Kris's head nod on his shoulder, hair brushing against his neck and drawing goose bumps.    
    "W-well if you get in the shower you'll g-get warmer."  Inwardly Tao cursed, that made no sense and he really needed to stop stuttering.    
    Beside him Kris grumbled.  "Five more minutes..." he trailed off.    
    Tao squirmed uncomfortably, the dragon's head still resting on his shoulder, and was that drool?  Yes he was pretty sure his elder was drooling on him now, Tao eyed the clock from across the room.  He cursed silently under his breath.    
    "Five minutes is all there is."  Mentally, Tao gave himself a pat on the back for not stuttering in terror.  However Kris just mumbled some more and wiped his drool on Tao's shirt.    
    Sighing Tao decided to push his luck.  Taking a deep breath he let his mind shift into wushu mode, that calm, quiet space that opened up to him whenever he used his martial arts.  Snaking an arm around the other's waist he jumped off the bunk with Kris in tow.  The sleepy boy let out a surprised yelp as they hit the hard floor in a crouch and Tao felt a surge of short lived satisfaction.  Before he could sling the other over his shoulder and book it to the bathroom Kris pulled away from him.  
    "Ok! I give! Don't carry me!"  Coming out of his wushu mind set Tao abruptly released the other and the two stumbled apart.  Grumbling, Kris collected himself and began stumbling towards the bathroom.  Tao stood there, staring after the tall boy for a few moments, the immense heat from where the other had pressed against his body lingering in the air, before he shook himself out of his trance and began trudging after the dragon.  He still needed to get a new set of clothes.    
    Now that Kris was up they had nothing to do with each other.  The two rarely talked outside of their morning interactions and unless it was to translate something the boy said for another trainee Kris tended to act as if Tao didn't exist.   
    The more he thought about it the more absurd it seemed.  Kris had been in the dorms for a few years now, had a power that was awe inspiring and there was no doubt in everyones minds that he would be included in the next team SM formed.  While Tao was infamous for displaying no power whatsoever and was one of the newest additions to the training program.  It was surprising they had any contact outside the practice ring at all.  And once again Tao shook his head in frustration that it had fallen to him to wake the dragon in the mornings.  What had the dorm done about Kris before Tao came?    
    Pulling himself out of his reverie the boy made his way into the tiled bathroom.  The space was so different from earlier that morning.  Where before one small noise would have echoed off the walls in the silence now chattering voices and the sound of water wove in and out of each other.  Most of the conversation was beyond Tao's grasp, spoken in quick complicated AST.  He could pick out a few voices though and after swiping his card in the clothing dispenser and pulling on the fresh outfit he made his way towards a familiar one.    
    Xiumin was sitting on a bench beside a boy Tao new in passing as Suho.  Both had finished their morning activities and where now conversing quietly in AST, little drops of water falling onto their clean shirts, evidence of their recent showers.    
    Tao slid onto the bench beside them content to just listen to the morning chatter around him.  He was becoming better at picking out words and here and there he could even make out a sentence.  The morning lull was broken however as angry voices erupted from within the showers.    
    Tao turned his attention towards the commotion along with the rest of the locker room.  Only a few trainees were still under the cold water but those few had formed a clump in the corner.  A few were cradling various appendages in pain and it took Tao a moment to realize they had been scalded, angry red patches appearing on their arms and backs.  And standing in the center, still showering as if nothing had happened was Kris.    
    One of them, the apparent leader, nursed an angry red welt on his hand as he cursed at Kris.  "You shit!  I'm gonna report you to management!"  Kris ignored him, continuing to rinse the soap from his shaggy hair.   
     "Don't ignore me fucker!" The other trainee lashed out again, reaching out a hand to shake Kris only to yank it back and scream in pain as the hot water scalded it once again.  Kris was using his power to heat the water.    
    Finally, the tall boy acknowledged the other's presence, turning his body under the spray, dragon eyes flashing dangerously.  " Don't touch me.  Get up earlier if you want hot water."  And he turned back to rinsing his hair, tendrils of steam rising to obscure his body, thoroughly uninterested in the other trainees once more.    
    The other boys glared angrily at the dragon before picking themselves up and slouching out of the shower and into the locker room.  Their bickering continued as they pulled towels from the dispenser and swiped their cards for new clothes.    
    "I get up in plenty of time for hot water.  Someone must have hogged it all today."    
    "Mmm, that kid that gets up early musta had some quality time in the bathroom this morning, if ya know what I mean..."    
    "You think he..."  One boy pumped his hand up and down in front of his crotch and the others snorted.  The ringleader with the burned hand narrowed his eye's.    
    "Think we need to teach him a little lesson?"    
  
    Tao had stopped paying attention after the boys slunk out of the showers, Kris was safe and the fight was over.  So it came as a surprise when a hand fisted in the back of his shirt and he was yanked backwards off the bench, head colliding with the hard tile floor.    
    Stars exploded in front of his eyes and by the time they faded a red, scalded hand had clamped onto the front of his shirt and he was being dragged up towards the wall.  Tao blinked, his vision spinning back into focus.  He could here Xiumin yelling in the background and what might have been Luhan's voice joined him.  The first thing he saw was a drop of water trailing down a naked chest.  Following it's path in reverse Tao came upon the leering face of the other trainee.    
    "Let's talk about you using up all the hot water."  Tao caught the word water and that was it.  Vaguely he registered that his captor's stance was weak and Tao could have thrown him if he wanted to but that would probably not improve the situation.    
    The angry boy shook Tao roughly when it was apparent the other wasn't paying attention.    
    "Dude, that's the dumb one that doesn't speak AST." One of his friends supplied.    
    "Well then we'll use small words.  Hot water fucker!"  The trainee shook Tao harshly to punctuate every word.    
    "Don't use it!"  Tao's back collided with the lockers one more time before he was pulled away from the wall and flung to the floor once more.  The locker room was in an uproar as the angry trainee and his friends stepped forward menacingly.  Tao scrambled backwards, pulling his feet under him only to yelp in pain as his ass made contact with the concrete again, several hands shoving him back down.   
    "Where you goin princess?  We aren't done here."  The boy with the burned hand sneared.  Tao's ears rang, none of the AST words sticking with him at all in the chaos.  
    "Yeah, show us how it's done."  Another chimed in snickering.  Tao stared up at his tormenters in confusion as they made more obscene motions with their hands.  His eyes widened as he began to catch on, heart hammering against his ribs in terror.  Not that, anything but that!  
    A red hand reached out for him and Tao twisted in panic as it grazed the front of his pants, falling just short of it's goal.  All his years of martial arts training deserted him as blind panic set in.  His whole body trembled as he scrambled backwards, all grace or coordination lost in fright, his mind going blank.    
    Ice drenched him as his escape was yanked to a halt by a tight grip around his ankle.  Tao's toes scrabbled back over the tile as several hands dragged him back towards the ring of trainees.    
    A horrible sense of deja-vu settled over Tao's limbs.  But he couldn't afford to let those memories out now!  Focusing on staying in the present, his body went limp.  His antagonists laughed and whistled as a multitude of hands forced him to his feet once more.  
    "Awww, no need to be frightened princess.  We just want to see what you do in the mornings with all that hot water."  The red hand came back to cup Tao's cheek, forcing him to look into the leering face of it's owner.  He was still shaking and he knew that the other boy could feel it but Tao swallowed hard, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.    
    Dread pooled in his stomach as a hand scrabbling down his chest to the waist band of his sweats.  His body was shaking so hard he felt numb.  The hand at his waist slid down to it's destination and pain and fear shot through him as it grabbed his crotch in a harsh grip.  Tao lost his staring contest, his eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment and shame as the hand on his groin prepared to continue groping him.  And so he missed what happened next.    
    A loud bang echoed throughout the locker room and a surprised squeak left Tao's lips as he was released to stumble away from his tormenters.  And straight into the icy torrent of water from the showers.    
    Tao tensed as the cold spray hit him full force, drenching him.  He flailed, knees week and eyes clouded by the droplets till he found purchase on the wall.    
    Only it wasn't the wall at all, it was far too warm and soft for that.  It slowly dawned on him that he was holding onto Kris.  His hands splayed against the others naked torso.  And right in his line of sight...   
    Tao yanked his gaze up and away hands releasing the other boy as Tao stumbled back once more.  Kris's hand landed on his shoulder, steadying him.  Tao shivered at the touch.  He'd had more than his fair share of manhandling this morning.  But as soon as his feet were steady under him Kris pulled back.  Tao heaved a sigh of relief and a rush of warmth flew through him, thankful to the dragon for understanding.  It was either that or the water falling around him was warmer thanks to Kris.    
    That's right, he was in the showers, fully clothed and drenched.  The tap screeched as Kris turned it off and the water slowed to a stop allowing Tao to survey the scene in the locker room.    
    It was not at all how it had been before his unexpected soaking.  A light frost glittered from the floors and ceiling and Tao shivered as the cold air hit his wet cloths.  Xiumin stood in the middle of the floor, hands outstretched in an icemake stance.  The boy with the burned hand was sprawled out on the ground and Tao realized with a start that the bang he'd heard earlier must have been from the locker Luhan had ripped from the wall colliding with his head.  The small chinese boy stood in front of the sprawled form, hands on hips, and a pleased smile on his pretty face.  The rest of the trainees gaped at the carnage and fidgeted, unsure who's side to support.    
    The boy on the floor cradled his head and hissed in pain.  His friends gathered around him, their teeth chattering, to help pull him back to his feet.  Still cradling his head he lurched towards Luhan.    
    "You bitch!" He cursed at the short boy as dark hands began to swirl out form the bully's body.  Luhan's sweet face darkened and the locker rattled up off the floor to float beside him in midair.    
    Before either could engage a blast of cold air roared through the room lifting anything not bolted down off the floor, making trainees stagger and grab onto each other.  Tao gasped as the wind lanced through him like icicles, plastering his wet cloths more firmly against his form.  Sehun stood shaking beside a surprised Luahn and Tao smiled in pride that the shy boy had found the courage to defend his crush.    
    Cupping his bleeding head the trainee with the scalded hand snarled in rage, incoherent with anger.  Tao's mind raced as he frantically tried to think of a way to defuse the situation.  They were already going to get in trouble as it was, if the fight continued someone might even get kicked out and Tao didn't want that happening to anyone, even the boys who had bullied him.    
    He steeled himself to break up the fight when the loudest noise yet roared from beside him.  Tao and just about every other trainee in the room clapped their hands over their ears.  Kris's roar was deafening and it was made even worse as the morning mess alarm screeched from the ceiling over the top of everything.    
    The dragon's roar rumbled to an end, finishing in a growl that sounded dangerously close to Tao's ear and he turned to find the other boy beside him.  Sometime during the chaos Kris had found a towel to wrap around his waist which Tao was immensely thankful for.  The dragon scowled out across the room at the frozen faces of the other trainees.    
    "That was the breakfast alarm in case you didn't hear it."  The dragon's words seemed to break whatever spell the locker room had been under and it exploded into motion as boys struggled to pull shoes and jackets on before fleeing the dorm as fast as possible.    
    The gang in the center of the room looked rebellious but a final growl from the dragon and they began backing towards the door as well.    
    "Bunch a pussies!"  The boys eyes flashed at Tao.  "You fucking them all princess?" Tao flinched in confusion as all his friends reacted in outrage.    
    "Oh come on, why else would you dicks care about him! he's got no power, all he's got is a pritty face and a nice a-"   He was cut off as another deep rumble from the dragon cracked the air and wind whistled threateningly through the lockers.  The gang sped up its retreat out the door.    
    "Fagots!"  The boy with the red hand slung a final insult behind him as he slammed the door shut.  And the locker room was silent save for heavy breathing and the steady drip of Tao's drenched clothes.    
  
    "Hmph, like he's one to talk."  Luhan snorted as he let the mangled locker clang to the floor once again.  "I happen to know just who's bunk he was in last night."  He looked around the room expectantly and scowled when his joke was ignored.  "Because it wasn't a gi-ahhg!" He cut himself off with a yelp and rubbed his head where Kris had smacked him on his way to the clothes dispenser.    
    Tao felt himself begin to relax, Luhan's ditzy comments bringing a sense of calm and familiarity back to the locker room.  He smiled weakly at his friend.    
    "We get it Luh-han, don't expla-ain."   His voice shook reminding him that he was still dripping all over the floor.  Had the room always been this freezing?  Probably not, since Xiumin had just set off an ice attack.  He tried to keep his teeth from chattering in hopes the chubby cheeked boy wouldn't notice.  Of course it didn't work.    
    "Tao you're soaking!"  Xiumin started toward him but his face fell and he stopped short.  "I'll probably just make it worse."    
    Tao waved his hands in denial.  "N-no I am fine!  R-really!"  He answered in simple AST.  But the effect was ruined by a sneeze.    
    Sehun grabbed the ends of Tao's shirt.  The dark haired boy almost jumped out of his skin, he'd practically forgotten that his quiet bunkmate was still around.  He jumped again when, without warning Sehun hit him with a blast of cold air.  Thankfully it stopped after a moment leaving Tao gasping.    
    "W-warn next time S-Sehun."  He looked down to find his bunkmate inspecting his shirt.    
    "Maybe one more time..."  The boy mumbled.  And Tao flailed, bracing himself for the next rush of air.    
    "Woah, there tiger!"  Luhan grabbed Sehun's arm, pulling him away from Tao's still damp form.  The problem of his damp clothes was forgotten temporarily as Tao tried desperately not to laugh at Sehun's panicking face.  As soon as Luhan touched him the boy went into shock, body ridged, eyes blown wide.    
    Tao was saved from laughing at his friend by a pile of clothes getting shoved in his face.    
    "Strip."  Tao blinked up at Kris wide eyed, the room going quiet around them once more.  The dragon shoved the clothes in his face again.  "You want to stay wet or what?"   
    Tao gingerly accepted the pile from Kris confusion still etched on his face.  The two stared at each other, Tao shifting the clothes back and forth in his hands unsure of what to do next.  Kris sighed in exasperation.    
    "Strip, I need your clothes."    
    Realization dawned raising the blood to Tao's ears.  He tried to shove Kris's clothes back at him stuttering out a denial.    
    "I-it's ok.  I don't want you to be wet eit-ther!  Besides they'll just get sweaty soon anyway so it really doesn't matter an-" He was babbling now, eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment as a vision of Kris with damp clothes hugging his skin exploded behind his eyes.  Thankfully the self same boy shut him up.  By yanking Tao's wet shirt up to tangle around his head.    
    Tao spluttered as he extracted his head only to be met by the amused smirk of the dragon.  "Idiot.  I can just dry them out."    
    Tao felt stupid, Of course Kris could just dry them out, Heat was one of his powers...   
    A few moments later and the exchange was complete.  He had to admit, the vision of Kris in damp clothes that he'd conjured in his head wasn't completely accurate, he'd forgotten to add the steam that rose off the tall boy like a cloud.    
    It was also a good thing that it had been Tao and not someone like Xiumin.  As it was, the dragon and the dark haired boy where almost the same height.  Kris's ankles showed a bit and Tao's pants brushed the floor but that was really it.    
    "And if anyone gives you shit about this morning, send um to me!"  Sehun stood ridged as Luhan smacked his captured fist into his own palm, a bright smile plastered on his face that didn't match his implications of violence one bit.  Xiumin swatted the overly enthusiastic boy on the shoulder as Luhan continued to spew death threats.  The two quickly fell to friendly bickering as Sehun shifted awkwardly from foot to foot still in Luhan's grasp. Tao couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth turn up as the last of the tension finally drained from his body.  Once again everything was ok.


	2. To me there is only one voice

        His breakfast tray clattered onto the table as Tao slid into the seat next to Xiumin.  After pulling on Kris's clothes the group had quickly dispersed, realizing just how late they were.  The boys, once united by the need to defend him had broken up into their normal groups.  Chanyeol, the smiling, trainee from the countryside and the levelheaded Suho had been waiting anxiously in the hall.    
    Kris greeted his equally tall friend with a wave and once again the familiar wall of intimidation and terror risen between him and the dragon once more.  Much to Sehun's disappointment Luhan immediately released him in favor of hugging Suho.   After  verifying everyone was ok he and Luhan departed as well.  Tao was left with the short ice mage and the two followed the muttering downcast Sehun to breakfast.    
    Speaking of the younger boy.  Tao looked around the crowded cafeteria in search of his reclusive bunkmate, finally spotting him sitting across the room, head down still brooding to himself.  Tao's brows came together in thought.  Which he was quickly pulled out of by the ice mage beside him.   
    "Are you ok?"  Tao turned to find Xiumin's eyes bearing a similar expression to the one he imagined had been on his face when looking at Sehun.    
    "I'm fine, I told you."  He smiled not wanting his friend to worry over him when he really was perfectly ok.  Xiumin didn't give up that easily.    
    "Really? You're sure? Cause if your head hurts or anything then we can get Lay to-"   
    "Xiumin!"  Tao felt a warm feeling fill his chest, the other boy sure was cute when he was blustering on like that.  He hadn't caught all of the words at the end but as soon as Lay's name was said Tao knew it was time to cut the boy off.  "I am fine, promise.  See?"  He brushed his hand over the back of his head as proof.    
    Xiumin grudgingly relaxed and the two ate their breakfast in silence for a few minutes letting Tao's mind wander back to his earlier worry.    
    "Actually..."   
    "Hmmm?" Xiumin signaled he was listening through a mouth full of toast.    
    "Worried about Sehun."    
    "Sfehun?" Xiumin mumbled through his food and Tao snorted to see the older boys cheeks round like a chipmunks.    
    "Mmm, he is very quiet over there." Tao nodded towards where he'd last seen the boy.    
    "Hmmm"  Xiumin pushed back in his chair, plate scrapped clean.  Tao momentarily marveled at the other's speed.    
    "He's always been kinda odd so I wouldn't worry too much."    
    Tao swallowed another mouthful.  "Always?"   
    "That I can remember at least.  Though he's been here longer than me so maybe not?  Ask Kai, he probably knows more."    
    "No thank you."  Tao snorted in dry humor.  He turned to see the chubby cheeked boy regarding him in amusement, chin propped on hand.    
    "What have you got against Kai anyway?"    
    "Nothing.  He is just..." Tao paused in thought trying to find the right words.  "He is a lot to deal with.  For me."    
    Xiumin grinned "I guess that's a good enough way to put it."    
    At that moment a voice came over the PA system, interrupting any further discussion of either Kai or Sehun.    
    Attention all trainees.  Report to hall B directly after morning call.  Anyone caught loitering will stay in the gym till evening call and miss dinner.  Repeat, all trainees, report to hall B IMMEDIATELY after morning call.    
    With a hiss of static the announcement came to an end. Silence reigned amongst the trainees for a few moments before the room erupted in chaos, breakfast forgotten.  Excitement thrummed through the air, for an announcement like that could only mean one thing.  An active senior was coming to visit them.    
    The difference between an active member of SM and a trainee was like night and day.  Active senior's were celebrities, they got better facilities and higher pay checks.  Heck, they got a paycheck.  Becoming an active senior was the stuff trainee's dreamt about.  And getting to see an active senior, no matter how briefly was a chance to set yourself apart, to make an impression, in the hope that you would be remembered and recommended to the management as a candidate to debut.    
    As the room went wild around him Tao felt separated from all the rush.  This was pointless for him, management had made it clear that there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he'd be able to debut.  Trainee life was to be his prison till he died of old age or decided he'd rather be terminated.    
    Still it was cute to see Xiumin next to him get so excited.  The little ice mage was clearly regretting eating his food so fast but the smile on his face still stretched from ear to ear.  Tao grinned at his friend as the round cheeked boy bounced in his seat, one hand clutched to his stomach.    
    Neither tried to talk over the uproar around them.  They collected their trays and made their way through to the crowd forming around the counter.  As Tao deposited his half eaten breakfast into the chute he found something to be excited about despite his situation.  There was a chance it would be THAT, active senior.  Now just as motivated as the other pushing bodies around him Tao felt an electric rush surge through him.  He couldn't wait to get to hall B.  
  
    The anticipation was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife.  Tao shuffled his feet.  Watching as the worn sneakers squeaked on the hard wood floor in-between the equally beat up pairs of D.O. on his right and Baekhyun on his left.    
    The loud shouting from the breakfast hall had resolved into hushed whispers and the trainees stood in silence for the anticipated seniors arrival.  Tao barely dared to hope, he hadn't seen her in ages.  She was so busy.    
    Just then a figure emerged onto the platform before the lined up trainees and any remaining whispers immediately ceased, a hushed silence fell like snow upon the assembly hall.    
    Tao felt his breath catch in his throat, the wait had been worth it.  For the person who appeared before them wasn't just an active senior, she was THE active senior.  It was Boa, the woman who had found him when he had given up, who had once again given him hope that maybe he wasn't completely insane.  The one who had paved the way for his new life here at SM.  He tracked her smiling form with his eyes.  Visually devouring how she laughed and waved to everyone, how she made the entire room light up like a flare in the dark, how she looked stunning even in the black combat uniform, her personalized insignia, the letter B scrawled with a fancy flourish over her heart.    
    It felt like months since he had last seen her and with a start Tao realised it HAD been months.  Seeing her now once again rienforced his greatest hope.  He wasn't insane, he hadn't been lying.  It had all really happened.   
     It had all really happened, the final thought was tainted bittersweet.    
    "How is everyone today?!" Her enthusiastic greeting pulled Tao out of the downward spiral in his mind and he joined in with the overwhelming roar of affirmation that followed her words.  
    "I've seen that all of you have been working hard and I'm very impressed!"  The hall broke out in cheers again and Boa indulged them for a moment, clapping along softly before continuing.   
    "And I'm not the only one who's been impressed.  Management is very excited about the impressive group of trainees we have right now."  She smiled and her hair shifted on her shoulders glinting like pure silk.  Tao strained his eyes to remember every detail.  
    "Management has discussed everyone's progress with me and it is my pleasure to announce..."  The room held it's breath.  A collective inhale shuddering from row to row like the first waves of a tsunami.  "...That they will be forming a new male group!"    
    And just like that the storm broke upon the hall.  Shouts and cheers erupted on all sides.  Tao smiled wistfully.  This announcement couldn't possibly have anything to do with him.  So instead he focused on Boa's form on the stage.  Who knew how long it would be before he got to see her again.  Beside him Baekhyun took the news silently as well and D.O. acknowledged it with nothing but a curt nod.  A small island of calm surrounded by a sea of movment.    
    After the initial festivities died down Boa resumed.  "I'm glad you are all as excited as I am!  Now-"   
    "Who's in the group?" a loud cry cut her off and was soon taken up by others in the crowd.    
    This time the noise was not so easy to contain.  Tao glared around at his fellow trainees as they refused to respond to Boa's attempts to continue.  After a few attempts she gave up trying to speak and instead settled for leveling eyes dark with storm clouds at her audience.  Slowly the crowd calmed.  She flipped her hair in obvious annoyance.  
    "If I'd known it was going to be like this I would have brought Heechul with me and let him deal with you." Her words dripped with venom and Tao felt ashamed he had made no move to help her.  Active seniors didn't have to be nice.  And if anyone beneath them was disrespectful it was almost a guarantee that they wouldn't be.  Just one more reason to look forward to debuting, and why this meeting was so overwhelmingly important.  
    "As I was saying."  Boa enunciated each word to the fullest.  "Management is discussing the candidacy of several individuals and spots are filling up fast."  
    "However," Boa's poignant pause had the room holding it's breath.  "They believe that every one of you deserves a chance to prove yourselves and maybe," Her eyes swept the room, a trace of a smile on her lips.  "...change their minds."  
    "You can be excited now."  Boa's lips twitched in an obvious attempt to hide a cheeky smile as the room broke out in applause once more.  Tao marveled at her ability to keep everyone on their toes.  
    As soon as Boa looked ready to continue silence returned.  No one was in a hurry to incur the lady of SM's wrath once more.  "So here's how it's going to work.  Starting tomorrow there will be a number of combat tests over the next week.  Impress the seniors with your performance and they will vouch for you in the upcoming meeting with management who will, in turn, be looking at your combat scores.  The announcement will be made a week from now.  
    I wish you all good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm back with another chapter and a quick update on nano. I'm still on target with my word count (Yay!) Though that might change as I'm about to get on a plane to go see Vixx in LA. Waaa I'm so excited but I can't forsee a whole lot of writing getting done. It will be worth it though ^_^ That said you can expect the next chapter of TJA to go up in the 17th. See you all then!


	3. Nostalgic blue skies turn the senseless noise into bubbles

"Tao."  
  
    "Tao duck!"    
    Blinking the haze from his head Tao tried to hit the deck.  But not fast enough.  The icy blast hit him at full force, little frozen daggers piercing straight through Kris's clothes and into his skin.  He met the floor with a bang, his wushu staff clattering away across the gym.  Tao lay gasping as a cold so extreme it burned ripped through his body.    
    He stayed there for a minute as the chills ran through him.  Footsteps hurried towards him and Tao rolled onto his back to look up into Xiumin's concerned gaze for the second time that day.    
    "Oh my gosh Tao!"  The ice mage crouched by him.  "I'm so sorry!"    
    Tao shook his head, ice shards tinkled to the floor around him.    
    "Not your fault.  My bad."  Tao raised himself on his arm giving the boy a guilty smile.    
    Xiumin sat back on his heels to give him room.  "Geez, pay more attention." He pouted.    
    Tao could only agree, his head was still caught up with thoughts of Boa and her earlier announcement.  He was lucky that Xiumin had been made his partner for the morning exercises.  SM made the match-ups randomly and there where many who would have taken advantage of his distracted state to lay him out cold on his ass.   Not that Xiumin hadn't but at least he felt bad for it.    
    Tao took the extended hand and let the ice mage pull him back to his feet.  Giggling, Xiumin began trying to brush the thin crust of frost from Tao's clothes.   The dark haired youth cocked a brow at his partner.  Xiumin just laughed harder.  "Seems it's just your destiny to be wet today."  He chuckled.  
    The ice mage's smile was contagious.  Tao couldn't help it as his lips curved up as well.  "Kris should have kept his clothes."    
    Xiumin snorted.  "Don't let him see you're wet again or he'll make you strip in the middle of practice."  Tao blanched.  He glanced across the room trying to find the tall form of the dragon among the sea of bodies darting back and forth.    
    Failing to find him he turned back to Xiumin.  His partner was regarding his clothes with a look that Tao wasn't sure he liked.    
    "I could pull the ice back off you again but that would mean making it colder than before..."  Tao didn't liked that idea.  He was already beginning to thaw, water dripping from Kris's loaned outfit.    
    "Maybe break instead?"  Tao looked at his partner hopefully.    
    Xiumin smiled  "Sure, I still have a break this week.  Lets go outside."  The short boy turned and trotted through the gym towards the front desk obviously expecting Tao to follow.    
    Which he did.  Scooping his staff from the floor, Tao once again thanked his lucky stars that he'd been paired with the ice mage today.  Trainee's where only given two breaks per week and it had been very possible that Xiumin would have used both his up.  It was sunday after all.  They picked up a pager from the front desk and headed outside.    
    The sounds of sparring faded behind them, cut off completely as the doors to the gym swung shut.  There wasn't much to be seen in the small yard they emerged into.  It wasn't a place SM felt needed a lot of upkeep since the only people who saw it where trainees and occasionally members of the cleaning staff.    
    Overgrown grass and weeds covered the ground along with the occasional cigaret butt from a lucky trainee who'd managed to smuggle in such contraband.  Tao was still amazed that lawnmowers had yet to become popular again while smoking had been rediscovered almost immediately.    
    Xiumin wandered out into the field.  He held his hands up to the sun appreciatively.  "Looks like you can be lucky Tao, it's a warm, sunny day in the fall." The ice mage quipped.    
    "I am glad it is not raining." Tao snarked back in good humor as he picked his way over to join his friend.  Closing his eyes he drank in the sunshine feeling the last of the cold baked out of him by the unusually harsh October heat.    
    "So what where you thinking about back there?"  
    Tao cracked his eye open to glance at the other boy.  Xiumin returned his gaze, hands planted on his hips.    
    Tao shrugged.  "Nothing."    
    "Uhuh, nothing is what got you hit in the face by a snowball going as fast as Kris before 5 cups of coffee, right..."  Tao huffed at the shorter boy but said nothing more.  Xiumin was giving him that look that said he knew too much for his own good.  Or at least he thought he did.  
     "Look man it's fine to just say you're excited about Boa's announcement.  We all are. Just be glad the testing she mentioned doesn't start until tomorrow."  Tao frowned as the ice mage elbowed him playfully in the ribs.  "Cause falling on your butt would have lost you points for sure."    
    Sighing Tao gave in,  "It's not that."  Which wasn't really a lie.  He hadn't been thinking about Boa's announcement so much as the woman herself.  It had been so nice to see her.  But he wasn't about to tell Xiumin that.  The ice mage was a good guy but the last thing Tao needed after this morning's fiasco was the short boy misinterpreting his admiration of the lady of SM for something else.    
    Xiumin looked about ready to press him again but was cut off by the door to the gym swinging open once more.  Luhan and Chen stepped out into the yard to take a break too Tao assumed.    
    Xiumin was instantly distracted.  "Luhan!"    
    "Baozi!"  The two short boys bounded across the grass hillocks into each others arms.  Amused by their odd friendship Tao watched as they rolled around in the weeds together.    
    "I know I saw you like 2 hours ago but hi!"  The ice mage hugged his friend enthusiastically.  The chiding tone gone from his voice now that Luhan was no longer spewing inane death threats.  
    Luhan grinned.  "I'm so glad I saved my break this week!"  Overly enthusiastic he hugged the ice mage tighter and Xiumin let out a choking noise.    
    His face scrunched up cutely and his voice came out high and breathy.  "I was going to say you looked cool this morning but you've decided to kill me instead so now I won't."    
    Immediately Luhan released him.  "No no no dying! And tell me I'm manly not cool.  Cool is your thing.  Haha get it?"    
    Coughing and laughing didn't look easy to Tao but somehow Xiumin did it.  "Ahhh! Luhan you were so manly this morning!"  Breath returned, he sat up and mimed ripping an invisible locker from the wall.  "It was like woosh! and then Wam! and woosh, woosh!"  The ice mage swished his hands through the air along with his words.    
    Laughing, the telekinetic boy sat up beside his friend.  "Totally worth it!  Gives my dad one more thing to pay for this month."  Luhan threw his hands in the air as well and began making wooshing noises along with Xiumin.  Tao sat back, content to watch the two woosh around the yard.    
    "This is normal right?"  The voice came from so close that Tao jumped in surprise.  He turned to find Chen standing beside him.  Mentally he cursed, he must still be preoccupied with Boa.    
    "W-what?"  Tao found that in his surprise his brain had utterly failed to understand Chen's AST.    
    "They haven't like, hit their heads one too many times and gone mental?"    
    "Ah, no." Tao cracked a smile at the idea.  "This is just how they are."    
    "Oh, good." Chen looked relieved.  "Cause I can't find the bathroom these days much less the infirmary."    
    A comfortable silence descended between them, their attention returning to the two still rolling around in the grass.  The two short boys seemed content to woosh imaginary lockers around the yard until Xiumin let out a yelp as the pager in his pocket began to buzz.    
    Their break over Tao and Xiumin headed back inside, the ice mage pouting the whole way.  As they reentered the gym Tao remembered that he'd wanted to ask Luhan for a haircut.  With all the excitement that morning it had completely slipped his mind.  Promising Xiumin he'd catch up Tao popped his head back outside.    
    "Luhan-" Someone let out a yelp and Tao frowned.  It took him a moment to locate the two where they stood behind the door next to the wall.   Both boys looking rather flustered.    
    "Yes Tao?"  Luhan's face was flushed as he tried to straightened his shirt.    
     Tao frowned  "Are you ok?"  Maybe Chen had been right and there was something wrong with the boy today.    
    "Everything's great Tao.  What do you need?"  Luhan offered him a shaky smile and combed a hand through his mussed hair.     
    Chen wouldn't meet his gaze.  Tao narrowed his eyes at the two's odd behavior but there was no time to think about it now.  "Can I have a haircut?"  
    Luhan blinked.  "Sure, how about tonight?  Meet you in the bathroom."  Tao nodded slowly.  Something was still off.  Chen cleared his throat and Luhan laughed nervously.    
    "Better head back inside.  Don't want you to be late.  See you tonight."  Tao had the distinct impression Luhan was trying to get rid of him.  Still he had been right, he was getting rather late.  Ducking back inside he left Chen and Luhan to whatever it was they were doing.    
    Reentering the gym Tao collected his staff and located Xiumin among the crowd.  Squaring off once more he leveled his weapon at his opponent.    
    "Don't think I've forgotten."  
    "Huh?" Tao's stance faltered as he tried to remember what the ice mage was talking about.  Not a good choice as Xiumin had already gathered a fistful of frost shards in his hand.    
    "What we were talking about before.  I'll find out one way or another."  Tao sighed, he'd hoped that Luhan's arrival had made the shorter boy forget.  No such luck apparently.    
    "You're doing it again."  Tao jerked out of his thoughts and scrambled to raise his staff in time to prevent a repeat performance of what had sent them outside to begin with.  
  
    Making good on his word, Xiumin dragged Tao to the recreation room after dinner pausing only to grab the improvised AST exercise book from Tao's locker.  Resigned, the dark haired boy followed expecting the worst.  So it came as a pleasant surprise when Xiumin got right down to studying.    
    The ice mage was a patient teacher and Tao quickly lost himself in past tense verb conjugation.  It wasn't till he sat back, rubbing his eyes as the characters began to swim around on the page, that Xiumin talked about anything other than sentence structure.    
    He sat back and regarded Tao with sharp, appraising eyes.  "You know Tao, you're a good guy.  You'd have a ton of friends if you'd just hang out with people more."    
    Tao gaped, this was not the conversation he'd been expecting.  Taking advantage of his stunned silence Xiumin continued.    
    "Have fun sometimes.  Luhan and I are always looking for more people to play soccer with us and I know Kris plays basketball in the evenings.  You'd be good at that since you're tall.  Heck talk to Baekhyun I know you want to be friends with him.  And not to sound too pushy but maybe shower with everyone in the mornings?   It is a rather good 'bonding' experience."    
    Tao cut Xiumin off with a shake of his head.  "You forget the real problem."  The ice mage cocked his head to the side in question.    
    "I have no..." Tao floundered for a moment, looking for a way to say it without outright lying.  "I can not do anything special like you can."    
    Xiumin blinked slowly, contemplating what to make of Tao's statement.  Suddenly restless under the other boy's gaze, Tao began organizing the papers strewn around them.    
    There was a long pause before Xiumin spoke again.  "I think what you do is plenty special."  Tao's hands ground to a halt as he continued.  "So if you're thinking there's no way you'll get into this group Boa talked about I think you're wrong."    
    Tao blinked, for some reason his eyes stung.  A lump rose in his throat and he coughed to clear it.  The sharp sound hung in the awkward silence descending around them.  There were so many reasons why Tao would never make it into that group and saying any of them would have gotten him shot, literally.    
    Shaking his hair out of his eyes he tried to think of another way to counter Xiumin's words.  Before he could spout more useless half truths the ice mage began to laugh.  The strained tension between them broke as Tao realized how ridiculous they both sounded.    
    "Damn, could I have made that any more gay?"  Xiumin chuckled, his cheeks like two round apples, tinted a happy red.    
    Tao leaned back against the wall smile brighter than it had been in weeks.  "What are you talking about?  Does this mean oppa doesn't love me anymore?"  He fought the ridiculous urge to bat his eyes at his study partner.  Xiumin rolled on the floor in mirth.  When he'd first met Tao the boy's AST had been so bad he'd greated Xiumin as oppa by mistake.  And Xiumin had never let him forget it.  Tao had learned to take the teasing in stride and occasionally make it work to his advantage.  
    Changing tune Tao loomed over the boy on the floor.  "And how do you know I want to be friends with Baekhyun anyway?"  He demanded.  
    Xiumin erupted in a new fit of giggles.  "Oh come on! You are sooooo obvious.  You always get excited when he's around.  If your eye's could send letters this is what they'd say."  The ice mage sat up and clasped his hands together, his voice pitched an octave higher than normal.  "Ohh Mr Baekhun ohhhh please be my friend!"  He finished by batting his eyelashes in the manner Tao had restrained himself from earlier.  Clearly Xiumin felt no such shame.    
    Heat rose in Tao's cheeks.  "I do not sound like that!" He lunged for the boy sending them both sprawling backwards onto the floor.  Rolling around on the floor the ice mage continued to laugh as Tao sought to pin him and extract revenge.  
    After a bit the laughter died down and Xiumin righted himself once more.  "Ok but seriously" He wiped at the tears in his eyes.  "What's up with you and Boa? Does somebody have a crush?!"    
    Tao sighed pushing himself back up as well.  Here was the conversation he'd been expecting.  Eyeing Xiumin he thought about what he could say.  Most of his story with the lady of SM was also considered classified but it couldn't hurt to tell him the basics right?     
    "Boa was my recruitment officer."  Tao smiled fondly at the memory.  "I am very grateful to her.  Every time I see her it reminds me how grateful I am."    
    Across from him Xiumin nodded a faraway look in his eyes.  "I guess I can understand that.  You know she was my recruitment officer too.  I just hadn't thought about it in a long time..."    
    Well that was news to Tao and for a moment he wondered if he should feel jealous.  But ultimately he realized he didn't.  It just gave him more reason to think Boa was amazing.  Besides, if he got jealous Xiumin would have just accused him of having a crush again.    
    Not one to sit in silence for long the ice mage set them back on track.  "So who's going to be in her new group?  An educated opinion please sir."  Xiumin held an invisible microphone out to Tao.  
    Tao thought for a moment but there was one name that was simply a no brainer.  "Kris will be in it and... Luhan?  They are both really good."    
    Xiumin nodded sagely, invisible mic retreating as he folded his arms in front of himself.  "They'll need to put some Koreans in too though or they'll have a hard time getting contracts."    
    Tao nodded in agreement.  "A mixed team might be what they are hoping for."  His finger tapped his chin as he considered the possibilities.  There where significantly more korean trainees and many where doing well.    
    A silly idea struck Tao.  "I hope Kai is picked."  His lips curved in a sly half smile.    
    Xiumin chuckled, "Careful what you wish for.  You might get put in the group too.  Besides..." Xiumin nodded over his shoulder to where the dark skinned boy was playing cards with Lay.  "despite what you seem to think he can be cute sometimes."     
    Tao shrugged, Xiumin could say what he liked but his opinion of Kai remained unchanged.  That boy was weird.  Nothing should be able to smile with that many teeth, not to mention cling to you like a limpet.  His power was also a problem.  It ment that if push came to shove Tao couldn't use his normal lie as a cover...  
    Determined not to linger too long on that thought Tao wrinkled his nose at Xiumin.  "Fine, then if it is not Kai it is you."    
    The ice mage blinked before bringing his hand to his chest in mock pain.  "You want me gone!? Ouch that hurts!  Who will freeze you during practice or give you flowery motivational speeches?  Huh?  Without me you might accidentally call someone else oppa.  And wouldn't that be embarrassing."  He nodded solemnly but the act was ruined by the smile crawling across his lips.    
    "Yah! I was being serious!"  Indignant, Tao made to kick the smug look off Xiumin's face.  The other boy rolled away laughing.    
    Exasperated the dark haired boy grabbed his exercise book from the mess on the floor.  "Here, I will make a list then."  He scribbled in the margin for a moment before turning the paper around for the ice mage to read.    
    Xiumin ran his eyes down the page.  "Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun and... me."  He looked up in surprise.  "You were serious."  Tao nodded.    
    Xiumin looked back at the paper in thought.  "Why me and not Chanyeol?"    
    Tao pointed at Kris's name.  "Too much fire."    
    The ice mage nodded absently.  "And Sehun instead of someone like, oh... Suho?"    
    Tao thought for a moment before shrugging sheepishly.  "I forgot him."     Xiumin's laugh was cut off by the arrival of one of the few trainee's taller than Tao. "Forgot who?"  The voice was deep and rich and not one Tao often talked too.  
    Cringing, he made a grab for his notebook but Chanyeol was faster.  The phoenix swiped the workbook out of the ice mage's hands and away overhead.  Chanyeol scanned the page, his infamous goofy smile never faltering.    
    Xiumin leaned back to look up at the tall trainee.  "That's who Tao thinks will be in the new group."    
    Chanyeol lifted his eyes to Tao, his smile now looking mildly bemused.  "I'm not on here..."     
    Coughing nervously Tao began to stand, unable to meet the other boy's eyes.    
    "He thinks you and Kris is too much fire."  Xiumin supplied still staring up from the floor.    
    "What about me?"  Tao jumped, letting out an embarrassing noise as the dragon walked up to stand beside Chanyeol.  The phoenix showed him the AST notebook and Kris scanned it briefly before his eyes came to rest on Tao.    
    "Your conjugation of 'to grow' in line  six is wrong and..." He stepped towards Tao, brows creased.  "Are you wet again?"    
    "Not anymore."  Xiumin chuckled from the floor.  Tao sent the boy a glare for being unhelpful.  And missed Kris's hand reaching out for him.  Arms swinging wildly for balance he pulled back as the dragon's fingertips brushed his loaned shirt.    
    "I-I have to go.  Luhan.  Hair.  Good morning-I mean night. Goodnight!"  Three pairs of eyes watched as Tao beat a hasty retreat back into the dorm room, one amused, two confused.    
    "Why did he have to leave again?"  Chanyeol looked from Xiumin to Kris and back, his over happy smile still firmly in place.  The dragon shrugged equally confused by the dark haired boy's garbled exit.  On the floor Xiumin couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing.  The two tall boys loomed over him as he rolled on the ground once more.    
    Xiumin spoke breathlessly between giggles.  "You scared him!"    
    If anything Chanyeol and Kris looked more confused.  Calmed by their obvious lack of understanding the ice mage propped himself up on his elbows.  "Oh come on! You mean you can't tell he's afraid of you?"     
    "He's afraid of us?"  Chanyeol smiled.  "But we're so nice."    
    Kris frowned, gazing after Tao as if he could still see him through the wall.  "He wake's me up in the morning without the help of coffee.  How can he be scared of me?"  Xiumin shrugged.  There he was just as clueless as the other two.  
  
    Tao didn't halt his retreat until he made it all the way to his bed.  Standing in front of it he looked down at his mussed blankets.  In all the commotion that morning he'd had no time to come back and make it up.    
    The flight from Chanyeol and Kris was still fresh in his mind.  Could that have been any more embarrassing!  Xiumin told him to hang out with people more.  Just then had been a prime example of why he didn't do that.  The two tall trainees probably thought he was crazy now and Xiumin would of course use the incident to tease him for the next few million years.  Burying his face in his hands he groaned at all the jokes that were sure to come.  Good morning?  Really? Tao felt his ears heat in shame.    
    To distract himself he began straightening his sheets.  The movements were repetitive and calming and he found himself relaxing as he went through the motions.  Once the bed was made he laid down with a sigh.    
    And promptly shot back up again, whacking his head on the bottom of Sehun's bunk.  Baekhyun, already in his bed across the isle, sent him an annoyed look.  Tao ducked his head in apology as he backed away.    
    He'd forgotten about Luhan and the haircut, again.  Where had he said to meet him?  The bathroom?  Rubbing his head gingerly Tao began to make his way toward the showers.    
    Ducking through the doors he looked around for Luhan.  Not seeing him immediately he began to make his way towards the sinks.  And froze as his ears picked up on sounds he'd hoped never to hear again.    
    What was happening was painfully obvious as a loud moan echoed off the tiled walls.  A second voice mumbled something which was quickly followed by low wet sounds and the click of what Tao assumed were teeth.  He stood rigid as clothing rustled and scraped along the wall.  
    One of the participants was VERY vocal and Tao's heart thumped against his ribs as gasps rang off the tiles.  He need to get out of the bathroom stat.  But what if they heard him?  That would just be the cherry on top of what had already been one spectacular cluster fuck of a day.    
    Just as he mustered up the nerve to sneak away, he'd just tell Luhan he was sorry tomorrow, the moaning turned into breathy words.    
    "Come on S-suho.  Ah!" And the need to find Luhan flew out the window.  Tao cringed as he listened to his would be hair stylist pant into his partners mouth.  He swallowed as there was a pop followed by the grind of a zipper being lowered.    
    "You really need this huh?"  Tao vaguely recognized Suho's voice from when he'd been talking to Xiumin that morning.  It was breathier now with an underlying rasp and Tao had the perverse thought that Luhan must have kept him busy for some time now.    
    "Christ!"  Following Suho's exclamation came a thunk as someone's head, made contact with the wall.  Heat prickled through Tao's fingers, shame setting fire to his face.     
    "W-whaaaat happened to your break this morning?"  Suho's voice came out broken and rough.  
    Luhan released a strangled sound, words apparently escaping him for a moment.  "G-got, AH! Got interrupted and he- he chickened out.  Now come ON!"    
    Break?  Been interrupted?  Understanding settled over Tao like a horrible cloud.  This morning he'd walked in on Luhan and Chen-    
    Oh god.    
    No wonder they'd been so awkward.  This was all his fault and-  
    Tao was dragged out of his downward spiral by the worst words Suho could have possibly said.    
    "Weren't you supposed to meet s-some-ah!-someone?"  His breath hitched ominously and Tao's hands flew to cover his ears as Luhan hummed around something obviously in his mouth.  He wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor as with a pop the telekinetic released the other boy, impatience clear through the new rasp in his voice. "Can fucking wait now COME ON Suho!"    
    "Fuck!" it was the loudest noise to come from the water mage yet, evidence that Luhan had resumed his actions.  He gave a hum of satisfaction accompanied by lewd slurping noises.    
    Finally control of his limbs returned to him and Tao made a break for the exit, the sound of cloth hitting the floor behind him speeding him on out the door.  It banged shut behind him and in his embarrassment he didn't even care.    
    His face burned, ears ringing with obscene sucking noises.  Tao rushed back to his bed, collapsing onto it face first.  It creaked ominously as he bounced lightly and buried his head in his pillow.    
    Moaning and the sound of clothes rustling ricocheted around his skull.  The sharp prickle of heat rose to his ears and flushed down his neck as his mind insisted on playing back the noises in an endless loop.  Fisting the pillow to his face he screamed.    
    It came out muffled, not loud enough to cover up the sound of Suho and Luhan's activities in his head.  But loud enough to reach the opposite bunk.  Baekhyun shot up with a curse, chucking his pillow at Tao's head.    
    It bounced off his shoulder coming to rest beside him.  Startled by the outburst Tao popped his head up just in time to see Baekhyun slide down from his bunk and start stomping away.    
    "Where are you going?"  His brain still stuck traumatizing its self in the bathroom, was too slow and the question tumbled out of his mouth unbidden.  Too late his hand came up to hold the words back and Tao ended up slapping himself in the face.  
    Baekhyun shot him a look that promised death and dismemberment.  "Away.  I obviously can't get my beauty sleep here with you banging and screeching like the undead now can I?"  He stalked away combing his fingers through his perfect hair, muttering angrily.  "God if you weren't so good at digging your own grave I'd do it for you."  He made no attempt to speak quietly and Tao lowered his face back into the pillow as it flamed.  
    It wasn't until Baekhyun was out of sight that Tao remembered he should probably have warned the other boy not to go into the bathroom.  Instead he bit his lip and burrowed farther into his pillow.  That would just make Baekhyun think he was weirder and obviously he was already an idiot in the other boy's book.  So much for becoming friends.  
    Sighing, Tao rolled onto his back.  The bottom of Sehun's bunk filled his vision and contrasted against his fingers as he counted off just how many people he'd managed to embarrass himself in front of today.  There was Xiumin, Kris, Chanyeol and now Baekhyun not to mention Luhan and he'd better add Chen just for good measure.  
    It was like the last year and a half had broken him.  He didn't remember being such a social failure before... before the world had gone to shit.  Sure he hadn't had that many close friends either but that had been by choice and he didn't remember being an utter loser at simply TALKING to others.    
    It was like the asylum had removed the part of him that had allowed him to operate on the same level as everyone else.  His stomach lurched as he realized it probably had.  No one there had treated him as a person.  Their feelings taking form and sinking cruel little teeth into Tao.  Long after he'd left the nightmare behind they stayed with him, sucking away at his insides till he was raw and empty.    
    Bringing his hands down to cover his eyes he laughed bitterly.  Little pockets of awful bubbling up and popping out his mouth.  They'd ruined a lot of other things for him too.    
    Like what Luhan and Suho had been doing.  No not just that, simply touching others was now a struggle.  This morning Kris's heat had burned but Tao had wanted it.  Wanted it so bad he'd almost felt normal.  But then the boys in the shower had ruined it, their touch crawling across his skin and everything had turned sour once more.    
    What he'd walked in on earlier had been nothing like that.  Suho and Luhan had both been enjoying themselves, he knew that.  But his brain refused to separate the two and to his horror the the scenes began to merge into one.  Luhan's moan's filling his ears accompanied by the bullies light fingers across his skin that made his insides writhe like snakes.  And below it all surfaced a dark room with screams bouncing off the walls.    
    Tao swallowed hard as bile rose in his throat.  He began to sweat.  Images dancing across his vision.  Bloody fingers scrabbling across the floor, desperate for purchase as he was dragged into the embrace of those obscured by the dark.  A woman's hollow laughter hanging in the air in counterpoint to his frantic pleading.  They had him and there was nowhere to go.  No one to care.  He'd failed, everyone was dead and it was all hi-  
    Tao shot up from the bed, slamming his head once again on the top bunk.  Not stopping there his momentum carried him off the mattress and with a loud crack his knees collided with the floor.  Pain washed through him but it took a back seat to the churning of his stomach and he curled into himself.  Acid burned his throat and for several minutes all he could do was desperately try not to throw up.    
    The lid loosened that morning, memories he'd long shut away tumbled back into the light and threatened to destroy him from the inside out.  Dry heaves wracked his body and sweat beaded on his brow sliding down his spine, the fingers of ghosts that he'd thought could no longer touch him.  His throat burned as he frantically stuffed image after image back into its dark corner.    
    Finally, after what seemed years the convulsions slowed and Tao was left a  pathetic, shivering mess on the floor.  His breathing shallow and light.  Gingerly he rolled onto his side and pressed his cheek into the cold ground, trying to take deeper breaths.  His body felt clammy with cooling sweat.  The abrupt temperature change sending shivers down his spine.  His stomach ached and his head felt heavy.  Ice ran through his veins turning his extremities into cold ash.  
    It had been a long time since he'd let himself think of such things.  He'd fooled himself into believing he was over it.  That he was once again normal.  That he was ready to handle physical contact and maybe even consider... other activities.  Clearly he was not.  And somewhere deep down Tao was surprised to find that he had hoped...  Hoped that...    
    No.  It was best not to go there.  It would just land him back where he'd started.  Broken on the cold floor.  Yes it was best to forget about everything that had happened today, the bad and the good, or he would be a mess during tomorrows tests.  And he refused to let Boa down.  That was the one thing he would make sure he never did.    
    Groaning Tao pushed himself up on shaky arms.  His mouth tasted awful but he'd be damned if he went back into the bathroom now.  His teeth would just have to wait till the morning to get brushed.    
    Tao rubbed his eyes, suddenly very tired.  Exhaustion swept through him leaving his limbs heavy as stone.  Using the edge of the bed he pulled himself to his feet and gingerly lowered himself onto his own bunk once more.  He moved slowly, feeling as if he'd aged a hundred years since the last time he'd sat there.  He would have laughed at the irony of that if he wasn't already numb to unpleasant memories for one night.    
    Made useless by the cold his fingers fumbled to get hold of the blankets.  Every movement seemed to take an immense effort.  Not wanting to think anymore Tao pulled the covers up and over his head.  Cocooning himself in the same fashion he always found Kris in the mornings.  Other trainees began to trail into the dorm, their voices muffled by the sheets as they began getting ready for bed as well.  Tao closed his eyes.  He could still hear their voices, a soft background lull as he let his mind fall into cold oblivion.  Yet his last thought was of a certain chinese dragon and how amazingly warm it had been near him.  
    But that night not even Tao's dreams were pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. That was a long chapter right? I thought about cutting it but it didn't seem right. I have one more chapter to go before I run out of pre-written content. It's a bit different than the first three but I still think it's important.
> 
> As expected my word count is way behind after LA. But such is the price we must pay to do cool things ^_^ VIXX was amazing. If you ever get a chance to see them live DO IT! They are so kind and even more handsome in person (insert dreamy sigh here...) 
> 
> Anyway back to the fic. The last chapter I have ready will be up on the 25th. After that it will take a bit for me to post again. I need to proofread what I've written for nano and I need to write a story for my Yultide assignment so it will take some time. Thank you all for your patience and I'll see you on the 25th :)


	4. Dream 1: You are the Only One

    Rain poured.  Overflowing gutters, washing out roads, rapping off windows and doors.  Plastering the raincoat over the small uniformed figure like a second skin.  The building was black, or might as well have been black.  Nothing but its outline could be seen in the dark.  Water ran from the walls, pooling around the stones like a mote trying to keep this newcomer out in the rain where they belonged.    
    The raincoat was having none of it.  A sharp clear voice barked orders from within the coat's hood as others scrambled to erect a bridge to the door.  When the figure finally stepped across the threshold there was already two inches of water swirling inside the building.  And it was rising.    
    A wiry man with thinning brown hair came forward to great the visitor.  His smile was that of one relaxed but his hands told a different story as they twisted round and round, in and out of each other.    
    "Greetings representative.  It is an honor"  If he'd had a hat he would have removed it as he swept his guest a flourishing bow.  A smile stretched his face into something ghastly in the wavering light.  "Could I interest you in some tea or maybe-"  The rainhood turned towards him, whatever was under it compelling the man to silence.  The greasy smile bled from his face to muddy up the water flowing at their feet.  
     "Director, if I wanted tea I have no doubt you would fill the cups straight off your floor.  You know what I'm here for."  The voice held a note icier than the sheets of spring rain.  The director's cheeks bloomed a rudy red.    
    "But representative he's insane, and incredibly powerful.  We at the institute have reason to believe that he-"    
    "Director."  Said individual recoiled as if he'd been hit.  "I wrote you of my intensions."  As the dark figure advanced towards him the color drained from the man's face running down to join his smile swirling around their ankles .  The water sloshed as he stumbled back from the advancing figure.  "My associates and I have better facilities to control him than you so unless there is something you are not telling me I see no reason for you to delay me."    
    The directors retreat was cut off as he bumped into the wall.  Water sloshed around his feet his pale face turning ashen as the hood leaned in towards him.  "IS there something you are not telling me?  Director?"  The hood cocked to the side in question.    
    The balding man was finding it hard to swallow.  His adams apple bobbed convulsivly.  "N-no!  Of course not!"    
    Slowly, oh so slowly the hooded figured pulled back.  "Then lets go.  My feet are wet."  The raincoat swished down the hall and the haggard man slumped against the wall.  Running a hand through his thinning hair he closed his eyes in relief.  Only for them to pop open again as the hood popped back around the corner.    
    "Director, maybe you should show me where he is.  Otherwise I will be forced to open every. single. door I see."  Moving faster than he had in years the little man set out after his visitor.    
    "Of course representative.  Please follow me." The greasy smile picked its self up off the floor returning significantly in a significantly more wobbly  incarnation than its original.  Or maybe it was just the lighting.    
    The two sloshed down a dingy brown hall.  The cracked concrete walls slick with moister and the steady drip drip of water overhead the only witness to their passing.  Rounding a corner the director pulled up by a door with more locks hanging from it than a bad fashion statement.    
    A chuckle came from under the hood.  "Paranoid Director?"  The man shook his head, smile pressed into a thin line as he drew out a key ring.  With only one key on it.    
    A full blown laugh resounded from beneath the hood, the voice light and airy.  The smile escaped the director once more flopping back onto the floor like a dead fish.  Grumbling he began unceremoniously shoving the key into keyholes.   "You think we have the budget for these kind of things?"  Locks squealed in protest as they were manhandled without care.  
    The musical note of mirth still present in the the hooded figures voice, they answered.  "Clearly not or you wouldn't be letting your patients drown right now."    
    Unable to contain himself any longer the director exploded with a yell kicking the door.  Hinges screeched but held strong.  Cursing, the greasy man wrenched one final lock apart.    
    The door glided open through the rising water creating a wave that surged across the room. Breathing hard he turned back to his guest.  "After you, Representative."    
    The raincoat entered the room, hood turning slowly, looking for the one they sought.  It was not hard to find him either.  There were only two things in the room.  A woman and a boy, both slumped on opposite sides of the room.  Arms attached to the wall by chains.  
    Ignoring the woman the dark figure strode towards the boy, a new sense of purpose evident in the swish of the raincoat.  The representative knelt beside the teen's slumped form.  White hands emerged from the sleeves and began inspecting the body.  The boy did nothing to acknowledge his visitor's presences.     
    The pale hands stilled and the room temperature seemed to drop several degrees "My my director."  The representative never turned their attention from the boy before them but the director cowered in the door all the same.  "There WAS something you didn't tell me."    
    The poor man's teeth were clattering in his skull and it was difficult to force sound through blue lips yet somehow he managed.  "W-we only did w-what we had too.  That boy is a menace.  All actions my staff t-took were for their own self pres-preserv-a-ation!  Now if you'll excuse me you have what you came for s-so-"    
    His fumbling retreat was cut off by a vice grip on his arm.  One steely white hand easily kept the director in place as the hood leaned forward.  "The key please."    
    "W-what?"  The man sputtered.  
    "Director, he is chained to the wall.  I am assuming you have no other locks in this entire building.  Give me your fool of a key and you can run for your life all you like."  The ruined man screamed as nails dug into his flesh.  The key appeared from his pocket faster than the rain falling from the sky.    
    "Take it! Take it!"  The transaction took place, the key disappearing into the folds of the raincoat.  Muttering curses the director sloshed his way back down the hall.    
    The representative turned back to the boy in the corner.  He remained limp as the chains binding him splashed into the water and his limbs fell free.  A sigh escaped the raincoat as one pale hand came up to cup the boys face.  Shaggy dark hair was brushed aside to reveal eyes that refused to focus on anything.    
    The cloaked figure sat back in the water flooding the floor.  "What am I going to do now Tao?  I need your mind not your body."    
    After a moment the lilly white hands reached for the hood.  Slowly it lowered to reveal a young woman, sharp eyed and white skinned her black hair plastered down by the rain just like everything else.  Her hands returned to cupping the boys face as she contemplated her options.    
    Behind her the other occupant of the room stirred.  A high pitched laugh left the woman chained to the opposite wall shattering the silence like glass.  She seemed to focused on the newly revealed face of the representative.  "You can't have it.  We ate it."    
    Slowly the lady in the raincoat turned to acknowledge the ruined woman.  Once she had been pretty, now her hair hung in matted clumps, her arms the size of twigs, her face sunken and ashen.  The representative raised an eyebrow. "What?'"    
    The hag smiled to reveal a row of yellowed teeth.  "You heard me you whore!  We ate it!"  Her face twisting into anger as spit flew from her mouth.  "Slurped it from his skull!  Stuffed worms and bugs inside!"  She continued spewing grotesque similes going farther and farther off topic.  
    Turning back to her unresponsive charge the representative ignored the mounting flow of words.  "Well we certainly won't get anywhere here will we."  Her arms wrapped around the boys limp form as she rocked back on her heels.  "Up we go."    
    Tao was lead weight, water running from his clothes as she hoisted the boy into her arms.  As the representative made for the door with her burden the woman's words grew higher and more frenzied.  As the door clanked shut, chains and bolts flying free, the cries reached an ear splitting pitch.  
"Oppa! Oppa don't leave me!" Flowed down the river of a corridor after the raincoat and its burden.    
    Contrary to what the director had been told the representative seemed to know her way about the building quite well.  Flawlessly retracing her steps to the door which remained open to the torrential outdoors.  The water had risen, coming to swirl around the calves of the staff blocking the door.  Planks with nails in them and other such weapons swung from their hands.  The director stepped forward.  
    "No one wishes you harm representative.  Leave the boy and we will let you go."  The raincoat stopped and the woman cocked her head to the side in confusion or disbelief it is hard to say.  
    "YOU are attacking ME?"  Her light laugh skipped over the water and out the door into the night.  The sound cut off abruptly and the director found himself pinned by her full attention.    
    "You clearly don't know who I am director.  Aish, being in China is so humbling."  She sighed and adjusted Tao in her arms.  "Listen well for I will only say this once.  My name is Boa.  I am the second while you are blessed by the first.  To add to your crime you have ruined the third.  For these crimes I herby condemn you."    
    Paying no heed to those in her way she stepped towards the door.  Shaky hands scrambled to raise sodden brooms and rakes but got no farther as under the cover of silence and with alarming speed the staff dropped one by one.  Splashing onto the floor without even a cry.    
    Boa stopped before the director.  The poor man was paralized.  The water vibrating around his knees as Boa came upon him.  She smiled and, holding Tao with one arm, she patted his clammy cheek.  "You didn't think I came here alone did you?"    
    His breath came hard and fast and he could not answer.  Hefting Tao into both arms once more Boa walked to the door.  Framed in the dark arch she didn't look back.    
    "Goodbye director.  We are going to leave you to drown with your staff and your 'patients'."  And with that the lady of SM vanished into the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My gosh I almost forgot to update! Haha :) Well that was the last of the pre-written chapters I had. It was originally written as a prologue but I scrapped the idea thinking it didn't represent my story well enough to be the first thing people read. Still it's important information so I thought it might go well here instead. I'm still around 4,000 words behind in Nano but I'm going to make it if it's the last thing I do! Unfortunately it will be a while until I have anything ready to post again. I need to edit my nano stuff (like seriously it's not even in paragraphs right now.) And I have a story to write for yuletide. The earliest I can foresee myself having another chapter ready is late December. In the mean time all I can do is ask for your patience and assure you that I will finish this story no matter what. It is my baby!


	5. I Can't Give You a Correct Answer

" **Testing has concluded for the day.  All participants please report to the check in station for wrap ups.** "  

"Fuck, they want me to move?!"  

Tao agreed with Baekhyun.  The boy was sprawled on the ground, chest rising and falling rapidly.  Sweat shone on the strong curve of his jaw, quickly drying in the cool autumn breeze.  Tao would have laughed if he wasn't so exhausted for somehow despite the dirt streaked on the rest of him Bekhyun's hair still managed to look perfect.  

A stiff wind blew across SM's back lot and Tao shivered, the sweat sticking to his clothes turning clammy against his skin.  Several exclamations of discomfort from other sweaty trainees agreed with him.  On the ground Baekhyun just groaned.  

Slowly, one by one boys began to pull themselves up and trudge toward the checkpoint on the opposite side of the field.  Tao was just preparing to follow when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a head of curly caramel hair bobbing towards him.  Suddenly alert he scrambled to his feet ready to run from the boy he'd been avoiding ever since he'd failed to get his hair cut.  But before he could book it across the grass a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle.  

With an undignified squawk, arms windmilling in vain, Tao ended up face first in the dirt once more.  From beside him someone snickered.  Glancing back over his shoulder he found the culprit.  Baekhyun grinned at him, a hand like a vice imprisoning his ankle.  His shark teeth gleamed sharp and pointy, head tilting to the side.  "Help me up?"  

Tao blinked.  He would never understand this boy.  Just three nights ago Baekhyun had told him he was a hopeless idiot and now he wanted his help?  What had changed?  

Righting himself Tao dragged the smaller boy to his feet.  Baekhyun went limp, his body dead weight making Tao do all the the work.  Huffing and puffing the dark haired boy realized nothing had changed Baekhyun was Baekhyun no matter what.  His repertoire of tricks included, biting sarcasm, brutal honesty and using others to get his way.  He probably didn't even remember telling Tao he was an idiot.  This thought cheered him up considerably.  Maybe he had a chance to start over with the prickly boy.  This time without screwing up.  

He smiled at the now upright Baekhyun and was just opening his mouth to say hi when the dreaded voice called his name.  The smile left Tao's face faster than Sehun could fly from an overcrowded room.  He spun around to find that yes indeed it was Luhan bearing down on him with considerable speed.  Just the sight of the other boy caused his heart rate to spike and a wave of panicked adrenaline slammed into his nervous system with a screech.  

The need to flee reared its head once more and he turned to do just that coming nose to nose with Baekhyun.  The other boy had his head cocked to the side expectantly.  Tao gapped back but nothing resembling words came to mind.  And every second the person of mass destruction continued to get closer and closer behind him.  

Too scrambled to function Tao's brain short circuited and took him on the fastest track out of there.  Mouth still gapping like a fish he bowed to Baekhyun in little jerks almost slamming their foreheads together on his first instinctive dip before spinning around to make a break for the building at the other end of the field.  It wasn't till he'd swung inside the gym doors that his thoughts calmed enough for him to think clearly again and his cheeks flamed as he realized another opportunity to make an impression on Baekhyun had ended in ruin and failure.  

Downcast he took up his place in the checkpoint line hoping to blend in with the throng and avoid detection.  It worked.  There was no sign of Luhan or Baekhyun.  He made it to the front and returned his number and the tags that had marked him as a defender from the ninth round.  Now it was the job of the staff and the primes, the trainees the mission had focused on, to write up the mission reports and compile the recordings.  Not that it mattered, he hadn't received the prime role in any of the tests so far.  Clearly they weren't even considering him a candidate.  But he'd known that before the tests had begun, had prepared himself for the inevitable.  It still hurt.  

Reaching the end of the table he snagged a list of the test assignments for the next day, stuffing it in his pocket without even a glance as he rushed to get out of the way as more trainees returned.  Sighing Tao looked down at himself.  He looked terrible.  dirt streaked his shirt he felt crusty from drying sweat and he was sure that unlike some people his hair was far from perfect.  All he wanted was a shower and his bunk but there was still one more stop at the checkpoint before he was free to go.  

Dragging his feet he trudged over to the corner that had the giant red cross hanging from it, another relic of a bygone age.  Collapsing into the chair Tao tried to smile at his fellow trainee. 

"Hello Lay."  The Healer looked up at Tao form under his long bangs.  Lay hadn't been out in the test field once, yet there were bags under his eyes and lines on his brow.  

"You look as tired as the rest of us.  They have you here everyday so far?"  The mandarin slide off Tao's tongue for the first time in days.  It felt nice to be able to speak without thinking about his words five times before he said them.  

Lay returned Tao's tired smile his eyes crinkling up at the corners adding age to his face.  Disregarding Tao's question he responded in the odd way he was known for.  "I work like you.  Here now, show me."  

He reached out for Tao's hand and laced their fingers together.  Tao felt the usual spark of terror ignite in his gut at the contact and he flinched.  Lay looked up at him questioningly.  

"Uh- I just got shocked, that’s all.  Static..."  Tao hurried to cover up as the healer's brows pulled closer and closer together.  It was silent for a moment as Tao waited for Lay to accept his excuse.  The healer blinked his eyebrows still drawn together, in confusion or disbelief one could never tell with Lay.  

"My horn does not conduct electricity." He paused, a dreamy expression returning to his face, replacing the unreadable one from before.  

Tao blinked. "Your horn...?"  He was too tired for this but Lay was just being his usual slow and cryptic self.  After what seemed an eternity the unicorn continued.  "But that is not important.  You can say what you like."  

With that the long faced boy returned his attention to their interlinked hands.  Thoroughly confused and unwilling to think about it anymore Tao let himself sink into the warm feeling spreading from Lay's hand into his own.  Little aches and pains that had all blended into the background of his fatigue began to recede.  The fatigue did not.  

Lay released Tao and sat back, the warmth receding with his touch.  Tao sighed in contentment now that all the minor pains were gone a light floaty feeling was seeping into his bones to replace them.  He didn't want to move.  Just then falling asleep in Lay's examination chair seemed like a great idea.  A sigh from the other boy broke Tao out of his stupor.  

Looking at the healer he frowned in worry.  Lay's face looked drawn and white.  Exhaustion written in the lax line of his mouth.  

"Are you ok?"  Tao reached out his hand only to grab it back as he realized just what he was doing.  But the movement still got the healer's attention and his eyes crinkled up in that kind smile once more as he dismissed another question.  

Tao was still concerned.  "Lay, seriously you do not look good.  Maybe you should ask to take tomorrow off."  

With a sigh Lay sat up straight, waving off Tao's worry.  "My horn is still working fine.  I'll be done here soon and then I can go do my shift at the clinic like normal."  

Tao gapped.  "You mean you’re still volunteering at the hospital even during the test!  Lay that can not be healthy.  You shou-"  

"Enough."  Tao snapped his mouth shut as the usually soft spoken healer cut him off.  

Lay's quiet voice returned as he continued.  "People need me Tao.  No test changes that.  Now you better go eat dinner before you fall asleep in my lap."  

"But-"  Lay cut him off once more looking pointedly over Tao's shoulder.  

"Hello Kai are you hurt?"  Tao jumped, almost knocking the chair over in his haste to stand and locate the dark skinned boy.  

Kai stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot beside the makeshift med bay.  "Hi Lay.  No I'm not hurt, why would I be hurt, I never get hurt.  Hi Tao are you and Lay done?  I mean I didn't want to interrupt anything if you were hurt or something then I can wait.  Lay you won't believe what I did today!  I got to teleport all the way up a tree and falling back down was so cool not scary at all and then I got to..."  

The words just kept coming despite what Kai had said about not interrupting.  But that had been a full twenty sentences ago so it was likely he'd forgotten all about it by now.  Tao watched as Kai continued to regale Lay with all the 'cool' things he'd done during testing.  The healer just nodded and smiled that small smile.  There was no way to get a word in edgewise anyway.  

Tao found himself completely ignored and took that as his cue to escape.  Leaving Lay at the mercy of the overly excitable teleporter he crept away to get dinner.  

 

Maybe he should have skipped dinner.  He was having trouble preventing himself from face planting into his food.  And that would be a shame as the food at SM was actually pretty good.  

Just as Tao was about to admit defeat and head to bed a tray clattered onto the table across from him.  That was odd.  When Xiumin came to eat with him they usually sat next to each other...  Tao looked up at the one across the table from him and froze.  

Suho smiled awkwardly as he pushed the kimchi around on his plate.  Silence stretched between them as Tao continued to stare and Suho remained very interested in his food.  

Inwardly Tao wanted to curse.  There had always been two of them.  Why had he thought he was safe if he simply avoided Luhan?  He needed to stop forgetting about Suho, it was becoming a bad habit.  Now he was caught and he would have to admit to walking in on them last night and then they'd think he was a pervert and tell everybody and they would think he was even more of a weirdo than he already was.  God just kill him now and get it over with!  

"Good luck tomorrow."  It took Tao a moment to realize that Suho had been talking to him so caught up in his internal thoughts about how the world was going to end.  When the words did manage to register he was surprised to find he still didn't understand.  Maybe it was the fatigue, maybe it was the AST but Suho's words refused to make sense.  

Blinking slowly he continued to stare at the older boy. 

"What?" 

Well that had been real eloquent.  Suho looked up from his plate obviously just as confused by Tao as Tao was by him.  

"I mean unless you aren't worried.  That would be very confident of you. Not that I don't think you shouldn't be confident it's just that leadership is a big responsibility."  

Tao still couldn't understand a word of what was being said and continued with his brilliant replies.  

"What?"  

Now Suho was looking at him funny.  "You know, in block three, where it says you're in the prime position tomorrow."  

"What?!"  

Suho flinched as Tao's mandarin rang out across the cafeteria.  And Tao would have been mortified as every head in the room turned in their direction if he hadn't been so busy digging in his pocket to find the list of tomorrows test assignments.  

Pulling the crumpled sheet out he smoothed it out on the table.  Sure enough, there it was: 

**Block 3**  

9am start time 

Guard mission 

Prime position: Tao

 

He couldn't believe it.  Management was testing him.  Testing him!  But no, Tao shook his head to dispel the fantasy.  No doubt they just wanted to make it look like they were including him so no one noticed anything suspicious.  

Carefully he folded the paper properly this time before putting it back in his pocket.  Looking up he found Suho still had his eyes on him.  The lines of his face were much softer now.  When he looked like that it struck Tao just what Luhan saw in the water mage.  His soft eyes and round face made the older boy quite handsome.  

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."  Suho said quietly.  Shaking his head Tao looked down at his hands.  "My fault.  I should have checked."  

"You look tired.  You should go rest up for tomorrow."  The older boy sat back and popped a bite of food into his mouth.  

Tao looked down at his half eaten food and realized he had absolutely no appetite.  Suho was right he should go sleep.  Nodding he pushed away from the table, the chair scrapped back across the floor as he stood.  

A hand on his sleeve halted his retreat.  Looking back he found Suho with a serious expression on his face.  Oh yeah, with the shock of the schedule for tomorrow he'd forgotten.  But forget wishing him good luck there had always been only one reason why the water mage would come talk to him.  

"About what you heard the other day, I'm assuming it was you."  The older boy started and Tao's insides did little flips that made him feel sick while he waited for Suho to say the inevitable.  

"I'm sorry. Luhan can get kinda carried away. He feels really bad about it. He wanted me to tell you that."  

This was going much better than Tao had thought it would.  Slowly he felt himself relax.  The tension easing from his limbs as Suho continued.  "Can you not tell anyone about what you heard? Please?  If there's anything I can do to make it up to you just let me know."  

Tao nodded the corners of his lips turning upward at the concern Suho felt for Luhan's feelings.  Whatever was going on between them it was clear that Suho cared a great deal for the other boy.  His heart lighter than it had been in sometime he nodded to Suho and turned to leave once more.  

He only got one step before a thought struck him and he turned back around.  

"Suho?" The water mage looked up from his food pulling his chopsticks from his mouth.  "Something you can do.  Watch Lay."  

His chopsticks clinked onto his tray as Suho cocked his head to the side and swallowed.  "Why?  What's up with Lay?"  

Tao thought back to his check up and the healer's pale drawn features.  "He is very tired but will not listen to me.  He is still working at the clinic even during testing.  I am worried."  

The water mage nodded. "Ok I will talk to him.  And Tao."  The dark haired boy paused in his tracks once more. Suho's eye's crinkled and his smile was soft as he dipped his head in a mini bow.  "Thanks."  

As he made his way out of the cafeteria Tao smiled.  It had been a while since he'd gotten thanked.  It felt nice.  Maybe tomorrow, after his test was over he'd go ask Luhan for that haircut one more time.  

Now there was only one problem between Tao and a night of sleep he would need desperately if he was going to perform well tomorrow and that was that he felt absolutely gross.  Dry dirt and sweat clung to him darkening his complexion till he looked like he could be Kai's brother.  

His clothes were the problem however.  He'd put up with it for the first few days since the tests had started since SM still refused to activate the laundry machine at night but even if you showered before bed sleeping in the same clothes as you'd rolled through the mud in the previous day didn't leave you feeling very clean.  

He'd tried washing them along with himself but going to bed wet hadn't been a good idea either.  He'd stopped doing that after the first day.  Entering the dorm his feet paused on their own next to the showers.  Tao only stood frozen for a moment before giving in and turning into the bathroom.  

Blessed silence greeted him.  No one was around.  Trainees had been showering at night more often now since the testing had started.  Tao was proof of that.  Everyone felt gross.  So it was a blessing to find the bathroom empty.  

Quickly stripping out of his clothes he tossed them disdainfully on the floor Twisting the nob Tao stepped under the lukewarm spray.  The water felt so good.  Between Lay's checkup earlier and the bliss of finally feeling clean Tao forgot the urgency with which he usually showered and allowed himself to just stand under the spray.  Eased by the pitter pat of raindrops on tile his eyes dropped and he swayed dangerously.  If the door to the bathroom hadn't creaked open just then Tao would have ended up with a nice bump on his head from slamming into the shower walls.  

His head jerked up at the noise whipping around to find D.O. pulling his clothes off with such speed and intensity that Tao wondered just what the other boy had managed to roll around in during his test.  

D.O. balled up the dirty garments and tossed them straight into the laundry bin.  Tao stared confused.  Just what was the other boy thinking throwing his clothes away?  What was he going to sleep in?  

Unfazed D.O. turned and began striding towards the shower and Tao sprung back into action.  Embarrassed to be caught staring first and very conscious that he was no longer alone second.  

Now that there was another person in the room Tao rushed through his shower at record speed rinsing the soap from his form and immediately grabbing a towel.  Once he finished he eyed his dirty clothes with distaste.  Picking up his shirt he held it at arms length, working to turn it back right side out.  

As he worked the water shut off and out of the corner of his eye he watched D.O. step out into the locker room.  He grabbed a towel, ran it through his hair before tying it around his waist and walking to the door.  With his hand on the doorknob he paused and glanced back at Tao pinning him with his large doe eyes.  

"Just don't wear it."  His voice sounded flat and tired.  Tao gapped at the short boy over his shirt, his face flushing for having been caught staring.  D.O. shrugged breaking their eye contact and walked out, the door swinging shut behind him.  

Tao looked at his shirt than down at the towel wrapped around his waist then back at his shirt one more time before balling up the offending garment and tossing it into the laundry bin before he could chicken out.  

He fell asleep so fast there was no time to think about weather his sheets felt weird against his naked skin or if this had been the best discussion of his life.  Either way D.O. deserved a medal for his brilliant ideas.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! My apologies, I did not mean to be gone that long. But I had some computer trouble back at the beginning of the year and I was pretty burnt out after Nano (which I won XD if I haven't mentioned yet!). But now I am back and I must say a big thank you to my first commenter who was a big motivating factor in getting my head back in the game. Thank you for your kind words they really helped raise my confidence! 
> 
> As for when you can expect to hear from me again, I'm not sure. I have plenty of material from nano some of which is almost ready to go some of which will need some heavy revisions. I'm hoping to finish looking it over this month and then start writing again for campwrimo next month so hopefully it won't be as long as last time. All I can say is thank you for your patience!


	6. Hesitated too Long

Much to Tao's surprise he didn't wake up at his normal time the next morning.  Instead he slept soundly till 5:30 when the morning alarm sent every trainee groaning into the world of the day.  For the first time Tao watched the morning unfold through the eyes of a normal trainee who woke up only when he had to.  

    Groaning he slid from his bed into the cold of the dorm aisle.  The backs of trainees in beds closer to the bathroom formed a line in front of him and Tao was glad he'd showered the night before.  Standing in that line would be hell.  

    Now he only had one job to worry about.  A job that had been getting progressively worse over the last few days as testing continued.  Kris had been even more reluctant to get up.  

    Tao felt sorry for whoever got the job of waking the boy up when the new group was formed.  If this week was any indication it was only going to get worse when the dragon debuted.  But at least it wouldn't be Tao's problem.  He refused to think about why that made him feel sad.  

    Squaring his shoulders Tao walked down the aisle to the Dragon's bunk hoisting himself up onto the top.  He was met with the usual sight.  Nothing stuck out from under the blanket that wrapped Kris like a burrito.  Tao set to work, methodically pulling the wrap apart till the dragon rebelled and he pinned him as usual.  Like he did every day.  

    Today Kris opted to tap out his surrender with his hand rather than speak and Tao sat back to let the other up.  His eyes still closed the dragon rolled up to sit beside Tao who thought it best to stick around at least until he opened his eyes.  

    "Good luck today."  Kris's gravely morning voice startled Tao.  He looked over at the groggy dragon in surprise only to find that Kris had yet to open his eyes.  As Tao watched Kris brought a hand up to rub at them.  

    A smile twitched at Tao's lips, the dragon actually looked kinda cute like this.  "Thank you." He smiled a bit.  

    Kris cracked his eyes open and immediately Tao felt pinned by his gaze.  It was Kris's turn to smile a lazy grin splitting his face.  "Be a good prime for me so we don't loose."  

    "Ahhh-I-"  Tao stuttered.  Was Kris in the same test as him?!  Yesterday he'd been so surprised that he was in the prime position that he hadn't even looked at the defenders or the assistants in his test.  But whatever he'd been thinking, whatever he'd wanted to think, became obsolete as Kris's eyes strayed from his face, widening as they traveled down Tao's naked chest to the towel that was riding up dangerously high on his thighs.  

    Shit! That's right, he'd gone to bed without his clothes last night!  And now here he was sitting on the dragon's bed in nothing but a towel that thankfully hadn't come undone somewhere along the line.  Tao gulped as he FELT Kris's gaze burn it's way back up his body till they were face to face.  

    They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity frozen by the strangeness of the situation.  By the unexpected encounter.  Kris's hair fell tangled and clumped about his face shirt hanging to the side to reveal sharp collar bones and an expanse of tan skin.  Unconsciously Tao licked his lips and Kris's eyes followed the motion of his tongue.  

    It wasn't until Chanyeol's deep voice called for Kris from the showers that the moment was broken.  Tao jerked back and tumbled to the floor, his quick reflexes serving him well for once as he landed on his feet.  A sharp stab of pain prickled up his leg but he ignored it and slipped past Chanyeol into the bathroom.  He heard Chanyeol talking to Kris as he swiped his card in the clothing dispenser.  

    "We're gonna be late.  What were you even doing?"  Chanyeol's deep voice didn't sound upset but then again he never sounded upset.  Tao would bet he was still smiling like a dork.  

    "Sorry."  Kris mumbled "It was nothing.  Lets go."  

    Something inside Tao ached at the Kris's words.  He didn't know what he'd been expecting.  It was stupid to feel upset over the dragon's dismissal of what had just happened.  And what had just happened?  He didn't  even know.  

    He should be happy that he hadn't embarrassed himself further and get on with his day.  He needed to focus if he was going to be a good prime in this mission.  Swallowing the lump in his throat Tao pulled a fresh shirt over his head.  

 

    “Let me see your paper."  

    Xiumin frowned over his breakfast at Tao.  "Let me see your paper what?" 

    Tao clasped his hands in front of himself and tried his darnedest to look cute .  "Let me see your paper please.  Oppa?"  

    "Aish! Put the goggly eyes away!" The little ice mage pushed away from the table to dig around in his pocket.  Handing his test list to the boy next to him.  

    "I shouldn't even be helping you when you're the enemy."  Xiumin groused, turning back to his food.  

    "Oppa is the best." Tao offered up in exchange as he scanned the paper.  

    "What happened to your own list?"  The ice mage grumbled through a mouthful of rice.  

    "Mmmmm, I think it went into the laundry last night."  Tao went over the participants for block 3 one more time.  It was true Kris was an assistant along with another boy Tao didn't know and... Luhan.  It was good that he'd smoothed everything over with Suho yesterday then.  And on the defenders side there was Xiumin, Chanyeol and two more unknown boys.  Satisfied he had the list memorized he handed the crumpled paper back to the chubby cheeked boy.  

    Xiumin put down his chopsticks, plate scrapped clean.  He sat back grinning at Tao.  "Well just don't cry when Chanyeol and I wipe the floor with you guys."  A piece of rice stuck to the ice master's cheek took all the toughness out of his boast.  

    Tao shook his head with a smile and tucked into his food to hide the fact that he was beginning to get the jitters.  His hands trembled causing his chopsticks to clink together.  This was stupid.  This test was just for show.  If he did good or bad it wouldn't change the fact that he would never, ever, get to debut.  

    Still his stomach tumbled with nerves.  Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to finish breakfast.  Just as quickly as he had begun to eat he stopped.  Pushing away from the table he stood chalking the twinge in his ankle up to nerves as well.  Xiumin followed suit and without a word they took care of their trays and headed for the door.  

 

    "Does everyone understand?!  Did I make my self clear enough."  Tao sat in  the briefing room with his fellow assistants, Kris, Luhan and another boy he did not know while Heechul  once again laid out the points of the test.  He assumed that Xiumin and the rest of the defenders were getting the same briefing from another active senior.  

    Heechul paced back and forth in front of them running his fingers through his long wavy hair.  "Then repeat after me what is your goal in this test?"  Four voices spoke together in unison.  "To protect the target from the defenders."  

    Heechul nodded this time looking directly at Tao.  "And how long will you protect the target for?  Tao took a deep breath.  "I will protect it on my own for half an hour until the rest of the team arrives.  Then we will protect it together till we make it back to the safe zone at the starting point of the test or until the test is terminated."  

    Heechul smiled through tight lips.  "All right then assistants dismissed to your starting positions."  Chairs scraped against the floor as the team pulled itself to it's feet. 

    "Wait wait!"  Everyone halted once more as Luhan raised his hand.  

    "Yes?"  Arms crossed in annoyance Heechul stared the trainee down.  Tao wondered how Luhan didn't flinch from the senior's intense gaze.  

    "Don't we get time to plan together?"  Luhan looked around at the other trainee's for agreement.  

    Heechul leaned forward into Luhan's personal space his smile turning dangerous as he twisted a lock of hair around his finger.  "Princess if time to plan was included in this mission don't you think I'd have told you?"   Luhan flushed and Heechul pulled back with a sharks grin.  "Assistants dismissed."  

    Once more the trainees made for the door pulling hats and gloves out of pockets, Luhan muttering under his breath the whole way.  Left alone with a scowling Heechul Tao fidgeted nervously by his chair.  Letting out a long sigh Heechul finally let go of his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose.  

    He glanced at Tao, still twisting his hands in his lap.  "Lighten up kid I'm not going to eat you."  Tao nodded glancing up at his senior through his bangs.  He was being ignored however as Heechul rummaged on the desk behind him for a moment before extending a plain tan folder out to Tao.  He took it gingerly looking up at his senior for an explanation.  

    The test practitioner shrugged.  "I was told to give you that by Boa.  There are two things inside you get to pick one and use it today in the test.  Don't take too long deciding."  Without needing to be told twice Tao flipped the folder open.  

    Inside on a plain white piece of paper were two columns entitled #1 and #2.  Under 1 it read two B2 ration packets: See your test administrator, under 2 it read two breakers: Activation word MACHINE. 

     Tao's heart leapt.  It had been so long since he'd been allowed either of those things.  And here they were making him choose between them?  That was cruel.  "We don't have all day now."  He looked up to find Heechul standing in front of him hand extended for the folder.  Looking back down at the paper Tao tried to think objectively but there really was only one choice he could make.  As much as he loved the rush he got when his implants went active there was nothing quite like the freedom that came with actually, finally, using his power.  

    "Number 2.  Please."  Without waiting a moment longer Heechul snatched the folder back from him and tossed it carelessly onto the desk behind him.  "Done.  Boa has been notified of your choice now lets go."  

    Tao followed Heechul out of the room and down the hall.  They emerged from the building into the grey light of a cold fall day.  Tao had never been out this side of SM's facilities before.  In front of him stretched a forest, its trees spilling out almost up to the buildings overgrown walls.  Leaves in every shade of yellow and red littered the ground, a desolate few still clinging to their branches.  A couple of squirrels chased each other from branch to branch not even bothering to hide at their approach. 

    Waiting for them in the cold overcast fall weather was the rest of the test participants and to his surprise, a girl.  The pink G on her combat uniform marked her as a member of Girl's Generation.  On closer inspection there was a cat sitting in the middle of the G.  From there it only took Tao a moment to recognize her as Yuri the girl who specialized in turning into all manner of small cats.  He remembered hearing a lecture once that said her range was anything from a kitten to a bobcat.  

    Heechul came to a halt next to her turning to address his audience.  "Let me introduce today's special guest.  You will be guarding Yuri from the defenders."  He turned to glare at the assembled group of defenders.  "All you have to do is tag her.  If she gets hurt it will be taken as an automatic loss for all of you.  Are we clear?"  

    Tao nodded his nerves multiplying one hundred fold as understanding of the responsibility he was undertaking finally hit him in full.  

    "I'll let you know if I get caught so don't worry."  Yuri's happy smile only served to unnerve him even more.  "I'm in your hands."  She bobbed her head in a short bow.  

    "Enough chit chat.  Tao, you'll have ten minutes before I send the defenders after you."  Lightly Heechul pushed Yuri towards Tao.  Walking over to him she sent a frown over her shoulder at her fellow senior before doing a 180 and extending her gloved hand towards Tao with a smile.  Swallowing thickly he grasped it in his own, hoping his palm wasn't going to sweat through her mittens.  

    They stood together awkwardly waiting for Heechul to continue.  As if sensing their discomfort he went on right away.  "On my mark.  Three, two, one GO."  The last word came out in Heechul's signature siren's shriek.  Tao winced, his ears ringing as the air seemed to vibrate around him.  He set off through the trees Yuri trailing behind.  

 

    Holding hands became awkward almost immediately and through some unspoken agreement they both let go as soon as they were out of sight from the others.  They walked in silence through the trees brushing shrubs and vines from their path, fallen leaves crunching beneath their feet.  

    After a moment Tao halted and held up a hand for silence. Coming to a stop beside him Yuri rubbed her arms to ward off the cold. Their breath fogged in the air around them looking like smoke.  Standing perfectly still Tao listened to the noises of the wood.  There was the usual creak and scrape of trees swaying in the wind a soft rustling as the leaves tumbled about and from up ahead the faint sound of running water.  Just what he'd wanted to hear.  It didn't sound too far away either which was good since there wasn't much time left before the ten minutes were up and the defenders where on their tail.  Picking up the pace they set out once more.  

    "Sooo,"  Yuri detangled herself from a clingy branch.  "What's the plan?"  When Tao didn't answer after a moment.  She frowned.  "You do have a plan right?  Or are we- yah!"  She pulled free of a branch that had entangled its self in her hair.  "Are we just going to run until your back up gets released?"  

    Before them the rush of flowing water was getting louder.  At last it came into view, a creak no more than a one or two meters across.  Just downriver a bend in the stream created an undercut clay bank obscured by drifts of dead leaves and the roots of sycamore's lining the bank. It was perfect.  

    Tao finally allowed himself to relaxed and acknowledging Yuri's presence as they set out across the water hoping from stepping stone to stepping stone.  "Um, miss Yuri are you allowed to use your power during this test?"  

    Taken aback by Tao's prior disregard for her questions she had to think for a moment, balancing delicately on a rock in the water, before answering his question.  "I can't fight for you or run away on my own but I can turn into a cat for you yes if that's what you're asking."  

    Tao nodded as he watched the water eddy and flow around them finally stepping onto dry land on the opposite bank.  "What if I asked you to stay very still in one spot could you do that?"  

    Yuri nodded confusion written across her face for a moment before realization of what Tao was planning hit.  "Yes, I could definitely do that.  But be careful, if they find me I won't run away."  She giggled, jumping from the last stone onto the shore beside him.  

    "That is fine."  Tao smiled.  If he screwed this up then he deserved the failure.  

    They set off into the forest once more only to be stopped a few minutes later when a loud shriek sounded throughout the forest.  The few remaining birds fluttering into the air and the squirrels dove for cover.  Both Tao and Yuri clapped their hands over their ears.  As abruptly as the sound started it cut out leaving behind a ringing note in the air.  

    "That would be Heechul, guess our ten minutes are up."  Yuri grimaced massaging her ears with her hands.  

    Tao nodded.  "Yes.  They will get here in 8 minutes if we are lucky. Miss Yuri please turn into a cat now."  

    "Oh, Ok.  Do you have any requests?"  Tao's brows drew together so Yuri continued.  "You know like size or color or anything."  

    "Ahh yes."  Tao thought for a moment.  "As small as you could and..."  He looked around scanning the forest around them  "A light grey or reddish brown if you please."  

    Yuri nodded pulling her hat and gloves off  "Ok, but don't expect me to turn back into a human again until the test is over."  Handing the small items to a confused Tao she winked.  "You'll see why in a minute."  

    Suddenly there was a poof and a pile of clothes floated down to the forest floor.  Tao looked down to find a small reddish grey kitten twining around his ankles.  It looked up at him and meowed.  Kneeling down beside the kitten Tao was unable to help himself.  He felt heat creep into his cheeks as Yuri brushed up against his hand.  She was really cute.  And Tao had always liked cats.  

    But this was no time to sit around and play with a kitten!  Getting himself back on track he scooped up Yuri's discarded set of clothes making sure not to leave anything behind.  Her combat uniform had been a one piece cat suit.  The irony was not lost on Tao however the garment could be useful.  Tying a not in the middle of the suit he fashioned it into a makeshift pouch with the arms and legs tied behind him as straps.  All that was left was to gather up shoes, socks, mittens, hat and... Tao cringed as he realized he was holding a pair of white cotton panties.  Face flaming he glanced at the kitten Yuri.  If cat's could role their eyes he would have sworn that's just what she did.  Gingerly he tucked the underwear into a shoe and out of sight.  

    Placing the kitten into his make shift back pack and making sure he had everything Tao set out.  Back the way they had just come.  He had about five minutes to make it back to the overhang in the creak before the defenders would be within range.  But that didn't mean that was all the time he had to get ready.  Tao fingered the band around his wrist, anticipation swelling up inside him till he thought his chest would explode.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last we're going to hear from Tao for a bit. After this we finally start to see things from other people's perspectives. The test is well underway. I hope you are looking forward to it!
> 
> I was planning to post this on wednesday but you have all been so kind and supportive I decided to put it up a bit early! On another note I went back and fixed some of the dialogue and typos in the previous chapters. I've never really been satisfied with how Tao talks since he's not fluent in AST and switching back and forth from Mandarin all the time so I went back and made some of his sentences more awkward. I hope it still reads ok. Generally, if he's speaking Mandarin he's very formal and when he's speaking AST he's less formal but screws up more. But it's hard to convey all this while ensuring he still gets his point across so in some cases I just gave up and let him speak more fluently than he probably should be... Oh well ^_^
> 
> Finally, I don't like to hit my readers over the head with plot points and important information, I believe you guys are smarter than that and don't need me to do it. However, this is my first time writing such a big complicated story and I am still learning too. So if something does confuse you or information seems too vague don't hesitate to ask me and if I think it's something that should have been revealed in the story by now I will try and fix it. And even if it is still a plot relevant spoiler it'll help me plan for later. So yes comments, questions, and constructive criticism, the big three, always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	7. When You Always Think About the Future

"God this place smells like ass."  

“No kidding.  Give me a meat locker or a coal room over this any day."  

Usually Xiumin had no problem getting along with all of SM's trainees.  These two however were getting on his nerves.  They just would not stop talking.  At this rate Tao would be able to hear them coming from a kilometer away.  He also doubted they'd ever smelled a meat locker.  He wanted to go up there and explain to them just what the smell of dead things did to your head.  How it slithered in and made you salivate, not sure if you wanted to sink your teeth into anything you could get your hands on and rip it to pieces or throw up.  Neither of them would have been able to stand more than 5 minutes in a meat locker especially since he was pretty sure one of them had a heightened sense of smell as his power.  

But this was the middle of a test and he shouldn't freak his own teammates out.  Especially not when he needed to win.  He'd joked with Tao about being in the new group but the more he thought about it the less of a joke it became.  He was almost twenty one.  Much older and he'd have missed his chance.  While it was happening he hadn't noticed but slowly those around him had changed, someone leaving here someone becoming an active senior there a new trainee showing up, until he was the oldest one left.  

Not to say he'd been there the longest no Kai held the record for that.  But there was a cut off and he was reaching it.  So despite what these two idiots on his team did, despite having to fight against three of the boys he'd become closest with Xiumin was in this test to win it.  

At least there was one good thing about this team.  Chanyeol was an excellent tracker.  Following Tao and Yuri's track through the trees was proving to be easy.  Honestly he was surprised, usually Chanyeol was so slow and clumsy during lessons that he could do nothing right .  Thus his tracking ability had come as a big surprise.  He still looked like a dork, smile firmly in place as he examined broken branches and ruffled leaves.  At least that hadn't changed.  

Slowly a new sound made it to the ice mage's ears over the chattering of the two idiots.  The rush of a river.  Xiumin's pulse sped up, there was water close by.  Chanyeol paused a moment his eye's flashing to Xiumin's.  He'd sensed it to.  

Picking up the pace they quickly broke through the tree line and emerged on the bank of a small creek.  The rest of the defenders forming up beside him. Here there was no need to look for a trail.  Fresh foot prints could easily be seen gouged in the soft soil by the shore in front of them.  

"Whoa, you mean we have to cross this?”  

"Dude the water's freezing!  What if our feet get wet?"  Xiumin wanted to strangle them.  Did this test mean nothing to them at all?  

"Ughh there's something dead over there."  Idiot number 1 pinched his nose and pointed down to the bend in the stream where tree roots and the endless flow of water had washed out an undercut bank in the stream.  

Squinting his eyes Xiumin could just make out what looked like a drowned squirrel washed up on the bed of grass and dead leaves that had built up around the overhang hiding most of it from sight.  

"We need to keep moving."  Chanyeol's deep voice rumbled over the rushing water.  

"Do we REALLY have to cross this thing?"  

"Yeah can't we just wait here until Tao comes back?  He's got to if he wants to make it back to the safe zone right?"  

Xiumin prayed to the skies for patience.  Didn't these idiots understand just how big a forest was?  Tao could easily double back anywhere upstream or downstream and they would never know.  If they had more people to monitor the river bank then maybe but with only four it wasn't even a possibility.  Besides Tao wouldn't be dumb enough to hang around a large body of water given who was coming after him.  

"Tao is going to avoid the river."  All eye's turned to the ice mage.  Chanyeol nodded agreement.  

"Why?" idiot number 1 asked.  "The running water helps him cover his scent and makes him harder to track right?"  

Xiumin walked to the water's edge.  "He's going to avoid it because of this."  Without a moments hesitation he walked out onto the suddenly frozen creek, sold ice crunching beneath the soles of his shoes.  Turning around in the middle he held his arms out, little shards of ice crystalizing in the air around him.  Dumb and dumber shivered, their breath coming out in icy clouds.  Xiumin couldn't help but grin.  "Because he's not stupid enough to challenge me near so much water."  

Stepping confidently across the ice he turned to watch his team from the  far side of the stream.  Chanyeol followed quickly his foot prints turning Xiumin's ice into slush.  Together they waited as dumb and dumber slipped and slid across the short distance.  

"Should I let get their feet wet?"  Chanyeol whispered his smiling poker face still in place.  Glancing down Xiumin caught the flicker of fire in the phoenix's hand.  Bringing his hand up to cover his grin he shook his head  "Maybe on the way back."  

Once the idiots finally made it across the now sluggish stream they set out again on the other side.  Not long afterwards Chanyeol stopped.  Crouching down he examined the foot prints in the leaves.  Xiumin peered over his shoulder but could see no difference in the tracks.  "What's up?"  

"One set of foot prints end here."  Chanyeol traced the imprints in the leaves.  

"Ahh"  Xiumin nodded.  

"What does that mean?"  Idiot number 2 asked.  

"It means Yuri is no longer a human."  Xiumin elaborated.  "And that we should be on the alert.  Tao won't be far from here."  

Dumb and dumber looked confused.  "How do you know that?"  "Yeah why wouldn't he just keep running?"  

"Becaaaaause."  Xiumin took a breath to quell the urge to yell at the two chatterboxes.  "The farther from the safe zone Tao gets the longer it will take his allies to catch up.  The test will then turn into a stamina battle between him and us.  Isolated in a four on one fight he will be at a major disadvantage and we will win.  It's better to make a stand closer to the safe zone so his backup will arrive faster."  

Chanyeol wiped the leaf litter from his hands, straightening to tower over Xiumin and the two idiots.  "Keep your guard up."  His deep voice rumbled through the trees.  

They traveled in silence for a few minutes more.  Chanyeol going slowly over the trail Tao had left making sure not to miss anything.  But it was not hard to find the Chinese boy, he was waiting for them.  Leaning against a tree hands crossed protectively around, was that Yuri's uniform?  Xiumin took a good hard look. Yes, yes it was.  Improvised into a backpack hanging off Tao's chest.  It bulged out around Tao's belly something concealed in the black cat suit.  

As the four defenders approached Tao brought one of his hands away from his stomach to wave at them a hint of a smile on his face.  Xiumin pulled up some 5 meters from their target and waved back at Tao as he heard his teammates spread out around him.  

"Hey Tao, when's the baby due?"  Despite the situation the ice mage couldn't help starting up his usual banter with the other boy.  

Tao maintained a straight face but his eye's twinkled. "And I thought you would ask me who the father was first."  

Xiumin grinned back.  "Did you cheat on oppa without telling me?  For shame Tao!"  

He'd gotten him there.  Xiumin watched with amusement as Tao's face flushed pink and he looked away.  Clearly he hadn't thought Xiumin would pull the oppa card in front of the rest of his team.  Well if he kept underestimating Xiumin like that he was going to loose this fight.  Badly.  

"I'll try not to be too rough with you in your delicate condition."  Pulling water from his surroundings balls of ice began forming around him.  He frowned when he couldn't quite reach to the river behind them.  Just as he'd thought, Tao had picked a spot just out of range.  "But we can't waste anymore time.  Let's get this done before you enter your third trimester."  

Launching an ice ball Xiumin leapt into action.  From beside him he could feel Chanyeol do the same.  Together they put the pressure on high pushing Tao back farther into the trees.  Fire and ice flew through the air and it was all Tao could do to scramble out of the way.  But as the fight continued none of their attacks connected and Xiumin began to worry.  

There was something fundamentally wrong with the situation.  Even if Tao managed to dodge everything the damage from their attacks on the surroundings should have been higher and with a start Xiumin realized his ice and Chanyeol's fire balls were canceling each other out.  Something needed to change or Tao would never take any damage.  

The ice mage eased up on the attack as he tried to think of a solution.  This proved to be a mistake as Tao used his inattention to skirt around to the side trying to put his back to the safe zone.  Xiumin's heart raced as he struggled to make up for the lost ground.  

Where were the other two defenders and why hadn't they intercepted Tao when he broke through?!  Sparing a precious second he glanced around trying to locate dumb and dumber.  He found them standing back from the action, their default emotion written across their faces.  Confusion.  

"What the hell are you two doing?!"  Xiumin yelled.  He'd had quite enough of their uselessness.  

"What do you want me to do?!  Sniff him?!" idiot 1 shouted back.  "Our powers aren't good for combat!"  Idiot 2 added.  

Xiumin was pleased to hear the note of panic in their voices.  At least they had the sense to be scared.  He launched another ice ball at Tao who darted behind a tree.  "What the hell even is your power?!"  He panted.  

Idiot 2 yelped as a splintered tree branch flew by close to his head.  "Ahh! I just see heat signatures!"  He ducked another flying piece of shrapnel.  They had Tao pinned behind a tree allowing the ice mage a break to glare at the boy cowering on the forest floor.  

"That would have been nice to know before we walked right up to Tao you know!"  

"Well you didn't ask me-eee!"  Scrambling away from a burning pile of leaves the idiot tripped and fell on his ass.  

"Well can you see Yuri in the pouch?!”  

"Uhh..."  The boy squinted concentrating hard on Tao's hiding spot.  

Just then the dark haired boy shot from behind the tree once more making an attempt to flank them from the side.  Tao had both arms wrapped around the body in his makeshift backpack protectively, that was odd.  As the ice mage pushed him back with a blast of ice shards he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.  He just couldn't think what it was.  

Just as it was on the tip of his tongue idiot 2 broke into his train of thought.  "Ahhh I can't tell you and Chanyeol have screwed everything up.  And he's moving too fast.  I can't get a good look."  

"What about you?"  He rounded on idiot 1 who just stared up at him blankly.  "Can you smell Yuri on him?"  Tao flinched, going back into hiding behind a tree.  

Sniffing the air idiot 1's brows drew together.  "I don't know?  I can't smell the same smell Yuri had before she was a cat but I can smell something.  It's kinda like..."  He sniffed the air again.  "It's kinda like the smell from back at the stream."  

Xiumin sighed, clearly those two would be of no help.  Still, something nagged him at the back of his mind just out of reach.  At least he could get the two out of the way.  "Since neither of you can be useful get out of here and go watch for Tao's back up."   

"R-right!"  Dumb and dumber scrambled away into the bushes.  Turning back to the fight Xiumin signaled for Chanyol to go around to the right.  If Tao wasn't going to attack them then he'd just have to bring the fight to him.  Besides, there was something he needed to check.  Pulling as much water together as he could he waited as Chanyeol got into position.  

A fire ball the size of his head flew at Tao from farther to the right than he'd been anticipating.  Xiumin watched as his dark haired friend dove back out into the open.  Timing it perfectly to Tao's reappearance, just as he rounded the tree and came into view, Xiumin slammed his hands into the ground.  The cold snaked out over the earth in little frost lines covering it in a thin layer of ice.  He would have liked it to be thicker but it would do the job.  And it did for with a yelp Tao's foot slid out from under him and down he went onto his knees.  Xiumin struck.  

However Tao was quick and had already gathered his feet underneath him once more.  With a shove Xiumin forced him back down to one knee once more.  The rush of victor was only slightly marred when Tao's ankle gave out with a sickening crunch and for the first time ever Xiumin heard Tao scream.  

Or maybe he just thought he did for at the same time the earsplitting screech of Heechul's voice sounded throughout the forest.  The noise only served to up the adrenalin pumping through his blood like oxygen.  Quickly following through with his momentum Xiumin pinned Tao beneath him twisting one of his arms behind him harshly.  

Tao wasn't giving up though and Xiumin had to pull his face back as the boy made to head butt him.  "Hey whoa, calm down panda.  Whatever happened just now must have hurt so hold still and I'll end this so we can go get you treated."  Tao stilled, head bowed as his breath smoked out into the cool air and his chest heaved.  

"Chanyeol?"  Xiumin looked around for his teammate.  

The tall boy made his way towards them through the undergrowth.  "Good job shorty."  He practically beamed.  

Xiumin was not amused.  "Thanks I think."  He scowled up at the giant.  "The defenders just got released.  This'll be over before they get here but just to make sure can you watch for them.  I don't trust those other two idiots to see a dragon even if it was landing on top of them.”  

The phoenix nodded, walking away into the trees once more.  Cautiously Xiumin leaned over Tao's back to work a hand into Yuri's uniform turned backpack.  

"Please don't bite me miss Yuri."  Gingerly he inched his hand further into the pouch until his fingers found something soft.  It was furry and in his relief, the sweet taste of victory flooded him and he couldn't help but run his fingers through it.  "Okay Yuri noona you can come out now."  

The thing in the pouch didn't move.  Gradually Xiumin's fingers came to a stop.  "Tao, this isn't Yuri is it?"  

He swallowed his rising panic as Tao nodded his head and all of his fears where confirmed.  It was a fake.  The taste of victory turned sour in his mouth.  Suddenly the world was tumbling and with a thud he hit the ground.  All the air in his lungs left him in one great whoosh.  

"I am sorry Xiumin oppa."  

Through blurry eye's the ice mage looked at the outline of the younger boy as he crouched over him.  And it was a good thing there was no air left in his lungs or he would have called Tao some names he would have regretted later.  As it was the only thing that escaped him was a strangled half inhale half exhale.  

Tao's form got blurrier as he stood and Xiumin could vaguely see him hold his arm up in the air.  His ears still rang from the impact but he could just make out Tao's one word.  "Machine."  

A loud crack rent the air and then the boy was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating on Wednesday as was originally planned! Xiumin is fun to write though not as fun as someone else who's going to pop up soon ;) 
> 
> Not a whole lot else to say this time so I thought I'd do something different talk about some of the powers we see in this chapter for a sec in case people are confused. None of this is considered spoilers btw ^_^
> 
> Kris's main power is flight but he can also turn into a giant ass dragon sometimes and emit heat in all his forms. He just hasn't had a lot of reason to fly until now. Chanyeol's main power is fire and if damaged enough he turns into a phoenix. In his Phoenix form he can fly but not when he's a human. Likewise, Luhan can't fly but he can cause things to fly for him and hold onto them. Also he can't move anything that's alive (though the line blurs around things like trees) So most of the time he pulls on people's clothes (as we'll see in the next chapter).
> 
> Happy reading, see you next week!


	8. Such a Long Day Feels Like a Short Second

"Kris I'm coooold."  For the fifth time in the last two minutes Kris dislodged Luhan from his arm.  

"Luhan I'm not a heater.  Put your god damn gloves on if you're cold."  The telekinetic's epic pouting maneuver was wasted on Kris and Luhan knew it.  Still he refused to put the mittens on, instead letting them float along beside them. 

"You're mean, Baozi always lets me use him to cool off during the summer."  

The dragon sighed.  "Stop talking about food and focus on the mission would you.  We need to get to Tao as fast as possible."  

"Spoil sport."  Luhan pushed past him to walk at the front of the trio.  "You're just grouchy cause you have to fight your stupid giant friend and your morning angel might be in danger."  

Kris could feel the steam threatening to come out of his ears.  Before he could think about it his feet left the ground and he flew up to bop his annoying Chinese friend on the head.  

"Hey!"  Luhan rubbed the spot as he took off after the now flying dragon.  "It’s no fair making yourself taller!"  

Both completely ignored their third teammate.  "Hey wait!"  The poor boy just watched as his team disappeared into the trees.  "They weren't even speaking AST.  Stupid Chinese trainees."  He groused, the empty forest the only one around to listen as he continued complaining.  "We're gonna loose anyway since that fagot failure is our prime..."

 

Kris flew through the wood, winding around trees and avoiding vines.  The trail Tao and his perusers had left was pretty obvious.  And yet from behind he could still hear Luhan's pursuit.  "Hey!  You know I can fly too!  Sort of.  Hey!  Giant freak of nature!  Don't ignore me!"  

Kris continued doing just that.  Flying, the ground ran by beneath him, it was only a moment before he emerged on the bank of a stream.  Strange he hadn't heard running water.  Touching down lightly the reason became readily apparent.  The section of water before him had been frozen solid in the recent past.  Water lapped delicately at the frosty edges and the only thing marring the perfect sheet was a set of footprints that had been melted into the top of the ice.  Those probably belonged to Chanyeol.  

Just then his attention got diverted from the ice as Luhan came crashing out of the trees a little downstream where the water had carved out an overhang.  Apparently the boy had gotten a bit off track in his pursuit of Kris.  

Not expecting the sudden drop down the bank Luhan lost his grip on the branch he was using to hover and tumbled out into the stream.  Luckily Xiumin's ice reached to where he fell so the idiot Chinese boy didn't get too wet.  Any concern the dragon might have felt for Luhan after the fall evaporated as his curly head of hair popped up and the boy righted himself on the ice.  

But then in the midst of brushing frost from his clothes he froze, gaze fixed on the shadowy bend in the bank.  "Tao?"  

Kris snapped his head around fast enough to give himself whiplash.  Sure enough, there was the dark haired boy crouched among the roots and dead leaves staring right back at Luhan with big dark eyes.  Had he been there the whole time?  

What did it matter, they'd found him.  Something in his chest eased at the sight, like a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  

"Tao!"  Luhan shot towards the startled boy trying to pull him into one of his infamous bone crushing hugs.  

"Wait Luhan- umph!"  It was no use, the telekinetic latched on and squeezed like there was no tomorrow.  

"I'm so glad we found you!  Are you ok?  You know I've been meaning to talk to you but we keep missing each other or stupid old test people keep being all serious and saying there's no time so I just wanted you to know that I'm sooo sorry you-"  

"Luhan!"  Tao tried to cut off the boys babbling but for all his struggles he failed to escape the hug of death.  

"Yes Tao what is it?  Where's Baozi?  He must be around, his ice is everywhere.  Do you still have Yuri?  Wer-"  

"Luhan!"  Tao finally succeeded in pushing the overly excited boy off of himself.  "Yes I have Yuri still.  You where squishing her!" 

Luhan looked down to the uniform hanging from Tao's front for the first time.  "Oh.  Oops"  He deadpanned.  

Tao picked his way carefully across the ice towards Kris.  The dragon frowned, it was slight but one of Tao’s feet was dragging.  The dark haired boy was covering it well and Kris’s eyes were drawn back to his face as Tao spoke.  ”We need to go.  Now!"  

He was just about to agree when movement from the far bank caught his attention.  Tao reached the edge of the ice just in time and Kris pushed him back placing himself between his prime and Chanyeol who had just emerged on the opposite bank.  

"Looks like you two will need to head on without me."  He growled as Chanyeol blinked at the contingent on the far bank.  “

Tao?!"  For some reason Kris couldn’t fathom his friend looked rather unsettled at their prime’s appearance.  Behind him the dark haired boy flinched as Chanyeol's voice boomed out across the water.  "But how?!  You were... What?"  The phoenix's smiled slipped as he stared at Tao dumbstruck.  

Kris placed himself more firmly between them.  "Come on, get going."  He growled at Tao who remained unmoving behind him.  

"Ahh but-"  Fingers picked lightly at his sleeve and as cute as Tao's worry for him was now was not the time.  

Shrugging off the boy's light grasp his voice came out a lot softer than he'd intended.  "It's fine, he can't hurt me.  Now go!"  

"O-okay." 

"Let's move!  Don't worry princess I'll protect you!"  Luhan grabbed Tao's hand and before the boy could think of complaining he was being dragged away from the river.  

Kris settled into his stance.  Finally with those two gone he could focus on his opponent.  But something was still odd.  Chanyeol was staring after Tao like he'd just seen a ghost.  Kris waved his hand to get his friends attention.  "Hey, are we going to fight or what?"  

"Uhhh yeah."  Blinking, Chanyeol focused on him once more.  "Yeah!  I'm going to send you flying just like I do every time we spar!”  

The Phoenix was starting to get fired up.  Now this was more like what Kris had been expecting.  Chanyeol never had been able to say no to a good brawl.  Or come up with good smack talk for that matter.  

Gathering himself Kris kicked off the bank to hover several centimeters above the ground.  "Thanks, but I can fly on my own."  He grinned down at his friend from his greater height advantage.

Chanyeol advanced out onto Xiumin's ice bridge, fire sizzling from his fingers.  Little pockmarks appearing in the ice as it melted.  The phoenix's smile was back widening into a grin that threatened to crack his face in two.  "I'll just help you go up a little higher than."

 

Boom!  The noise shook the trees dislodging leaves, birds and small animals alike from the branches.  Damn it!  Xiumin cursed and ran faster.  What had gone wrong?!  No.  What had even happened?  One second Tao had been standing over him and the next he'd just vanished.  There could be no other explanation.  

He needed to find Chanyeol fast.  Why had he sent his only competent teammate away before victory was assured?!  He'd been so stupid!  Just because their powers didn't match up well didn't mean they couldn't work together!  

"What's happening?!"  Xiumin skidded to a halt as one of the idiots, he didn't bother to check which one stumbled out from the bushes.  Frantic he grabbed the boy ready to tear him apart for information.  

"Did you see Tao?"  

"W-what?"  

"Did you see Tao come through here!?"  The poor boys head lolled back and forth as Xiumin shook him angrily by the collar.  

"What? I thought he was with you!  The only one who's come through here was Chanyeol!"  

"Ahhh, you're useless!"  Xiumin dumped the idiot and took off through the bushes once more.  So the fighting he could here up ahead was probably coming from Chanyeol engaging the allies.  Maybe it had been a blunder sending him away early but some good seemed to have come from it.  

Finally he broke out of the trees onto the river bank.  It was a mess, deep gouges slashed through the bank and charred branches littered the water.  None of the ice he'd left earlier remained.  And it wasn't very hard to see why.  The master of fire and the master of heat where battling it out at the crossing.  

Kris, limited to close quarters by the trees was flying back and forth looking for a break in his opponents defenses heedless of the fireballs Chanyeol slung at him.  It was the worst match up.  Neither could inflict any damage on the other.  

"Tao's with Luhan!"  The phoenix yelled as he sent another fireball scorching towards the dragon.  

"Right!"  But as Xiumin came up onto the stream he couldn't help but falter.  Wouldn't it make more sense for him to fight Kris and Chanyeol to go after Tao?  Then things wouldn't be stuck in a stalemate forever.  They should switch.  

But he didn't want to.  He wanted to be the one to catch Tao.  It was supposed to be him god damn it!  …And that pride was exactly what had gotten them into this situation to begin with. 

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here!"  Chanyeol's shout snapped him out of his thoughts.  

Yes it was true it would make more sense to stay and fight Kris.  Yes they were in this mess now because of his screw up.  But now things were like this he might as well follow it through to the end, the way he wanted to.  Two dead squirrels floated by in the muddy water and suddenly things clicked.  

The ice mage breathed deep, exhaling the air into a frozen cloud.  “Thanks Chanyeol.  I owe you one."  

Frost crackled out ominously from his feet as he stepped out onto what was left of the water.  Taking a deep breath Xiumin pulled.  From upstream, from downstream, he pulled the water as hard as he could.  Harder than he ever had before.  The stream creaked ominously as its frozen liquid tore away from the river bed and came flying towards the ice mage.  Exhaling snowflakes Xiumin pushed the ice out in front of him into a glittering road of frost.  Freezing his shoes to the ice for the extra traction the ice mage shot off into the forest leaving the sounds of the fire fight behind him. 

 

"Come on Tao hurry up!"  Luhan herded the younger boy in front of him.  Pushing gently to get him to move faster.  But for some reason Tao kept stumbling.  

"Wait Luhan I can't-Ahhh"  With a cry Tao finally went down.  Grabbing his ankle he bit his lip to suppress a scream, tears burning in the corner of his eyes.  

"Oh my gosh are you ok?"  Kneeling beside him Luhan gingerly touched his ankle.  Tao hissed.  "What happened!"  Luhan's voice came out laced with worry.  

Tao shook his head, dark hair blowing in the wind.  "Xiumin caught me.  S-sorry."  

"No apologizing!"  Luhan helped Tao up.  Gingerly the dark haired boy tested his foot.  "Can you walk?”  Clenching his teeth Tao nodded.  

Luhan slung Tao's arm over his shoulders to help as they started off once more.  "Good, lets get you to the safe zone before anyone else shows up..."  Just then an icy wind howled out of the trees and Luhan felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  "Never mind.  Too late for that."  Letting go of Tao the telekinetic turned just in time to get blasted in the face by a blizzard of frost and snow.  It was all he could do to hold his ground and not get blown back by the fierce chill.  

"Geez Tao!  How'd you manage to piss Baozi off this badly?!"  He hollered over the storm.  

"I-I don't know!"  Tao's teeth chattered as his feet scrabbled for purchase on the quickly hardening ground.  

Crossing his arms against the chill Luhan pushed into the wind  "Just run!  I'll hold him here till you can make it to the safe zone!”  

"But I can't go back without at least one teammate!"  

"Just go!  That stupid third guy is still around somewhere.  He can't have gotten far.  Seriously Tao, you need to get out of here, fast!"  Luhan could see Xiumin plowing towards them through the trees.  "I'll find you later so just go!"  

“O-okay.”  Finally, Tao darted away, limping as fast as he could through the trees.  

Even as the ice tore into him Luhan couldn't help but smile.  It was cute how Tao didn't want to leave people behind.  Tall dark and mysterious wasn't really his type but he could understand what Kris saw in the boy.  Though the dragon himself was probably too uptight to admit it, even to himself.  

But he shouldn't be thinking about other people's troubles at a time like this.  Not when his very own out of season snow storm was coming at him with the force of an avalanche.  Licking his chapped lips he could taste meat buns.  Oh yes, this would be fun!  

He prepared to meet the flying natural disaster that was his best friend halfway only to realize his feet wouldn't move.  His shoes were frozen solid in a block of ice.  Xiumin didn't slow his advance, blowing straight past the immobilized telekinetic.  As the waves of snow flew around him Luhan tsked.  Putting a hand back he yanked and with a yelp the ice and snow came to a stop as Xiumin fell on his ass.  

"Baozi, just cause I can't move doesn't mean you can ignore me."  Luhan chided hands on his hips.  Behind him he could here Xiumin pulling himself to his feet.  But then there was no further noise.  Worried he twisted around to see the ice mage standing with his back to him.  His fists clenched at his sides and head hung low. He was shaking.  

"Shut up.  Just shut up!  All this must be a joke to you.  You know you're going to debut no matter what!  Your dad is practically funding SM.  There's no way you aren't going to make it!"  

Despite the ice encasing his feet Luhan felt a shot of pure fire lance through him at Xiumin's words.  What he wouldn't give to be able to sock the boy one for that!  But he was stuck out of range so he did the next best thing.  He yanked on the ice mage's jacket once more with his telekinesis.  

Dragging the struggling boy around to face him across the frozen forest he scowled.  It was hard to look threatening while twisted around to look behind you with your feet stuck in a brick of ice but he was going to make it work.  

But it seemed that Xiumin was also having trouble.  The fabric of his shirt twisted tight around his body in a most uncomfortable fashion.  They glared at each other, two hot headed boys in a sea of ice.  

"Grow up and stop whining Xiumin."  Luhan's voice shook as he fought to keep it level  "You want to throw insults? That's fine but don't you think you should be more focused on beating the crap out of me?  Cause you know that's just what I'm going to do to you if I can pull you over here without ripping you out of your clothes first!”  

His smile was hard and hungry and Luhan felt gross letting Xiumin finally see just what he wanted to do to him show on his face in such a way.  Best friend crap be damned.  Suho and casual sex be damned.  He was done being civil to his 'best friend' for the moment.  What best friend?  More like the biggest crush of his life!  Who had just aimed a precision strike to his soft underbelly by pulling his dad into the fight.  "If you really want to get away from me you know all you need to do is get naked!”  In any other situation Luhan might have been drooling at the thought of a naked Xiumin but now it was said as an insult and ment as an insult.  

"Shut up!"  Xiumin snarled.  "I'll freeze you so bad your clothes won't ever come off again!  Suho will have to go fuck someone else cause you won't be able to perform after I'm done with you!"  

His face burned with cold but Luhan didn't care.  "Oooh talk dirty to me more shorty."  Xiumin positively growled at the second insult to his size in the last ten minutes.  It was so cute Luhan had to laugh.  

"I'm going to freeze you so hard they won't be able to thaw you out till the next nuclear summer hits!”  Xiumin snarled.  

Luhan grinned into the howling wind.  "Big words for such a little boy.  Bring it you shrimp!"  The storm roared around him once more and Luhan prayed that Tao found a way to end the test soon or someone was going to get hurt.  If they hadn't already.

 

Where had it all gone wrong?  Tao panted as he ran through the trees looking frantically for his third team member.  The word run was a misnomer however as with his ankle dragging on every step it was more like crashing through the trees.  

He'd made his plan with the intent of minimizing combat.  A quick in and out operation that was all it was supposed to be.  Clearly he'd underestimated everybody.  Xiumin shouldn't have been able to catch him ,he'd been so sure he could hold out.  That's why he hadn't taken the B2 ration packet.  And how had Kris and Luhan reached the stream so fast?!  They had gotten too far in and even worse they had almost seen him coming out of time stop.  Now his only hope to salvage the situation was to find a boy he only barely remembered who could be anywhere in the forest.  Why did this always happen to him?!  Why couldn't things go how they were supposed to just once!  

A jolt of pain ripped up his leg and with a yelp Tao grabbed onto a tree branch.  It snapped and he went sprawling onto the ground.  It was just his luck.  The smell of leaf litter and forest mold assaulted his nose as his face ground into the dirt.  Groaning he quickly rolled onto his back careful of the kitten held in his pouch.  It actually was Yuri this time so squashing her would earn him no favors.  As if sensing his thoughts she wiggled around on his chest a meow escaping the neck of her cat suit.  Carefully Tao levered himself back to his feet holding onto the tree for support.  

"Please wait ah- miss Yuri.  I'll finish this soon."  The kitten meowed once more as if in acknowledgment.  A cold wind blew through the wood and Tao shivered, cold sweat breaking out on his brow.  Just then something rustled in the trees.  Tao flew into a defensive position, desperate adrenaline pumping through his veins.  It was literally his last stand as his foot shook under the stress of supporting his weight.  The adrenaline blocked the pain for now but it would not last.  

He was so tired.  There had been no way to time it but to him it must have been hours since he was released from the safe zone.  If whoever was coming turned out to be an enemy the only thing he could do was bluff.  And if they called that bluff... It would be over.  

The figure pushed closer through the trees and Tao grit his teeth.  When the boy broke into Tao's view he could have cried for joy.  Finally something had gone right for though he didn't recognize the trainee he wore the green bandana of an ally tied around his wrist.  

The boy didn't spot him until he was almost on top of Tao.  "You!"  The kid froze in surprise.  Tao tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace as his ankle finally called it quits and he grabbed onto the tree once more.  

"Ple-ease.  We need to get to the safe zone n-now."  He panted trying to hobble towards his teammate.  The boy didn't seem to catch onto the urgency of the moment.  He just stood there looking around.  

"Where's everyone else?"  

"There haa- holding the other team off.  PLEASE we need to go!"  Still the other boy made no attempt to move.  Tao was getting frustrated.  And desperate.  

Finally, he reached him.  Tugging weakly on the slow boy's jacket he tried to get him to turn back towards Heechul and safety. The boy refused to budge and a brutal grip came up to encircle Tao's wrist.  

"What are yo-Ahhh!"  His arm was getting twisted in the crushing grip forcing Tao to his knees once again.  Blinking up through the pain the green bandana taunted him as he saw the horrible grin take over his 'ally's' face.  

"So I'm the only one here?"  The boy laughed a high lonely sound and Tao flinched.  Suddenly his face was way too close crowding into Tao's space.  "Hey, you need me to win right?  Right?"  He broke off giggling once more fist cutting off all blood to Tao's hand.  

"Stop, please!"  Tao sobbed he was beyond caring what he looked like right now.  This was his teammate right?  Why was he doing this?  He wanted to win too right?  So why was he doing this?!  His brain refused to work as his hand went numb.  

The laughter stopped as mysteriously as it had started and with a yelp Tao was pulled forward to face the other trainee once more.  "So here's how this is going to work."  The boy leered down at him as Tao just sat there too shocked to move.  "You are going to write your report and in that report you are going to tell them all about how awesome I was.  How I saved you and did all the work.  You got that?"  

Tao couldn't move, there seemed to be a ringing in his ears that was drowning out all other noise.  The other boy's voice was coming from so very far away.  

"You got that!?"  When Tao made no move to acknowledge him the trainee shook him.  Tao' head lolled back and forth.  So the trainee slapped him.  When this too received no response the boy let go with a sigh.  "I knew it you were useless.  I guess I'll just take Yuri and head back on my own.  There's no rule that say's the prime has to come back with the ally."  Kneeling over Tao's slumped form he reached for Yuri's pouch.  But his hand stopped as a fingers closed around his sleeve.  

"I will do it."  Tao's voice was soft, no more than a breath on the air.  But his tormenter heard him.  And smiled.  Changing course he slid his arm under Tao's and hefted the dark haired boy to his feet.  

His voice carried on the cold breeze as they headed off to the safe zone.  "You better make that report damn convincing or you and I might need to have another talk sometime in the future."

 

Heechul's siren voice cut through the air like a knife.  Somewhere, out far beyond the stream two lost idiots looked around in confusion.  At the stream the stripped river bed steamed, small fires burning even in the damp undergrowth.  An over grown dragon and a smiling phoenix stood quietly among the wreckage.  Some meters away the trees glittered frozen in a winter wonderland.  A topless ice mage, his shirt ripped to shreds, and a shivering telekinetic refused to meet each other's eyes.  And at the safe zone Heechul held an adorable grey kitten in his arms as he ignored an unharmed trainee who'd puffed his chest up in pride.  

Tao lay still against the wall.  He'd closed his eyes after Yuri had been removed from his arms and he hadn't opened them since.  Whenever he did the world seemed to tilt and swirl in noxious colors.  His hearing hadn't returned, everything around him sounded as if it came from a long way away.  

He was left in the quiet of his mind with nothing but his own questions.  He had won right?  So why did it feel like nothing he'd fought so hard for had mattered?  

Somewhere along the line Tao realized he'd come to think of the test as real.  Thought he might even be able to win a place in the new group with his friends  if he did well.  Somewhere during the test he'd forgotten his place in things.  Forgotten and fought for something that wasn't ment to be his with all his might.  Only to end up broken on the floor like he always did.  

It should have ached more than this but Tao found himself numb.  All that mattered was that he was so tired.  And as the dark reached out for him he let it wrap him up and take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on such a downer :(    
>  In happier news it is once again time for me to put in some serious milage on this story.  Camp Nano started yesterday and I'm using this story again!  Brought my word count goal down a bit so I'm not as frantic as last time. I expect to put another 30,000 words on this in the coming month.  To temper that I must say I'm still revising november's nano material and until now all I've had to do is make paragraphs and fix spelling but I've just run into the stuff that needs some real help so the going will be slower.    
>  What does this mean for updates?  Well not a whole lot yet.  I've still got enough to update consistently through this month so no need to fear (yet...) Hope everyone gets a chance to go out and enjoy the nice weather that's finally decided to show up.  Unless it's not warm where you are yet, then by all means stay in and read more!


	9. Even if the Whole World Turns Cold

“What the hell happened?!”  Luhan’s shouting made Kris move faster towards the safe zone.  

“I don’t know!  He was already really beat up when I found him.  S-so umpf!  Let go of me you crazy psychos!”  SMACK!  

Breaking into a run he emerged from the trees to find, who was that?  Oh yeah they had a third member on their team.  The boy was cradling his cheek in terror.  With good reason, Luhan looked just about ready to rip his head off.  He probably would have too if Heechul hadn’t restrained him.  

“Tao was not like that when I sent him to find you!”  The chinese boy spat, eyes flashing with rage at the trainee cowering behind Heechul.

Oh god, where was Tao!  

Kris looked around frantically till he found him.  He sat slumped against the building looking for all intents and purposes like he had simply fallen asleep.  Stony faced Xiumin crouched beside him gingerly cradling Tao’s swollen wrist in his hands.  Across Tao’s cheek there blossomed an angry purple bruise.  Kris was by his side before he’d realized he’d moved.  

“It’s all my fault.”  Xiumin muttered the phrase over and over again as he hunched miserably next to the dark haired boy.  Clearly he was in no shape to be of any help and with Heechul and now Chanyeol as well busy restraining Luhan Tao wasn’t getting the attention he needed.  Without a moments hesitation Kris swept the boy up in his arms making his way towards the door.  

“Where are you taking him.”  Kris looked down to find Xiumin gazing up at him, the usually bubbly trainee had crystalized tears pooling in his eyes, his chubby cheeks a blotchy red.  

"He needs a doctor.  Now."  Kris said, unable to contain the deep rumbling growl that underlined his words

"Thank you Kris."  Heechul growled as he finally succeeded in pulling the seething telekinetic away from his teammate.  "Luhan, Chanyeol help Kris get Tao first aid immediately."  

"Fine!"  Positively livid Luhan stalked away.  Pausing at the door he turned to pin the boy with his gaze once more.  "But remember I'm watching you!  You come within ten, no, fifty feet of Tao and I will end you!"  

"Luhan!"  Ignoring the test administrators siren shriek he wrenched the door open for Kris and his burden not taking his eyes off of the cowering trainee till the phoenix and the dragon were inside.  The hinges screeched in protest as he slammed it behind him.  

"I swear he did something!  Tao was not like that when Xiumin and I last saw him!"  Luhan fumed.  Pushing past them he stalked down the hall.  Kris followed and Chanyeol fell in behind.  

"Is he ok?"  The phoenix's deep voice was soft as he looked at the unresponsive boy in Kris's arms.  

Luhan rounded on them seething.  "Of course he's not ok!  Just look at him!  Someone is not playing fair and I will get him!"  

"Luhan."  

"What?!"  The boy rounded on Kris this time but the dragon didn't flinch from the fire in the telekinetic's eyes.  

"Yelling's not going to help Tao now.  We need to get him to Lay.  We'll talk about beating people up later."  

Luhan seemed to deflate, all the wind going out of his sails leaving behind a very tired, very worried friend.  One hand came up to rub at his eyes as the telekinetic turned away, his voice cracking when he finally spoke again.  “You're right, lets go quickly."  Turning on his heel the chinese boy headed off down the hallway once more.  

Trying to be as gentle as possible Kris adjusted Tao in his arms and followed.  It was strange, Tao wasn’t light by any sense of the word but he was the easiest person to carry Kris had ever held in his arms.

 

What even happened?  Xiumin didn't know.  One minute he'd been mad, so mad, mad enough to give the person he considered his best friend frostbite.  And the next… there'd been nothing.  It was like someone had pulled the plug and all that anger had swirled right on down the drain.  He didn't even remember how he'd gotten back to the safe zone.  And it was strange, the sight of Tao's crumpled body that had greeted him should have raised his anger once more.  But there had been nothing.  Just a cold twinge of guilt at his own apathetic reaction.  The pool of furry that had burned so hot inside him had once more frozen over, locked under sheet after sheet of ice.  

So while Luhan had raged at his teammate Xiumin had watched, detached from the situation.  He'd found himself beside Tao instinctually, knowing he should do something but his brain refused to go any farther than that.  As he tried to think of how to help his friend Tao had been whisked away from him and he found himself alone in the silence with his test administrator and a very nervous trainee who Xiumin knew he should want to punch.  Looking down he tried to form a fist but the desire to hit things refused to come to him.  

The door to the building swung open and a woman with long reddish hair and a kind smile stuck her head out.  Xiumin focused on her face as she spoke to Heechul.  It sounded like Tao was getting first aid, that was good, that was what he should have done, and that Yuri was unharmed as well.  

"She keeps whining about her clothes though."  The gentle lady laughed.  

Heechul rolled his eyes.  "I have an unconscious boy and two stupid trainees that are still missing on my hands and she want's me to look for her clothes?! You better tell her she's pushing it and not to wear such expensive shoes next time."  Heechul scowled jabbing his finger at the lady in the door.  

She laughed good naturally her gaze coming to rest on Xiumin.  "Oh my gosh!  Aren't you cold?  Let me get you a jacket."  

Glancing down he found that he was indeed shirtless.  He vaguely remembered Luhan ripping it clean off him sometime during their fight but it had seemed unimportant at the time.  Glancing back up he was about to tell the kind lady that he was fine since he couldn't get cold only to find that she'd disappeared back inside with the other other remaining trainee pulling him inside behind her.  

The door swung shut leaving the ice mage alone with his test administrator.  Heechul rounded on him.  "Well?"  What did the older man want from him, Xiumin didn't understand.  "Do you need a shirt?"  The siren snapped.  Quickly Xiumin shook his head.  

Heechul seemed pleased.  "Then come on lets go find your idiot teammates before she comes back with more demands.  Move it I don't have all day to babysit you kids you know."  Brushing past him without even checking to make sure Xiumin was following the siren stalked off into the trees.  Having been relieved of all other responsibilities and in possession of no other brilliant ideas Xiumin followed.  

Heechul stomped through the forest his displeasure on full display.  Xiumin watched his feet travel along what was fast becoming a muddy worn path as he listened to his senior grumbled.  "Should have told me where Tao put her stuff if she wants me to find it.  Not my job.  Got enough trouble with idiots like these getting lost to look for her panties…”  

He continued but as they approached the stream Xiumin felt that familiar tugging at the corner of his mind.  Like an itch that was just out of reach.  Until suddenly it wasn't.  His head came up as he interrupted his senior mid rant.  

"Heechul sir.  I think I know where Yuri's stuff is."  

For the first time the older man glanced back at him.  "Finally, something is going right.  Fine then you go get it while I go round up the missing idiots."  Xiumin nodded slowly, trudging on in silence until they emerged out onto the trampled remains of the stream.  

"Really!  Really now?!”  Heechul rounded on him once more.  "What the hell did you guys do here?  Decided the creak needed a bit of remodeling?"  If it was possible Xiumin felt color rushing to his cheeks and he ducked his head as the siren looked around at the mess.  "Look, some places are still smoking!  And where the hell did the water go?!"  

Well that one was his fault.  Xiumin almost laughed as a small bubble of pride burst in his belly.  "You clean this place up while I go look for the others."  With that Heechul left him, stomping off into the woods beyond the ruined creak bed.  

Looking around the ice mage surveyed the damage.  There was only so much he could do but at least both his objectives were in the same place.  It was time to test his theory out.  Picking his way around scorched rocks and smoking leaves he made his way to the curved downstream bank.  On the way he passed two dead squirrels lying stiff in the empty riverbed.  Pushing back the overhanging grass and trailing vines Xiumin blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark.  And there they were just as he'd thought.  Two boots set neatly side by side, hats and mittens sticking out of the tops.  

Tao's plan had been ingenious.  He'd be sure to tell him so later.  When he was better.  Swallowing the lump that rose in his throat as the reality of the situation finally, finally started to hit him Xiumin snagged the shoes placing them safely out of the way on the bank as he prepared himself to deal with the rest of the mess.  

He need to focus to pull all the water he'd dragged away for his fight with Luhan back into place.  Raising his arms into the correct stance he watched mesmerized as they began to shake.  And it wasn't just his hands, Slowly he lowered them back to his side as his whole body broke out in shivers.  

Oh god he was worried.  He was so worried about his friend.  If only he'd just let Luhan go with him.  What had possessed him to put his own ambitions over the safety of others?  Was it really worth it to debut if he ruined the lives of those around him that he cared about?  That wasn't what he had wanted!  Somewhere in his mind he'd always hoped, always thought he'd be debuting with those people.  Not by himself, never by himself!

Breathing hard his head swam as the ground tilted dizzyingly underneath him.  Dropping down to his knees Xiumin hugged his arms around himself until the shaking passed.  With newfound priorities he wiped the cold from his eyes.  Once he finished here he was going to go make things right with those that mattered to him.  Jaw set in determination he perfected his stance once more and began pulling the ice back to it's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to say this week.  Which I suppose is a good thing ^_^  I've made it through some of the snarls in the material coming up but there's still lots to go.    
>  I know I've said this before but it's worth saying again.  Thank you to all who have commented and given kudos.  Heck, if you haven't done any of those thank you for simply reading.  TJA would be very lonely without you.  In honor of this there will be an extra update this saturday of another short chapter.  See you all then!


	10. Interlude 1: The World is Gradually Moving Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've left this for so long. I've been updating it over on AFF and neglecting it here. Today I'll catch it up.

The sun had just set when Junsu unlocked his door.  It had been a long day.  The longest day since his departure from SM.  The sun had been up for so long he didn't remember actually seeing it go down.  He'd gotten sick of sitting in silence waiting for the world to start up around him once more.  Watching Jaejong was always nice since the man was positively gorgeous but having him stand frozen in mid sentence got old rather quickly.   

    So Junsu had gone out shopping.  Kicking his shoes off he dumped the bags by the door.  Round fruit spilled out onto the floor unnoticed.  Padding across the room to the window he looked out into the night at the stars shining dully through the city haze.  

    He took stock of himself.  He still felt the incessant buzzing in his ears and the explosive desire to tear everything to bits with his bare hands that had come with such days back when he'd still been in the company.  But the shopping had helped him relieve some of the tension.  Now the demon lurked at the bottom of the lake not the top, leaving the surface calm and pristine in case anyone looked.  While underneath the waters roiled.  

    He felt more than heard Yoochun enter the room behind him.  His colleague cursed as he encountered the bags strewn across the floor.  Knew when he was spotted in the dark as the curses cut off abruptly replaced by Yoochun's level voice.  "Where have you been?"  

    He thought it was pretty obvious where he'd been.  "I went shopping."  

    Yoochun was silent for a moment, bags rusting as he looked through them.  "Junsu these are peaches.  How did you get peaches at this time of year?"  

    Junsu shrugged, never turning away from the window.  "I went to a peach farm."  

    Behind him Yoochun blinked.  "Where is there a peach farm in Seoul?"  

    Junsu settled into the windowsill with a sigh.  "I guess it was a bit far from here."  He measured the crescent moon in his fingers as Yoochun picked his way through the produce to join him at the window staring into the night.  He came to a stop leaning on the sill beside his friend.  

    The short haired man turned to look at Junsu.  Bathed in the moonlight his friend looked white as bone.  "So are we broke now that you bought an entire field of peaches?" 

     Junsu smiled cradling the moon in his hand.  "I didn't buy them."  His smile turned hard.  "I just.... took them."  Clasping his hand shut he crushed the moon in his fist.  

    Beside him Yoochun stilled.  When next he spoke it came out as a quiet breath.  "Jaejong said you just disappeared while you were talking today.  Like poof, gone right in front of his eyes?"  

    Opening his fist to stare at his empty palm Junsu nodded.  Yoochun's breath caught in his throat before he quickly smoothed it out.  The waver in his voice was only noticeable if one knew to look for it.  "So does this mean it's starting again?"  

    Junsu nodded once more.  Sighing he looked away from the window finally meeting his partner's eyes.  It was to Yoochun's credit that he didn't flinch under Junsu's steely gaze.  "Boa is baiting me."  Yoochun knew better than to pull back or disagree as Junsu leaned closer his eye's wide and more than a little crazy.  "She's whispering 'Come back.  Come back to me boy!’”  

    Junsu's head tilted precariously on his neck eyes still locked on Yoochun in the moonlight.  "But you know what?  I'm not going to let her have her way.  She's going to have to wait on me this time."  

    Giggling in little hiccups he turned away from Yoochun's stony face to lean his elbows onto the window sill behind him.  "Haha, time...."  Junsu's laugh rang out into the dark room.  "I have more time than you do Boa!  You hear me?!  So you better be careful how you use yours from now on!"  

    Bending down he grabbed a peach off the floor rolling it in his hands as he contemplated the fruit.  "She can eat her peaches while I eat mine."  He bit into the fruit and juice ran down his chin.


	11. No One Believes Without Seeing for Themselves

This was more nerve wracking than he'd thought it would be. But he'd made up his mind. He'd promised himself that he would do it. If he didn't... That wasn't even something worth thinking about. 

Xiumin gulped and stood up a little straighter. If anything imagining how it would feel if he never apologized to his best friend made his nerves even worse. Squaring his shoulders he knocked on the post of Luhan's bunk. "Luhan, can I come up?" 

Xiumin's stomach sank as the seconds passed and there was no reply. Maybe he needed to give it some more time for the harsh words to fade. Sighing he turned away only to be stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder. Glancing up in surprise all he could see of the other was his hand. 

"You forgot the magic word." Luhan grumbled voice muffled from underneath the blankets. 

The ice mage blinked confused. Which magic word did he want? "I'm sorry?" He'd try that first. 

"Bzzzzt wrong. That's two words not one and though they are very nice words they are not magic." Luhan's face appeared on the edge of the bed. Nose scrunched up and eyes squinty. 

"Uhhh..." Xiumin paused dumbly as he tried to think of another word that Luhan would want to hear in this situation. "Deer?" He ventured. 

He knew it was wrong when Luhan abandoned him and rolled back onto his bed with a groan. Panicking Xiumin hoisted himself up to look over the edge. "Wait Luhan let me try again!" 

The boy was resting on his back hands covering his face. What ever he said came out muffled into his fingers and Xiumin missed it. "What?" Luhan muttered behind his hands once more. Exasperated with his friends behavior Xiumin crawled up onto the mattress beside the boy. "Really Luhan I can't hear you." 

"Ahhhhh!" Xiumin pulled back in surprise as Luhan shot up with a yell to stare straight at him. "I wanted you to tell me that I'm manly!" 

Xiumin blinked at his friends flushed face. Luhan was bright red and breathing hard. With all his curly hair flopping around his face he looked about ten years old. Before he knew it Xiumin found himself laughing. Laughing so hard cold tears stung in his eyes. 

"Yahh! If that's how it's going to be you can just go away!" Laughing at his friend before he had apologized properly probably hadn't been the best idea. Xiumin rocked as Luhan shoved him towards the edge of the bed. 

"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry!" His hands flailed for purchase as he struggled not to get shoved off onto the floor. "You're very manly! Luhan is very manly! Please wait!" As soon as the word manly left his lips Luhan stopped. 

No sooner did he regain his balanced than he was sent reeling once more as Luhan tackled him. His brain rattled back and forth in his head as his friend shook him. "Baozi that was meeeeeean! How could you do that to me!" The curly haired boy whined face scrunched up in a pout. 

"What? The thing about your dad or the manly word?" Xiumin's teeth chattered as he was rocked back and forth. He had to be careful not to bite his tongue. The shaking was making it difficult to keep up with what Luhan wanted. "Either way I'm sooooory!" 

Slowly he came to a stop as Luhan stilled. His friend’s face relaxed till with a dramatic sigh he flopped back onto his pillows. With a yelp Xiumin followed dragged down by the firm grip the Chinese boy still had on his shirt. Landing in a heap they bounced gently on the mattress a few times before stilling. 

After so much excitement the silence was nice though Xiumin felt a bit strange sprawled on top of his best friend and after a moment he began trying to wiggle off of the other. Luhan let him, fists still curled into his shirt. He came to a stop propped up on his elbow looking down at the curly haired boy. 

The Chinese boy's eyes finally fluttered open to meet his gaze. Without saying anything they shifted down to the shirt Heechul had loaned him once they'd made it back from the woods. His senior's insignia, a red maiden on a ships prow emblazoned on the front. 

Twisting the fabric in his fingers he scowled. "Who thought it was ok to give you a shirt before you came to make up with me? That's the real problem here." 

Xiumin felt himself gaping at his friend in confusion. Why was he talking about his shirt? Gently he reached down to detangle the boy's hands from his clothes. "Luhan are you ok? You're acting kinda weird..." Luhan let himself be removed from the others shirt frowning to show his displeasure at the action. 

Huffing he squirmed around on his sheets. "To you it might be weird to want a shirtless boy in your bed but to me it would be awesome." He grumbled. 

"Yahh!" Xiumin swatted Luhan's shoulder at the other boy's words. "Forget it I'm not apologizing to such an idiot!" He made to slide off the bed but Luhan grabbed him once more. 

"Nooooo don't go I'm sorry I won't talk about your shirt again just please don't leave!" Xiumin gave in with a sigh. He was no match for Luhan's puppy dog eyes of doom. Scooting back up beside his friend he settled, leaning against the wall. Luhan swung up to sit beside him and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

But there was still things worrying the ice master. "How's Tao?" He ventured. 

Luhan let out a breath eyes downcast. "He hasn't woken up. They're giving him treatment at the clinic. Nothing life threatening apparently. His ankle was sprained real bad and his wrist was crushed but Lay should be able to fix those easy. They think he just went into shock and is exhausted.”

“Best of all though," And here Luhan's face split into a malicious grin. "That asshole who hurt him is getting chewed out by management. His chances at getting into the new group are ruined. I’ll be surprised if he’s still in the company come tomorrow morning.” Luhan’s grin was outright evil at the thought.

The guilt blossomed once more deep in Xiumin's chest. "I hurt him too you know." He said softly. His eyes pricked and he had to swallow the rising lump in his throat as the memory of Tao's scream and the sickening crunch of his ankle replayed in his head again. 

Luhan didn't let him wallow for long however and he coughed as the air was forced from his lungs as the telekinetic's hand slapped into his back propelling his face straight into his knees. "Oh cheer up Baozi. At least you were on the other team and not his own. You were SUPPOSED to attack him, the other idiot has no excuse.” 

“Besides" He squeezed his arm around Xiumin's shoulders in a one armed hug. "Just apologize to him and I'm sure Mr. Mysterious will forgive you. He likes you." 

Sniffing back tears Xiumin nodded. Something about what Luhan had just said stuck with him as he wiped his eyes. "He really is a mysterious kid isn't he? I mean..." He cleared the lump from his throat before continuing. "I understand a bit of how his plan worked today; hide Yuri, use squirrels as decoys, double back to confuse us… but I don't see how he had the time to carry it out. And then at the end there he just disappeared. Weird huh?" 

Beside him Luhan shrugged pulling his arms above him in a stretch as he yawned. "I wouldn't think too much about it Baozi. He'll tell us when he wants to. Until then I'm good with just being his friend." 

"Mmmhm" Xiumin had caught the yawn bug from Luhan. his jaw cracked as he nodded agreement. Suddenly tired he let his head fall to rest on his friends shoulder. Luhan's head thunked down on top of his and another moment of silence began. 

Xiumin could feel sleep pulling at his eyes when Luhan spoke up once more. "It would be nice to debut with Tao huh? The three of us together would be pretty hot." Xiumin nodded snuggling closer, too tired to register Luhan's pervy comments anymore. 

Almost asleep his mouth ran away with him spilling all his self realizations from after the test. "I want to debut with you too Luhan. You and Tao and Chanyeol and Kris and Suho and everyone else. Cause being alone sucks." 

His eyes were already closed or he might have noticed the blush dusting Luhan's cheekbones. Carding a hand through his friends short spiky hair Luhan listened to Xiumin's even breathing. His head fell back against the wall with a dull thud. "Aish you…” He gazed down at the top of Xiumin's head a rueful smile twisting his lips. "Say you want to debut with just me! Couldn't you have just left it at that?" 

Blissfully unaware Xiumin drooled onto Luhan's shoulder. Sighing the Chinese boy sat up pulling his friends dead weight with him. "Come on. Lets get you to bed so I can find Suho and have him help me with this problem you've given me." Xiumin hummed happily as Luhan maneuvered him off to his own bunk. 

But Suho was nowhere to be found that night and Luhan went to bed unsatisfied.

 

"Kris wait please! You can't just-" Baekhyun watched with amusement as the more awkward of the two giants chased the other around the field. 

Chanyeol had been trying to corner his friend ever since last night and had only stopped when the test administrator had yelled at him this morning. Now that the test was over however he was back at it. And Kris was getting annoyed. He rounded on the phoenix at the doors to the check in station. The tall idiot skidded back at the dark glare the dragon leveled at him, his annoyingly persistent smile turning watery, holding onto its place by a thread. 

"Chanyeol I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't see how any of this is possible anyway. He's still unconscious in the clinic and you're trying to tell me he's some kind of monster?! At least wait until the kid is up and can defend himself!" 

"No wait what I ment was-" 

"Enough!" Kris cut him off and stalked off slamming the door in Chanyeol's strained face. Sighing the phoenix slumped against the wall. Seizing his moment Baekhyun approached his prey with caution. 

Baekhyun was not stupid unlike the rest of the trainees here appeared to be. Even after only two months in SM it was clear to him that Tao was different. The dark boy's presence in the company threw up so many red flags that he couldn't help but notice. Waking up early, using archaic language, refusing to interact physically unless it was absolutely necessary and of course the kicker, appearing to rely on physical ability rather than a special power. 

Baekhyun's curiosity had been piqued. So while the rest of the dorm wrote the boy off as a failure he'd paid attention. There was no way Tao didn't have a power and whatever had unnerved Chanyeol so deeply probably proved it. Baekhyun smelled a rat and he hated vermin. He would root it out if it was the last thing he did. And he had learned from experience that where there was a rat there was usually a connection to clues related to his own, personal, problem. 

Sauntering over to the phoenix he leaned gingerly against the wall beside him, careful not to let the old cement rub off on his clothes. "Sooooo." He started off trying to be casual. "What bit mister scaly in the butt?" 

He had expected the giant to be a dork. What he hadn't expected was for Chanyeol to jump at least a foot in the air at his words letting out a very awkward squeak for someone with such a low voice. He blinked up at the towering boy who was staring at him with a wide eyes. His smile seemed to have frozen on his face and looked very out of place next to the rest of his surprised features. 

Baekhyun's brows drew together. "What? Is it ‘inappropriate’” He drew air quotes with his fingers. "to talk about your friend's butt in front of you?" Chanyeol blinked at him eyes impossibly wide mouth holding onto that sickening smile like a lifeline. 

And then the flood gates opened. "No! No you can talk about Kris's butt if you want but I would prefer it if you talked about mi- Wait I mean, you're very pretty. Ahhhh! No! I ment to say hi! Nothing bit his butt or mine for that matter but if it had I would-" 

"Waoh waoh! Slow down speedy." Baekhyun chuckled. He figured it was better to stop the blundering idiot before he said anything too embarrassing. Patting the grimy wall beside him he tried to coax the nervous boy back into place. Despite his great height Chanyeol looked just about ready to bolt like a frightened animal. It took some doing but eventually the phoenix was relaxing beside Baekhyun once more. 

The shorter boy flicked dirt from under his nails as he continued. "So if he didn't get bit what's bothering Kris so much?" 

Bashful Chanyeol smiled down at his toes as he scuffed his feet through the dirt. "He's just worried cause two of his friends are in the clinic right now." 

That was odd, he'd referred to those in question as if they weren't his friends too. Baekhyun filed that little piece of information away for later. 

"So just because someone's hurt he doesn't have time for you?" He blew some dirt away from his fingertips. "That's being a real good friend of him." 

"I-its not like that..." Chanyeol wavered fixated on his feet more than ever. 

"Uhuh." Finally done with his nails Baekhyun folded his arms across his chest. 

Chanyeol continued. "I think he's just tired from the tests. ...And besides..." Much to Baekhyun's annoyance he trailed off. 

"Besides what?" He tried not to let just how frustrated he was with the big dork come out in his voice. Chanyeol bolting was not what he needed right now. 

"Besides..." Chanyeol scuffed his foot back and forth through the rut he'd made in the dirt. "What I was saying sounded really weird." Baekhyun could almost feel himself salivating. Chanyeol couldn't give him so many clues yet leave him high and dry here no way no how he would not have it. 

"Try me. I'll be the judge if you're weird or not." Still Chanyeol waffled. Just as Baekhyun was beginning to thing it was hopeless and that he'd leaned on this dirty wall for nothing Chanyeol peaked at him through sweaty bangs. 

"Promise you'll still talk to me later?" Well he wasn't sure about that. If Baekhyun had his way he wouldn't even be talking to the clumsy giant now but it was probably best not to tell him that. 

"Of course I will." He figured if his grin was a little too big the smile creeper himself would be the last one to notice. 

Taking a deep breath the phoenix began. "Okay so I didn't actually see anything but... it was so weird!" Baekhyun had to restrain himself from pointing out that he'd already said that. He bit his tongue to remain silent. To his relief Chanyeol did continue. "When I left Xiumin had Tao. He had him pinned. But then the next thing I knew he'd somehow lost him and Tao had beaten me to the river. That shouldn't be possible! There wasn't enough time..." 

Baekhyun puzzled over the pieces Chanyeol laid out for him. "So you're saying that Tao was confirmed behind you but ended up in front of you?" Chanyeol nodded sneaking glances at Baekhyun under his fringe. 

Sitting back in thought the light mage ignored the other boy. He ran through the possible powers that came to mind for Tao just from Chanyeol's testimony. Super speed maybe or perhaps teleportation like Kai. No, none of those sounded right. And he couldn't rule out that what Chanyeol had seen might have been a mistake and nothing odd after all. But if it had happened… 

Just then they were interrupted as the test administrator stuck her head around the door. "What are you two doing?! We're waiting on you. Get your butts in here!" She was clearly irritated and wanted to leave as fast as possible. 

"Ah yes mama. Sorry!" Chanyeol started up immediately. Baekhyun let him take care of the bowing and scrapping, god knows he was doing enough for the both of them, and followed inside. 

Scowling he glared at the test admin's back. She'd interrupted him just when he'd been on to something. And as they went on through the paperwork that followed the testing it refused to come back to him. Even more annoying the giant idiot kept sending him looks only to glance away whenever Baekhyun caught him staring. What was with him? He was being creepier than normal. 

All his t's crossed and i's dotted he was finally free to go. But as he walked down the hall away from the office Chanyeol followed him. Not interested in the other boy at all anymore Baekhyun snapped at him. "What?" 

Chanyeol pulled up short for a moment but easily caught up with his long legs when Baekhyun kept walking. "Um, I was wondering if you thought I was weird?" 

Never slowing Baekhyun didn't bother looking back at the tall boy. "Yeah You're totally weird. There happy now?" To his surprise the footsteps following him stopped and Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder at the phoenix. The boy was standing still in the hall looking after him. His mouth was still curved upwards but somehow it didn't look like a smile anymore. 

Baekhyun sighed. He refused to feel guilty over this. But with his shaggy hair and big ears Chanyeol looked like nothing short of a kicked puppy and despite himself Baekhyun's feet came to a stop. "You're not weird ok so stop looking like I killed something small and fluffy." That was all it took to turn the not quite smile back into a one hundred mega watt grin. Internally Baekhyun cursed. What was he doing? He didn't have time to waste playing dress up with everyone's feelings. He had shit to do! As the phoenix suddenly transformed into a giant puppy and bounded over to him he scowled. 

"I'm so glad you don't think I'm weird!" Baekhyun wanted to interject that no, he thought Chanyeol was just about the craziest thing to ever crawl out from North Korea's radioactive zone, but once again he bit his tongue. Just as he was about to make a break for it the giant's fingers clamped onto his sleeve. 

"Hey do you want to play some basketball with me?" Momentarily thrown by the strange request Baekhyun gaped. So unexpected was that line that instead of a big fat NO being the first thing out of his mouth like it should have been he choked out a strangled "What?" 

Faster than the light master's mind could process Chanyeol was tugging him down another hall, away from the dorms as he chattered. "Kris hasn't played with me since the tests started and I really miss it so just one game ok? Please?" Baekhyun blinked at the bright smile that Chanyeol flashed in his direction. It blinded him more effectively than his own light powers ever had and the next thing he knew they were coming to a stop in the gym. As if sensing his captive would make a break for it if he let go Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun with him as he went in search of the basketball. 

"Aren't you tired?" Again Baekhyun cursed himself as the no he was waiting for failed to come out of his mouth. Chanyeol grinned, thrusting a ball into his hands as he shook his head. 

"Nope. I could never be too tired for basketball. Testing gets me so tense that I just need to shoot some hoops." 

Baekhyun blinked, passing the ball back to the over excited giant. "Then why do you need me?" 

Chanyeol held onto his sleeve again as he wined. "But it's so much more fun if someone's with you don't you think?" 

No, Baekhyun did not think, thank you very much. If he had he wouldn't have been in this situation. But as Chanyeol dribbled the ball expertly around him he did have a thought, a very dangerous thought, that maybe humoring the guy wouldn't be so bad. 

"Ok but I don't know how to play basketball." 

"What!" Chanyeol squeaked to a halt in front of him. "How can you not know how to play basketball?!" 

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "Well excuse me! Not everyone is interested in sports that require you to be a fricking giant! Idiot." Turning away not to hide his flushed face, no of course not, he stalked towards the door intent on ending this charade once and for all. 

"No wait! I'm sorry don't leave!" His retreat was cut off as Chanyeol used his long legs to squeak around in front of him once more. "I'll teach you so please stay!" 

Baekhyun puffed his cheeks up in exasperation at the others antics. But after another ill advised glance at the phoenix's pleading face he blew all the hot air out. He was just so earnest that he couldn't bring himself to let his usual callous nature come out. "Fine! But only for a little bit!" 

Nodding enthusiastically Chanyeol dragged his captive into the middle of the court and Baekhyun knew he was lost. 

 

Flopping down onto his bed Baekhyun added another mental note to his list. 'A little bit' to Chanyeol translated to four hours to the rest of the world. He was exhausted. But he'd made sure Chanyeol felt the same. Once it became apparent that he wouldn't be able to score a point on nature's tallest freak in a legal fashion he'd resorted to every underhanded method of cheating he could think of to even the score. Chanyoel had been tripped, jumped on and tricked till he was breathing just as hard as his opponent. 

Still, when he'd called Baekhyun a dirty cheater pants it had been with a smile. The shorter boy was beginning to think there was no way to get the overgrown mountain of a puppy to dislike him. And being friends with the giant idiot had never been part of the plan. 

Sighing Baekhyun rolled over to stare at the top bunk above him. And blinked. Something was wrong. There was a bunk above him. 

Shooting up he barley missed braining himself on the wood as he had seen Tao do countless times before. Taking stock of his surroundings his suspicions were confirmed. This wasn't his bunk it was Chen's. Scrambling up Baekhyun levered himself onto the top bunk looking around frantically to make sure no one had seen his slip. 

Well the good news was that there weren't a lot of trainees still awake. The bad news was that one of the few that was still up was sitting right across from him and staring. He tried to smile at Sehun but it probably came out looking like a flopping fish. Swallowing the fish he tried again. 

"Hey you haven't seen Chen have you?" Sehun didn't even blink. He shook his head intense gaze never wavering. Baekhyun let out a nervous laugh to cover the awkwardness of the situation. The hyena noise hung between them and he immediately wanted to stuff it back inside his chest. Clearing his throat to disown the noise he tried again. 

"Have you heard from Tao? Is he not back yet?" Once again Sehun shook his head and Baekhyun wanted to rip out his hair at the air of awkward that seemed to flow off the boy like a jet stream. 

He tried one last time. "Guess this means we're both in the missing roommates club now." Baekhyun's heart raced as he waited for the stony boy to give him some kind of response. This was ridiculous. Why the hell should he care weather the facially challenged kid across from him thought he was crazy or not. Still, his heart rate eased when slowly Sehun nodded. 

That was the last straw. It was stupid. He was too tired for this. In his time with Chanyeol the dork must have rubbed off on him. There was no way he'd be this lame otherwise. Yep it was all his fault. Baekhyun had had enough. Pulling the blankets over his head he shut out Sehun's unflinching stare. He wasn't hiding he was just tired. Yeah that was definitely it. And frustrated. In the end Chanyeol had been a bust and he'd failed to learn anything about lab 4…


	12. Dream 2: Turn Back

Tao sits in Boa's office fingering the metal band encircling his wrist. It had been there since he came out of his coma. The metal is smooth with no cracks or latches in it at all. Thoroughly impossible to remove by hand. It clinks against his implant port. He's just finished a detox run for all the toxins that had built up in the frame from the past year at the asylum. 

And thank god for Boa there since no one else even seemed to know about B2 implants anymore. Apparently they had fallen out of use during the nuclear winter when the synthetics needed to produce them had run out. The fact that there were still ration packets around was amazing in and of itself. 

Focusing on the world behind his wrist shows him Boa, his savior, her graceful form bent over the desk scribbling away. Finishing her report she sits back fingers steepled in her lap to regard him. Tao lets his hand fall back into his lap and gives her his undivided attention. He would swim across the ocean if she asked him to. Clime any mountain if she wanted it. She was the light that had found him and brought him away from the hell he'd found himself in. For her there was nothing he would not do. 

"I see you found the damper then." She speaks her voice as crystal clear as a mountain stream. Tao nods though he does not know what a damper is nor what it does. But Boa knows and Boa knows that he doesn't know so she saves him once more. 

"Dampers suppress our powers. I thought it might help your recovery to place one on you, however…” She frowns and Tao feels the light in the room dim. "I'm sorry Tao, but it seems management will not allow me to remove it from you now." 

He feels his stomach lurch. He thinks he knows where this is going. "They are quite worried about you Tao and feel it best that you be unable to use your power for a while." He swallows. Never before has his number one skill been taken away from him. 

Boa's smile tries to be encouraging as she sees him begin to panic. "I have some good news for you too though! I've managed to get you admitted into SM's trainee program. This way even if you are never able to become one of our active agents you can still make friends. That sounds good right?" 

Tao tries to smile, tries to be happy since Boa fought for this. Fought for him. Yet it is hard. "Be careful what you tell them about yourself." She continues. "You know I believe you but not everyone else will and we don't want anyone thinking you need to be institutionalized again." 

No he does NOT want to go back there again. He will keep silent. Boa looks very serious now. "And of course tell no one about your ability. That is considered top secret. I agree with management on this one. No one is to know what you can do. If it comes out that someone knows about you stopping time we will be forced to silence all parties involved." Her gaze pierces through him like an arrow through wet paper.

He understands. He will keep silent. He rises and Boa walks with him to the door. Before Tao can venture farther she hands him a piece of fuzzy fabric. He receives it, holds it gingerly in his hand as Boa explains. "To cover up the damper and your implants. Management thinks it best if there are no questions asked." 

Tao bows cradling the gift to his chest. "Thank you Boa." He means it, he means it, oh he means it. And he is rewarded. A hand ruffles through his hair and he can not help but shiver as she touches him. Giddy goose bumps chasing around his skin in flocks. 

To top it off she smiles. Warm and inviting. "You're a good kid Tao..."


	13. Without Flinching be Persistent

Waking was hard. His dreams were too good, too full of light to leave. There was nothing wrong. The world in his head was perfect at this moment. Tao's body simply kept asked his brain if it wanted to get up and it kept responding with a stubborn 'no thanks'. 

Still, waking was inevitable. Eventually the light engulfed him and his eyes fluttered open. The room was a plain white and grey, a pale replica of the one from his dreams. Looking to the left revealed another bed, a head of messy dark hair barely visible on the pillow. Looking to the right revealed a wall. In the silence the ceiling fan creaked, rays of light filtering down through the still blades. 

Groaning Tao levered himself up. He really could not sleep a moment longer. Despite how his sore back protested and the stiffness in his joints he was wide awake. The bed creaked as he settled into a sitting position. To his left his roommate popped his head out from under the blanket. Tao blinked as Chen pulled himself up in the bed across from him hair a mess but eyes bright. 

"You're finally awake." He grinned. Not sure what to think of the situation Tao nodded dumbly unable to tear his gaze away from the boy's frazzled hair. As if sensing the others fixation Chen ran his hands through it trying to get it to sit flat. It crackled rebelliously at him and after a moment he gave up and let it be. 

An uneasiness settled between them as Tao continued to stare and Chen looked down at his hands. Hopping out of bed he padded to the door. "IIIII'll let the others know you're finally up." He called over his shoulder as he blindly reached for the doorknob. Suddenly he grabbed his hand back with a curse. Tao watched in bemused silence as Chen pulled his sleeve over his fingers so that he didn't touch the metal doorknob before finally managing to twist it open. 

Slipping out into the hallway he left the door ajar. Through the gap Tao could just make out the sound of excited voices coming towards them. The gap swung wide as Chen reentered the room talking animatedly with those behind him. 

"He's really ok?" 

"Yep." Chen nodded moving out of the way to allow the procession that followed him into the room. Whoever it was was taking their time. Chen had already made his way back to his hospital bed before Luhan stuck his head around the door. Seeing Tao sitting up brought an instant smile to the boy’s face. With a happy exclamation he bounded into the room and onto Tao's bed. 

He knew what was coming, the Luhan special, but his limbs were too filled with lead and lethargy for him to move fast enough. Tao was forced to sit there as the happy boy wrapped his squid limbs around him and squeezed like he was made of jelly. 

"Waaaaaa! I'm so glad you woke up!" Luhan sobbed. Awkwardly Tao tried to pat his friends back as his face slowly turned from white to red to blue as he suffocated. 

"Quit it. You're going to put him back under again." Another person had entered after Luhan and proceeded to pull the octopus sucker arms of Luhan off of him. Whoever it was Tao would be sure to get them knighted for slaying the evil prince squid fingers. 

Once he could breath again he looked up to identify his savior. Xiumin met his eyes briefly before looking away. Tao blinked surprised at the ice mage. He watched as the short boy went to sit on Chen's bed instead of coming to join the party on his own. Still refusing to make eye contact Xiumin focused on swinging his feet back and forth. 

Tao's attention was eventually drawn back to Luhan who continued to run his mouth now that he had been pulled off of Tao. "I was so worried! You were asleep for two whole days!" Big fat tears collected in his eyes and threatened to roll down his cheeks. Tao was struck by just how cute this squid prince really was when he wasn’t causing death and destruction with his steely grip. 

"It is alright Luhan." The voice that flowed from Tao's lips was rough with disuse and raspy with sleep. Dismayed he cleared his throat and tried again. "Luhan, really I am alright." His hand came up to awkwardly pat the distressed boy on the shoulder. "Nothing happened to me anyway, I was just tired." 

The speed at which Luhan moved was staggering. Tao flinched taken aback by the chinese boy's sudden reaction, for as fast as lightning Luhan had dried his eyes and grabbed Tao's retreating hand. "Nothing happened my ass! What that jerk did to you was unforgivable!" 

Oh no, they knew. He was in for a beating if that trainee ever found out! His only option was to try and backtrack quickly. "I-I don not know w-what your talking about-" He stuttered.

"You can cut the crap Tao." Luhan shut down his spluttering evasion. "Yuri heard everything. He was an idiot to think she couldn't just because she was a cat at the time. You don't have to do a thing that jerk face said." 

Oh yeah, Yuri. Tao had completely forgotten about her at the time. Of course she would be able to hear them speaking. Intelligence gathering was her job after all. Suddenly a great weight seemed to leave his shoulders and fly away up into the ceiling. Relief washed through him cleaning the worry from corners he hadn't even been aware of. "So I do not have to write the report for him?" 

Pleased with Tao's breathless happiness Luhan grinned. "And you want to know what's even better?" Tao nodded and the telekinetic's grin turned positively evil in his angels face. "He got thrown out.” 

"What?!” Tao was floored. He hadn't been expecting that. Amazed he sat back into his pillows. He wasn't sure if this actually was good news. 

From the other bed Chen spoke up. "I heard about that. Didn't know it had to do with you though Tao. Dude that's pretty heavy stuff." Tao nodded dumbly. From only being in SM a month Chen didn't know how right he was. It was rare for a trainee to get forcibly expelled. It hardly ever happened. Tao couldn't think of a single instance in the half a year he’d been a trainee. He'd heard rumors from long runners like Lay or Kai but this was the first time it had happened in a while. It was sure to be a big topic of conversation among the rest of the trainee's. That would be a fun one to come back to. It was a good thing he had people on his side who knew what had really happened. 

Speaking of those people. One of them had yet to say a word. His gaze landed on the ice mage. Xiumin still refused to meet his eyes twisting his fingers in his lap. 

Following Tao's gaze Luhan scowled at his best friend. “Ohhh quit being a baby and get on with it! I want to clear out before Kris gets done and comes to fawn over sleeping beauty here." Luhan kicked a foot out towards the ice mage. Tao's stomach had done a funny flip when Kris was mentioned as his brain dug up the memory of …that morning… and the look that had been in his eyes… 

But he was brought back into the moment as Luhan let out another indignant screech. Frost glittered from the tip of his shoe as it swung back from connecting with the ice mage. "See if I ever help you again!" Tao felt the urge to make ridiculous cooing noises as Luhan turned away arms crossed, cheeks blown out in an epic pout for the ages. 

"Dude, somebody do something he's freezing my sheets. I have to sleep here tonight!” Chen scrambled back as Xiumin's frost spread at his words. The ice mage ducked his face down farther but the red could still be seen creeping up his neck to cover his ears. 

Focusing on the small chubby cheeked boy Tao tried where Luhan had failed. "Xiumin what is wrong?" Nothing. "Are you ok after I threw you? I am sorry. I did not mean to do it so hard but you had me pinned very well so I had to." Still Xiumin refused to budge hunching farther into himself if that was possible. Tao was perplexed. What could be wrong with his friend? Well there was one way to get a response for sure. It was time for some drastic measures. it was time, to use the WORD. 

"Xiumin oppa?" Chaos ensued. 

"WHAT?!" Luhan screeched right in Tao's ear. 

Chen gapped looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Uhh is there something goin on between you two that we don't know about?" God this was embarrassing. Now he remembered why he never joked with Xiumin around other people. 

"N-no!" Tao spluttered. "It is just a joke!" 

"It better be!" Luhan raged. "I want to call Baozi oppa!" 

But what really mattered was that finally Xiumin was looking at him, face red and flaming as a tomato in a fire. "Tao how could you!?” 

Now wait just a minute! Tao sucked in a breath. This was not his fault! "You did first. This is all your idea! If you had just told me what was wrong from beginning I never-" 

"So you are mad at me?" Xiumin looked crushed. 

Tao threw things into reverse faster than one of those hover cars he’d seen as a kid. He was just so confused by this whole conversation. "No?” 

"Why is it a question?!" The usually bubbly ice mage looked on the verge of tears or whatever the frozen equivalent was as frost sparked in his eyes. 

Tao couldn't take it anymore. “Because, I do not know why I should be mad at you!" It came out as a shout and probably did a horrible job convincing the distraught ice mage that he really wasn't upset with him. 

Luhan stepped in to save him during the silence that followed. "See I told you he wouldn't be mad." Xiumin sniffed. Brushing ice droplets from his cheeks he eyed Tao uncertainly. 

Tao knew of only one other way to convince Xiumin of the truth. And though it would be very awkward for him since he hadn’t done it since before the asylum his friendship with the ice mage was worth it. Spreading his arms wide he smiled when the adorable boy launched himself off Chen's bed like it was a spring board and buried himself in Tao's arms for a hug. "I'm so glad you're not mad at me!" Tao rubbed his back as the ice mage's voice broke with relief. 

"About time, the bed was about to give out under all the awkward sitting over here." Chen patted the damp spot Xiumin had left behind clearly lamenting the fact that his power did not give him the ability to remove the water from his sheets. And just like that the moment was ruined. 

Luhan shot Chen a venomous glare. "Thanks for being such an awkward squirrel frizzy head. We needed that." 

Chen pumped his fist in the air. "I love squirrels! I can not rest until I am the most embarrassing squirrel of them all!" Tao chuckled as the two fell to bickering beside him and focused back on the boy in his arms. 

Squirrel's huh? If anyone was going to figure out the trick he'd used with the poor innocent rodents during the test it would be Xiumin. As if reading his mind the ice mage mumbled into his snotty shirt. "I'm not going to ask you about that." 

Tao gave the boy another squeeze. "You are the best." They smiled at each other as the sniffly ice mage sat back to wipe his face. 

"You can tell me when we debut together." He grinned. 

"Yeah, all three of us!" Xiumin let out a womph as Luhan returned to their conversation by tackling him. 

"You mean four of us right?" Chen cut in from the other bed. 

Luhan shot him a glare. "No, no one wants an awkward squirrel in the group." 

Completely unfazed Chen rambled on. "Bunch of squirrelists. I'ma set my furry friends out after you all." 

Tao smiled, content to ignore the spark of sadness at the thought of everyone debuting without him and simply watched as his friends bickered. Luhan trying to intimidate Chen and failing miserable Xiumin wheezing under his weight. Yes, the morning was looking just peachy.


	14. We are Separate but From the Same Structure

All too soon it seemed Xiumin and Luhan had to depart for their last test of the week. Trailing out the door they made promises to come pick Tao up when he was released from the clinic the next day. As the door swung shut behind them Tao let out a long breath falling back into his pillows. They were his favorite duo but they required a lot of energy to keep up with. 

Tao's cheeks ached from smiling more in such a short period than he had in several months combined. Happily he rubbed his eyes to help them relax back to normal. 

On the other bed Chen seemed unfazed. It had been entertaining to discover that the boy who he had watched fall out of his bed from nightmares for a whole week actually had a really ridiculous sense of humor. …alternatively it could be said that there was no filter on the things that came out of his mouth. It was a bit like Baekhyun's bite but while the light mage was a master of the underhanded insult the lightnening master could only be described as painfully blunt. Excluding his activities with Luhan, Tao still didn't know where that fit into the puzzle that was Chen, the trainee was a pretty interesting guy. If he could get his hair under control he'd even look pretty cool. 

Speaking of his hair, it was odd, other than the frizzy poof sitting on the boy's head there didn't appear to be anything wrong with him. Still buzzing from the endorphin high left by his friends Tao figured there would be no better time to ask about it. 

"So-" He cleared his throat and gained Chen's attention. "Why you here anyway? You do not see hurt." 

Running his hand through his hopeless locks once more Chen’s lips formed a little twist of a smile. "Funny story that actually." He shot a glance at Tao as if asking if he was really sure he wanted to hear it. Arranging himself comfortably in his blankets Tao nodded for Chen to continue. Taking a deep breath he began. 

"Suho and I accidentally turned another trainee into a lightning rod…” He chuckled a bit at the memory glancing at Tao once more. "It happened later the same day you were brought in. The kid could turn his skin into metal and for some reason, I forget why, Suho had already drenched him. I tried to set off a lighting bolt but it just sorta leapt out a my hands and headed straight for the guy.”

“Once it reached him the current was too strong and I couldn't turn it off. I had to pull the electricity in so much that I overloaded myself with static. In a sense I'm fine, the boy I hit got the worst of it. He's still in intensive care somewhere. Far away from me I'm sure." He shrugged dismissively. 

“I'm under surveillance because of this." He ran a hand through his hair which still stood on end crackling with electricity. "I have too much current running through me still. He grimaced as the ends fizzed and spat before siddenly turning a 180. "Oh! But wanna see something cool?" He grinned excitedly and Tao nodded slowly, not sure what he was getting himself into. 

Chen got up and walked over to the door. Gingerly he grabbed onto the handle. And Tao's eyes widened as all the hair on his head suddenly snapped around to point at the doorknob. It let out little snapps and pops and Tao jumped in surprise as the floor was showered in an ominous wasterfall of sparks. Chen seemed unconcerened. "Cool huh?" He released the knob and his hair lost it's unity once more. "I feel sorry for the next person who opens it though. That handle's going to be pretty hot for a while now." 

Tao held a hand over his thudding heart and tried to breath deep. For lack of a better word that had been shocking... Obviously quite proud of himself and not sorry for his victim in the least Chen flopped back down onto his sheets. Tao was beginning to grasp the situation. "So you must to wait till the current leaves you?" 

"Yeah." Chen sighed. "It's going to be a bitch though. I've only had this happen once before and it took FOREVER for it to go away." 

"Sorry." Tao frowned, that didn't sound fun at all. 

"It's ok man I-" He cut himself off as the doorknob began to turn. the lightning user shot up on the bed focused on the door, only to fall back in disappointment when it became clear who it was. ”Awww, man Kris is no fun!"

 

Not understanding what was going on in the slightest Kris blinked as he looked around the room, his body unconsciously regulating the heat from the doorknob. "What?" The dragon's cold eyes glared at the lightnening user who was suddenly very busy straightening his sheets and whistling. 

Tao shook his head. Glancing away from the dragon as he felt the blood rise in his cheeks and the familiar desire to flee rise up in his heart. It had been different during the test. Then it had been encouraging to have the dragon’s strength at his back but now… 

Ever since Luhan had said that Kris was planning to come see him his stomach had been tying itself in knots. He hadn't really believed the Chinese boy. The telekinetic was prone to over exaggerating but it seemed that this time he had told the truth. 

What's more Kris appeared to have come straight form testing. He'd taken no time to clean himself up and was still covered in dirt and sweat. Tao blushed darker as the dragon came to stand by the foot of his bed. Even from there he smelled great. 

Oh my god what was he thinking?! Tao wanted to smack himself to snap out of whatever was going on with his head right now but he could feel Kris's gaze on him. He didn't need to add to his weird behavior around the other boy. But his disheveled presence was proving to be horribly distracting. 

So distracting he completely missed the creases that settled over his roommates brow as he twitched his sheets and shot a wary glance at Kris. However Chen recovered himself quickly and Tao did remember the other boy when he heard the lightning master snigger. What he wouldn't give to boot the other boy straight out the door right now!

As if sensing Tao's thoughts Chen got up. "I'm gonna go take a leak. You two have fun." Tao felt his face go up in flames, that had been too much information! Chen skirted around Kris like he was some kind of bomb. Picking his way to the door he grasped the handle in a firm grip, his hair snapping into line once more accompanied by a few sparks. He sent Tao a devilish grin over his shoulder. "In case anyone tries to disturb you two.” 

Kris stared after Chen clearly perplexed. "What is he talking about?" The dragon swung back around to Tao. “And what’s wrong with his hair?” The dark haired boy had had enough. Giving in with a groan Tao buried his head in his hands.

 

His fingers fidgeted with the corner of the sheet. It was fraying and Tao meticulously pulled the strands apart as he waited for Kris to speak. They’d been sitting in oppressive silence ever since Chen had left them and Tao was beginning to worry he’d missed some important cue from the dragon. 

Daring to glance up from his hands he took in Kris’s profile as he sat on the bed. The dragon wasn’t looking at him so Tao allowed his eyes to linger. Scrutinizing the older boy he tried to figure out just what always made him feel so nervous around the tall trainee. 

Kris had a strong, sharp profile with a defined jaw, large eyebrows and shaggy brown bangs that fell just short of equally brown eyes. He was certainly handsome Tao concluded. But there was nothing that stood out to him as particularly dangerous amongst the things he’d just listed. 

Letting his eyes travel down Tao took in Kris’s well built shoulders and neck line… and got no farther. Flushing, his eye’s darting away as he remembered that particular part of the dragon in far more detail than was necessary. 

Yes, the dragon was attractive …and maybe that was the problem… Tao quickly looked back down at his hands. Being scared of someone because you found them attractive was ridiculous. Pulling at the sheet he watched the white threads come apart between his fingers. He didn’t want to think about it because at the same time it made a frightening amount of sense. 

 

Internally Kris cringed. He’d wanted to come see Tao, but now that he was here everything just seemed so awkward. And the weird kid with the fluffy hair sure hadn’t helped! First Luhan and now this guy, what was with people and teasing him about Tao? It made no sense. 

And then there was the whole Chanyeol problem. He wasn’t sure when he'd begun to hang out with the other tall boy so much but what he did know was that up until now he’d considered Chanyeol ‘safe’. But recently he’d gotten it into his head that Tao was some kind of superhuman they should be afraid of. And that was just ridiculous.

Something moved at the edge of his vision and Kris almost started as he remembered Tao was RIGHT there. He’d come to see how he was doing straight from his last test, the strain of which had made him a little tired. Baekhyun had set off a light flash right in his face and little spots were still dancing around in his vision. Blinking them away he looked down at his sweaty shirt. Yeah… maybe this hadn’t been the best idea, he was getting dirt all over Tao’s clean sheets and he hadn’t even thought through what he want’ed to say to the boy. 

In fact, maybe it would be better if he hadn’t come here. Tao was still recovering and probably didn’t want to talk to anybody. A quick glance showed him the top of the boy’s dark head as he studiously picked apart his sheet. The tips of his ears glowed a rosy red. Maybe he still had a fevor or something. Yeah he should go… 

But the dragon’s retreat was cut off as Tao got up the courage to break the silence himself. “H-how was your test?” He mumbled towards the sheet.

Kris’ limbs uncoiled themselves as he sank back onto the mattress. He was so impressed with Tao’s initiative it took him far longer than it should have to think of something to say. 

“Uhh… it went well.” There was no sense telling him he was still half blind from his encounter with Baekhyun. And it was the truth, it had gone well. The light master had been the only competent member of the prime’s forces. Once it became apparent that stopping the defenders wasn’t an option he’d just focused on damage control. Quick smart and efficient Kris had been impressed with the brown haired boy. 

Meanwhile Tao had gone back to fiddling with his blankets and Kris felt bad for zoning out again. The kid was obviously out of his comfort zone but he was still attempting to engage Kris in conversation. He felt a stab of guilt for almost running off when the dark haired boy was trying so hard. Tao was pushing himself even though he felt uncomfortable so he should man up and do the same! Especially since this had all been his idea in the first place… 

Easier said than done however as he just couldn’t seem to find the right words. As he was floundering looking for something to say Tao glanced up from his sheet. For a moment their eye’s locked before the boy flushed and ducked his head to hide behind his hair once more. 

Kris frowned. He didn’t understand why the kid was always so nervous around him. His thoughts drifted back to the past month when Tao had fled the room at his mere arrival. And before he could catch it the memory was given wings and flew right out of his mouth. 

“Are-are you still afraid of me?” 

As Tao’s eyes got huge Kris wasn’t sure if he was pleased or pissed with himself. On one hand he’d finally managed to start a conversation and Tao was looking him in the eye. On the other it was kind of a non sequitur and probably not something the boy wanted to talk about. 

Deciding there was nothing to do but dig his grave deeper now that he’d stuck his foot in it he forged on ahead. “I mean Xiumin said you were afraid of me before but you wake me up every morning so I don’t see how you could be afraid of me after seeing that…” And right on queue his brain supplied him with an image of a Tao, sitting on his bed in a towel, his broad shoulders bare and well defined stomach…. Color prickled at his cheeks and before he realized it he was shaking his head to dispel the image. Wow, this was so awkward. 

Luckily it didn’t seem as if Tao had noticed his momentary lapse of character. Or recalled their half naked staring match nearly as vividly. He was too busy plotting to murder the poor ice mage. Either that or he was about to spontaneously combust from complete embarrassment. 

“You simply never spoke to me so I assumed…” His mandarin came out an octave higher than normal, his voice strangled in his throat. 

Kris blinked. “I didn’t?” He didn’t really remember if that was true or not but given his history it probably was. 

“I’m sorry. I’m kind of oblivious sometimes.” He quickly covered for himself. Internally he cursed, without realizing it he’d fallen back into the same pattern that he had vowed to break when he’d been recruited. Gosh, he’d probably been a dick to Chanyeol this whole time too. Suddenly having second thoughts about bringing up the phoenix’s concerns he looked back to the dark haired boy.

Tao didn’t seem to feel justly upset at having been ignored. “It is ok to not be interested in a person like me.” He said with a shrug once again failing to look Kris in the eye. 

He blinked confused by the dark haired boy’s lack of reaction. “Person like you?” He didn’t understand, Tao was acting like this kind of thing should be normal. 

“I am not…” The dark haired boy floundered a bit now, eye’s darting about the room landing on anything but Kris. “I am not someone you need to become knowledgable about.” He eventually managed, finally settling with his arms hugging his knees. 

What was that supposed to mean? Kris cocked his head in confusion, till it hit him. Tao was talking about his power… And just like that any intention he’d still had of bringing up Chanyeol’s questions flew out the window. 

“Power’s aren’t that important Tao.” He tried to smile encouragingly but it wasn’t something he was good at. He could only hope it came across as positive at the very least. “I mean, look how good you did in the test? People without powers need people with powers but the reverse is also true. I think it’s about time that someone like you showed that to everybody.” 

 

There was a moment of silence after Kris’ declaration where the two simply stared at each other. Tao, shocked into finally meeting the dragon’s eyes by the honest belief in Kris’ voice, and Kris, unsure if he’d gotten his meaning across, or what he had really ment in the first place. 

It took him a minute but Tao couldn’t help but smile. Kris had completely misunderstood what he'd ment. He was so off point that Tao felt bad about not correcting him. But the more he thought about it the more he felt it didn’t matter. What the dragon had said gave him a purpose. A purpose that made him feel almost justified in continuing to lie to everyone. Ignoring the small part of his head that told him that he was eventually going to get into trouble over this he opened his mouth to thank the older boy. 

It was at that moment the door creaked open. Frowning at Chen’s awful timing he looked up breaking eye contact with Kris. But one glance at the doorway told him this wasn’t Chen. It was far too tall.


	15. Always Thinking of Ways to Close My Mouth

"So are you not going to follow him?” Chanyeol still jumped about a foot every time he spoke to him but Baekhyun was used to it by now. He considered it payback for the hours he'd been forced to chase the stupid daddy long legs over the basketball court over the past two days. 

Overcoming his fright Chanyeol looked down the hallway again but it had already been a good five minutes since Kris had disappeared around the corner. The phoenix had been agonizing about whether to follow him ever since. Sighing his gaze dropped back to his feet, a favorite location of the tall boy’s Baekhyun was coming to realize. It was like he thought looking down might make him miraculously grow shorter. 

Popping his hip out Baekhyun crossed his arms. ”Or do you not like Tao?" 

That got a response out of him. Chanyeol's face came up flushed and flustered. "NO! I mean yes. Wait! I mean I like Tao a lot. Uhhh, but not like too much I guess.” Clearly embarrassed he went back to trying to part the concrete floor with his gaze. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. God this kid would be the death of him. He'd only been in his life for 48 hours and yet he'd caused his perfect control to break more times than he cared to admit. 

Thoroughly exasperated he decided this was no longer a decision Chanyeol had the right to make on his own. Grabbing the front of the dorks oversized sweater Baekhyun dragged the idiot down the hall after him. "If you're not going to go visit the boy you supposedly don't hate then you can come with me while I visit my bunkmate." 

Spluttering and stumbling Chanyeol had no choice but to trip down the hall, towed by the iron fist of justice that was clamped in his shirt. Rounding the corner into the wing Tao and Chen were staying in Baekhyun pulled up in front of the door. 

The truth was he felt rather awkward doing this. Him and Chen didn't really talk all that much, or if he was being honest at all, and Tao knew Baekhyun thought he was just about the biggest social disgrace in the history of, well, society. Which was true but that was a really lame comparison. He'd come up with a better one later once his heart stopped pounding so hard in his ears. 

But no matter how vague it might be, Tao was the only lead he’d found so far and it would be a cold day in hell before he passed up a chance to ruin the people who had done this to him, even if there was the possibility of embarrassing himself. Looking back on how he had acted before he’d been forced into this god awful company he snorted. There was no way his younger self would have risked his reputation in such a way. 

Still, he hadn’t changed that much, he’d covered all his bases. He wouldn’t just barge in, that would look dumb. That's why he'd brought Chanyeol after all. To ensure he was defiantly not mistaken for the awkward one in the room. 

Swallowing the mysterious lump that had somehow found its way into his throat he reached for the door handle. Only to freeze as footsteps echoed down the corridor. After a moment Chen rounded the corner and Baekhyun felt his heart drop into his stomach, he wash’t sure if it was because Chen’s appearance ruined his plan or the positively gleeful grin that split his bunkmate’s face as soon as he saw him preparing to open the door. Never one to ignore a warning sign that big Baekhyun pulled his hand back from the handle like it had been burned. 

“Awww, you’re no fun.” Chen pouted as he drew up beside them. Baekhyun bared his teeth at his bunkmate in what could be called a smile in name only. He wasn’t stupid, the lightning user would have to try harder if he wanted to catch the almightily Baekhyun in one of his idiotic pranks. 

Unfazed Chen continued as if the boy who slept above him wasn’t preparing to eat him alive. “So what brings you to this remote corner of the clinic?” He glanced back and forth between the two unexpected visitors. “And together…”

Baekhyun most certainly did not flush because of what Chen was insinuating, that kind of reaction was below him. No, he did what any self respecting sass master would do. 

“Tell him Chanyeol.” 

He made it someone else’s problem. Eyes flashing he jabbed the tall boy in the ribs. It was time for him to pull his weight in this little adventure.

Of course the giant had to make a big mess of everything as per usual. “Wha- But-! Uhhh, I’m… Baekhyun!” The big idiot turned to him wide eyed, hands looking like they would like to grab on to his sweater. Well he was having none of that and quickly sidestepped the phoenix’s sticky fingers.

Chen simply smiled at the display, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his shoulder against the wall by the door. Baekhyun scowled. What he wouldn’t give to sock that smug grin right in the teeth. Sighing he resisted the urge to massage his temples in front of an audience. What had he been expecting? Clearly Chanyeol would be of no help. He’d just have to step up and do it himself like he always did. 

“Chanyeol is going to visit Tao and make sure he’s ok after he attacked him in his test the other day.“ 

“Wait, I was supposed to attack him! And I didn’t hurt him!” Chanyeol’s spluttering denials were ignored by the other two boys. Chen nodded slowly, that knowing smile still stuck to his face. Baekhyun wanted to rip it right off. No one should have the right to look that smug! Except for him of course. 

And his anger only grew as Chen refused to let him off the hook. “Aaaand what are YOU doing here?” 

“I’m moral support.” Baekhyun hissed. “I’m sure you can see that he never would have made it this far without my help.” 

Chen seemed unfazed by the hostility rolling off the other boy. “Riiiiight.” He drawled and only Baekhyun’s excellent upbringing prevented him from slapping him. 

Never standing down from his self appointed staring contest with the brat that lived below him he dragged the cowering boy from behind him and shoved him towards the door. Of course Chanyeol didn't get it. He stood awkwardly in front of it sending Baekhyun uncertain glances over his shoulder which the light master studiously ignored in favor of burning a hole in Chen’s head.

Without even looking Baekhyun growled. “Well are you going to open it?" Really now, this wasn't that hard. 

Chen sighed breaking eye contact. “I'm never going to catch anyone with that god damn door handle trick.” He threw up his hands. “But I gotta warn you, Kris and Tao are having some ‘quality time’” He drew air quotes with his fingers. “in there so I’d be careful opening it if I were you.” 

Eye’s darting back and forth between them Chanyeol’s brows drew together in confusion his hand stuttering to a stop once more halfway to the door knob. 

Why was he doing this again? Never before had the great Byun Baekhyun been this close to giving up. He was surrounded by idiots. He had to get into that room now, it was a matter of pride. “Open the god damn door Chanyeol.” 

“B-but he said that Tao and Kris are doing something in there and I don-“ 

“They aren’t doing anything!” Angrily Baekhyun cut the phoenix off. “Neither of them are bright enough to get past being stuttering schoolgirls and if this idiot thinks they are well than he’s an idiot!” Swallowing thickly Baekhyun reeled his temper back in. God damn it, he’d used the same word in a sentence twice…

Chuckling Chen pushed himself off the wall. “Fine you’re right. They probably aren’t doing anything.” He glanced at Baekhyun eyes full of mirth. “But I couldn’t help it, the pair of you are just too fun to mess with.” Baekhyun flipped him off. He just didn’t care anymore. Chen held his hands up in surrender. “Truce! Truce already!”

Giving the lighting master one last glare Baekhyun composed himself to face Chanyeol. “Can you open the door now?” He’d try being sweet first.

"B-but why can't you do it?" Chanyeol’s lip quivered and anyone possessing of a more sympathetic personality than the light master would have been easily effected. As it was Baekhyun remained unmoved by Chanyeol’s patheticness. He sighed. If sweet hadn’t worked it was time to bring out drill sergeant nasty.

"Chanyeol!" Said boy flinched from the snap Baekhyun's voice put into his name. "You want to be friends with Tao right? You said you liked him, right?" The phoenix looked like a frightened animal trapped against the door. …A smiling frightened animal but still. He nodded quickly. Baekhyun plowed on. 

"Then you need to step up and be a man! It won't have any meaning if I do it for you!" Nodding sagely he concluded his speech. He was quite proud of himself. He deserved a good pat on the back for a job well done. Glassy eyed Chanyeol stared at him in either admiration or terror. He chose to think it was the former. "Well go on then." He motioned expectantly towards the door.

Swallowing heavily Chanyeol reached for the door handle. It rattled in his shaky grip as he swung it open in one long creaky push. 

“Chen is going to be disappointed again…” 

It was hard to tell which of the chinese boys had said that since it was spoken in mandarin. Baekhyun assumed it was Tao but he really couldn't be sure as there was no way to see around the Phoenix's bulk. 

It was as if the idiot had planted himself in the door and then decided to grow roots. He would not budge and once more Baekhyun cursed his freakish height as it was impossible to see around him. Straining on his tip toes he could just make out Tao and Kris staring at them like something with three heads and ten arms had just lumbered into their magical land of sparkles. 

Chanyeol stumbled into the room Baekhyun prodding him mercilessly before him. It was no less embarrassing once they were through the doorway. His toes curled in sympathy for the awkward air that hung in a heavy haze over the room. But he was Baekhyun and words like awkward didn't apply to him. Or at least they hadn't before he'd come into contact with one giant idiot Chanyeol. He was determined not to let it be a permanent thing. 

"Hi Tao how you doing?" His smile positively sparkled and Tao shifted awkwardly on his bed. Had he any attention to spare for the pawn he’d used to get into the room he would have noticed that Chanyeol was staring at him mouth agape.

Tao smiled bemused at all his new visitors. “I am doing much gooder-“ “Better” Kris corrected him. Tao blushed looking down. “Much better. Thank you.” Baekhyun felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hair line as the dragon’s approving smile caused Tao to flush darker taking a few moments to collect himself before turning back to the light master. “How are you Mr. Baekhyun? Are you here because you are hurt?” 

There it was again. That annoying little question of why he was talking to people. What? Did no one think he was capable of being concerned about someone other than himself? Well they were right but that was beside the point. “I came to see what was wrong with my bunkmate this time.” Without thinking his original plan rolled off his tongue.

From his spot back on the opposite bed Chen gaped at him comically and Baekhyun could feel the tension building itself up in his jaw. He’d sock him right in his fish face for real this time if he didn't shut his mouth right now. "But you never talk to me..." 

Chen saved himself from a punch in the teeth and invited another one all at the same time. Baekhyun had to remind himself that grinding his teeth together was an unbecoming habit. Still it did relieve a lot of the stress that accumulated from dealing with such idiotic people every day. 

"Well I'm talking to you now. In fact I think I talked to you quite enough in the hall. So if you don’t want unmentionable things rained down upon you as you sleep I suggest you zip it right now.” He hissed. And what he and Luhan before him had failed at earlier Baekhyun finally achieved. Cowed by the threat to his sleep Chen sat back with a start. His throat clicking audibly as he hugged his pillow. 

Finally the other side of the room managed to reassert itself. "He is fine Baekhyun. The only thing wrong is his hair." Tao deadpanned. 

Looking at Chen once more Baekhyun frowned. "Really I thought he always looked like that." 

"Aish!" The lightening user brought his hands to fist in his unruly mane as he fell back onto his bed in defeat. Served the silly troll right Baekhyun thought. He talked to him plenty. 

"No offense but what are you two doing here?" Kris brought Baekhyun's head around again. Really, this question was so overdone. And there should be a rule about people sitting on opposite sides of the room, it was bad for ones vertebra. All this back and forth was giving him a crick in the neck. 

"You mean I'm not allowed to come see where my bunk mate’s disappeared to?! And Tao sleeps right across from me too! Would you have me be heartless and ignore both of their suffering?" Baekhyun was laying the guilt on a bit thick here. Time to divert their attention elsewhere to make up for it. "I don't know why Chanyeol's here though. He just followed me." The light master shrugged dismissivly in the phoenix’s general direction.

Chanyeol turned disbelieving eyes on him smile edged in desperation as Baekhyun effectively threw him under the bus. But it would be good for him. He needed to speak for himself unassociated from Baekhyun's awesomeness or they would all forget about him. Yep, that's the story he was going with. 

"Uh, I came to see Tao too." The mountain shifted from foot to foot. Baekhyun imagined the floor was covered in hot coals under his toes. But really he wished the giant would just get to the point and ask Tao the million dollar question.

"Um thank you Chanyeol. I am much better. Not much suffering has occurred." Tao was too nice for his own good Baekhyun decided. Information like that went into his file along side things like, speaks with no contractions and wakes up early. 

"Oh that's good I'm glad." Chanyeol shuffled in place some more scratching his head. Baekhyun hoped he didn't have fleas, or lice, lice would be terrible.

After Chanyeol's enlightening speech silence descended once more. The second coming of awkward was upon them. Did they really need him to do everything for them? Baekhyun sighed. 

"Well what happened to you out there?" Kris and Chanyeol flinched and Baekhyun wondered if maybe that hadn't been the most tactful thing to say. Not that he cared or anything.

Tao saved them. "Not a lot. My ankle was damaged. Xiumin and Chanyeol attacked very hard-” 

“Fought” Kris corrected him again. 

Tao contained his blush better this time. “Fought very hard. It was a big mess." 

Well that had been boring. Were where the juicy details Baekhyun had been digging for? Still he hadn't broken his shovel yet. Turning to Chanyeol he widened his eyes going for impressed. "Wow Chanyeol you must have done really well!” 

So it came off more as condescending than impressed. Not his fault. Chanyeol should work harder if he wanted the real thing. 

The idiot didn't seem to pick up on the difference, a nice shade of pink creeping up his cheeks. "It was mostly Xiumin I didn't do much..." His smile turned bashful. It was really cu-stupid, stupid was definitely the word. He wasn't sure where his mind had been going there for a moment but it had looked like the road to hell. 

Well he'd done all he could. It seemed the trail dried up here. The only thing left to do was see if Chanyeol could manage to uncover anything else that might be useful with his embarrassing flailing. Going to sit on Chen's swiftly vacated bed Baekhyun settled back to watch the other players work. 

Or not work, whatever their preference. Tao and Kris went back to small stilted sentences. Lots of stuttering and blushing was involved and slowly Baekhyun came to see something else that needed to get saved in his files ASAP. The big Ohhhhh, hit him right between the eyes and flowed on out through his mouth. Maybe Chen’s jokes hadn’t been as baseless as he’d originally thought. 

The noise broke the tenuous thread of conversation he was observing and all eyes turned to stare at him. "No no, don't mind me keep going." He waved them off. 

"In fact," His eyes came to rest on the elephant in the room. "Chanyeol and I were just going." 

"We were?" On the verge of returning Chen's bed to him Baekhyun sat back once more as Chanyeol decided to be forever unhelpful. 

"Well if you have something else to say to everyone than by all means go ahead. Don't let me stop you." Like the good fish he was Chanyeol floundered. Baekhyun raised a brow as the idiot kept looking at him for help. Seriously, he needed to grow a pair. 

"Uhhh, well I just wanted to say that I don't think you're weird or anything Tao." Baekhyun sighed in second hand embarrassment. 

Tao blinked obviously missing whatever point Chanyeol might have been trying to get across. But really, Baekhun didn't fault the boy for that. Chanyeol had shot that one so wide of it's target it might as well have landed in outer space. 

"T-thank you?” The I think went unspoken but everyone could tell from Tao's face it was implied. 

Baekhyun had had enough. Standing briskly from Chen's mildly soggy sheets, he didn't even want to know, Baekhyun headed for the door. "This has been fun and all but we really must be going. Places to be things to do. Right Chanyeol?" 

To his credit the giant didn't flinch when Baekhyun's grasp snapped shut on him once more, deadly as any crocodile. Pausing in the doorway he held in his laughter as the whole room just stared after them. "Have fun kids. Oh and fuzzy head, you might want to leave those two alone again. You know, for quality time.” His free hand mimicked the quotation marks Chen had made out in the hall. 

“I know right!” Looking vindicated that someone had finally caught on Chen beamed at him. 

Discarding the small things, like that he had answered to fuzzy head and that his bed was mysteriously moist, his bunkmate was actually good for something. He was obviously on top of what was going on even if the two idiots actually involved weren’t. Baekhyun decided to revise his opinion of the lightning master, at least a little bit. Combined, their knowing shark toothed grins could have frightened away an entire school of Chanyeol fish. 

"That's ok. I was just about to head out myself." The grins immediately turned to frowns as Kris walked to the door as well. 

The light master shrugged. “Suit your self then." If he was going to waste this golden opportunity far be it from little ol'Baekhyun to stop him. "Still, might want to have THE TALK with your roomy fuzzy head. Before he gets himself out of that hospital gown and into some real clothes." Sharing one last pointed look with Chen he made for the exit with his entourage. 

The door scrapped shut behind the three muffling the sound of Chen's hyena impression. Really, was that supposed to be a laugh? Just when he'd thought Chen was actually a competent human being he'd gone and ruined Baekhyun’s impression of him once again. 

Ready to ditch his tagalongs he couldn't resist shooting one more jab at Kris. "That was really adorable back there. You two should start planning the wedding." 

 

Kris scowled as the short boy slid past him, Chanyeol trailing after him like a lost puppy. He blinked, when had that started happening?. 

"Kris is getting married?" The phoenix kept up easily with the shorter boy. "How come no one told me?" 

The heat rose behind Kris's eyes and with a growl the dragon started after the pair. Not having to stretch his stride much at all to catch up he pulled up alongside the smug boy. "I don't know what you're talking about snake." 

Baekhyun grinned. "Oh that's cute but you're not fooling anyone but yourself darling." Kris was getting annoyed. No he was not fooling himself about anything! Was he? 

"Catchya dorks latter." Baekhun put on a burst of speed attempting to leave his leggy entourage behind. 

He didn't get far before Chanyeol put a stop to that plan. Baekhyun had caught the heart on his sleeve. 

"Wait! What stuff do you have to do?" The short boy stared at the junction where the phoenix had grabbed his sweater with fire in his eyes. Kris worried for his friend’s safety as the light master glared holes in his head. 

"Stuff?” Baekhyun spat. 

Chanyeol smiled through Baekhyun's displeasure and not for the first time Kris switched from worrying about the phoenix's life to worrying about his sanity. "Yeah. You said you were busy when we were leaving earlier."

Baekhyun blinked obviously having put this from his mind light years ago. "Oh yeah. Well it was a lie. Now release me before you contaminate my clothes further." 

But the insult never registered with the phoenix, a wide grin was too busy spreading across his face. "Then do you want to play some bas-" 

"NO!" The horror on Baekhyun's face was comic. Kris couldn't help but snort. Gone was the confident pissy asshole from a moment ago. It was Kris's turn to grin evilly. Some payback was in order. Not only for the weird comments about Tao but also for blinding him in the last test.

"I think that's a great idea Chanyeol." Grabbing Baekhyun by the other sleeve he began herding him off towards the gym. “Lets go." 

"Really?! You feel like playing?!" Chanyeol couldn't have been happier, getting to play with not one but two people. 

On the other hand Baekhyun was decidedly not happy. He flailed trying to dislodge himself from his captors clutches. "Unhand me you giant freaks of nature!” 

Kris ignored him. "Yeah, it's been a while. I miss it." He smiled at Chanyeol over Baekhyun's screeching. 

"You big idiots! Leave me out of this!" 

Kris winced as the short boy continued shouting in his ear. The light master was going to make him deaf as well as blind. Manhandling him a bit more than was necessary to make up for it the dragon turned to Chanyeol once more. "I trust you taught him how to play." 

Chanyeol nodded glancing fondly at the temper tantrum raging between them. "Yeah but he's a big fat cheater." 

"I am not fat!" Baekhyun screeched indignantly. 

Kris chuckled. "Serves him right then." 

"Waaaaaait! Anybody! I'm being kidnapped!" Baekhyun just did not know when to give up.


	16. Starting to Get Used to Being Alone

"Ahhh! My bed, I'm sorry you had such a frightful monster sit on you!" 

Tao raised a brow at Chen's dramatic reunion with his mattress. It was true, Baekhyun had been a terror but Tao still thought he was one of the coolest people he'd ever met. Besides he wasn't the one who had made him feel so unbearably awkward for the past hour. 

That had been Kris. He knew that the dragon was trying to be nice to him now but that didn’t change the fact that his presence caused Tao a heart attack every time he came near. And then he’d blush and stutter over his words and make himself even more embarrassed. It was just a vicious cycle, even Chanyeol hadn't made him feel as nervous. And after watching the tall boy blunder through his words for the last ten minutes he could honestly say that he was no longer afraid of that one anymore. 

No it was all the dragon's fault. He had a feeling that discovering Kris was handsome was only the tip of the iceberg. And that last bit! He felt his face flame as he remembered Baekhyun's parting words. Chen most certainly did not need to leave them alone! He'd already done that at the beginning and it had been a disaster. And whatever the 'talk' entailed Tao was sure he didn't want to hear it. 

"So what's up with you and scaly?" Tao jumped. Speak of the devil. It was starting faster than he’d thought. Glancing over at the other boy he flushed as the static head waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. 

"N-nothing! He just make me nervous that is all." Tao didn’t understand why he was stuttering, it was the truth after all. 

"Riiiiiight." Chen drawled and Tao felt the blush creep up to his ears. "It was waaaay to awkward in here for nothing to be going on. My professional opinion isssss… that you like him." He ended in an exaggerated stage whisper and Tao wanted to hide under the bed. 

Curling up in a ball he shut Chen out as his internal temperature hit a boil. He liked Kris? Was that it? Oh dear, that couldn't be right. He didn't think it was possible for him to like someone any more. Not after... Nope, not going their nope nope. But… He had just decided that he found the older boy attractive hadn’t he? This wasn’t good. Rocking back and forth he felt the panic setting in. 

So caught up in his inner turmoil was he that he failed to hear the lightning user calling his name till it was practically a shout. Jolted back to the present he found Chen’s smug face had morphed into one of concern. "Hey, easy on the seizures there son, forget I said anything. Clearly I don't know what I'm talking about right?" 

Just a few minutes ago Tao would have agreed but now he wasn't so sure. It seemed Chen knew what he was talking about far more often than anyone gave him credit for. But he was only too willing to follow the troll’s first piece of advice, for the sake of his continued sanity it was much easier to sweep the whole matter under the rug than keep staring at it. Relaxing he uncurled from the ball he’d scrunched himself into letting his shoulders rest back against his pillow once more. 

Following suit Chen rocked back onto his elbows though his gaze retained the knowing spark Tao was coming to dread. “Still…” Chen trailed off and Tao’s spine stood a little straighter as the lightening master surveyed him with eyes devoid of their usual mirth.

“This isn't really my place but… be careful around Kris. It might be a good thing if you didn't like him." He mussed towards the ceiling fan. 

“Huh? But, why?" Tao cocked his head to the side. Just when he’d come to terms with Kris was Chen going to tell him there actually was a reason to be scared of him after all? 

Chen smiled ruefully. “Information's not my trade anymore sooo let’s just say you shouldn’t trust him to stick around forever.” Sighing he sank back against the wall. “But that’s all you’ll get out of me. Chivalry demands that I keep my trap shut unless it’s my own secrets.” Ending with a wink he feigned zipping his mouth shut and tossing the key.

Well that was just dandy, now Tao didn’t know what to think. Should he be afraid of the dragon or not?! Just when his usual bluntness would have proven useful Chen had decided to clam up. At least it was nice of him not to rat on Kris but it was kind of hard to focus on the lightening users virtues when all he could think about was the dragon's satin skin and the delicate curve of his neck… Tao felt his face flush and quickly ducked to hide it. He did not need Chen pressing further charges right now!

Still struggling to make sense of the warning and get his heated face back under control Tao jumped when the door swung open once more to reveal an older woman he didn't know. Chen cursed under his breath, something about not having the handle ready when it would actually work, as she made her way to the lightening user’s bedside. 

“This is the 24 hour medical update you asked for.” Smiling she handed him a piece of paper. ”Ah, thank you." Clearing his throat quickly he took it from her. Transaction completed she left them alone shutting the door behind her once more.

Tao watched as Chen scanned through the paper, his curiosity slowly getting the better of him he finally asked. "What is that?"

Chen's brows rose in amusment. "Hmmm? What what? Is the shy, mysterious boy actually going to take me up on my offer to tell you all my secrets?” Confused Tao blinked at the lightening mage, head tilting on its axis. 

Eyes never leaving the paper Chen snorted. “Oh, don’t get too excited over there, it's just the condition of that boy I fried. Vitals and stuff." He said.

Tao frowned mentally wading through all the silly crap Chen handed him to identify the part of that statement that seemed off. "But he is all better now right? Lay horned him up and he is all good?" 

That caught the boy’s attention. "Horned what?! No he... Ohhh." Chen finally looked up at him brows drawn together before realization came to him. "I forgot you probably haven't heard, Lay is in the same position as us." 

Tao tried to make sense of what the lightening master was saying. “You mean he is sitting in a bed somewhere?" 

"Haha sort of." Chen chuckled. "He had an accident the same day we did. It was just a day full of problems that one." 

Tao felt fear seize his heart. He'd been worried about something like this happening to the healer. "Oh no, is he all right? What happened?" 

Chen waved off his worry. "He'll be fine." He continued. "He was just an idiot and over worked himself healing every little scratch. It was pretty funny actually. He went out right before I caused my whole explosion. Last I heard Suho was yelling at him and acting as a guard dog to make sure he stays on bed rest and doesn’t try to sneak out to the medical tent. You know I heard he threatened to tie him down if he doesn’t stay on strict bed rest. Can be awful scary when he's being protective, that guy." Smoothing the paper across his lap he shook his head in amusement. 

Tao sat back with a sigh. It was a relief to know that Suho had taken his words to heart. Lay needed someone like that around to take charge every once in a while or Tao was sure he would have driven himself into the ground much earlier. 

Chen went back to looking at the paper in his lap. "This kid's mostly ok anyway. His power actually protected him a bit. Him and Lay should both be good to go for the closing announcements tomorrow. 

Ahhh! That's right!” Staticy hair danced around his head as Chen turned to look at Tao once more. "There's an announcement from the seniors tomorrow. Everyone's saying they're going to tell us the results right there and then.” He snorted dryly, voice dripping with disbelief. “In my professional opinion that's just wishful thinking. It's probably just going to be something along the lines of ‘Good job! Keep up the good work we'll tell you in a million years!’ But then again you probably know how these things go better than I do so let me know if I'm way off here." 

Tao shook his head. "No that is about right. But they have not made a new group since I was here either." Finally tossing the paper Chen stretched like a cat, shoulders and elbows popping into place. "Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see huh? Though you don’t seem as excited about the idea as I thought you’d be. Thought all you guys were salivating all over each other for a chance to get out of this dump.” He drawled one eyebrow cocking up in question.

This wasn’t good, if Chen pried much more Tao was sure he would end up panicking and giving himself away. Thinking fast he settled on the first thing that came to mind. “You aren’t excited either.” Mentally, he patted himself on the back for diverting the conversation. 

Chen snorted. “True.” He fiddled with the paper in his hands. “But I’ve only been here a month, there’s no chance I’ll get picked.” Oh yeah, now Tao felt stupid. 

But before he could even flush red for forgetting his seniority over the lightening mage Chen was leaning forward, devilish grin back on his handsome features. “Wan’t to know one of those secrets I was talking about?” Dumbly Tao nodded brain struggling to keep up with the conversation. 

Chen sat up straight once more. “I’ll probably never debut, I’m much safer in here than out there anyway. Too many people want me dead for me to set foot outside these walls and SM knows it.” He finished bitterly, addressing his last words to the cracked white ceiling and the ever creaking fan overhead. 

Tao understood how the other boy felt, however as he watched Chen flip the retrieved paper back and forth in his hands some more all he could see was a wild animal that would die from SM’s cage. They were not so very different he decided. But then Chen schooled his grin back into one of devilry and the sick animal disappeared under the surface. Once more all Tao could see was the ridiculous prankster that kept trying to burn people’s hands off. 

His fears were confirmed when Chen turned his grin on him. “So was that a big enough reveal to pry up the lid you got clamped on your pot?” 

Tao’s brows drew together. “What?” He didn’t think his AST was advanced enough for whatever turn of phrase the lightening master had just used. 

Chen rolled his eyes. “Secret for a secret Blackie, it’s only fair.” 

Tao begged to disagree! He had never asked for any of this. Still… Chen had said he wouldn’t tell on other people and he had trusted Tao enough to be honest with him. What could it hurt to give him a small truth, just a little one. Unconsciously his left hand crept up to circle the damper where it lay covered by the fabric at his wrist. 

“I uh…” He fumbled trying to figure out how much was too much. “Something like the same as you.” He rubbed at his arm sheepishly glancing at Chen to see if that would be enough. The lightening masters gaze pierced him and quickly he looked back down. 

“So you mean you got people out there who want you dead too?” Chen asked. 

No! Well maybe. He had ment the other half of what the lightening master had said! But somehow his head nodded anyway and another half truth suddenly became reality. Sighing Tao gave up. 

Chen seemed to accept his answer turning his gaze up to the ceiling again he mused. “Seems a shame though, you got so many friends that could get picked.” All Tao could do was nod and swallow the lump of dread that rose up to stick in his throat.


	17. Wishing for Your Attention

Things were quite for a while as the sky turned dark through the window. Nurses brought them dinner and they ate in companionable silence. Just as Tao went for his jelly cup there was a commotion in the hallway, and as the door swung open the wobbly thing almost got away on him. 

A hassled looking D.O. shot into the room followed by Chen's loud complaining that no one was cooperating with his pranks. The wide eyed boy looked around frantically before diving under Tao's bed. When Tao leaned over to check on him he found the earth master huddled up leaning against the wall. D.O. raised a finger to his lips frowning as Chen kept ranting about his doorknob. 

Exasperated with the lightning master he snarled. "If you want to catch someone with your silly trick then get ready cause they'll be hear any second now. So just shut up please!" 

Chen didn't need to be told twice. Bounding over to the door he grasped the handle for a moment hair swinging around straight like a dowsing rod, sparks flying like a piñata before booking it back to his bed. And not a moment too soon as almost immediately there was a loud yell from the other side of the door. After a moment it banged open on it's hinges, pushed forward by a mighty gust of air. 

On the other side stood Kai, his hair standing on end to match Chen’s, hand held close to his chest, and Sehun, the one who'd taken up where Kai had left off with the door. "Oww!" Kai wiped tears from his eyes with his good hand. "What was that?! The doorknob was on fire!" 

Silently Chen's fist pumped the air barely contained laughter making his mouth twist in strange ways as he tried hard to keep a straight face. But it was ok since it was Kai. The boy was already too busy talking at the speed of light to notice Chen shaking with glee that his idiotic idea had finally caught someone. Tao shook his head at the troll. 

Learning to tune Kai out had been one of the first things Tao had mastered as a trainee but it was definitely harder to do when said boy was actually talking to YOU. "Hi Tao! I didn't know this was your room we were just stopping by to ask if anyone had seen D.O. But it's a cool coincidence that we ran into you as well!” 

As he continued to babble Sehun made his way over to sit on Tao's bed. Meeting his bunkmate's serious eyes Tao crooked his hand in a mini wave. He was acknowledged by a brief dip in Sehun's chin and maybe the beginnings of a smile. He had been wondering how the shy boy had been doing in his absence. Sehun was a recluse by nature so it was nice to see that he'd actually been hanging out with another person. Even if that person was Kai. 

"Woah woah woah, slow down there tiger." Chen held his hands up to stem the out pouring of words from said tiger’s mouth. "Are you asking if we've seen D.O.? Did we perceive him? Did we drink of his essence? I'm a little lost here?" He teased. 

From under the bed there suddenly came a clang. All eyes turned to Tao and he quickly scrambled to make an excuse. "Owww. I-I have hit my ankle. It is ok though! Nothing is here-I mean wrong. Haha." Reaching down he made a show of massaging his ankle. Kai seemed to accept the act and Tao breathed a sigh of relief as D.O. remained undetected. 

Or so he thought. Sehun was staring at him. Tao gulped, his bunkmate had always been rather perceptive. Checking to make sure Kai was focused on Chen once more Tao brought his finger to his lips pleading with his eyes for Sehun to remain silent. The boy's gaze flicked from one friend to the other and back again considering. Tao sweated it out but after a moment Sehun accepted with a kurt nod. 

Over on the more verbal side of the room the conversation seemed to have taken a turn for the weird in their absence. Chen was razzing the unfortunate Kai. ”So you've never wondered what essence of D.O. tastes like? I wonder what essence of Chen tastes like all the time." The frizzy haired boy nodded sagely at his own words. 

Kai's brows were drawn down in confusion. "Uh No. That sounds kinda gross." For once Tao totally agreed with the teleporter on something. 

Chen sat back, the look on his face saying that he was thoroughly enjoying playing with Kai like a cat would with a mouse. He was just as bad as Baekhyun! Tao couldn’t help but think the two bunk mates really deserved each other. 

Putting on a show the lightening mage acted affronted. “Well if that's what you think then I can honestly say the answer is no, we have not drunk of the essence of D.O."

Kai still hadn't managed to get his brain back in the game. Chen's words proving too weird even for him. His head cocked to the side as he forged boldly onwards none the less. "Oh, well that's good then. I don't think he would like you drinking his essence all that much." 

Another noise came from under the bed, softer this time and Tao made a show of shifting around his sheets to cover it up. Chen chuckled. Jabbing his thumb at Kai he addressed himself to Tao and Sehun this time. "Is this kid for real?" 

Tao smiled, mouth a thin line. "Have you not speak to Kai before?" Chen was new to SM. It was possible the two had not met before this. 

"I'm still right here you know." Kai pouted as they continued to talk over him. 

"Yes we know." Chen patted the air vaguely in Kai's general direction as he continued talking with Tao. 

A cloud settled over Kai's face. Not one that storms but one that just rains and rains with no end in sight. Shuffling his feet he tried to draw the conversation back in the direction he wanted. When clearing his throat repeatedly failed to do the trick it was time for a deep breath. Shaking the sad lines from his face he tried again more directly. "You haven't actually told me if you've seen D.O. yet." 

Finally remembering his presence Chen turned back to Kai. "Why are you looking for him anyway?" As Chen fished for more information Tao began to feel bad for his secret nemesis. 

Kai was clearly embarrassed by Chen's question but he soldiered on. "I want to tell him how awesome he was in the test today. You should have seen him!" Taken with the moment Kai’s eyes sparkled as he went on to regale the room with every detail he could think of from the test that afternoon. Most of them involving Kai himself more than they did D.O. The teleporter was once more in his element and in a rush all of Tao's sympathy for the devil evaporated once more. 

"He was so cool! We worked really well together too! It almost felt like we'd done it before…” Uncertainty began mixing with the dreamy look plastered on Kai’s face. "But I don't remember ever running drills with him…” Now he was going full blown detective monologue on them. 

"Now that I think about it every time I was supposed to be his partner he never showed up... So I wanted to ask him about that too. But every time I go to look for him he seems to disappear. Maybe he has a power like mine too?" 

Tao mentally congratulated himself for not freaking out when Kai brought up his power. The last thing he needed was for rumors of the stunt he'd pulled in front of Xiumin to reach Kai's ears. But he didn't think his friend would tell anyone. And once more Kai proved that he shouldn't worry about these things as he failed to stay on the same topic for more than two seconds. "Then we could disappear together and go visit all these cool places I know and-!” 

"Dude? Can you even hear yourself?" Chen had yet to get used to Kai's way of speaking. The handsome boy blushed proving himself capable of self awareness after all. 

"I-I just want to tell him that I'm a fan. I thought that was something that everyone here would like. I mean we're going to have a ton of fans when we debut so wouldn't it be even better to get one before then? Besides if I say it now that means I get to be his first fan!" 

Tao cringed in secondhand embarrassment for the boy. D.O. was right under his feet after all. He was hearing everything that was said. That probably hadn't been how Kai would have phrased his confession to his idol if he'd known he was in the same room. 

Chen was on the same page as Tao and way too invested in helping the teleporter out in all the wrong ways. "Ok lets think of it this way, what would you say if you actually did find him?" Leaning back on his hands he grinned. The mouse was about to get caught. 

Kai scratched his cheek bashfully. "Uhhhh well I'm not sure. I haven't thought it through all that well." Hook line and sinker. Chen was going to eat the boy alive Tao could see it now.

Taking charge of the situation the lightening mage chuckled. “Well in that case calm down and think about it a bit first! For goodness sakes no wonder he's avoiding you, you're like a five year old after copious amounts of coffee!" 

Rummaging around under his bed for the paper he'd thrown away before Tao was sure he saw Chen shoot D.O. a toothy grin. Sitting up he handed Kai the discarded medical sheet from earlier and miraculously pulled a pen from Tao wasn't sure where. He shoved both things into Kai’s slack grip and pointed towards the wall. “Go stand in the corner and don't come back until you have three things you want to say to D.O." 

Nodding slowly Kai wandered away from the rest of the group, squatting down in the corner he proceeded to stare at the blank page in front of him nibbling on the end of Chen's pen. As the end of the writing utensil disappeared into Kai's mouth Tao bit back the urge to tell him that might not be the best idea. Who even knew where Chen had gotten that from. Instead he left Kai to work as Chen dominated the conversation now that the chatterbox was sent on a quest. 

This time his bright eyes fell on Sehun. "In the meantime I have a question for you my silent sir.” The wind master hadn’t made a sound since he’d entered the room. After being around the boy for half a year Tao didn't think Chen was going to get much out of his bunk mate. 

"What's up with you and Luhan?" Ahh, that might get some noise out of the boy, but not in a good way. Tao tensed ready to defend his friend from Chen’s verbal attacks. 

His worries were confirmed when Sehun flinched under the lightening mage’s laser stare, his eyes darting down and his ears turning red. Responding with typical Sehun style he mumbled. "Noth-thing." 

And that was technically true. But life was lived for the technicalities, and Chen seemed to grasp this fact better than anyone. With a snort he leaned forward into Sehun's personal space, smile soft, voice a velvety purr. Once again Tao tensed to defend his friend. "I've already gotten myself in trouble once today for implying someone might have a crush but I'll be damned if I'm not about to do it again anyway." 

Caught completely off guard Tao flushed to match Sehun, the numerous questions and concerns that he had only recently been able to push aside rushing to the surface once more. So distracted was he that the plan to defend Sehun turned into a colossal failure. Beside him Sehun had clammed up and Chen had taken his silence as his cue to keep pushing. “What's so great about Luhan anyway?" 

Even with his brain still lost somewhere thinking about Kris’s big hands and smooth voice Tao couldn’t help but think that was a tad hypocritical as he happened to know Chen had been about to sleep with Luhan only a few days ago. But Chen didn’t stop being a hypocrite there. “It's common knowledge that he sleeps arou-" 

“Chen do not!" Tao cried the words comming out in mandarin by accident. Finally snapped out of his own thoughts he raced to do damage control. Beside him Sehun seemed to turn to stone, the blush leaving his ears, face draining to an alarming white color. 

The wind master’s shoulders slumped as he looked down completely dejected. “It'th ok, I know." He spoke quietly and Tao felt his heart ache for his friend. He had hoped that Sehun was still in the dark about Luhan's extracurricular activities. 

"I am sorry." Feeling useless Tao's gut twisted in sympathy at the heartbroken look on his bunkmates face. It couldn't have been an easy truth to swallow. 

But the moment was broken as Chen either completely missed the gravity of the situation or decided he simply didn’t care and to play the scene for sarcasm instead. "So we all agree he's the one wearing the little black dress of shame." 

"He doesn't look very ashamed to me." Kai spoke up from the corner. Tao started, he’d forgotten the teleported was still in the room and given Kai’s normal penchant for silence that was amazing. 

The master of insensitivity was fast to shut him down. "Hey! Not another word from you till you're done over there!" Returning to his original audience Chen changed lanes so fast the police would have given him a ticket. "If you know he's sleeping around why do you still like him? Do you just want to sleep with him like everybody else?" 

Sehun’s face turned from bone white to lava red at the mere thought of sleeping with Luhan and Tao readied himself to catch the boy should he overheat and faint on them. As always Chen paid the boy's embarrassment no mind and plowed on ahead. "Seriously just in the time I've been here the only one who hasn't had a go at our resident princess is mister frigid." Using his master deductive skills Tao concluded mister frigid must mean Xiumin. 

"I haven't either." Kai piped up from the corner once more. The frizzy head rounded on him like, well, lightening. "Four things now!" Chen was a slave driver. 

Kai blanched. "Wait no-" 

"Five!" Wisely Kai caught himself before he blurted out anything else and brought down any more of Chen's wrath upon himself. Shoulders slumping in defeat he went back to tapping his pen against his knee. 

"I don't want to thleep with him." Sehun’s quiet voice drew everyones attention back to him, filling his entire word quota for the day as he mumbled one whole sentence. Tao was so proud of him. 

But Chen was never satisfied. "Soooooo?" He pressed on.

Palms opening in his lap Sehun studied his fingers. "He looks-ss like thomeone I know." His hands clenched into fists once more. 

Tao blinked, he’d never heard this from the wind master before. Across from them an enlightened look claimed the lightning mage's face as he sat back on the bed bracing himself on his palms. "Ahhh so it's a projected affection." Sehun didn’t respond, continuing to glare at his closed fists. Tao didn’t think they were going to get anything more out of him for the moment.

But Chen was going to pry some more Tao could just feel it. Stepping in before that could happen he headed the overly curious boy off. "You do not have to tell us if you do not want to." 

Chen didn’t appreciate Tao’s consideration of Sehun’s feelings in the least. “Yes he does!" The frizzy head threw a tantrum at being shut down in the middle of his game. 

"Chen!" Tao thought it was all quite childish. 

"Fiiiiine!" The lightning master’s defeat was neither happy nor graceful. Deprived of one toy to play with he immediately went back to the other. "Oy!" He craned his neck backwards in a comical stretch. “Are you done over there yet?" 

Kai jumped. "A-almost, I'm stuck at four." 

Chen rolled onto his stomach to better face the poor boy. "Oh come on just make something up!" 

"No!" Kai looked horrified at the very idea. "This is serious!" 

"No it's not!" Chen pulled at his hopeless hair in exasperation. 

Throwing his hands up Kai gave in. "Ahhhh! Fine!" Quickly he scrawled something on his paper before shuffling over to shove it under Chen's nose. 

A sly twinkle danced in the frizzy haired boy’s eyes as they darted fast as lightening to the bottom of Tao’s bed. ”Aren't you going to read it out loud?" 

"But it's embarrassing..." Kai's eyes skittered away across the floor and Tao had a moment of panic thinking he'd seen D.O. in his hiding place. Thankfully Chen's bed seemed to be acting as a wall between the two estranged boys. 

"But you're going to have to read it out loud to D.O. right?" Chen attempted to reason with the uncharacteristically performance shy Kai. 

"Y-yeah." Kai stuttered. Tao sighed. When was he going to realize agreeing with Chen just played right into the boy’s hands. 

Gleefully said boy continued to poke and prod at all of Kai's weak spots. "Think of this as practice then. Here forget those two and pretend I'm D.O. you finally cornered, me dragged me here kicking and screaming and now you're determined to confess you're undying fanboy love to me." Chen set the scene. Crossing his arms he waited for Kai to get into character as well. "Might want to make it quick or I'll run away again." He batted his eyes ridiculously, smile sweet enough to rot all your teeth right out of your mouth. 

Swallowing nervously Kai pulled himself up straight. Squaring his shoulders he began. "Um, D.O. hyung-“ “Oh take the hyung out, honorifics are so old fashioned.” Chen waved his hand dismissively. 

“O-Okay…” Flustered at having been interrupted before he’d even really began Kai tried to pull himself back together. “I-I thought you were really cool during our test earlier. You didn't get nervous even once and you knew what to do like you'd done it a thousand times before. Under your guidance we were able to make sure no one was left behind." 

Cutting in while Kai took a deep breath Chen applauded him. "Well that was actually pretty poetic nice job kid." 

Kai blinked. "But that was only the first point. I have four more." 

Chen's hands fell still in disbelief. "What? See this is your problem. That could have been four points on it's own!" Flushing Kai shuffled his feet. " Ahhh!" Chen fell back to bounce on his bed springs squeaking in protest he waved the boy on. "Just finish the rest. 

"Um, so..." Kai glanced down at his notes once more. "I really liked working with you. It felt really natural, like we'd been doing it for years. Even though I know that's impossible. That was number two." Kai paused looking up for approval. Tao tried to smile encouragingly and that was all it took to send him off and running once more. 

"Number three. I'm sorry if I annoy you. I know I annoy a lot of people but I'll try to do better so that you don't have to skip practice if you get paired with me. I want to be your friend. That's number four. A-and five..." He faltered once more. 

Staring at the ceiling Chen ignored Kai's embarrassment. "What ever it is just spit it out kid." 

Kai took a deep breath. "Y-you have really pree-etty eyes!" Kai's whole face turned crimson as his voice cracked and Chen fell over cackling. 

"Ahhh! you killed me!" Unable to control himself he slid to to the floor wheezing. Without a word Kai balled up the paper and chucked it straight at Chen's fuzzy head. In an unexpected display of coordination for someone literally crying from mirth Chen caught the ball in his hand and went right on laughing. It didn't disturb the hysterical hyena in the slightest. 

Turning on a dime Kai headed straight out the door, covering his red face with his hands. Sehun cast a worried look after his friend. Mumbling an apology to Tao he chased after Kai's retreating back. Tao was left with a sputtering Chen lying bonelessly on the floor. 

That had been the first time he'd seen Kai get upset like that. And as much as he didn't care for the boy himself it had been hard to watch. Chen didn't seem to realize just how insensitive he'd sounded laughing at Kai's confession. It was like he didn't know how to do anything but use others as his playthings. 

Tao opened his mouth to tell the boy off but got no farther. With a great screech his entire bed heaved its self off the floor. Tao let out a yelp as he was unceremoniously dumped on his ass. Metal scratched across the floor and hinges creaked in protest as D.O. emerged from under the bed. From his new vantage point on the ground Tao watched in half amusment, half sympathetic terror as Chen's face turned from laughter to horror at the speed of light as SM's shortest, yet strongest, man glared down at him. 

"That was not very nice." D.O.'s voice displayed none of the anger that could be read plainly on his face. 

Unnerved by the tranquil fury Chen gulped. "Hey hey what gives? I-I thought you didn't like him." Scrambling to his feet he backed away from the land master as fast as he could till his retreat was halted when his shins collided with the bed behind him. 

D.O. let him run scowling down at him. "You know nothing you idiot." Slowly he advanced on Chen who made a very uncoordinated attempt to jump over his bed ending with him spilling over the the other side in a pile of flailing limbs. 

"Wait! You really don't want to touch me right now I'll shock you!" Undaunted D.O. continued his slow, deliberate advance. Completely panicking now Chen made a last ditch effort to dart out the door. Tao had to admire the speed at which he could retreat when he had his feet under him. He almost made it too since it was still open from Kai's dramatic exit earlier. But just as the lightening mage thought he was home free D.O.'s hand closed around his wrist. 

"Shit!" Chen went ridged and D.O. flinched his face showing emotion for the first time since he emerged from under the bed. Chen flailed. "Dude I wasn't kidding! Let go or you'll get hu-" Suddenly going still he stared at D.O. in surprise. 

Tao wasn't sure what was going on. First Chen's hair snapped towards D.O. like it had with the door knob but slowly it began to calm, falling back to lie docile across the lightning mage's forehead for the first time since Tao had woken that morning. So caught up in surprise was he that Chen failed to notice as D.O. pulled Kai's balled up paper from his slack grasp. 

Tao could practically hear the gears in Chen's head grinding as he stared dumbfounded at D.O. "How did you- You're a master of earth of course!" D.O. released his hold and Chen rubbed his wrist absently as he continued to stare at D.O. Who stared right back. 

"I have what I wanted. You can go now." The earth master pulled the door open the rest of the way and held it there. 

After a moment Chen shook himself out of his thoughts. "Um, thanks for grounding me." D.O. didn't even blink. Not getting a response Chen backed up slowly keeping the boy in his sights as he crossed into the hall before bolting away. Tao pulled himself to his feet to find D.O. smoothing out the paper in is hands. 

This was so confusing! Like Chen, Tao had assumed that D.O. disliked Kai too. But his actions said differently. And something Kai had said floated at the edge of Tao's mind. “D.O., DID you know Kai from before?" 

The earth master looked up from the chicken scratch on the back of the medical paper and Tao was taken aback by how calm he looked. It was almost too calm and he suddenly understood why Chen had felt so uneasy. 

The earth master's eyes bored into him making Tao want to flinch. "You just joined the I sleep in the nude club. What makes you think you're ready for D.O.'s down and dirty story time?" His mouth twitched in humor at his own joke and Tao felt heat blossom on his cheeks. "Thanks for covering for me though." With that D.O. looked back down at Kai's notes. 

Raising one hand in a wave he turned and headed out the door sighing under his breath. "Still writes like a five year old. Idiot...." It was soft but Tao still heard it. Did that mean they did know each other? He didn't know what to think anymore. 

Sighing he rubbed his eyes. When he'd first woken up that morning he'd thought he'd never need to go to sleep ever again. But after a day like that he found himself emotionally drained. His eyelids drooping he curled up in his poor abused bed and waited for sleep. Hopefully Chen would realize it was safe and come back at some point.


	18. An Almost Suffocating Silence

"Finally!" Chen flopped down on his bunk across from Tao. What was with that guy and beds anyway? He shrugged turning to sit on his own mattress. 

They had just been released from hospital surveillance, Chen's accidental brush with D.O. the night before allowing him to get rid of his excess electricity much faster than expected making him free to go as well. But there was no time to sit around. Closing announcements were only moments away and they needed to get to hall B as fast as possible. All the other trainees including Tao’s self appointed escort of Xiumin and Luhan had already gone on ahead leaving them alone in the dorm. 

Or so they thought for just at that moment the door swung open and two more people rushed into the room. The unicorn stomped over to his bed followed by a very frustrated water mage. Suho hurried after Lay who was clearly ignoring him. "I'm sorry we're late but really it's your fault. Trying to go volunteer at the clinic as soon as you're released! You're still supposed to be resting!" The water mage ran his hand through his tangled hair in exasperation.

Lay picked up the clean shirt from the pile on his bed management had been kind enough to provide them with. Turning back to his shadow he pointed towards Suho's bed. "Go change over there please." 

Still unsure Suho hovered around his self appointed charge. "You're not going to make a break for it as soon as I leave are you?" 

Lay shot the water mage a look from inside the mess of his old shirt as he pulled it over his head. "I am going to be naked. Why would I leave this room while I am naked?" His voice grew louder as he finished extracting himself from the material. 

Suho's hands fisted his poor hair in frustration. "Ahhh! I give up!" He stalked away to his own bunk as Lay pulled off the rest of his garments. Blushing Tao turned back to his own pile of clothes. He would have preferred to change in the bathroom but there wasn't enough time for that. Fast as he could he flung the fresh outfit on, finishing first even though Lay had had a head start. Fully clothed he sat to pull on shoes. 

Glancing across at Chen he was unsurprised to find that the other boy hadn't even begun to change. Instead he was sipping something from a bottle Tao assumed he'd pulled from under his bed. The liquid inside was a light brown and Tao had a feeling it wasn't just apple juice. 

"Are you coming?" Tao asked. Chen nodded holding up a finger as he proceeded to swallow about half the bottle. Tao's eye's widened, that couldn't be healthy. 

"Ahhh!" His mouth disconnected from the neck of the thing with a pop. "That's what I was missing! Those nurses need to loosen up and learn to appreciate the medicinal qualities of this stuff more.” 

Quickly stashing the bottle back under the bed his fingers flashed as he flew into action pulling his clothes off in a rush. Like Lay, Chen appeared to be one of those get naked first ask questions later people. Clearing his throat Tao looked away quickly. Getting up he began picking his way to the door, Suho and Lay not far behind him. 

Chen called after them just as they reached the exit. "Wait for meeeee!" Glancing back Tao found the boy hoping towards them, one shoe under his arm as he tied the other on the move. Tao chuckled, if nothing else you had to be impressed by Chen's ability to multitask. 

As soon as both shoes were on they set out. Squeezing into hall B just in time, the four set themselves up at the back of the assembly. Tao was glad to note that no one was at the podium yet. They hadn't missed anything. 

The other trainees who had been waiting for some time had begun talking in hushed voices amongst themselves and Tao's group was no different. On his right Suho leaned over to Lay. "Are you still mad at me?" Lay continued to smile serenely ahead not interested in Suho in the slightest. 

On the other side of him Chen had pulled his shoe off once more and was busy shaking what looked like packets of dried plant out of it. His brows rose as the lightening master then preceded to gather them all up and stuff them into his pockets. Noticing Tao's gaze on him he grinned up at him good-naturedly as he retied his shoe. He'd missed a packet Tao noted and casual as could be he slid his foot on top of the little bag. Glancing down he was pleased to see that Chen hadn't noticed anything. 

It was then that their senior decided to appear before them. All chattering in the room fell to silence immediately as Leeteuk walked on stage. Chen cursed as he was forced to abandon his shoe half tied. 

For some reason Tao felt sad and he chastised himself. It couldn't be Boa every time! Leeteuk was a man Tao had spoken to only once before. He was SM's current master of communications, operating what in the old days would have been called a radio station out of his head with ten different frequencies. 

Tao had been introduced to Leeteuk as a special member of LT channel 9. The frequency set aside specifically for people who needed to be kept under wraps. People like him. In turn this ment that along with Boa, Leeteuk was the only who knew of Tao's real abilities. Their meeting had been brief but Tao had gotten the impression that the leader of SJ was a kind and happy man. 

On stage he smiled the same sunny smile Tao remembered from their first meeting. "Hello everyone I’ve heard that you all worked very hard this past week." The crowd shouted its affirmation. Leeteuk nodded knowingly along with them. "I can attest to this as well since I was listening to many of your tests on channel 4. I applaud all your efforts." Clapping his hands he beamed out at the trainees, his face that of a proud father. 

A smatter of applause came from the crowd as well as they were invited to praise themselves. It died down quickly enough though. Leeteuk was sweet but he didn't quite command the immense presence that Bao did. No, Tao thought it was like comparing sunshine and rainbows, things that while nice, paled in importance when placed next to oxygen. Still SJ's leader was a role model to them all. 

Tao refocused as Leeteuk resumed his announcement. "We have all the information to make an informed choice as to who is ready to take on the responsibility of becoming an active member of SM and defending the public. The names are being reviewed as we speak." 

"When will they tell us?!" The shout came from the crowed and just as with Boa it was taken up by the majority till it was a deafening roar. Tao was glad he was at the back where things remained quieter and there was less pushing and shoving. 

Suddenly the loudest sound by far cut out over the crowd. "Quiet!" Immediately all noise ceased as the air vibrated. Heechul strode on stage to stand by Leeteuk who was rubbing his ears along with the rest of the room. 

"Thank you Heechul I think we're good now." Leeteuk winced. 

The siren glared out at the room hands planted firmly on hips. "Bunch of brats." No one dared move. 

Clearing his throat Leeteuk took control of the situation once more. "Yes, well, Boa mentioned something like this might happen so I brought some extra help. Please let me finish next time yes?" Heads bobbed as no one let out so much as a peep under Heechul's watchful eye. 

"Continuing where we left off. The members will be announced one week from now here in hall B." That was sooner than expected Tao thought. If the room shared his feelings or not was hard to gauge as under threat of another ear blaster they remained silent even after such exiting news. 

Leeteuk looked around happily before continuing. "And I have some exciting information for you all!" He looked mischievously at his colleague. "Should I tell them?" Heechul shrugged and Leeteuk pouted at his colleagues lack of interest. 

"Be glad I'm nicer than Heechul." He giggled and the crowed shuffled in suspense. “It's been confirmed that this is going to be the biggest group since the formation of SJ! So everyone has a good chance." He winked. 

Murmuring ran through the room as it thrummed with excitement. No one had dared hope the new group would be larger than five but now there was confirmation it would be no smaller than ten! For Tao it was bittersweet as he resigned himself to loosing more of his friends than he'd expected. 

Leeteuk began wrapping things up. "In the mean time training will resume as normal. Please rest up well for the big announcement! Dismissed." 

"And remember I'm still watching you." Heechul growled. 

Never had a group of teenagers exited a room in a more orderly fashion. 

Tao found himself with a heavy heart and a bag of what he was pretty sure was weed in his hand as he left hall B behind.


	19. I Suddenly Expect a Future with You

Following such a time of activity and excitement returning to the normal routine of a trainee felt like a dream. 

Only there were some lingering ripples from the tests that were unavoidable. Most importantly that a boy had been kicked out of SM because of Tao. And by monday everyone seemed to know about it. He could feel eyes on him wherever he went. Trainees skirted him in the halls and whispered behind his back but no one seemed to have the nerve to confront him about it. 

It was a good thing they didn't too because Luhan and Xiumin had appointed themselves his unofficial guardians. Anyone who was caught even looking at Tao funny was met with the two most adorable trainees' best attempts at looking intimidating. Tao let them do what they wanted. It was easier than trying to convince them that he could take care of himself. 

And so the week progressed with only one other change to his daily routine. Kris. He'd begun nodding to Tao in the hallways and one morning he'd even brought Chanyeol to sit with him and Xiumin for breakfast. Slowly the wall between them was beginning to break down. 

The mornings had stayed the same however. Kris was still a pain to wake and Tao was still embarrassed about the whole towel incident so they said very little to each other. As the week went on Tao felt lulled by a false sense of security. There was a storm brewing in the dorm room but it was still a few miles out to sea. 

It was friday, the day before the all important announcement when something interesting finally happened. Tao had gone to wake Kris that morning as usual. And it had actually gone quite well. Kris had gotten himself moving with over ten minutes to spare. An impressive record indeed. 

It happened in the bathroom where all such important things seemed to occur. Tao was sitting in his clean clothes waiting for the breakfast alarm to sound, Xiumin on his left, Luhan on his right when he overheard Kris and Chanyeol as they walked out from the shower. 

"Happy Birthday Kris." Chanyeol beamed as he grabbed a towel from the dispenser and ran it through his dripping hair. 

"Is this really the time to be saying that." Kris growled as he began toweling himself dry as well. 

Unperturbed Chanyeol chuckled. "Well I thought it was kinda appropriate considering well..." Kris snorted making his way over to the clothes dispenser. Swiping his card he waited for the machine to rumble to life. 

"You better not be planning anything ridiculous to get me back for last year. I don't think the poor girl here could survive another birthday like that." He affectionately rapped his knuckles against the clothes dispenser as it finally coughed his garments out into his waiting hands. 

Chanyeol swiped his card next smiling goofily at his friend. "What? Don't think I could do it?" 

Kris snorted. "No frankly I think it would be a disaster. Face it, I'm just a better birthday planner than you are. Besides you're not a virgin anymore so smuggling girls in is no longer a necessity." 

Chanyeol somehow managed to look mortified while still smiling. "Kris shhh!" His eyes darted around the room, looking for Tao wasn't sure who. 

Kris grinned. "What? You don't want anyone to know that up until last year you were a viiiiii-" 

"Nooo stop!" Kris was silenced as Chanyeol clapped a hand over his friends traitorous mouth. Eyes crinkled in mirth he held his hands up in defeat and trustingly Chanyeol released him. 

"Ok ok I get it I'll stop. In exchange no ridiculous stuff today. I don't need everyone and their mother knowing it's 'Krissies special day.’” He finished pulling on his clothes and Chanyeol hurried to do the same. 

Later Tao pushed his food around his plate as he thought about what to do. It was Kris's birthday and Tao wanted to congratulate him but it didn't sound like the tall boy wanted people to make a big deal out of it. Maybe if it was just his friends then it would be ok. 

But was he close enough with the dragon to be considered a friend? True they had been talking to each other a tiny bit more ever since they'd spoken in the hospital, but did that make them close enough to be called friends? Tao was not sure it did. 

Jolted from his thoughts by the clatter and scrape of chairs he looked up to find the object of his dilemma sliding into a seat across from him with Chanyeol and, to Tao surprise, Baekhyun following right behind him. 

Luhan and Xiumin broke off their heated discussion of soccer teams to acknowledge their arrival. "Morning scaly, featherbrain." Luhan chirped happily. Kris snorted tucking into his food. Tao wasn't sure Chanyeol thought being called featherbrain was an insult as the happy boy just smiled and sipped his orange juice. 

"What, no pithy nickname for me?" Baekhyun asked as he poured ketchup on his eggs. 

"Hmmm, I haven't thought of one for you yet.” Luhan tapped his chopsticks against his chin. “How about sunshine?" 

"Heard that one before." The light master continued chewing, unimpressed.

Not to be put off Luhan placed his chopsticks down as he thought. "Hmm ok then, eyeliner queen, grumpy lumps, I love my hair but I'm not gay?" 

Baekhyun snorted into his milk. "I like that last one." He sat back eyeing Luhan wickedly. "I have one for you too but I don't think I can say it around the kids." 

Xiumin made a grab for the smug look on Baekhyun's face only to be pulled back by his friend. "Baozi don't, he's just jealous. " Luhan calmed the angry ice mage. 

Baekhyun continued as if nothing had happened. "While I'm thinking about it, Chanyeol, a little birdie told me you lost your virginity to a whore last year." With a groan the phoenix buried his face in his hands. Twirling his fork in the mess of eggs and ketchup covering his plate Baekhyun popped a bite into his mouth. "Tell me, what was the thought process behind that one?" He asked between chews.

Chanyeol looked up from between his fingers. "It sounded like a good idea at the time!" The moment his eyes caught with Baekhyun's he ducked down again. "Kris tell him." His voice came out muffled and faint through his fingers . 

In no rush Kris chewed and swallowed, the entire table waiting on his every word. "I was just helping out a brother in need. You know?" He stuck another bit into his mouth and Baekhyun snorted. 

"You mean you really just wanted to get laid yourself." Swallowing the last bite Kris’s fork clicked as he set it down on his clean plate and leaned back with a smirk. "Perhaps, you'll never know." 

Tao gapped. This was not his beautiful breakfast conversation. This was not his beautiful home! 

Still this was his chance to say it. To tell Kris happy birthday. It was only two words but they stuck in his throat like golf balls. And the more he thought about it the more he began to think it wasn't such a good idea. Of the people present only Chanyeol had actually said it so far. And if he had overheard the conversation in the washroom Baekhyun must know too and he hadn't said it. And Xiumin and Luhan had been around the year before so they must know that today was the day and they hadn't said it! So if he said it then-

"Tao, hey, are you ok." Tao jumped as he was snapped out of his rising doubt by Kris's concerned voice and a hand on his arm. 

Once more he was aware of the immense heat that came from contact with the dragon but he was given only a moment to savor the conflicting desires it created before it retreated back to Kris's side of the table. Looking around he realized everyone was watching him. "I am fine thank you. Why is everyone looking?” 

Xiumin had worry etched into his forehead as he spoke for the group. "Well you got really pale all of a sudden and we thought you were going to pass out on us or something." 

"Or throw up." Baekhyun interjected cheerfully. 

"No I was just thinking about, um..." Tao scrambled to find a believable excuse. Saying what had really been on his mind would never work now. "Thinking about the announcement tomorrow!" Inwardly he cringed as he chickened out and the conversation went veering away from the topic of birthdays. From across the table he could have sworn he heard Baekhyun mutter "performance anxiety..." 

Those two words continued to color his day from that moment on. 

During morning practice Kris and his partner D.O. ended up right next to Tao and Luhan. He'd been so nervous that he'd screwed up one of his basic forms and sent the staff flying straight at D.O.'s head. It was only thanks to Luhan's quick moves that he didn't end up braining the boy. 

“Should I give this back to you? I'm not sure you're safe to use it today." Luhan asked floating the weapon in the air beside himself. 

Tao ducked his head. “I am sorry I will pay more attention I promise!" 

Grudgingly Luhan let him reclaim the staff. Tao bowed to D.O. Who bowed right back. From the corner of his eye he could see Kris's lips turn up in a smile. Mortified his face flamed as he tried to steady his stance better this time. 

At lunch he hid from everyone by going to sit with Sehun in his corner. His bunk mate kept sending him strange looks as he ducked under the table every time Kris looked in his direction. 

The afternoon lecture, usually the most dreaded part of the day for Tao since it was all in complicated AST, was for once a relief as he managed to secure a seat far from the tall boy. Once Siwon began the lecture he didn't have to worry about the dragon showing up unexpectedly. Unfortunately all the stress of the morning had taken it's toll on him and it was all he could do to stay awake and not fall asleep in a pile of drool. 

There were other problems that came from not sitting next to his friends too. As the class let out and he tried to pile all his papers together someone bumped into his shoulder, hard, sending all his lecture notes and translation questions spilling onto the floor. Whoever it was laughed all the way to the door. 

Tao sighed reaching down to collect everything once more. Some of them had flown quite far. After gathering the ones he could reach he set out to locate the rest only to halt abruptly as he almost ran smack dab into the danger zone. Kris was holding the pages he'd missed glancing over the notes. 

"The word you were looking for in paragraph three is psychological. Siwon was talking about mental health hazards that come with being an active enforcer agent." Done reading for the moment he held the papers out for Tao to collect. Nervously he reached for them. Maybe this was the universe’s way of giving him a second chance. Maybe here, now that there was no one to listen in on them he could say it without Kris getting mad. 

But as he tried to take the papers from Kris's hand the boy didn't let go and Tao looked up confused to find the dragon staring at him in thought. Tao had never noticed before but Kris's eyes were a lovely deep chocolate brown that he could get lost in for days... 

Kris’s deep voice only added to the moment. “You write in a very archaic style. I didn't notice it in your AST notes before but some of your conjugation is positively ancient. Who taught you to write like that?" 

Tao wanted to look away but couldn’t as he mumbled. “Uhh, my mother did." Well that was at least half the truth. He knew he was staring far more than was polite. Clearing his throat he quickly glanced away from Kris's mesmerizing eyes only to be taken in by his hand still holding on to one half of his notes. His fingers were long and- what on earth was he even doing?! Flustered words just began to bubble out of his mouth. "I know it's weird b-" 

"No I think it's lovely!" The dragon cut him off. Startled he looked up once more. Every moment that passed he expected Kris to laugh or tell him it was a joke but all he could see was earnest admiration on the dragon's face. "I would love to have her teach me how to write like this." 

A flash of pain so bright it took his breath away lanced through Tao's chest. He wanted to plead with the dragon, don’t say things like that! With a jolt he realized that this was the first time he'd thought of his mother since he'd found himself in this hell, without her, without THEM. His breath caught and tears burned hot behind his eyes. 

Sensing that he'd touched on something he maybe shouldn't have Kris tried to make amends for a mistake that had never been his fault. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Forget I said anything." Releasing the paper's into Tao's grasp he began to turn away. 

"She can't teach you but I could if you want." Tao's voice came out quiet. He wasn't even sure if Kris heard him but he was determined not to be sad after Kris had said something wonderful to him. Sniffing he whipped his eyes on his sleeve, a small watery smile wobbling it's way onto his face. 

Twisting back around at Tao's soft voice Kris's face brightened at his words. "I'd like that." He smiled softly and Tao felt his heart swell in his chest. 

Just as Kris turned to go once more he reached out to grab the boy's sleeve. Clearly surprised Kris blinked down at their hands. Tao was surprised too he didn't know where this courage was coming from but he was going to use it! "Hey Kris, ha-" 

"What are you two doing?! Evening practice is going to start in less than a minute and we are going to get a penalty for being tardy!" 

"Tao I dropped a trash can on the boy that knocked you. Praise me!" 

"Idiots." 

Tao gaped at Xiumin and Luhan as they stood in the doorway. Just behind them he could make out Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The shorter boy was tapping his foot impatiently, clearly frustrated at being drawn into this nonsense. "Come on lets go!" Xiumin bounced anxiously. 

Tao loved his friends, but really, could their timing be any worse? "I'm sorry Tao. Can we talk about this later?" Kris rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. 

Sighing Tao nodded. All the courage he'd found flowing out of him as he released Kris's wrist and they headed for the door. 

"We're coming! Calm your hair Baekhyun." Kris called as they made it through to the door. The annoyed boy just glared. 

They were late and it turned out that Baekhyun had reason to be angry. As penalty they were assigned to clean the cafeteria after dinner during free time. As soon as the doors closed behind them cutting off the chatter of sleepy well fed trainees Baekhyun stomped away into the kitchen and refused to speak to anyone. Groaning and dragging their feet the rest of them followed him. 

There was much to do, the tables and chairs had to be wiped down and stacked, the floor was to be swept and mopped and, of course, Tao shivered in dread, all the dishes had to be washed. There was some squabbling over who was going to do what. Luhan and Baekhyun flat out refused to do the washing so instead they were sent out to start clearing the tables. Xiumin was willing to wash up but it was quickly discovered that this had the unfortunate side effect of turning the hot soapy water into an ice bath. Next Chanyeol tried but when the first three plates he touched smashed to the floor in itty bitty pieces it was unanimously voted that he go sweep the floor with Xiumin. 

So it was that Tao found himself elbow deep in the hot frothy water. He winced as the soap smarted against his skin. Kris sent him an apologetic look as he toweled all the clean dishes dry and placed them away in cabinets ready to be used again the next morning. His long arms allowing him to reach the top shelves. 

Tao frowned into the sink. He was tall, he could have reached too. But it was Kris's birthday and he'd already gotten him into this mess. It didn't seem right at all to have him to do the dirty work. Not today at least. 

They worked in silence Kris moving about the vast kitchen, cursing under his breath as he opened the wrong cabinet or dropped a piece of cutlery and had to ask Tao to rewash it. They were visited occasionally by those working out in the front room. Chanyeol came in frantic, grabbed all the towels he could find before running out again. Kris had to go get a new one from the staff member on duty to continue drying the dishes. A little later Luhan walked through floating the pile of dripping towels in front of him distastefully. Kris cursed as he slipped in the trail of water they left behind arms swinging wildly. Tao giggled. 

"It's not funny!" Kris whined as he regained his footing only to be sent sliding once more. 

Tao reacted without thinking. Water arched above them as he pulled his hands from the sink to make a grab for the dragon as he finally went down. Of course it didn't go as planned. Nothing in Tao’s life ever did. And so down they went in a pile of plates and bubbles. 

With a groan he cracked his eyes open. His hip throbbed where it had gracelessly said hello to the floor. Something beneath him shifted and Tao looked down to find himself sprawled half on top of Kris. 

"Yah! What is this?! We're working our asses off out there and you guys are having a cuddle puddle on the floor? I quit!" Throwing his dirty rag at them Baekhyun stomped out of the kitchen. Tao caught the towel with his face. 

Beneath him Kris wheezed. "Tao, I can't breath!" 

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" Pulling the dirty rag from his head he scrambled off of Kris managing to elbow him in the ribs and almost poke his eyes out in the process. Another strangled sound came from the dragon's lips as Tao's hasty retreat pushed the air from his lungs once more. 

Sitting back Tao surveyed the mess strewn about them. Water littered the floor in long streaks, plates rolled across the floor, some in fragments, some cracked, a precious few still round and whole. Slowly Kris levered himself up hissing as aches and pains blossomed into existence. Tao wanted to slide through the floor. Could he make Kris's day get any worse? 

"I-I will clean up." Ignoring Kris's complaints that he was fine and he didn't have to Tao ran off to get another broom. 

Just then Luhan made his way back into the kitchen from successfully dumping all the wet towels. He stopped to survey the mess before him. "And I thought Chanyeol upending the mopping bucket was bad. What were you doing, trying to balance everything on your head?" 

Shifting carefully ceramic tinkled to the ground around Kris as he pulled himself together. "This is all your fault. Dripping water all over the floor." He scowled at Luhan who had the audacity to look affronted. 

"My fault?! Yell at your uncoordinated friend out there for getting everything wet in the first place then! Humph." Nose in the air Luhan picked his way across the treacherous floor and back out into the front room. 

Sighing Kris levered himself to his feet brushing the dust and broken plate from his hair and clothes as best he could. There was a large wet spot all down his side as well but one glance told him it was water and not blood. 

Tao rushed back in after locating a dustpan and broom. Immediately he got to work sweeping up the pieces of plate onto the dustpan. Studiously working around Kris who sighed as he stood in the middle of the floor. "Tao really I'm fine. You can let me help you know." Gently he tried to slide the dustpan from Tao's hand. But the dark haired boy was having none of it. 

"Come on just give it to me!" Exasperated Kris pulled a bit harder than he ment to and pieces of broken plate clinked together as they went flying through the air once more. Kris gained ownership of the dustpan as Tao relinquished it with a yelp, snapping his hand back to cradle against his chest. 

"Shit, I'm sorry!" The dustpan was forgotten once more as instead Kris tried to get a hold of Tao's hand so he could look at it. This time it was Tao's turn to be evasive pulling his hand farther from Kris's prying eyes. "Seriously come on. Let me see it." Kris huffed exasperated. 

A brief scuffle for Tao's hand ensued and Kris succeeded in getting ahold of the boy's wrist. Just as he was able to pull the cut into the light a commotion erupted as the kitchen doors banged open once more. A yelling Baekhyun marched in on the scene. 

"Apologize and then MAYBE I'll-" His eye's found them on the floor surrounded by shards of broken ceramic, Tao's hand bleeding dark red drops in Kris's grasp. His eye's widened in disbelief. 

"Oh My God could you guys be any more cliche?!" Overcome by the triteness of the situation he gestured between them mutely his overworked vocal chords momentarily on vacation. But not for long. They returned with a vengeance, upset at having missed a chance to make sassy commentary about the situation. 

"What, are we in a romance novel and nobody told me?!" Running to the door and sticking his head out he yelled into the cafeteria. "Luhan you're in luck this IS a romance novel! You DO get to fuck all the boys!" 

Returning to the kitchen he rounded on the two on the floor. Kris gapped, Tao flushed a deep scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears. “You!" Baekhyun pointed at Tao. "You're supposed to be some kind of martial arts master right?! But first you fall on your ass and now you manage to slice your hand open? Next you'll be telling me you're a new life form from a different planet entirely!“ 

“And you!" Now it was Kris's turn. "Don't think I've forgotten about you! Kindly keep your idiot gravitationally challenged friend on a shorter leash or I will kick his legs out from under him ON PURPOSE this time! And if you two ever drag me off to that god awful hell you guys call a gym ever again I will go postal on your collective asses! I have had it with you people! Forget this I'm out of here!" Throwing his hands up Baekhyun spun on his heal barging back out into the cafeteria as suddenly as he'd appeared. 

The doors swung on their hinges behind him their squeaking the only thing to be heard in the silence that followed the light masters tantrum. Tao sat on the floor blood oozing from his hand in a complete daze. From outside muffled shouting could be heard through the swinging doors before another door slammed and that too went silent. 

"Well that was interesting." Tao nodded numbly to Kris's brilliant summation of the last minute and a half. Slowly the dragon swung his head back around to look at Tao. Just as slowly his eyes drifted down to the bloody mess he was holding in his hand. "Oh wow, you're bleeding." 

Dumbly Tao nodded once more. The cut on his palm wasn't that bad but goodness had it bled all over. Kris pulled it closer to get a better look. Turning it side to side he surveyed the damage. "We should have Lay look at this when we get back." He concluded. 

"It is ok. It is just a small cut. Lay must still be tired from the tests. I will just bandage it up." Tao tried to reclaim the appendage once more but Kris hung on stubbornly. 

"Well that's all we can do for now at least. Come on." Carefully he levered himself back to his feet mindful of the spilled shards from the dustpan. Pulling Tao up after him he towed him around by the hand as he scanned the shelves for a first aid kit. Finally finding it covered in cobwebs on top of the highest cabinet in the whole place he pulled it down and they both coughed as dust went everywhere. 

"Ah- makes you wonder if our cooks are really good or if they just let themselves bleed into the food if they get cut." Kris grimaced at the picture he'd just created, pulling Tao over to the counter as their final destination. 

Opening the box he released Tao's hand. Drawing it back to his chest he watched as the dragon rooted through the outdated set of supplies. "Jeez, you'd think this had been there since before the winter war!" Kris gripped. 

"You really do not need to do this I can do it myself from here." Tao cradled his injured hand as it throbbed with his heartbeat. Fresh blood oozing out to join the rest. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Kris set out gauze and an antiseptic. "It's on your hand you wont be able to do it yourself." 

Tao fell silent. He'd been hoping to ignore that little problem. Grudgingly he placed his hand into Kris's when the older boy held it out for him. Clenching his teeth he tried not to hiss as the dragon dabbed the blood away. But when he proceeded to dump the entire bottle of rubbing alcohol straight onto it he couldn't hold back a strangled yelp. Kris had the balls to grin as he set the empty bottle aside. 

"Can't be too careful. Who knows what's in this kitchen." He smiled as he washed the cut off in the sink. 

"Warn next time!" Tao gasped as the hot water sent another jolt through him. Smirking at the odd squeak Kris patted the skin dry, slapped some antiseptic cream on it and covered the whole thing in a pile of gauze and tape. With a pat he released Tao pleased with his work. 

"Now go sit over there while I clean this up." He gestured to a chair in the corner. 

Tao frowned at his dismissal. "I am not dead. I can help too." 

Turning away Kris grabbed the discarded broom. "Like hell I'm letting you near the broken plates again. And there is no way you'll be washing more dishes with that hand so just sit tight and let me do this." 

Tao sniffed. It was true, currently he was useless. For about the millionth time that day he felt like crying. He'd been trying so hard to salvage what he could of the day for Kris after they'd been stuck cleaning all night yet it had still turned out like this. 

Shoulders slumped he went to sit in the chair that Kris had indicated. Pulling his knees up to his chest he watched as the dragon swept up all the shards and rescued the few plates that had made it through the disaster. Before he knew it the floor had returned to it's previously clean if not sparkling state. 

Suddenly Kris was in front of him holding out the plates for Tao to take. "Don't look so down." He smiled ruffling his free hand through Tao's hair. "You can take my job and put stuff away while I wash ok?" Gulping down the golf ball in his throat Tao nodded. It wasn't as good as washing the dishes but at least it was something. Grasping the plates he decided it would have to do. 

About to rise from the chair he paused. Kris's hand had yet to leave his hair. He smoothed through Tao's dark locks tucking some unruly pieces behind his ear. "You're getting a bit shaggy here." He smiled softly. 

Tao didn't know what to do. That had felt really nice and as Kris's hand hovered around his ear all he could think was that he hoped he would do it again. "I-I was going to ask Luhan for a haircut." He blushed as the hand rose to start running through his hair again. 

Just then the doors swung open once more and Kris snatched his hand back. Luhan trudged through the door followed by the other two. Yes his friends really did have the worst timing. 

"Man I'm beat. We would have been done much faster if that shit hadn't bailed on us." The telekinetic whined as he dragged his feet across the floor. "What was he even talking about anyway? Crazy bastard." Glancing up he caught sight of Tao and Kris standing awkwardly by the sink. Pausing he looked back and forth between them brows drawing together at the charged atmosphere. "What's up with you two?" 

"Um, well" Kris cleared his throat. "Tao cut his hand so we aren't finished yet." His voice sounded lower than normal but Tao didn't have long to think about it as Xiumin rushed forward. 

"Oh no Tao are you ok?! Let me see.” Tao held out his hand for the ice mage to inspect. "It is fine. Kris bandaged it for me." Satisfied by the dragon's work Xiumin let him take his hand back. But not before relieving him of the plates Kris had handed him. 

"We'll do the rest you just sit down and hold the cut above your head. That will help to slow the bleeding. In fact, Chanyeol!" He waved the tall boy over to them. "You can help Tao hold his hand up so you don't get into any more trouble." 

The phoenix flushed at Xiumin's words but made no protests. Following Tao over to the side he diligently held his hand up for him as they watched the remaining three scurry around the kitchen. It was a veritable assembly line as Kris washed, Xiumin dried and Luhan floated everything into it's proper cupboard. 

And with a start Tao realized this could very well be the last time he would spend with these people. All of them were excellent power users and deserved to be in the group announced tomorrow. And he would be left behind. 

It wasn't fair! Boa had told him to make friends and finally, he had. Even Baekhyun who had stomped out of here cursing them all was still his friend. So how could they just yank them all away from him now? When he'd only just realized they were important to him. 

Suddenly he never wanted this moment to end. Never wanted the giant dork to let go of his bandaged hand. Never wanted Luhan and Xiumin to finish bickering over who was going too fast or too slow. Never wanted Kris to stop sort of, maybe, smiling and flicking bubbles into everyones hair. But of course with everyone working together they were done in no time. 

Exhausted they trouped out of the cafeteria, Chanyeol, still holding Tao's hand high in the air as they walked. He grinned at Kris as they pushed though the door into the dorms. "So, how was that for a birthday Kris?" 

The dragon snorted. "Are you taking credit for all that? Is that what you're trying to say?" 

The phoenix laughed nervously. "No, I'm not that good you're right. Oh, what?" He looked down in confusion as something pulled on his hand even after he'd come to a halt by his bed and with a start he remembered he was still holding Tao’s injured wrist. "Sorry Tao." Releasing him he watched the dark haired boy continue on towards his own bunk. 

"Goodnight." Chanyeol put all the sunny he could into his words. Maybe it was just him but Tao looked a bit down. Lifting his bandaged hand in acknowledgment Tao didn't bother turning around or returning the farewell himself. 

As his thoughts ran on within his head the one thing Tao was certain of was that none of today's events could be considered Chanyeol's fault. He was the one responsible for turning Kris's day into such a shambles. Forget wishing him a happy birthday now. Not when he was going to leave Tao's life for good in the morning. No all that was left of the day was for him to fall into bed and forget all about it. And that's exactly what he did. 

And so it was that he missed the long moment the dragon spent staring after him when he should have been getting into bed. "Hey, earth to Kris are you going to go to bed?" Chanyeol waved his hand in front of his friends face. 

"Huh, oh, yeah," Kris shook himself out of his trance and climbed up into his bunk. 

Normally falling asleep was easy. As soon as the blanket closed over his head he would be out like a light. That was not the case tonight however. He tried to tell himself that it was because he was worried about the outcome of tomorrows announcement. But underneath all the lies he fed himself he knew it was because his birthday had been almost perfect. There had only been one thing missing.


	20. Listen, Can You Feel It?

Tao woke with a lump of lead in his stomach. Rising at his normal time, he went through his morning routine weighed down by dread. Finally the alarm brought the rest of the dorm to life. Trekking up the aisle of bunks he dodged half asleep bodies on his way to perform his duty for what could very well be the last time. Pushing through the queue waiting for their turn in the washroom he made it to Kris's bunk. 

Climbing up he surveyed the sight before him. For once Kris was not completely swaddled from head to toe in blankets. No, today they were twisted around him as if the two had fought a battle all night. Even more unusual, Kris groaned the moment Tao hoisted himself onto the mattress. He paused blinking down at the dragon in surprise. 

Rolling onto his back Kris rubbed at his bleary eyes. It felt like he'd hardly slept a wink last night and that was ridiculous since there was no way he was that worried about some stupid announcement. Tao caught his attention as he began to scoot to the edge of the bed again and Kris realized the boy was already leaving since for once he was awake. 

"Waaaait nooooo." Kris was whining but he found he was just too exhausted to care. Tao paused in his normal position, legs dangling off the side of the bed. 

"Don't leave yet." He mumbled as he struggled up to sit up as well. He had managed to identify one of the things that had been bugging him last night and in his sleep addled state it seemed like a totally great idea to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Squinting at Tao through eyes that refused to adjust to the light he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry." 

Tao stared at him brows drown together in confusion. "What why?" 

Kris sighed. "Cause you never got to finish what you were going to say yesterday." 

Tao blinked, completely lost for a moment before his brain managed to prod the memory of messy paper and large hands back from the depths where he had stuffed it. He was sure he was failing miserably at hiding his surprise that Kris even remembered. “Oh, that." He shrugged trying to play it cool. "It is ok." 

Kris glared. No, no it was not ok! Why couldn't Tao see that if it had succeeded in keeping him up all night it was most certainly not ok? "Tell me anyway. Please?" He scowled but quickly remembered Tao thought he was scary and tried to abort the motion resulting in a weird mix of pout and glare that he was sure looked utterly ridiculous.

The dragon spent the next few moments trying to get his face back under control allowing Tao a much needed moment to get his rampant thoughts back on the tracks. No small feet considering all he wanted to do was to bop Kris right on his stupid adorable nose. It should be illegal for him to be so sweet while Tao was trying to prepare himself to never see the dragon again. Why couldn't he have stayed intimidating and scary for just one more week? Then this wouldn't be so hard. There was no point saying it now. It would just make it hurt more when he was all alone. Swallowing he prepared himself. "I was just going to ask if you had notes for the lecture I could borrow." The lie slid off his tongue like oil off water. 

"Oh, that was all?" For some reason the Kris seemed to deflate at his words.

Tao blinked. What had Kris expected him to say? And was it his imagination or did the dragon look a little sad? No it must just be the awful night spent tossing and turning that made him look so down. 

He was brought back to the present as Kris made to slide from the bed and an invisible hand suddenly gripped his heart. Kris was leaving. And Tao would never have another chance to say it. He sat frozen as his heart raced. It hurt. It hurt to let Kris just walk away. No one had told him it would hurt like this. 

Gracelessly Kris' feet hit the ground and he turned towards the showers and Tao couldn’t bear it any longer. It might hurt more later but at least he wouldn’t be plagued by what if's for the rest of his life. 

"Kris?" His voice came out louder than he'd intended cracking in desperation. What if he didn't come back? What if it was already too late? Tao's heartbeat felt like a hummingbird against his ribs as he watched Kris turn towards him as if in slow motion. His hair stood out in all directions from tossing and turning in bed and his eyes were still scrunched up from sleep but it was perfect. 

"Happy Birthday" It left him all in one long jumbled breath.

Kris's face transformed, he smiled and Tao was pretty sure he was actually glowing, a soft warm light that came through not only around his body but in those deep eyes that Tao had discovered only the day before. 

"It's a day late but I'll take it." He grinned and Tao felt a wave of warmth rush through him even though the dragon wasn't actually touching him. When he wasn't picked in the announcement later it would hurt. It would hurt so much more than if he hadn't said that but at the same time it was a decision Tao knew he would never regret. And so ended Kris's 20th birthday and the time of EXO began.

 

"We will now begin the announcement of the trainees picked to debut in SM's new group. If your name is called please remain in hall B after this address is over. For those who do not hear their name please proceed to normal morning training and keep working hard." 

Tao was impressed, there was quite the lineup of famous people on the stage this morning. Leeteuk and Taeyeon the leaders of SM's two largest active squadrons stood to the left of Yunho as he spoke to the crowd. 

Apparently TVXQ had just gone active again after the controversies that had surrounded it for the past two years. Tao hadn't seen Yuho or Changmin much since he'd been a trainee but the stories told about them and the three who had been exiled where the stuff of legends. It would be interesting to see just what they did now that they were once again ready to participate in active missions. 

The list of important names continued to Yunho's right. Shinee's Onew and F(x)'s Victoria completed the the line up. Victoria stood tall and regal in contrast to Onew who looked a little lost smiling out through his floppy bangs. Tao couldn't help but wonder if somehow he was Chanyeol's long lost brother. But the time for comparison was over as with no further preamble Yunho called out the first name. 

"Kris." 

Tao blinked focusing on his shoes, the name like a heavy stone, settled to hang around his neck. And there were many more names to go, many more friends to loose before the morning was over. 

"Suho." Leeteuk was the next to name someone passing it on to Taeyeon. 

"Luhan." She smiled and Tao struggled as the weight around his neck doubled. 

"Chanyeol." It went to Onew. 

"Lay" And on to Victoria. Tao swallowed as his throat began to close. 

Skipping Yunho the count went back to Leeteuk. "Sehun." No! No! No! Who would he share a bunk with? Who would even want to share a bunk with him? Though they hadn't talked much they had understood each other! No one could replace his bunkmate! 

But the count marched on heedless of his distress. And the next name almost brought him to his knees. "Xiumin." He wanted to sob, Taeyeon looked so proud as she spoke. He wondered what she would look like if she knew she'd just taken away his last line of defense. And still the nightmare refused to end. 

"Kai." 

"Baekhyun." He'd lost count but that had been a lot of names weren't they done yet? Couldn't they leave him at least one person? But no they seemed set on taking away everyone he’d ever interacted with. 

"D.O." 

"Chen." 

Until Yunho stepped forward once more. Tao didn't care, there was no one left to call that could possibly hurt worse than those he had already lost. And so it was that he almost missed the last name entirely. 

"Tao." 

Slowly his gaze lifted from the floor to find the stage. That had sounded like his name and what's more Yunho was staring straight at him. Wait, had he really just been called? Glancing from side to side he tried to find the person that Yunho was really looking at. 

It must have been a mistake. It must have. What did they think they were doing? This was just cruel! Boa had said- She'd said... White fuzz was filling his head blocking out all other thoughts and bringing with it blessed silence. His hands were tingling and he couldn’t feel his fingers. 

Whatever else was said to dismiss the audience failed to penetrate the fluffy balls of cotton stuffed between his ears. He stood like a stone as the crowd wound around him on it's way to the exit. The first thing he registered was a squealing ice mage throwing his arms around him followed a second later by his telekinetic best friend. "Tao! We did it!" 

He wanted to tell them no we didn’t, there must have been a mistake but there seemed to be cotton stuck in his throat now too so he had to settle for shaking his head. But in their excitement they must not have seen it for Luhan was grabbing his hand and tugging him over to join the others while Xiumin ran on in front of them. 

By the stage they were met with more dazed faces and Luhan released him to go hang off of Kris's neck his toes kicked up off the ground in excitement. At some point their seniors had left the stage so as one the group waited for them to return as if in a daze. Tao found himself at the back. As he watched the cluster of joyous boys in front of him he couldn't help but feel detached. This was someone else’s dream and somewhere along the line he was going to wake up and be all alone once again. 

It appeared he was not the only one who had misgivings about management's discussion. Chen stood sedately beside him and they watched together as the others celebrated. Glancing at each other Tao could see his fear that this couldn't possibly be real mirrored in the lightning mage's eyes. He could imagine it now, their seniors coming back out to tell them that there had been some terrible misunderstanding and the name they'd really called was someone else's entirely. 

Just as the panic reached up to clench around his heart the door to the stage opened and an angel lead the procession back onto the platform. It was Boa, her hair falling just so around her shoulders, her face the picture of hope. She smiled, right at him and his stomach started doing flips. But if Boa was here then maybe things would be ok. Squaring his shoulders Tao prepared to listen to the will of his goddess. 

Accompanying her back onto the stage where the other seniors. Arranging themselves in a line at the back they waited as Yunho wheeled one more person up to Boa’s side. It was an old man, face sunken with age. Yet two bright eyes, hard as flint pierced Tao to the bone from within the wrinkled visage. Not for a million years would Tao forget the face of the man that held his very life in his hands. The head and founder of SM was here and Tao’s throat spasmed, desperately trying to swallow his dread.

As one the boys stared up at the two figures at the front of the stage. The inside of audience hall B was deceptive, looking no different than any other day but it held the two most important people to a trainees world. Boa’s perfect poise and radiance were undeniable as she lead them through what would now be expected of them as they prepared to enter the life of an active enforcer agent. All the while the hawk loomed at her shoulder. Lee Soo Man sat back in his chair content to let the figurehead of his business do all the talking while he pinning the fresh meat to the floor with his beady gaze. 

Tao shivered as the bright gaze of the old man caught his own and his eyes quickly skittered away across the floor. 

"The duties expected of you will be much harder than that of a trainee. You won't be able to stop simply because you're tired or can't focus. People's lives will rely on you so don't take your work lightly. Don't think that just because you are now on the fast track to becoming an official enforcer unit of SM that you can slack off. Starting tomorrow you will be attending more intense training supervised directly by our active members, group exercises designed to improve your teamwork and individual guidance from our professionals. Take these tools we give you, learn them well and you will be a full fledged SM enforcer unit in no time." Boa finished her words to a smattering of dazed applause. 

Stepping back she helped Soo Man to his feet. The old man shook as he held onto her arm but his eyes never lost their spark of steel. Slowly they shuffled up till he reached the very front of the stage. Swaying precariously above them the shark of an old man stared them down. 

The room was dead silent and suddenly Tao realized he could not move. No matter how hard he tried his limbs refused to budge. What was happening?! He was scared of Soo Man, always had been, but never before had he felt so paralyzed so helpless. Caged in his ribs his heart began to speed up as the moment stretched. From the little he could see in his peripheral vision everyone else was having the same problem too. What was this? 

"Boa has said all the niceties." The old man's voice was a stiff bark and Tao would have flinched back from the anger reverberating in it had he been in control of his own limbs. "It is my job to tell you how it really works." 

Soo Man looked from one stiff face to another boring into them with his beady bright eyes. "I will not coddle you with pretty half truths.” He glanced ever so slightly to Boa his lip curling before turning back to his captive audience. “There are some in this room that I would not have included in this venture." His eyes flicked to Tao ever so fast before darting away with the speed of a hawk. 

It was him, Tao knew it. "But I was persuaded by my faithful children that you twelve where the correct choice. But know this!" The wrinkled skin of his jowls jumped as his voice rose to a fever pitch. "One wrong step one screw up and I will rethink this decision! So mark my words. Run! Run like the devil himself is chasing you! Like I myself am breathing down your necks. And then, and only then will you have any hope of becoming an enforcer unit of SM." A shiver ran down Tao's spine. He had a feeling his life was about to get very troublesome very fast. 

"Now now, don't scare them too badly chairman." Boa patted Soo Man's arm gently and grudgingly he allowed himself to be guided back to his chair. 

As soon as the man's back was turned it was as if the spell had been broken. Tao let out a great breath as suddenly movement returned to his limbs. Around him he could here the others doing the same, little coughs and scrapes as they moved around in their seats. 

Gently Boa eased the founder of SM back into his chair before returning to the head of the classroom. Looking out at the bunch of nervous trainees she set out to bring a smile back to their faces once more. "So, now that all the hard words have been said lets talk about the next couple of days. We will be moving you into a new dorm soon, until then you will stay in the trainee dorms. A date for your official debut and public showcase will be set once we have assessed your progress in our training programs. But I know this is a lot to think about and you are all very excited sooooo…!” She beamed at them her smile bright enough to power the whole building. "You have the rest of the day off!" 

That brought back the enthusiasm. A cheer went up across the room. Luhan pumped the air with his fists and Kai giggled happily while others took the news more sedately Baekhyun and D.O.’s shoulders slumped in relief. 

"Use today as a time to reflect on what we've told you and prepare for tomorrow so that we can all get a good start together." There was a unanimous chorus of Yes ma'am’s and Boa beamed. With a clap she sent them on their way. "Class dismissed!"


	21. You Can’t See the Miracle in the Air

Walking back through the halls everything felt like a dream. It was different from when he'd passed out after the test. Now he could still hear and he wasn't as tired, yet the world had slowed down around him and lights and colors glowed bright in his eyes. 

Tao still could not believe it. He was being given a chance to debut, a chance to leave this static life behind and do the job he had been training for his entire life. And for the first time it was with people he actually liked. In this moment he could not have been happier. Or more terrified. 

It was weird being in the dorm during the day. Never before had Tao seen the window at the end cast such a bright light on his bed, never had he watched the dust sparkle softly in the warmth. He turned Xiumin and Luhan down when they asked him if he wanted to go talk with the others in favor of just sitting on his bed in the sun. It had been so long since he had been free of others giving him orders that he almost didn't remember what to do with himself. The last time he’d had a whole day to simply sit like this had been over 7 years ago. Oh, who was he kidding it had to have been at least 10 years ago, before the entire world had started falling apart on him. 

Sitting and meditating in the sun sounded like a lovely idea but if this was his only day off he felt compelled to make the most of it. Besides he was too jittery after seeing Boa to remain still. Soo Man's words rang loud and clear in his head and slowly his inner piece began to break apart as nerves and doubt took its place. Tao frowned, he'd hoped to keep that wonderful feeling of serenity for just a but longer at least. 

Sliding off his bunk he paced the length between the rows of beds but the familiar scenery just made his nerves pound harder in his head and without thinking he found his feet taking him right on out of the dorm and down the hall. Walking aimlessly he wound up staring at yet another familiar scene. From within the gym the squeak of sneakers and the shouts of hard working trainees reverberated off the walls. 

Tao blinked, the sense of disassociation growing stronger and stronger till it threatened to burst like a hand out of his chest. He should be in there practicing! What right did he have to be out here doing nothing?! his head began to spin as the panic mounted. Quickly he jerked away and blindly fled down the hall and out into the little yard beyond.

The door banged shut behind him and Tao flung himself to lean heavily against the wall. Letting out the long breath he’d been holding outside of the gym he watched as it materialized into a crystalline cloud in front of him. Gone was the amiable fall weather he had enjoyed with Xiumin. In its place true winter could be seen in the brown drooping leaves of the grass and the bare branches of the trees. 

Tao shivered uncontrollably. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea, he hadn’t even brought his jacket and standing around in his sweatshirt wouldn’t cut it for long. But he didn’t want to go back in. Maybe it was the calm of the outdoors or perhaps the cold was simply driving all other feelings from his bones but the horrible sense of displacement was retreating. In it’s stead the wind whipped his hair around his head. He could feel his fingers shaking, his teeth clacking. The heightened awareness of all things Tao was intoxicating and he wasn’t ready to admit defeat and head back inside. He couldn’t say how long he stayed there watching his fingers tremble or how long he would have stayed if the door hadn’t opened beside him letting another person into the yard. 

If he hadn’t been so caught up in his own world he might have worried more. Was it an uncalled trainee on break from practice who would be mad at him? Was it a senior here to FINALLY deliver the terrible news that it had all been a mistake? None of these questions occurred to him fast enough for him to worry about. So slow was he that he hadn’t even looked up from his hands when a warm something was draped over his shoulders. 

It was the heat prickling out from the coat, causing new shivers to run down his back that finally brought him to look at his new companion. Kris stood there with what looked like a scowl on his face but Tao was slowly coming to realize that was just how Kris looked. 

“You are going to freeze to death you know.” The dragon’s brows drew together and Tao felt the ridiculous urge to giggle as he imagined them as fluffy caterpillars inching around the taller boys face. 

“What’s so funny?” Kris was scowling now and Tao realized he hadn’t been as good at containing his inner fantasies as he’d thought. Unable to bear telling him that his eyebrows looked like giant furry serpents Tao just shook his head and clutched the dragon’s coat in his white fingers. Until that is, he saw a small shiver run down Kris’s spine. Finally catching up to the speed the rest of the world was turing at Tao tried to give the jacket back. 

Kris wouldn’t let him. “Keep it, I won’t need it in a second anyway.” He smiled. “I’d only rip it.” Tao didn’t think he understood something, his head tilting in confusion. Kris grinned and Tao suddenly felt unreasonably warm. “Want to see something cool?” Kris asked, striding to the center of the yard. 

Tao certainly did! Nodding his head he watched Kris as he rolled his shoulders, the movement just visible under his sweater. “It’s a way better trick than heating up bath water I promise.” Tao had to lean forward to hear him over the wind. Closing his eyes Kris took a deep breath shoulders pulling together before snapping back as a pair of jet black scaly wings exploded out behind him. 

Tao gapped. He'd seen little glimpses of Kris's dragon form before but nothing like this. The wings were immense, spanning a good ten feet each. The wind gusted and swirled as he beat them against the air. The ground shuddered as the dragon took off straight into the air. 

Coat falling forgotten from his fingers Tao ran out into the field to try and get a better look at the sky blocked out by the buildings. He could just make out Kris against the blue a tiny dot high above. He rolled and dove and did little circles in the air passing so low over the yard he raised little howling tornados. It was breath taking, it was the best thing Tao had ever seen. If this was what flying was like for Kris with just his wings out he couldn't even imagine what it must be like when he turned completely into a dragon. Tears smarted in his eyes and his nose ran from the cold wind whipping at his face but he couldn't look away. 

It seemed like hours before Kris came in to land. Tao was flattened by the broad strokes of the dragon's wings as they beat against the air. Crouching down among the bent and crushed grass a smile split his face clean in two. Kris folded his wings and let himself fall the last few feet to the ground staggering a bit on the uneven landing. Released from the immense pressure of the wind Tao scrambled through the grass to stand beside him. 

Kris’ hair was a mess his cheeks a healthy apple red and just like Tao he couldn't seem to stop smiling. “So… that was pretty cool huh?” Shaking his head he tried to tame his wild hair eyes soft as they watched the younger boy through unruly bangs. 

“That was very cool.” Tao beamed coming to stand together with Kris under the brisk winter sky. 

Kris grinned "I knew you'd like it.” He laughed, abandoning his own hiair to run his hand through Tao's equally windswept locks. The noise was infectious and before he realized it Tao was laughing as well. IT felt so good, their voices tumbling about the grass around them whipped up and overhead by the wind. 

After a long spell Kris pulled back. Shivering he rubbed his arms. "Good self heating is nice I guess. It gets really cold up there." He tucked his hands under his arms to help thaw them out. Tao continued to giggle at the absurdity of it all, a sliver of cold slipping back into his happy world as well. 

Kris didn’t miss it either. “You were supposed to where the jacket you know.” He groused but Tao could tell he was far from being upset. With a start he looked around for Kris’ coat and found it lying crumpled in the grass where it had fallen. 

“We should head inside. The others are all going to be looking for us by now.” Kris suggested and Tao darted off to fetch the jacket. Turning around with the coat in his arms he watched as the wings rustled against Kris’ shoulders. “Just a sec." He mumbled as he hunched his shoulders. Taking a deep breath he arched his shoulders back. In reverse the wings pulled back into his shoulder blades until they disappeared into the ripped edges of his sweater completely. 

Tao blinked as Kris rolled his shoulders. Curious he made his way behind him to look at the place the wings had just been. Truly nothing remained to indicate they had ever been there but two identical rips in the back of Kris's sweatshirt. "Yeah, wrecking clothes is a bitch but I figure it'll be ok cause they'll start paying us more soon." 

Dumbly Tao nodded. That statement had just brought reality crashing back into is world and he stilled. Kris noticed “What’s wrong?” 

The dragon’s voice was too soft, too much like he cared and absurdly Tao wanted to cry. After the rush of endorphins that had been Kris’s flight too many chemicals in his brain were firing and suddenly Tao was talking and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“I- I never thought I would be allowed to debut. When I heard my name this morning I thought it must be a mistake." He choked and bent his head to hide the terrible blotchy redness that was taking over his face. Kris was far too patient with him only making the tears harder to push away. 

“Why? You’re more than ready for this as far as I can tell." Kris frowned at the top of the dark boy’s head. He had never been good at the sympathy game but Tao had just gone from happy to sad way too fast and it worried him. There was no way he could leave the distressed boy alone out in the cold especially after what had passed between them this morning. To Kris’ chagrin he found he cared for the younger boy far too much for that. Far more than he’d thought. Awkwardly he put a hand back on the dark dark head and not knowing what else to do smoothed the wind whipped locks. 

“Don’t be like this Tao, remember what I said after the test when you were in the hospital?” Tao’s head bobbed under his palm and Kris couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” He teased and was relieved when Tao’s shoulders slowed their shaking. 

Tao sniffed, Kris probably thought he was nuts and emotionally unstable, and he knew he should leave it that way but the flood gates where open and the words just kept coming. "No, you do not understand. I was not admitted into the company to debut. I was told it would not happen. What..." He swallowed eyes fixating intently on a lone pebble at his feet. "What Soo Man said earlier. I know he was talking about me." 

He knew Kris was staring at him, he also knew he should have left well enough alone. But having a small part of the truth out in the open air, no matter how tiny it was, felt liberating. Now the only question was what the dragon would have to say about it. But as the moments stretched on Kris remained silent. Unable to take the wait any longer Tao glanced up through his bangs. 

Kris’ face looked distant as he stared at his hand where it still rested in Tao’s hair. After a moment their eyes met and Kris swallowed. “I think…” Slowly his hand slid down from the crown of Tao’s head to ghost along his temple. Tao felt his body fight over weather to flinch into or away from the touch but his eyes never left the dragon’s face. 

“I think if you are right and Soo Man does want to keep you out of the group well…” The hand continued up and over his ear and Tao was too lost in two impossibly dark eyes to notice if the part of himself that wanted Kris to touch him was winning. 

“Then I think he’s made a mistake. Because he gave you 12 people who will fight him tooth and nail if he tries to hurt you.” Kris smiled a tiny smile that was brighter in his eyes than in his mouth as his hand slid down to cup the dark boy’s neck. All Tao could do was stay perfectly still. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there staring eye to eye but it must have been a while. What broke them apart was Kris’s shiver. Removing his hand he curled his fingers under his chin. “You’re freezing!” 

Coming back to himself Tao realized that was one hundred percent true. And did he care? Not one bit. The day had been one ridiculous roller coaster ride of highs and lows but it had started and ended with Kris. He watched smiling faintly as the dragon fussed, straightening his borrowed jacket. “Thank you.” He mouthed silently, but Kris still heard and weather the tips of his ears were red from the cold or something else entirely Tao didn’t want to know. 

Refusing to meet his eyes anymore Kris zipped the coat up to his chin. “Lets go.” Grabbing Tao's hand he towed him back towards the door to the inside world. "And Tao?" Kris didn't look back and Tao watched the back of his head as he continued. "Put your trust in us a bit more. We’re your…” He swallowed thickly. “Your team and we won't let anything happen to you. That’s what friends are for.” 

The heat from where their hands touched spread through Tao's arm all the way into his chest. "Thank you.” It was still little more than a breath but he had to say it again. As they passed into the indoors and a different kind of heat enveloped them Kris squeezed his hand tighter.


	22. Interlude 2: The Shadow

One of the first things Boa had learned in life was that looking down was much better than looking up. Looking down ment you were bigger. Looking down let you plan where you placed your feet. And looking down, for some reason, led people to think they were in control of you, even if the the reality was the quite opposite. 

So while Lee Soo Man tore the office apart with old hands that could not suppress their tremors Boa looked down. She waited for the strain of age to burn up the fuel of anger and when the bent man could no longer grasp so much as a piece of paper between his shaking fingers she wheeled his chair over and gently collected his ruined body back into its folds as if he was no more than a child. Only two hawk eyes, still bright and alert tracked her from within a sunken face. 

But that was all the tyrant leader of SM had left. So she had let him off his leash to scare the rookies a bit. It helped that that was how he really felt, she hadn’t had to twist his words in any way. And on some level she agreed with him. A part of her screamed to take Tao off the new team’s roster and hold him close where the world couldn’t touch him. He was the most precious thing on the whole planet and she was the only one who knew. 

She had already lost him once. They had already lost him once. Her heart stuttered in her chest and maybe Soo Man’s chair bumped the wall a little harder than it should have as the fear of those terrible years where she couldn’t find the third churned inside her breast. In that time the world had been cruel to him, but that just made it all the more important for him to debut. 

Staring the hawk in the eye she smiled, sweet and terrible. She wouldn’t allow a silly, scared old man to get in the way. Soo Man made a broken noise as Boa pulled away, leaving the shriveled old vulture as an accessory in the corner as she paced the room. The leader of SM might have been a stuffed puppet if not for the the dart of flint hard eyes following her around the office. She was at the same time, his most prized possession and the jailer of his cell.

The plan had been set in motion and there was nothing else to be done but wait and see if the prey would take the bait. She'd let Tao use his power during the test and there was no way he hadn't noticed. It was time Junsu came home. Tao had been among his own kind long enough that Boa was confident he would choose her. The sooner Junsu arrived the better. But the lady of SM knew Xia too well. It was in his very nature to be at odds with her even if he couldn’t remember it right now. He had never danced to her tune before and there was no reason for him to start now. Which was why getting Tao into the new group was key. Get him out there and, slowly, minute by minute, hour by hour, he would lure the first home.

Her feet halted in their path as there came a sharp rap on the door. Gaze flicking to the crumpled form in the chair Boa lowered her hand from her mouth. She was already pristine, perfect, even if she wasn’t no one would notice as long as her power was active. Without another moments hesitation she pulled the door open.

The man greeting her there was no surprise, Kim Young Min, next in line to inherit millions should Soo Man kick the bucket. By all rights a normal man she would not have spared a second glance if not for that fact. Frowning Boa took in the top of his balding head and beady eyes as she looked down. Another man to string along like a fish. 

“The chairman is tired after his speech and would like to rest.” She spoke before he had a chance to barge into the room keeping him fenced in the doorway.

Young Min frowned. “I was hoping he would go over his choices with me one more time. There is still time to make changes you know. There is this that one boy who is a level 9 security threat and last time we-“

“The announcement was final.” Boa cut him off. “If you still have concerns after they begin practicing you may voice them then.” And with that she closed the door in his frowning face. It shut with a satisfyingly final sound. There really was no reason to let the man go on talking if pointless complaints about her team, Tao’s team, were all he had to say. From across the room Soo Man glared.

She had assembled the team for him, for Tao. Each member was handpicked either for their positive influence on his emotional stability or for their outstanding ability to keep him safe. No others where necessary. Settling against the desk she smiled back at the little man in the chair. Yes, Tao was ready to pass judgment on the world with the strongest force SM could muster at his back.

“So I’ve been thinking about names for the new attack force as I’m sure you have too.” Not bothering to wait for a response from her captive audience Boa pulled a notebook from the mess of papers behind her. “I was thinking, maybe something a bit other worldly.” Her pen scribbled across the page. “Outside the solar system even. Get people interested in space again. Maybe even try contacting the moon.” A small noise came from across the room and was swallowed by the scratch of the pen on paper. Boa hummed. Two hawk eyes glared from the corner.

END PART 1 MISSION PREP


	23. The Cough that Broke the Peace

Like all things in Tao's life nothing stayed easy, but for a blessed few days everything was steady. The twelve were pulled out of regular practice and given new, personalized schedules. Personalized training programs, in depth strategy analysis, profiles of hostiles they might encounter and team simulations. The excitement of getting to debut still bright in their eyes they dove into the work. Even though it was hard it felt good to be doing what they were best at. Finally allowed to devote his time to the martial arts he loved Tao flourished. 

But when things began to fall apart they fell fast. It was an evening after dinner. The day had been long and full of repetitive lessons where they had to get things just right. And they had. Much earlier than the instructors expected in fact, which was why they had been released early and had already returned to the dorms when the normal trainees stumbled back from their long day of work to find the newly announced group relaxing together as they played silly games. Jealous eyes flashed and many didn’t even try to speak softly as they called the 12 lazy slackers and other less savory names. But the happy group heard none of it as they sat in a circle and played charades. 

Luhan was doing something that looked like a chicken impression when something collided with Tao's head. The game paused for a moment as everyone turned to find the owner of what turned out to be a crumpled up piece of paper. Before Tao could toss it away Xiumin grabbed it from him and smoothed it out. Several seconds passed as he blinking down at the sheet before he turned it around to show everyone else. Kris snorted at the poorly drawn stick figures that Tao assumed were supposed to be them bleeding all over the page. Underneath the crappy picture was written DIE ASSHOLES. Chanyeol chuckled nervously looking from face to face as if asking if laughing was an acceptable reaction. 

With far more attention than was necessary Kai studied the paper. "I don't get it. Why would anyone draw that? Are they depressed?" 

"I think someone was making a comment on your acting skills Luhan." Baekhyun snarked. 

Hands on hips the Chinese boy in the center frowned at the smug light master who was swiftly setting himself up to become his rival. "That's not funny Baekhyun and not what I was trying to be anyway." 

Positively purring Baekhyun looked Luhan square in the face. "Oh believe me I know what you were trying to be even if none of the rest of these idiots got it. That was the best impression of Chanyeol I've seen yet." 

"What?" The real Chanyeol perked up at his name. 

Not sparing him a glance Luhan leaned over putting his nose in Baekhyun's face. "The actual word was featherbrain." 

Baekhyun kept his gaze level. “I see no difference." Refusing to back down he pushing back into Luhan's personal space just as hard. 

"Ok boys lets play nice." Suho attempted to contain the situation, carefully pulling Luhan away. 

For the first time that night Chen, who had been uncharacteristically quiet over the last few days opened his mouth. “It looked like you two were going to kiss. Wish I'd had my camera." 

Sparks flew from Luhan's eyes at the troll's comments yet they remained locked with Baekhyun's, unwilling to give up the staring match they had going even as Suho dragged him back to the other side of the circle. Just then another ball of paper bounced off of Sehun's head. A flurry of movement ensued as everyone made a grab for it. Beside him Sehun stiffened and Tao turned to him in question. Sehun shook his head and Tao frowned. Beside them Kai came up victorious with the paper in his hands. He unfolded it among hushed silence. As he pulled it apart a bunch of feathers slid out of the side. Everyone stared in confusion as they floated in the air between them. 

"Whaduya know, maybe they’re better at charades than we thought." Xiumin tried to sound amused but it came out a bit too fast to be anything other than worried. 

The teleporter was taking too long so Kris snatched the paper from Kai’s lax fingers to read the rest. Frowning he turned the message around for everyone else. Tao blinked, just like the last there were only two words on the sheet. 'Sleep Tight'. His brows drew down in confusion what could that mean? And where had they gotten the feathers? A feeling of dread settled into the pit of his stomach. Glancing to his right once more it intensified at the stormy look on Sehun's face. 

"I think maybe we should all head back to our beds now." Ever level headed Suho stood grabbing Luhan's hand. "Everyone stick together." 

Heart thumping in his chest Tao rose as well. Nerves on high alert he flinched as Sehun grabbed his hand as well but after the initial shock he squeezed it right back. Stony faced his bunkmate led the way back into the dorm room. As they filed through the door as a group Tao found himself hyper sensitive to the sounds around them. It was the same feeling as when he activated his implants even though rationally he knew that was impossible. It felt like he was ready for a fight.

From the bunk to the right a boy turned over on his bed to grin at them wickedly. In another a boy sat sniggering behind his hand. A pregnant pause filled the room and Tao's ears rang. He wanted it to just be over but at the same time dreaded whatever it was that was coming. Two by two they made it back to their beds and for the first time Tao realized just how fortunate they were. Everyone who had been picked for the new team shared a bunk with someone else that had been called for a total of six beds. No one had to go back alone. 

Two by two they pealed off but the tension only continued to mount as nothing happened. Finally it was just the four at the very back. Tao’s hand felt slippery and hot in Sehun’s as they passed every other bunk to get to their own. And it was easy to see that something was off as soon as it came into sight. Feathers were scattered all over moving gently in the the air. 

Halting in dismay Tao looked at the ripped pillows and slashed sheets. Across the isle Baekhyun and Chen's beds had suffered the same treatment. The only things that had made it through the carnage were the mattresses, probably because they would have been hard to replace and gotten everyone in trouble. 

From behind them came a curse and Tao knew that Baekhyun and Chen had caught sight of the damage too. Reaching down he brushed a hand over his sheets pulling bits of pillow and strips of blanket along in his fingers. There was nothing left. Feathers rose up around him as he tried to clear the wreckage from the mattress and make it at least fit to lie on. Sehun's hand on his shoulder stopped him. His eye's were dark and cold, his mouth hard and set. For the first time since meeting his shy bunkmate Tao was seeing Sehun when he was angry. 

Following the pressure from the hand on his arm Tao stepped back towards the window at the very end of the hall. With a look from the wind master Baekhyun and Chen followed. Crowded together they watched as a breeze swirled up around the quiet boy. Gentle at first it swept up all the carnage on their beds drawing it into the air to swirl in a vortex. Finally Sehun moved. Turning to face the rest of the room the wind howled out from him sending feathers and bits of fabric flying into the dorm. Tao felt a satisfying thrill as all those who had been laughing earlier ducked for cover as suddenly their beds were covered in debris instead. 

In the quiet that followed Tao crept up to his bunkmate. "Sehun?" He tugged on the boys sleeve and slowly the statue turned to face him. Tao flinched back form the anger contorting his friends face. Realizing his mistake Sehun blinked, glare receding and eyes returning to normal. Relieved Tao let out the breath he'd been holding. They both turned to look at their now empty beds. 

With a sigh Tao resigned himself to many a long cold night until the staff could be bothered to get them new blankets. And just when they needed all the rest they could get too. Sighing he considered stealing a towel from the bathroom for the night when hushed whispers broke out in the dorm once more. Startled Tao glanced up, someone was making their way towards them. Murmur's rose above a whisper and here and there someone groaned in annoyance. 

Tao turned to find a familiar sight. Kris was standing there shoving a pile of cloth in his face. Only this time it was a blanket and pillow instead of a pair of pants and a shirt. He sighed. "Kris what are you doing?" Shaking the pile under Tao's nose Kris grinned. "I'm lending you my stuff. Chanyeol wants to have a gay sleep over so I won't be needing it tonight." 

"You are doing what?!” Tao flushed his words coming high and breathy.

Taking advantage of his confusion Kris used the moment to dump the bedding into Tao's arms. "Have fun. Don't forget to share. But tell Sehun to be more careful next time, he got feathers up my nose with his whole tornado impression." 

Waving over his shoulder he picked his way back towards his bunk past an excited Luhan who was dangerously close to tripping over his trailing sheets. Baekhyun who had been scowling at Tao's good fortune suddenly found himself with an arm full of blankets as well when Luhan unceremoniously dumped his load into his rivals lap. "Mmmpha!" Was all that could be made out from underneath the mound. 

"Suho and I are having a gay sleep over too!" Luhan sing songed at them. 

Baekhyun struggled up from under the covers. "Man-whore!" He shot at his benefactors retreating back. 

Luhan turned around and stuck his tongue out. "You're just upset cause you have to sleep with the troll tonight and we all know he's not as good as what I'm getting!" It was Luhan's complete victory Tao thought as Baekhyun's face colored but he made no attempt to deny it. 

"Hey! Keep me out of it you guys!” Chen frowned. He had yet to move away from the window as he eyed the blankets in Baekhyun's hands nervously. 

Pitching the pile up onto his bunk the light master pulled himself up too. Glancing over the edge he looked at Chen. "Well, are you coming?" 

Shifting uneasily from foot to foot the lightning user looked down. "Um, no. Actually I don't think I am." 

"Suit yourself." Baekhyun shrugged, disappearing back into his bunk. "But don't think I'll let you up later when you change your mind." And that was the last the dorm heard from him for the night. Sighing Chen slumped onto his empty bed. 

“Are you sure you will be ok?" Tao asked unable to hide his concerned. 

Flailing his arms back and forth like he was trying to make a snow angel on his bed Chen sighed. "Yeah. I should probably not be sleeping that close to some one..." 

"But won't you be cold?" Tao tried once more. 

"Yeah but it's better than shocking Baekhyun in my sleep. Even if he probably deserves it." Both of them waited tensely for some form of retaliation to come from the top bunk but nothing happened, and after a moment Tao turned back to Sehun finding the other boy already in the top bunk. Tossing the bedding up Tao climbed up beside him. 

"Are you ok with this?" Neither of them were the type to sleep so close to another like this if given a choice. Sehun jerked his head in a nod clearly distracted by something. 

Oh, Luhan and Suho. Tao frowned, it must suck to know the boy you were in love with had just run off to sleep with some one else. In normal circumstances Tao would have given him a hug but as his body went into autopilot to do just that his brain had to freeze up and ruin it, leaving Tao in an awkward halfway hug. Sehun seemed to understand however, shooting his bunkmate a small try at a smile. Tao wished he could do more. 

Just then voices came from below them and Sehun leaned forward to check it out. Following him Tao was glad to see that Chen had obtained a set of blankets courtesy of Xiumin. Looking much less silly and much more charming with his hair under control he beamed up at the ice mage hands grasping a pillow to his chest. "Really you're sure?" 

Xiumin nodded. "Yeah I'm used to being cold what with the whole ice thing so no worries." 

"Ok, if you say so." 

Tao thought Chen looked way too ecstatic about his prize to be invested in Xiumin's sacrifice at all. Frowning he called down to them. "Are you going to sleep with D.O.?" 

Xiumin laughed. "No, I don't think he'd like that very much. I'd give him cold toes." He jabbed his finger back at Chen. "I'm like this guy, not the best sleeping partner." 

Unable to resist Chen spoke up from his newly formed cocoon of blankets. "I know a certain telekinetic who'd jump into bed with you in a heartbeat." He grinned snug under the covers. 

Running his hand through his spiky hair Xiumin blinked at Chen. "Luhan? Yeah but that's just because he's being nice." 

Chen stared right back in disbelief. "Wait, why- what? You don't see that- huh.” He settled back perplexed. Equally confused the ice mage looked back and forth between Chen, Tao and Sehun eyes wide and innocent. Tao shrugged equally confused and Sehun just rolled over dejectedly back onto his bed. Giving up when no one seemed willing to answer Xiumin said goodnight and made his way back down the isle. 

Tao was just about to return to his blankets as well when Chen called out to him. "So wait. You don't think that Luhan would jump frosty's bones given the chance?" Unable to hide his surprise, Tao knew he must look pretty weird to the lightening master right now hanging over the side of his bunk with his face screwed up into a creative shape. So that's what he had been talking about. Well in that case Chen was way off, Luhan and Xiumin where just best friends. 

"I think you just like to make romance for people Chen." He said dismissing the idea completely and rolling back out of sight into Sehun’s bunk. Coming to rest next to the boy he pulled the covers over himself. His quiet bunkmate was facing the wall. Tao could feel the unhappiness rolling off him in waves and belatedly realized he'd just been talking about the boy's least favorite subject. 

"Do not listen to Chen. He does not know what he is talking about." Not turning around Sehun nodded once and Tao figured that was all he was going to get from him so he said goodnight. 

He sighed, even with the blankets this was going to be a long night. Staring up at the ceiling and not the underside of a bunk was making him feel uneasy. He hoped management got their new rooms ready fast or who knew what else might happen as they stayed in the dorms.

Pulling the blankets tight around himself Tao breathed deep. In the dark he could smell heat and iron scales. That night Tao dreamed of flying.


	24. Still Able to Embrace After Fighting and Crying

A week later and it seemed they were no closer to escaping the trainee dorms. What was management doing? Sitting on it's hands? Tao scowled as once again he was forced to make the treacherous journey from his bed up to the doors. 

It had been almost two weeks since the announcement of their group and the attacks from those less lucky were becoming more bold by the minute. Already he was forced to avoid feet stuck out at strategic points trying to trip him, just the other morning he and Sehun had woken to find the floor under their bunk littered with shards of glass and they all stuck together in the washroom now after several of them had their locker cards stolen and all their belongings dumped in the toilets. Tao had been forced to postpone his AST lessons with Xiumin for fear his translation notebooks would be next. 

Staff had also yet to replace the destroyed blankets and pillows so he and Sehun had continued to share a bed. He was worried about Xiumin though. The ice mage had said he was ok being cold but lately Tao couldn't help but notice the dark circles growing under his eyes, soon they would be big enough to rival his own. He was keeping up in class alright so Tao had refrained from saying anything yet but if this continued the ice mage would be in serious trouble. 

His one consolation was that Chen had noticed as well. The boy was going out of his way to be nice to his savior even if it didn't work half the time because the boy was a tactless blabber mouth. Still, he was happy that the troll was at least trying. 

Now that he thought about it Chen was acting very subdued as well. He hadn't set up one of his ridiculous pranks since the announcement. But that was probably just from lack of time. They had all been so busy that after practice, falling into bed was the only thing on everyones minds. Tao pushed the thought from his head as he sidestepped the last obstacle stuck out into the isle to trip him and slid out the door, safe for one more day. 

There was one thing that was going right even in the middle of all this mess. The new set of lessons from their seniors was fascinating and Tao was always excited to discover what they would learn next. Today they were getting a special lesson, or so he'd been told. Meeting up with Luhan and Xiumin at the door they jogging down the hall wondering just what could be so important that the other trainees would be displaced so they could use the large gym. 

As it turned out it was their first lesson in teamwork. Falling into line next to Sehun, Tao waited for the instructor to arrive. 

Or instructors, for when the door finally opened not one, not two but the entirety of Shinee trouped into the room. Somewhere down the line Kai inhaled in excitement. Tao struggled to remember everyone's names. He knew Onew from the announcement last week but the rest he'd never seen in person. 

They gave him no time to work it out for as soon as they entered the cat eyed boy on the right turned to the short member beside him and smacked him right on the head. Grabbing his head with a yelp the victimized boy turned big watery eyes to stare at his teammate holding his hands protectively over the injured spot. Across the way another member burst out laughing and Tao had to do a double take as for a moment he thought he was looking at Kai, or at the very least his twin who had more hair. 

Opening his mouth the Kai twin looked at the first boy who had started it all. "Careful Key you don't want to make him any shorter than he already is." The one with the feline eyes who's name was apparently Key crossed his arms, popping his hip out he stuck his nose in the air. 

Short boy looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "Yah! What was that for? I didn't even do anything this time!" 

Tao flinched for the dog boy as Key whirled to face him snarling. "You call hogging all the blankets and leaving me freezing last night nothing?! I even kicked you a couple times but you wouldn't budge!" 

The two fell to bickering and Tao watched in amazement as the girly Kai just kept laughing and pointing while the tall one who had yet to say anything looked on worriedly. Onew just smiled, ignoring what was fast escalating into a fight behind him. Tao gapped wasn't he the leader? Wasn't he supposed to keep his team under control. But as shouts of "Go for his hair Jonghyun!" and "Wait no don't pull, it's going to rip Key!" came from behind him he turned to address the speechless boys in front of him a silly smile on his face. 

"So we're here today to give you a short demonstration on how to work as a team." He smiled amiably as a crash and much cursing resounded behind him. At this point none of Tao's group were listening to anything Onew had to say in favor of gapping at the cat fight going on behind him. 

Key was going after Jonghyun with a vengeance, the girly Kai clapping his hands and giggling in excitement while the tall boy hovering around them trying to break it up but being completely ineffective. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed onto the unfortunate would be peace keeper. Jonghyun pulled himself away from Key using the tall boy as a lever. 

"You are crazy!" He shot back at the enraged fox out for his blood. "Minho you saved my life you overgrown mountain of a computer you." Minho scowled down at the boy hanging off him, all sign of worry erased by irritation. Jonghyun seemed to realize he'd screwed up. Letting go of his team mate he backed up. "Uh, sorry. I ment invaluable source of knowledge that we couldn't live without who is also the perfect height which I am not at all bitter about. Nope not at all!” 

His nervous laugh turned into a squeak as the iron fist of the fox closed around his collar. "It's ok Jonghyun you made the right choice. It's not like Minho could have stood up to me for long anyway." He purred into the captured puppies ear and Tao watched in mounting horror as Jonghyun gulped. But Key seemed to have hit a note with Minho too and it was hard to imagine the boy with flames in his eyes had once been worried about his team mates fighting in front of their juniors. 

"You want to say that again?" His eyes spat flames at Key. Tao couldn't help thinking the feline boy was kinda cool as he refused to run from Minho's flaming anger. 

"Sure I guess your ears are too high up in the clouds to hear me. There. is. no. way. you could ever lay a hand on me you slow poke." Key's grin was ferrel and Minho snapped. With an angry yell he made a grab for the smaller boy. Key sidestepped neatly using his grip on Jongyhun to swing the boy around between them and use him as a shield. Jonghyun let out an indignant yelp as he was manhandled around the room. 

"Leave me out of this you two hotheaded morons!" He should have stayed silent. Tao winced as Key failed to dodge in time and one of Minho's punches accidentally caught Jonghyun in the jaw. Onew made no move to stop his team mates and the Kai look alike rolled around on the floor in laughter. Tao didn't think any teamwork would be happening in this lesson. 

Things continued this way for a moment as Onew reached into his pocket and withdrew a sheet of what Tao had been taught just the other day were mission orders. Unfolding the paper he read the contents out to his members as they dodged around the room. Weather or not they heard them Tao wasn't sure. 

"Three batches of cupcakes have been hidden around this room. Our objective is to find them and bring them back to our juniors safe and sound." Onew's voice was full and rich, booming out across the room. Folding the paper back up his lazy posture snapped to attention. “Orders acknowledged commence operation cupcake hunt!" He finished speaking and Tao watched in amazement as all infighting ceased. 

Minho, Key and Jonghyun swung around to face their leader dropping whatever handfuls of each other that were in their grasp. The pretty boy with the long hair pealed himself up off the floor whipping tears from his eyes. All eyes went to Onew who shrugged looking back at Minho. Nodding the tall boy went to work. Tao wasn't really sure what was happening as he swung around to survey the room tapping random points in the air in front of him. 

Turning in a complete circle he came to face his leader once more. “Most likely spots to investigate are the equipment cabinets, locker room and retractable nets. There's also a small chance that someone climbed into the rafters as there are traces of a ladder in the far left corner." 

Onew nodded turning this time to Key and Jonghyun. "Split up and check the places on ground level as best you can. Key chooses first." 

Grinning the two nodded, and then something strange started to happen. Tao should have been less surprised considering he'd watched Yuri do something similar just a few weeks ago but Key and Jonghyun's transformations were different as they left no clothes behind. It was as if they were folding in on themselves until what stood before them was no longer two good looking boys but a red fox and some kind of monstrously huge hound. 

The fox, which Tao assumed was Key since that would explain a lot, twinned around the hound's legs while the dog looked down at it excitedly. It whined and Tao couldn't help but imagine it was trying to hurry the fox up. Baring it's sharp needle like canines Key made some weird hissy noise at the Jonghyun dog who promptly sat down in obedient apology. Glancing around the gym the fox eyed it's surroundings and then suddenly with a flick of it's tail it was off bounding away towards the lockers. The dog watched it go before putting it's nose to the air and heading off towards the storage room. 

Onew turned to the two remaining boys. "Minho I want you to go follow up on those two in case they find anything. I don't want any teeth marks in the food this time." With a nod the tall boy headed off after Key. Finally it was just the Kai lookalike and Onew. 

The long haired boy pouted. "Ahhh, there's nothing for me to do this tiiiime." He whined fiddling with a slim metal bracelet around his wrist. 

Tao did a double take. that was no bracelet that was a damper! Glancing down the line of his comrades he looked to see if anyone else seemed to notice the device but it didn't appear so. Or if they did they were doing a better job of hiding it than Tao was. 

"Nonsense Taemin you're going to help me check the nets." Onew beckoned for him to follow as he headed off towards the back wall. 

"Awww, can I at least take this off then?" Taemin pulled on the damper around his wrist and Tao gulped. He could take his off whenever he wanted?! Why couldn't he do that? 

"No, Don't be silly we don't need the new kids falling all over you yet." Onew tutted from the corner as he found the crank for the basketball nets. "Now be helpful and make sure that if there is something on this that you let me know before I make it go splat on the floor." 

He began turning the crank and Taemin huffed. "You know you could do that without my help or are you planning to not use your power either?" 

Sticking to his job Onew smiled like an idiot. "You know I'm not perfect, besides I'd like to save it for if there's one in the rafters." He chided the younger boy. The net unfurled to it's appropriate position and Tao was relieved to see no smashed cupcakes stuck anywhere. Sighing Taemin turned away as Onew proceeded to roll it back up again. 

Just then a baying came from the storage closet and Taemin sprung to attention. "I'll get it!" He ran off faster than Tao could blink, hair swishing behind him. Onew nodded absently clicking the crank back into place. Done with that he began walking around the gym staring at the ceiling. Tao thought it looked like he was going to give himself an awful pain in the neck. 

Just then Minho and Key returned from the lockers. The fox had decided it didn't want to walk anymore and so was twining its self around the tall boy's head. Minho looked distinctly annoyed as this made it difficult to see and he was trying very hard not to drop the tray of cupcakes in his hands. Reaching the center of the gym they stopped and Minho looked around for his teammates, finally locating Onew at his new sport of ceiling gazing. 

From on top of his head Key let out a little high pitched noise and Minho nodded. "Don't change back then." He said quietly. 

Cocking it's head to the side the fox made another little noise before leaping away to flow over the floor, meeting up with Jonghyun and Taemin as they emerged from the storage closet with some slightly dusty cupcakes. Key once more twined himself around the dogs legs. 

Coming to join Minho everyone now looked over to where the leader was standing staring up into the rafters. "Uh, Onew we're back." Taemin called hoping to get his leader to quit whatever odd new hobby he'd picked and stop embarrassing them in front of the new kids. It half worked as Onew nodded to show he’d heard but kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling. 

Wandering over to the corner Minho had indicated earlier he squinted upwards. “No chance you saw a ladder when you were in the storage closet did you?” Onew’s question wasn’t so much directed at a specific member as it was at the rafters. 

Dog Jonghyun whined softly shooting a mournful look at Taemin. “Nope.” The long haired boy shrugged dismissively before hitting on something that lit up his whole face. “But I could go get one of the staff to get us one if you want!” 

Finally finished with the ceiling Onew brought his attention back to his members. “No Taemin, you may not take your limiter off. If they didn’t give us a ladder it means we’ll have to think of something else.” He smiled and Taemin seemed to deflate. 

Tao blinked, they’d called Taemin’s band a limiter not a damper so maybe it was different? He wanted to ask them about it but they were in the middle of a class so he wasn’t sure how. Lost in thought he almost missed what happened next. The fox Key detached itself from dog Jonghyun and trotted over to the refolded net making a high huffing noise. 

Walking over to stand with him Onew nodded in agreement. “We’ll send you up this way.” In response the fox clawed its way up to sit on Onew’s head. Shinee’s leader swayed dangerously in surprise for a moment, catching himself with a yelp as fox Key dug little claws into his shoulder in protest. “Minho will send you up! So please stop shredding my shirt!” Onew tried pacifying his teammate. On his shoulder the fox huffed. 

As if on cue the tallest boy appeared behind the leader and gently pried the fox away from him. Much relieved Onew rubbed his shoulder before waving Taemin over. “Help me lower the net again.” His smile was a bit chagrined now as the long haired boy whined. 

“Again! if you thought this would happen why didn’t you leave it down the first time!?” 

Onew’s giggle seemed a little hysterical as he tried to pacify the youngest boy. “No one’s perfect right?” 

“Yeah but YOU should know these things!” The long haired boy grouched. Onew held his hands up in surrender. With a big sigh Taemin slouched off towards the wall, childish annoyance written in his every move. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Onew followed. 

Once the net was lowered Minho lined up with the basket holding Key in both hands. With a running start he jumped forward and tossed the fox at the net like he was a basketball. Tao gasped in surprise as Key sailed through the air, heart high in his throat until the fox’s paws hit the sides of the basket. Using the net material Key hauled himself over the rim to sit upright. Tao released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Apparently he wasn’t the only one either. On the floor dog Jonghyun whined anxiously up at fox Key. Agitated he paced back and forth under the net, big liquid eyes trained on the net 10 feet up in the air. For his part Key seemed uninterested, in fact, for a fox, he seemed quite amused by the dogs concern. Snorting dismissively he leapt from the basket rim to the backboard before flowing like water up the mounting and into the rafters. Jonghyun did not like this at all, letting out a loud baying as he attempted to follow the fox from the floor. 

Onew sighed. “Hold onto Jonghyun would you Taemin?” Long suffering, Taemin came to wrap his arms around the hound’s neck. Sitting down dejectedly the dog whined from within Taemin’s grasp. “No Jonghyun you may not change back yet.” Onew shot over his shoulder as he walked back over to the corner. Holding his arms over his head he smiled up at the fox. “Ready whenever you are.” 

Tao had only a moment to think that there was no possible way this was going to work before Key knocked the tray of cupcakes over the edge. Speechless Tao and his friends watched as they tumbled through the air. And straight into Onew’s hands, upright and undamaged. 

The trainees gapped before someone, Tao wasn’t sure who, broke out into applause that was soon taken up by everyone else. Onew beamed. 

“Unfair!” Taemin released the dog and walked over to prod the leader in the chest as the applause tapered off. “You’re showing off and I didn’t even get to use my power!” Now that his impressive moment was over Tao thought Onew looked quite ridiculous trying to shield the last tray of cupcakes from his teammate’s wrath. 

Unnoticed by the pair of them the newly liberated Jonghyun brushed past them to stare worriedly up at Key once more. Obviously annoyed at being forgotten Key made an odd squeaking sound down at his teammates. 

“Oh, right, you can change back now Jonghyun. Make sure you catch him quick while the field is still up.” Onew spoke as an afterthought, still running away from Taemin as the boy continued to assault him with pokes and complaints. 

Not needing to be told twice the dog unfolded back into the short Jonghyun who held his arms out for Key. Once again Tao’s heart lurched in his chest as the fox dropped like a stone, but whatever field Onew had spoken of did it’s job and it sailed straight into Jonghyun’s arms. Hugging the fox close he sat down with an obvious sigh of relief. Contrary to his previous behavior Key allowed himself to be held nuzzling into the hair at the side of Jonghyun’s head. Tao’s cheeks went pink at the sight, averting his eyes from what was obviously a private moment. 

The ice was broken by Onew setting the last try of desserts on the floor beside the others. Without looking he spoke to the fox. “You can change back now too Key. Mission status officially terminated.” 

From the corner there came a loud ‘Oooff!’ as Key wasted no time in following the order causing Jonghyun to hit the flour under the increased weight. Against his better judgment Tao snuck a glance at the pair and felt his ears prickle at the sight of Key sitting utop the other boy. Quickly he searched for a distraction. 

It didn’t take him long to settle on the cupcakes at their feet. The icing was white and fluffy with colorful sprinkles. He swallowed as his mouth watered in hopeful anticipation. Sweets were not a part of the nutritious diet offered at SM and he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had cake. If he didn’t get to eat at least a bite of one of those beautiful things then this world was not worth living in. 

Onew called his team to attention,breaking up whatever had been going on between Jonghyun and Key in the corner. Minho also returned from stealthily rewinding the basketball net and together the five faced their juniors in a line. 

“So, um,” Onew scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling. “I hope you learned about teamwork and all…” Trailing off he turning to look over his shoulder. “Minho what was I supposed to say?” 

Deadpan the tall boy took over for his leader. “The point was that no matter what you are feeling personally for a teammate you should still be able to work smoothly together on operations.” 

“Right, right, personal feelings stay out of combat.” Onew mumbled. 

“Secondly, always obey your leader and do not break formation till combat status is lifted.” Minho finished. 

“Though some of us are better at it than others.” Taemin spoke under his breath elbowing Jonghyun in the ribs. 

The short boy let out a very dog like yelp, turning to glare at his antagonist. “I don’t want to hear it from you Taemin! You were flopping all over the place! Besides, Key is afraid of heights!” 

All Jonghyun got for his troubles was another whack, this time from the boy he was trying to defend. 

“Yah! Jonghyun I am not afraid of heights!” 

Bewildered the dog boy rubbed his head and shot confused puppy eyes at the fox. “Bu-… yes you are. You told me so la-“ 

“Shut up! Shut up! No I am not!” Tao could see the red crawling at Key’s ears as he attempted to strangle the unfortunate dog. For good measure Taemin joined in and with a chocked noise Jonghyun disappeared in the fray once again. 

Minho and Onew stood by unconcerned. Tao wondered if this was what being in a group was going to be like or if this was just how Shinee was specifically. As Jonghyun’s hands flailed from beneath his attackers Tao concluded he wouldn’t mind. It kinda looked like fun. 

“So!” Onew clapped his hands together. “Who wants a cupcake!” And just like that all grudges where forgotten as everyone tried to dive for the cupcakes at the same time. 

Sometime later Tao found himself sitting back licking an empty circle of baking paper. It had been so, good, the cake light and fluffy, the frosting soft and sweet. He had tried to stretch it out, make it last as long as possible as he watched those around him. Each had his own strategy. Xiumin and Luhan kept swapping their cupcakes back and forth, Lay had completely removed the paper from his before he began eating and Kai, and Taemin who had quickly gone over to sit with him after Onew released them, had promptly shoved as much of the treat into their mouths as they could manage, getting frosting and crumbs everywhere. The only one who didn’t seem too excited about the cake was D.O.. He’d taken a small bite before putting it down and wiping his hands. Tao stared lustfully after the uneaten treat from over his cupcake wrapper. 

“Alright breaks over. As soon as Taemin and Kai get back from washing their faces we’ll do some exercises.” Onew smiled. Personally Tao thought Shinee’s leader might need to go wash himself off too, there were crumbs sticking to his chin and a streak of icing down his shirt. Minho had him covered however, producing a napkin from somewhere proceeded to clean his leader up. 

As Taemin and Kai returned to their seats Tao swallowed, after just eating cake he hoped their exercises wouldn’t be too physical or his stomach was likely to protest. But he shouldn’t have worried, Onew remained sitting while he continued. 

“So I know you don’t have a leader yet so we won’t bother running any mission tests today. Umm… lets see…” Once again his eyes lost focus and he turned to Minho again. 

The tall boy took over without comment. “Sometimes it is more important to know how to make decisions without a leader.” 

“Ahh yes!” Back on corse Onew picked things back up. “So today we will be asking you to make decisions without a clear leader, ok?” Everyone nodded, mildly confused but excited. Tao folded his cupcake wrapper neatly and placed it to the side. 

“Ok, so your first question is….” Taemin performed a drum roll as Onew paused, reaching behind himself. “Who gets the last cupcake!” Turning back around he produced one more cupcake and Tao gulped. There had been six cupcakes to a tray and three trays for a total of 18 cupcakes and only 17 people. There was an extra. 

“Try not to kill each other for it.” Key drawled as the trainees glanced nervously around at each other. Tao wanted that cupcake but apparently so did everyone else. 

Everyone except for maybe D.O. “Count me out.” He slid back out of the tense knot forming in the center of the gym. 

“Maybe, maybe we can share it?” Xiumin ventured but was quickly cut down by Key. 

“Uhhh, no. What are you, stupid? There’s like 12- oh wait, 11 of you.” Xiumin flushed and Luhan glared eyes of death at the fox boy. Key stared right back, Jonghyun looking worriedly between the two. 

“Key, that’s enough.” Onew broke them up by tossing his cupcake wrapper at Key. It missed, hitting Jonghyun instead. Ignoring his screw up Shinee’s leader continued. “But he is right. Only one of you can have it.” 

Tao’s insides felt like jelly. All this over one little cupcake felt absurd but he wanted it so bad… Should he speak up? Would everyone hate him if he got the cupcake and they didn’t? Would they even give it to him? Sweat broke out on his forehead and his hands felt cold and clammy. Just then someone bumped his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. Turning quickly he found Kris beside him, when he had gotten there Tao didn’t know 

“Just tell them.” The tall boy cocked his head towards Onew and the others. Tao flushed, was he really that easy to read? But how could he just say it? What if everyone thought he was being selfish? 

“It’s better to just say you want it you know.” Minho’s level voice broke through the silence and Tao wondered if one of the boy’s powers was mind reading. 

Raising his eyebrows Kris knocked their shoulders together again. Tao shook his head. Lowering his voice he whispered. “Don’t you want it too?” 

Kris shrugged. “Sure, but not as much as you.” Tao flushed, embarrassed that he really did want a cupcake that much. Swallowing, he opened his mouth. But just when he was about to speak someone else beat him to it. 

“I want it!” Kai spoke up. 

“I want it too!” Taemin chimed from beside him. 

“No Taemin you’re disqualified.” Onew didn’t even look at the boy as he spoke. Groaning the long haired kid rolled on the floor. “Kai get the cupcake and give it to meeeee!” he whined. 

“Uhhh…” Kai blinked. 

“Kai, if you give him the cupcake I’ll disqualify you too.” Onew continued. Teeth snapping together Kai sat back in silence. 

“I want it!” This time the exclamation came from Luhan. 

Not to be outdone Baekhyun piped up next. “I want it more! Chanyeol tell them I want it more!” Pulled into the fuss the smiling giant looked to Kris for help but was ignored. 

The conflict escalated when Luhan grabbed the ice mage. “Well Xiumin will vote for me so we’re tied.” 

Looking around frantically for someone to support his claim that wasn’t Taemin Kai settled on Lay. “Well Lay will vote form me so none of you can have it!” 

Realizing it was a stalemate the three camps glared at each other. “All right, all right!” Onew took charge again. “Since we’re stuck here lets talk to those that haven’t spoken yet. There’s what? Six? Seven of you since D.O. opted out of this one? So there should be five left. Any opinions?” 

Kris glanced pointedly down at him and Tao swallowed, here was his moment. But the first time he tried it came out as a mumble. “What was that?” Onew asked. 

Kris bumped his shoulder harder and Tao tried again. “I-I want it.” Tao could feel everyone’s eyes on him and quickly ducked behind Kris to hide his flushed face. 

Onew sighed. “So we have another entry. Anyone else?” 

“I support Tao.” Kris rumble from beside him and Tao ducked even farther. 

“Anyone ELSE?” Onew laughed. 

Before Chen could even open his mouth Baekhyun’s hand shot out and fisted in the back of his shirt. “He’s with me.” 

“Wait what?!” Chen yelped. 

“Shut up, you’re with me.” The light master growled and Chen held his hands up in surrender. Grinning Baekhyun gloated across at Luhan who stuck his tongue out at his rival. 

Oblivious to the tension, Suho spoke. “I’ll go with whatever Sehun wants since he’s the youngest.” He smiled ignoring the epic battle going on between the telekinetic and the light master. Finally exhausted of possibilities Onew turned to Sehun. “What’s it gonna be kid.” Blinking the wind master looked back and forth between Kai and Tao. 

Just like that Baekhyun’s acquisition of Chen became pointless. Kai’s face filled with hope and Tao hardly dared a glance out from behind Kris’s back. After what seemed like forever Sehun settled it with a word. “Tao.” 

Not daring to believe it he peeked out from behind Kris only when Onew shoved the cupcake in front of him. Slowly he took it, glancing around at the other faces. Looking down at his prize he found that he didn’t want to eat it if everyone was mad at him.

Tao fiddled with the cupcake wrapper nervously until Kris’s big hand came down on his head and ruffled through his hair. Startled he jumped, almost dropping his prize. The dragon grinned. “You going to eat it?” 

His appetite gone, Tao shook his head. “If everyone is mad at me then…” He trailed off too worried to finish the sentence. 

Kris sighed. “Tao, no one’s mad at you. Look.” Using the hand on the dark boy’s head Kris turned him to face his teammates. Unable to meet their eyes at first it took a moment for Tao to see that the dragon was right. Xiumin and Luhan smiled happily at him and even Baekhyun huffed in annoyance. “Like I really wanted a stupid cupcake anyway.” He mumbled but everyone still heard him. 

“Good lord, it’s a fucking cupcake for gods sake. Eat the damn thing!” Key groused. 

Jonghyun gasped. “Language Key!” 

“Oh whatever…” the foxy boy grumbled. “It’s not that big a deal. Look, Taemin junior over there even found himself a consolation prize.” He pointed to where Kai was also, miraculously holding a second cupcake. Blushing the tan boy tried to hide it but it was too late, Taemin had already caught sight of it. They went down in a pile of flailing limbs and cupcake while Onew scratched his head and tried to figure out how he’d miscounted with his fingers. Tao glanced over at D.O. to find the earth master pointedly looking in the other direction. 

Giving up his finger math Onew tried to continue the lesson. “Anyway, besides where ever that last cupcake came from, wasn’t that difficult? Minho how long did that take them?” 

“Seven minutes and nineteen seconds.” Minho answered without hesitation. 

“Right.” Onew continued. “Which in real combat would be way too long. Making swift discussions under pressure is something you are going to have to work on. It will get easier with a leader but never forget that something like this could happen again and you will all have to think for yourselves.” Tao nodded along with everyone else as he licked icing from his fingers. “Now I have one more exercise for you guys.” 

Onew continued smiling his soft smile but one look at Key’s face made them all worry. The fox was grinning with needle sharp teeth. “It’s pretty much the same thing you just did but this time there’s a time limit.” Onew began rooting around in his uniform pocket as he spoke. “If you can’t agree on one person in under two minutes no one will get anything ok?” There was a chorus of shaky yes sir’s as Shinee’s leader finally found what he was looking for in his pocket. 

“Ah-ah!” Smiling triumphantly he brandished a slip of paper at them. “This is my paycheck for the next month. One of you can have it if you all agree in under two minutes starting NOW.” 

Tao gapped. Everyone was frozen. An active seniors paycheck was no joke. And leaders got paid extra. This was the chance of a trainee’s life time, to be won or lost in just two minutes. And they’d already lost at least ten seconds staring! 

Tao tried to pull himself together, looking around to gauge his fellow teammates reactions. Luhan and Suho looked uninterested but that was to be expected, Chanyeol looked clueless and Chen seemed resigned. Kai also paid no attention, settling in to eat his miracle cupcake. Baekhyun and D.O. had zeroed in like sharks on the smell of blood but the two who were really interesting were Xiumin and Lay. Tao didn’t think he’d ever seen Lay look quite so alert and on the other side he was pretty sure Xiumin was shaking. 

The eruption was instantaneous. “I WANT IT!” The cry came from all four at once. Just as fast they all turned to glare at their competition and Tao scrambled back out of the way. The shouting that came next made his blood run cold. These were people he’d seen in every form of daily activity from sleeping to eating to laughing and crying but never before had he seen them like this. This made his cupcake seem like such a small thing. 

Beside him Kris sighed, surveying the mess impassively. “It’s probably best if no one gets it huh?” His voice seemed hard to Tao as they both watched the shouting escalate. On the other side Onew sat, smiling serenely, check folded in his lap. 

Maybe Kris was right but Tao wasn’t sure. “I do not know. Is this not a chance for us to grow together?” 

Kris hummed beside him. “Maybe you’re right but how do you fix that?” The dragon pointed towards the nexus of the argument where D.O. had Baekhyun by the throat. Tao blanched, Kris was right, sticking his hand into that was just asking for it to get chopped off. 

“Maybe if they said why they want it?” He knew he was being too naive as soon as he looked at Kris. 

The older boy shrugged but didn’t seem to judge him farther. “Sure why not.” He mumbled. Tao’s eyes got big as the dragon cupped his hands to his mouth and he shook his head furiously but it was no use. “Tell us why you want it!” Kris yelled. Not really expecting a reaction Tao blinked as the gym suddenly went silent, everyone turning to look at Kris. 

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” Baekhyun spat. 

Kris remained impassive. “Actually you kinda do since we can just say no.” He drawled non plussed.

Both the light master and D.O. flushed but remained tight lipped. Pulling away from the group D.O. stalked off to the edge of the group once more. Glaring around the circle Baekhyun spat fire with his eyes but kept silent. “Fuck off!” He spat before stalking off as well. 

“30 seconds left.” Onew smiled happily. There was a crash as Baekhyun kicked a wall. 

“That kind of money would let the clinic treat patients unable to pay for the care themselves.” Lay’s voice was just as soft as normal but all traces of dreamy inattention were gone. “Please.” Tao felt his heart squeeze at the unicorns plea. 

All attention turned to Xiumin to see if he’d back down. Still on his knees where he’d been arguing earlier the ice mage’s face was towards the floor, hand tight in his shirt. He was still shaking. 

“20 seconds.” 

A strangled sound came from the short boy as he smacked a fist into the floor. “My father lost both his legs in a factory accident when I was little and my mom is sick in bed most of the time.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m trying to keep them under shelter but my mother had to go back into the hospital this week and until I get my first active paycheck I can’t-“ He stopped throat too tight to go on. 

The silence was deafening as everyone gaped. Tao felt terrible, he’d known the ice mage for almost a year and never had he spoken of such things. But then again the past was something they all guarded carefully. Maybe there was more to Xiumin’s fatigue this past week than a lack of sleep. It didn’t mean he didn’t feel like a horrible friend for not doing something sooner. And if he felt this bad Luhan must be feeling even worse. Shifting his gaze to the telekinetic Tao watched as he reached out for his best friend but pulled up short as Xiumin slapped his hand away. 

“I can’t afford their food let alone her treatment ok! Are you happy now?!” Xiumin refused to look at anyone. 

“10 seconds.” Onew was merciless. 

Agonizingly slowly Lay sat down beside him. “Ok.” The quiet dreamy quality was back in his voice he patted the ice mages shoulder, the other finally raising his head. “No crying alright.” Lay smiled. Xiumin choked trying not to let the tears come. 

“Five, four-“ The rest of Shinee began counting with Onew. 

“All in favor of Xiumin?” Kris called the vote and everyone’s hands went up in the air but the count kept going. Tao looked around frantically to find the dissenter but Kris beat him to it. “Baekhyun?” His voice echoed off the gym walls. 

“Fuck it fine!” From the corner the light master kicked the wall again. 

And so the count ended. Xiumin blinked in disbelief as Onew handed him the check. He held it gingerly for a moment almost like he expected it to suddenly sprout frosting and turn into another cupcake before Luhan grabbed him in a tight hug. All but a few soon followed, piling on top of the ice mage with congratulations and laughter. D.O. stayed quietly off to the side and Baekhyun didn’t leave his corner. 

Onew let the festivities continue for a time, clapping along like he hadn’t just lost a whole months paycheck to a novice but after a bit he called them back to order. “Mission orders received form up for combat prep!” He barked and Tao jumped at the unexpected snap in the previously amiable leader’s voice. Everyone scrambled up and into line but they were missing someone. 

Baekhyun still refused to come back to the group and Onew snapped again. “I don’t think you heard me! We are under mission status!” Tao’s heart raced at the sudden venom in the leader’s voice as he glared at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun glared right back but finally made his way back over to his teammates. The two sized each other up till Baekhyun was forced to look away. Watching Onew revert back to his smiling clueless face was terrifying Tao decided. Looking like he wouldn’t hurt a fly the floppy haired leader faced the light master. “Under real alert conditions you would have just gotten your squad killed.” He mumbled. 

“That’s why I’m a fucking freelancer!” Baekhyun snarled. 

“Not anymore you’re not so sit down and shut up please.” Onew may have said please but he was not asking and Baekhyun knew it. 

“Yes sir.” He mumbled finally falling into line. Stepping back Onew’s shoulders slumped and he heaved a sigh, surveying them with one eye open. “Not so easy is it?” He smiled sadly. “And just imagine, these are some of the easier decisions to make. What will you do when forced to leave someone behind to buy time or if only one person can be saved? Decisions like these must be made constantly and quickly on missions so you will all have to get better. Still…” He smiled softly. “I’m quite proud of you all. I didn’t really expect to be giving my paycheck away but that means you’re on the right path. It was really brave of you to trust each other like that.” 

“Brave my ass.” Baekhyun grumbled under his breath and Tao sincerely hoped Onew hadn’t heard. 

He didn’t seem to have for the next words out of his mouth were. “Class dismissed.” Taemin gave Kai a hug before returning to his teammates. Key gave a bone popping stretch acompanied by a yawn, allowing Jonghyun to leave. All five waved as their students turned to leave. But just as they reached the doors Onew called out again. “Oh but that short one, what was your name. Stay behind a minute.” D.O. froze mid step and looked over his shoulder but Onew waved him off. “No not you, the one with the overly perfect hair and the pug nose…” Baekhyun rounded on him barely containing his snarl but Onew just nodded good-naturedly. “Yes you, stay after for a minute so we can talk.” As the rest hurried out of the room to lunch Tao hoped the light master would keep his temper in check and return to them in one piece.

“Stop making the worried face, you’ll get wrinkles.” The shock factor of finding Kris right next to him was wearing off by now and this time Tao didn’t even jump. The dragon ran a hand through his hair, eyes only looking forward. “What’s for lunch I’m starving.” 

Tao didn’t know how anyone could still be hungry for real food after all that sugar but just then Kris’s stomach rumbled and a smile twitched at Tao’s lips. Kris was right, there was no point worrying about it now. Now was the time to relax or the stress would kill them. Shrugging he called to Xiumin. “Oppa what is for lunch?” 

Not taking his eyes off the check in his hands the ice mage recited on autopilot. “Curry rice and pickled radish.” 

Tao smiled while everyone laughed. No, this time was for them.


	25. Forget Pain, Share Sadness, Learn to Care

That night was quiet.  Mental exhaustion drove the boys to their beds just as fast as physical exhaustion.  But there were some who fought it.  And there were others who out right ignored it.  

Chanyeol paused outside the gym watching the boy inside pace back and forth.  Baekhyun hadn’t shown up for lunch or dinner, hadn’t showed up for evening classes either.  When he was still missing as Kris was climbing into their temporarily shared bed the phoenix had quietly excused himself.  Thankfully the dragon hadn’t asked because Chanyeol had no answers.  

Not knowing where else to look he’d gone back to the gym.  Luckily the light master was still inside, but now that he’d found him Chanyeol didn’t know what to do.  He’d been standing outside the door for at least ten minutes debating if he should go in.  It turned out his wait was pointless. 

“I know you’re out there!  Stop being a creeper!”  Chanyeol cringed as the anger in Baekhyun’s voice burned him.  He’d never been good at knowing what to do with anger.  

He’d also never been good at knowing when it would be better to run in the other direction, so despite all warning signs he took Baekhyun’s words as an invitation and wandered into the gym.  The shorter boy was standing in the center of the floor facing away from him in the half dark.  Unsure of what to say the phoenix shuffled his feet nervously.  

“Stop smiling.”  He froze, confused even further by Baekhyun’s words.  From the day he first saw the other boy he’d thought he was beautiful, but he’d never been able to understand him.  Staring at the lines of his back in the dim light Chanyeol fought the inappropriate urge to grin as his mouth twitched upwards.  “But you’re not even looking at me how do you know I-“  

“Idiot.  Of course you’re smiling, you’re ALWAYS smiling.”  Baekhyun growled.  The phoenix pulled up short patting his face with his hands.  Was he?  He’d never noticed.  

With a jolt he realized he’d been sidetracked.  He hadn’t come here to talk about himself.  How did Baekhyun always manage to do stuff like this to him?  He always seemed to know things he shouldn’t.  Talk Chanyeol into doing things he hadn’t planed on doing.  

And he was always learning new things about Baekhyun that surprised him.  Like this morning.  Chanyeol had never thought about money that much.  Money wasn’t a chicken or a field of rice.  Those things could feed you.  Money was just paper.  But the city was slowly teaching him that you could eat paper too.  And there were a lot more things that needed to be fed than just mouths.  That morning Chanyeol had wondered just what monstrous thing Baekhyun needed to feed.  

Putting metaphorical food aside, the light master had skipped both real meals too, only eating breakfast that morning and the infamous cupcake.  He must be hungry right?  Pulling the package of food he’d been hiding out of his sweater Chanyeol stepped closer to the boy.  

“Are you hungry?”  He smiled before quickly trying to turn it into a frown before Baekhyun turned around.  

“Not really.”  The light master sniffed still refusing to turn around.  Chanyeol paused, he hadn’t thought of this possibility and didn’t know what to do.  

“Oh, well…”  He swallowed.  “I uh, I saved some food from dinner so you should uh… even if you’re not-“  

“Did I ask you to do that?!”  Baekhyun cut him off, finally whirling to face him.  “Why do you keep doing these things?!”  

Thrown by the look of pure animosity on the light master’s face Chanyeol stepped back.  He was smiling again he realized though he felt far from happy.  His lips trembled as he tried to make sense of this whole thing that was Baekhyun.  “What, I don’t-“  

The short boy raged right over him.  “No!  Of course you don’t!  You are so THICK you never get anything!  You’re a hick and an idiot!  You think all you have to do is slap some basketball on it and BAM!  It’s suddenly all better!”  Chanyeol stumbled back farther as the other advanced, poking him in the chest with a slim, perfect finger.  “Well that’s not going to work on me this time mister!  This time I’m going to do what I want!”  

Going a bit cross-eyed trying to meet the light master’s gaze the phoenix gapped, words tumbling from his mouth as the bundle of food fell forgotten from his fingers.  “W-what do you want?”  he stuttered.  

Baekhyun’s face crumpled.  “I don’t want to be here damn it!”  The words broke on a sob and Chanyeol’s panic continued to rise as outright tears splashed down the short boy’s cheeks.  “They dangled it in front of me knowing I could never say any-hic-anything!  The bastards!  I hate them!”  His perfect fist thumped Chanyeol in the chest but there was no power behind it.  “I could have-! I could have…”  

Weather Baekhyun cut himself off or couldn’t keep going through the tears Chanyeol couldn’t tell and really, it didn’t matter.  He was so far out of his league, his body felt numb.  Nowhere in all his classes at SM had there been a lesson on what to do when a gorgeous boy started crying into your chest.  Gingerly he closed his arms around Baekhyun’s shaking shoulders in what he hoped was an acceptable hug.  Gently he lowered them both to the floor.  Baekhyun didn’t seem to protest so he tucked the perfect head of hair under his chin and rocked him softly, prepared to stay until he cried himself out.

 

“Hey!  Heeeey!  Earth to ice mage, come in moon lander!”  Luhan hissed dangling over the edge of Xiumin’s bunk.  He frowned.  The ice mage was there all right, smack dab in the middle of the bed where he was supposed to be.  He even had his eyes open, staring at the ceiling so he couldn’t even pretend to be asleep.  Brow pinching in annoyance Luhan dropped the blanket he’d been holding in favor of pulling himself up into the bunk.  Kneeling beside his friend he waved a hand in front of his face.  

Finally Xiumin blinked, focusing on the boy invading his bed.  “Uhh, Luhan hi, I was uuh…”  Looking around as if he didn’t remember how he’d gotten back to the dorms Xiumin scrambled up into a sitting position.  

Luhan frowned.  “You were what?”  

A blinding smile slowly over took the ice mages face till, despite his simmering anger, the telekinetic couldn’t help but grin a bit too.  “Oh my gosh Luhan do you know how amazing this is?!”  Falling back on the bed he rolled back in forth in glee.  “My mom’s already been set up with her treatment and they’re letting my dad stay and take care of her and…”  

As Xiumin rambled excitedly about all the things he’d been able to do for his family Luhan’s frown returned till the ice mage couldn’t help but notice it.  Breaking off from his monologue his voice wavered in confusion.  “Wait, what’s wrong?”  

Luhan tried to remember to be quiet as he let loose.  “Why didn’t you tell me?!”  He hissed.  “I’m your best friend right?!  I could have-“  

“Woah woah woah.”  Xiumin clapped his hands over Luhan’s mouth and a small childish part of him wanted to bite the ice mages cold fingers.  

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.”  Xiumin continued seriously.  “I didn’t want you to worry and…”  His eye’s shifted away as he bit his lip and Luhan was sure he was going to hell as his eye’s glued themselves to his friend’s full red mouth.  “I didn’t want you offering to help.”  

Mouth still occupied by the ice mages small fingers Luhan cocked an eyebrow instead.  “I was too afraid I’d say yes.”  Xiumin finished quietly.  

Unable to remain silent any longer Luhan grabbed the ice mage’s wrists and pulled them down.  “And why would that be a bad thing?”  He didn’t understand.  “You ARE my best friend.  You know I would do anything for you.”  And it was true.  Fuck inheritance, he was going to pick this round faced boy up and elope with him the first chance he got.  Now he just needed to find a plausible way of telling Xiumin so that he didn’t freak out.  

Looking down at his captured wrists said boy shook his head.  “I know that.  You ARE my best friend Luhan don’t ever think otherwise…”  He swallowed thickly and the telekinetic watched his adams apple bob.  “And it’s because you are my friend that I won’t use you like that ok?”  Xiumin was blushing as he looked back up into his face but Luhan was pretty sure he was too so they were even.  “You said it yourself.  ‘Grow up and stop whining.’  This was something I had to do myself.”  The ice mage finished voice firm as solid ice.  It didn’t take him long to break a smile though eye’s crinkling up as he tossed his head to the side.  “But if you think about it you really did help.  You all did.  Any one of you could have said no earlier but you didn’t!”

Luhan tried to swallow.  He didn’t know what to say.  Couldn’t have said anything if he’d wanted to his throat was so tight.  No one had ever spoken to him like that.  He’d just assumed it was a given that people kept him around so he could pay for their shit.  This was the first time he’d been proven wrong and his head felt like it was going to explode from the backwardsness of it.  

Before he knew it he’d released Xiumin’s hands and clamped down around his whole body instead.  From inside the steel hug the ice mage spluttered.  Vaguely Luhan realized he was grinning as he rolled them both around on the empty bed.  

“Luhan- I can’t- ahh!”  The ice mage gasped.  It was only when something hit the bottom of the bunk with an angry thump that Luhan was convinced to release his friend.  Xiumin fell back gasping and the telekinetic hopped back over the edge of the bunk.  Gathering the forgotten blanket back into his arms he bowed, not at all apologetically, to a glaring D.O. before crawling back up onto the top bunk with the ice mage.  

Throwing the blanket over them both he pulled the round faced boy into a hug and snuggled into the sheets.  “Luhan wait,  I have cold feet and-“  

“Shhh”  He cut the ice mage off with a finger to his lips.  Inside, his stomach was doing flips and tricks at just how cute Xiumin looked with his hair all spiky and his cheeks pink.  Pulling the fluffy head onto his shoulder Luhan closed his eyes.  “Just go to sleep Baozi.”

 

Suho rubbed his eye’s tiredly.  He’d told Luhan he would go sleep with Lay, but it was a lot easier to say he’d ask than to actually go do it.  He was sure Lay was already asleep and if he was being honest with himself it still stung that Luhan had just ditched him without a second thought, taking he blanket in the process.  

Looking down at his hands he sighed.  He’d known the Chinese boy wasn’t his from the beginning.  This pain was of his own making but still, he’d hoped that eventually, if he stayed true, Luhan would one day notice.   Falling back onto his bed he stared up at the empty bunk above him.  Wishful thinking always hurt.  

Suddenly his vision went dark and with a start he sat up only to smack his head into the notoriously low bunk above him.  The blanket over his face cushioned the impact a bit and he quickly pulled it back to figure out what was going on.  Lay’s blank face blinked back at him as he chucked his pillow down next to Suho’s.  

The water master spluttered.  “Wha- how?”  

“Do you not need a bedfellow this night?”  Lay stared impassively down at him and Suho felt the water level creep up to his neck.  His face colored at the innuendo he was sure Lay hadn’t ment to put into that sentence.

“Uh yes I do but,”  Shaking off the tide that threatened to pull him under he blinked up at the unicorn. “How did you know?”  

Pulling the blanket straight and fluffing the pillows Lay acted as if he hadn’t heard a thing and after a moment Suho shrugged and gave up.  It wasn’t till they were both situated under the covers that he got an answer.  Eyes wide and honest Lay rolled to face him.  “I know everything.”  He smiled and without another word closed his eyes and went to sleep.  

Suho sat in the dark for a long while trying to decide if the unicorn had been joking.  Finally forcing his eyes closed he breathed deep.  This was going to be a long night.


	26. I'm Slow, Like the Sound of Thunder

   The next morning started off a lot less eventfully than everyone thought it would.  Luhan and Xiumin seemed to be thick as thieves and though everyone had treated Baekhyun like he would explode at any second, he didn’t really seem to be particularly mad at anyone except for Chanyeol.  Tao over heard the smiling giant muttering to Kris in the locker room that it was because he’d decided to carry Baekhyun back to bed last night instead of just waking him up.  That was all the explanation they got before a wet towel smacked into the phoenix’s head.  If anything the idiots smile just got bigger.  Yep, it was shaping up to be a great day Tao decided as he listened to the hum of breakfast conversation.  

    He should have known better.  Because that was the day management finally got off its ass and found them new blankets.  It was also the day Tao got electrocuted for the first time.  

    It started innocuously enough with Tao sniffing the blanket Kris had loaned him and Sehun.  It still smelled like smoke.  Since he had been given his new bedding he’d been trying to think of a way to keep Kris’s blanket without looking creepy.  Could he just give the dragon the new one and not say anything?  Would he notice and call him out?  He couldn’t just admit that the smell helped him sleep at night, right?  Tao felt his cheeks heat.  That was the ONLY reason he wanted to keep it!  Nothing else!  

    He’d told Sehun he’d give Kris’s stuff back but really it had just been a ploy to get the blanket onto his bed.  And so even though evening curfew was fast approaching he had yet to get up off his bunk and give Kris a blanket to sleep under.  

    Stuck deliberating he’d watched as Luhan came and stripped Baekhyun’s bed without remorse.  Soon after Xiumin wandered over to talk to Chen.  Both worked together to fold the ice mage’s bedding between them.  For the first time in two weeks Chen seemed to be in a talkative mood, making Xiumin laugh as he got the sheet hopelessly twisted.  

    This was when things began to get dicy.  Whether this had been planned or they were simply drawn by the sound of laughter at the back of the room Tao didn’t know, but one moment it was just the five of them, Sehun and Baekhyun tucked away for the night and the three of them on the floor, and the next there were about ten other faces leering at them from the isle and the beds beside them.  

    Tao flinched as the eyes around them glittered in the dim light.  He clutched Kris’s blanket closer like a lifeline.  Beside him Xiumin stopped trying to untangle his sheets and slowly turned to face the circle that had formed around them.  “Can we help you guys with something?”  He cleared his throat, voice still thick with laughter and Tao’s pulse quickened as the eye’s around them narrowed.  

    The tension ramped, as for a moment no one came forward to answer Xiumin.  Slowly the smile bled away from the ice mage’s face as the silence stretched.  Finally a trainee with a face Tao vaguely remembered but couldn’t seem to place stepped forward.  “We just thought you could use a little more help with those.”  He pointed at the blanket lying on the floor at Xiumin’s feet.  

    Tao felt his face flame.  Like hell!  These guys were probably the whole reason they were in this situation in the first place.  But luckily he didn’t have to say it for as the ringleader stooped to touch the fabric Chen twitched it back out of reach.  

    Looking up at the group as if the lightning master’s distrust pained him greatly the boy put his hand on his chest.  “Really?  Is that how it is?  Now that he’s set to debut a kid that’s only been here for two months is too good for us isn’t he boys?”  Behind him his wall of support hummed ominously.  

    Wisely Chen played clueless.  Rubbing the back of his head he looked chagrinned.  “Uh no, it’s just, I know it looks like I can’t fold a sheet but I promise I can.”  He giggled showing his nerves for the first time.  

    The smile on the menacing boy’s face twisted.  “Now this is strange.”  The bully pinned Chen with his dead eyes.  “Our boy here thinks he can talk back to his seniors.”  This time his snigger was picked up in stereo, bouncing around from trainee to trainee behind the ringleader and Tao’s skin crawled.  They were trapped.  As stealthily as possible he tried to shove Kris’s blanket behind him.  He couldn’t see them from his bed but he hoped Sehun and Baekhyun had managed to get out before the trap closed.  

    In front of him Xiumin was frowning hands on his hips.  “Well then as your senior I’m asking you to leave us alone.”  This wasn’t going to end well, for even if the ice mage was older than all of these kids he didn’t look it.  Tao winced as sniggers and grins broke out on faces everywhere and the ringleader patted the air in front of the short boy’s head.  

    “Relax hot stuff we were just joking, right guys?”  Glancing over his shoulder he was met with a chorus of cat calls and the air around Xiumin grew absolutely frigid.  

    “So what did you want then?”  His voice came out sharp as glass.  

    The spokesman’s grin was slimy as he flopped down onto Tao’s bed and threw an arm around its owner’s shoulders.  Tao jolted and his skin crawled but he forced himself to hold his ground.  “We just wanted to have a talk with some of our cute juniors.  You hog them all to yourself so much ice man that the rest of us never get to see their adorable faces.”  He leaned into Tao with a smile that had far too many teeth and before he knew it Tao found himself giving ground as he tried to back up.  

    The boy in his bed continued leering at him.  “Especially this one.  We have some unfinished business from a couple weeks back.  Cutie got one of my best mates booted.  Not very nice of him.”  And as the hand around his shoulders began to creep up his neck Tao realized where he’d last seen this particular trainee.  He’d been leaning over him in the showers with the same expectant smile on his face, a hand clamped in Tao’s sweatpants.  Only at the time the hand had been scalded red.  

    This time there was no Kris to swoop in and save him Tao realized.  And as the boy pushed farther into his personal space he knew he would have to do something or he would end up on his back on the bed with the other boy above him and that was not an advantageous position to be in.  

    His brain skittered trying to find an out.  Internally he cursed, hadn’t he been training hard the last few weeks so he would stay calm in these kinds of situations?!  Last time he had faced this boy he had panicked and there was nothing you could do once you were panicking.  The only way to win was to keep thinking.  But even as he lectured himself his brain screeched to get away.  The screaming girl in the dark room bubbled up from the depths her earsplitting wail drowning out the sound around him.  

    Suddenly there was a flash from Baekhyun’s bunk and someone cursed.  Only half blinded by the light Tao used the momentary distraction to swing out of the other boy’s grip and up to his feet.  He stumbled away from his bed as another flash illuminated the wall behind him until he felt himself bump into another body.  Chen steadied him briefly before letting go like he had been burned.  Risking a glance at the light master’s bunk he found it empty.  Relief washed through him, Baekhyun had made it away safely.  

    Across the way he could also see that Sehun’s bed was likewise vacant.  But the moment was short lived as on his own bed below he watched as the invading trainee turning a corner of Kris’s blanket around between his fingers.  Anger flared hot through his veins and Tao shivered at the intensity of it.  He had no right to touch that, it belonged to Kris!  The rage pounded behind his eyes and he flexed his wrist, itching to rip the fabric out of the boy’s hands.  A strange prickle ran up his arm as his damper strained under its cloth band but in his anger he took no notice.  

    “Sorry, the top two got away.”  One of the grunts from the circle hissed blinking to clear the white explosions from his vision.  

    “Fucking bitch!”  Another of his equally unfortunate fellows growled eyes squeezed shut.  

    The ringleader glared at the two until they both flushed and ducked out of sight.  Turning back to his captives Tao watched transfixed as he twirled Kris’s blanket in his palms.  “I apologize for those two, they clearly don’t know how to handle such delicate kids.”  

    “And you do?”  Xiumin arched a brow hands planted on his hips.  

    “Well clearly not as well as you do.”  The boy purred.  “In fact, since the younger generation loves you so much ice man, why don’t you stay back here with them from now on?  There’s two vacant beds now since for some reason their owners ran away…”  He trailed off and Tao swallowed, this wasn’t a request and he hoped Xiumin was picking up on the danger.  

    “Are you threatening me?”  The ice mage looked at the boy on Tao’s bed incredulously.  Tao held his breath as Xiumin flirted with disaster.  

    But the ringleader didn’t take the bait holding his hands up in fake surrender.  “Of course not!  No one would dream of threatening any of you boys.  You’re the pride of the company!”  Lowering his hands he began to twist the blanket again.  “ And, I mean, I’d hate for you to get the wrong idea and accidentally use your power to hurt one of us innocent trainees.”  He leaned back on Tao’s bed, blanket smushed in his fist as he pretended to look concerned.  “Cause that sure wouldn’t look good to the seniors.  You might even loose your place on the team, and wouldn’t that be just TERRIBLE.”  He purred and Tao’s fist clenched wanting to punch him straight in the face.  

    Another flash of heat crackled up his arm and for a moment he looked down trying to figure out what was happening.  His inattention cost him as the situation finally erupted.  Chaos reigned around him as several trainees tried to make a move only to slide on the thin layer of ice coating the floor.  Powers set off at random in the confusion and Tao found himself buffeted left and right trying to stay out of it.  

    But the space was getting tighter and more compact as everyone packed in to the back wall.  More and more people were touching him till all he wanted to do was get away through any means necessary.  His brain was beginning to shut down in panic as without thinking he tried to release his secret weapon only to be blocked by the damper on his wrist.  Finally remembering the band’s existence he scrabbled at his arm in a desperate attempt to make it come off.  Stubbornly it didn’t budge, cutting into his flesh and grinding against his implants.

    As he was focused on the damper a third crackle raced up his arm.  Only this one was at least ten times stronger then the first two.  As it burned through his flesh Tao couldn’t help but scream.  Not stopping there the electricity, for that’s what it turned out to be, raced out through the group, jumping through the tightly packed bodies till it finally fizzed out on contact with the floor.  

    Falling to his knees Tao gasped for breath as he held his arm, body breaking out in a cold sweat as aftershocks rocked him.  All noise and motion seemed to have been blocked from his head so it took a moment to realize the change wasn’t just in his head.  All around him the fight had stopped, a familiar voice cutting over the silence.  

    “What the hell is goin on Baozi?  You were supposed to be back like, ten minutes ago!”  Luhan was surveying the damage, hands outstretched to increase his control.  After a moment Tao realized the reason everyone was so still.  It was because the Chinese boy was using his telekinesis to hold them down with their own clothing.  

    The pretty boy opened his mouth to continue but whatever he was going to say next was lost as Chen pulled himself upright and stumbled out of the mess of trainees, face white as a ghost.  Open mouthed Luhan watched as the lightning master ran away from them down the isle tripping and stumbling in his haste.  At the end of the hall the door swung behind him as Chen catapulted himself out of the dorms.  

    Luhan blinked.  “Do you think he knows it’s only five minutes till curfew?”  

    “Shit!”  Xiumin hissed before rocketing after the lightning master.  

    It didn’t take Tao long to put the pieces together himself before he was scrambling off after the other two.  “Sorry Luhan.  Stay here please?”  He shot over his shoulder to the gaping telekinetic.  

    Suddenly alone the Chinese boy looked down at the bodies groaning on the floor around him.  Cocking his head he watched a boy with a vaguely familiar face blink up at him in a daze.  “You know, usually this would be just my kind of night but I have a feeling that you have all been very bad boys.”  

    “Fuck off.”  The boy in front of him groaned.  

    Luhan snorted.  “You wish!”  Turning he heaved several comatose forms down the isle after him, smiling at the strange looks he was getting from those still in their beds.  Dumping everyone by the bathroom doors he brushed his hands together like he’d actually been touching anything this whole time.  

    Beaming he surveyed the collage of disgruntled faces before him.  “I would put you all to bed but I don’t happen to know where your bunks are and judging by where I found you neither do you so why don’t you just stay out here for the night?”  

    Struggling to his feet, what appeared to be the ringleader growled at him.  “I’m going to tell management!”  

    The pretty Chinese boy snorted.  “Sure go cry to your mommy see what good it’ll do you.”  He rolled his eyes.

    Not taking the hint the bully blustered on.  “Just wait!  They’ll have you out on your ass before tomorrow morni-!”  He ended with a screech as Luhan used his shoes to pull the boy’s feet out from under him and send him sprawling back onto the floor with his friends. 

    “Do you even know who you’re talking to?”  The telekinetic sneered.  “SM isn’t going to get rid of the boy that brings in over 50% of their funding so if you don’t want to explain to management how a bunk managed to bite you in the face as well I suggest you stick to bullying these pitiful boys you call friends.”  

    Without another glance Luhan turned on his heel and walked off.  Down at the far end of the hall he surveyed the now empty scene and scratched his head.  “What the hell’d you get into down here Baozi?  And which blanket is yours?”


	27. I’d Prefer Not Being Able to Breath

Ahead of him Tao could hear Xiumin’s sock clad feet hitting the floor as he rounded a corner heading towards the front hallway where SM had its main office.  There had been no reason for Tao to ever visit the place before but he still remembered where it was from when Boa had given him his tour of the building.  

It seemed that he and the ice mage had both reached the same conclusion about Chen’s destination and they couldn’t let him, especially not now that things were back under control.  What was he planning to tell management anyway?  That they were getting bullied?  That they needed help?  He couldn’t be meaning to out himself for letting his power get out of control.  That would benefit no one.  Tao wasn’t even sure that was what had happened anyway.  He held his wrist as he ran, the damper was still hot against his skin.   He frowned, either way he’d thought the lightning mage had more sense than this.  

Lights would go out in less than five minutes and any trainee caught out in the halls, no matter the reason would be punished severely.  The chances of getting caught weren’t that high, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had gotten away with it just the other day, but if he was headed to management there was no way Chen would be able to dodge the hall monitors.  And the one thing their earlier antagonist had been right about was that they couldn’t afford a mark on their record right now.  

The tingles hadn’t yet left his hands from where the static electricity had screamed through him earlier and his lungs burned as his body protested that it needed a break but Tao pushed on.  Only one more turn to go.  He slid around the bend, his socks giving him no traction on the floor and pulled up short as a face he hadn’t expected to see confronted him in outside the office.  

Sehun stood in the hall frowning at him and Xiumin as they both paused, thrown by his unexpected appearance.  The standoff  continued until the shouting coming from the other side of the door rose to such a pitch that it could no longer be ignored.  A quick glance around showed that they were too late,  Chen had made it inside.  Tao groaned, there was nothing they could do anymore.  But both Sehun and Xiumin brought a finger to their lips and shushed him as they focused on the voices on the other side of the door.  

Tao, about to head back to the dorm put that plan on hold and tried to listen in as well.  Not everything could be made out but as the volume increased the voices resolved themselves into three different pitches.  One of them was Chen while the other two must have been the managers on duty.  It took him a moment to pick Chen’s voice out, it was devoid of its usual playful tone, the rich quality lost in his frantic shouting.  From what Tao could make out he sounded desperate.  

“-Shouldn’t even be in it!  You know what?!  Send me back!  I shouldn’t be here!”  

A steadier voice that was clearly trying to be reasonable cut Chen off.  “We can’t send you back.  We pulled too many strings to get you released to us-“  

“Why did you even do that!”  Chen cut them off, voice tinged with desperation.  “I didn’t ask you to-“  

“The prison won’t take you back anyway!”  A third voice drowned him out in turn, shouting even louder.  “Believe me we’ve asked!”  

The calm one took over again.  “You can’t be serious about going back, you had the death penalty!”  

“You think I wasn’t prepared for that!?”  Chen’s voice cracked, spent from yelling too much or because of anger Tao couldn’t tell.  “You think I didn’t deserve it?!  And now you set me up in the exact. same. situation and expect the outcome to be different?!”  

There was silence after Chen’s last outburst.  Outside the room three sets of eyes flicked to each other in confusion.  What was the lightning master talking about?  This was not what Tao had been worried he would say to management at all…  What had happened back in the dorm to bring this about?  Tao didn’t see how it connected.  

Everyone’s attention was brought back to the door as a fourth voice finally picked up the discussion.  It was light and melodious, obviously a girl.  Whoever it was, they spoke too softly for the three eavesdroppers to hear.  It didn’t take Tao long to figure out who it was though, he’d know that voice anywhere.  It was Boa.  

After a moment of speaking she seemed to call an end to the discussion.  All three stood rooted to the spot as the door handle began to turn.  Reasonably Tao knew he should be running in the other direction but his feet wouldn’t agree to move away from where he knew his angel to be.  Swinging the door open Boa stuck her head out into the hall, her hair falling like a rippling curtain of silk off her shoulder.  His breath caught as her eyes fell on him.  He hadn’t been this close to her in six months and vaguely in the back of his mind his brain was screaming that it was because he was in trouble.  

But Boa didn’t say anything to the three boys shuffling their feet out in the hall, instead she swung her head back inside and spoke to Chen.  “Looks like you have friends here to pick you up.  You should try and get to sleep soon, you have a big day of training tomorrow.”  

Without a word the lightning master stepped out into the hall.  Still flustered by the strange string of events that were occurring Tao tried to smile at him but Chen refused to meet his eyes.  Ignoring all three teammates he broke into a jog and rounded the corner before any of them had a chance to reach out to him.  

Eyes darting back and forth between the way Chen had gone and where Boa stood framed in the doorway Tao remained paralyzed.  A second later however Boa released them with a smile and a wave, swinging the door shut she disappeared back into the office without a word.  With nothing else to do the three set off after Chen in a daze.  

They’d just rounded the corner when Xiumin finally raised one of the questions Tao realized had been bugging him.  “Why are you Sehun?”  

The wind master blinked.  “I wasss trying to get help.  Tried to tell him.”  He looked down the hall after Chen.  “But he told me to get out and thtarted shouting.”  He shrugged.  

“I am just glad you are alright.”  Tao smiled at his bunkmate finally realizing just how relieved he was to see his friend in one piece.  Sehun’s lips twitched in response and he nodded to both Tao and Xiumin.  

The ice mage let out a large exhale.  “Somehow, we are all ok.  But we’d better catch that rogue dino or it might not stay that way.”  Swallowing Tao nodded, they needed to find Chen before he did something rash.  It wasn’t good for him to be alone when he was that upset.  

Their worries were confirmed when only a few turns away from the dorms voices raised in anger made them speed up their pace.  It was as they’d feared.  Unperturbed by Xiumin’s warnings and Luhan’s manhandling the angry trainees had come to confront them again, running into Chen first on their way out of the dorms.  At this point Tao was convinced the hall monitors where a myth.  The din was loud enough it could be heard clear across the building and yet still no one came.  Tao frowned, management was practically throwing them to the wolves!  

The ringleader reached for the lightning master, all contrived niceties abandoned.  Equally hostile Chen ducked back out of reach, face twisted up in what Tao thought looked more like fear than anger.  

“Don’t touch me!”  He snarled backing away from the oncoming boys.  But they outnumbered him and soon had him surrounded.  

“Leave him alone!”  Xiumin shouted from beside Tao as they broke into a run.  A cold wind swirled up around Sehun, catching frost shards from the ice mage as the temperature around him plummeted.  

But as soon as Chen caught sight of his on coming allies he threw out a hand and yelled.  “Stay back!”  Tao and Sehun pulled up short at the outright fear in the lightning mage’s voice but Xiumin ignored it.  

“Screw that!”  He cried.  

Inside the ring of angry trainees the ringleader had Chen by the throat and after a brief internal debate Tao took off after the ice mage once more.  Xiumin hit the perimeter of the encirclement and punched through it, shards of ice flying every which way.  

Tao wasn’t far behind but just as he neared, there seemed to be a pulse that went out from the lightning master.  It flowed through the boys around him and many of them screamed going down in seizure like jerks and thrashes.  Skidding to a halt Tao found himself at what seemed to be the very edge of Chen’s mystery attack.  

A small crackle of static ran up his arm and if he hadn’t experienced it earlier that night he might have been confused.  As it was it didn’t take too long for Tao to recognize the electrical surge for what it was.  Chen had just discharged a large amount of electricity in one go.  Those who had been too close had gotten fried.  Frantically he looked around for Xiumin only letting out his breath when he located him standing in the middle of the chaos looking around in confusion.  Tao blinked, that was odd.  Why hadn’t the ice mage been hit by the electricity as well?  

He didn’t have long to dwell on it as two things happened almost simultaneously.  Chen coughed harshly.  Falling to his knees now that the boy holding him up was gone he held his bruised throat as he sucked in great lungfuls of air.  And three more people ran onto the scene from the opposite direction.  Baekhyun appeared first leading Chanyeol and Kris.  Sehun drew to a stop beside Tao and all together the six of them looked around at the scene.  

After a minute Chen stopped coughing and sat back, cracking his eyes open he cursed.  Bringing his hands up to cover his face the swears kept coming.  “Fuck, shit, shit, fuck, god damn it!”  His shoulders shook and Tao thought he might be crying.  

With his usual calm Kris took control of the situation.  “Is everyone ok?”  He rumbled eyes flicking around the scene before they came to settle on Tao.  Flushing under his gaze the dark haired boy nodded.  

From the circle Xiumin spoke up for him.  “I-I think we’re all fine.”  His voice shook.  

“Fine!?  All fine!?”  Chen had dropped his hands and was looking around in disbelief.  Gesturing to the comatose boys around him he ranted.  “They are not fine!  Has anyone even checked their pulses yet?!”  Swallowing as if he wished he hadn’t just said that the lightning master dropped his head back into his hands.  

Calmly Baekhyun stepped in, kneeling beside a downed boy he felt his wrist for a pulse.  Tao and the others soon followed suit and few minutes later it was confirmed that no one was dead.  Chen let out a shaky breath as the relief left him boneless.  

“We should head back to the dorm.”  Ever on top of the situation Kris called them to action.  Tao nodded in agreement.  

“What do we do with these guys?”  Chanyeol asked poking one boy in the cheek.  

“Leave them.”  Baekhyun’s lip curled.  “If they spend all night out here then even the useless people monitoring the halls can’t pretend they didn’t see them.”  

No one seemed to have a better plan so with a shrug Kris turned to lead them back to the dorm.  Everyone but Chen it seemed for after a moment it became apparent the lightning mage wasn’t following.  

Everyone paused as Xiumin walked back to him.  “You coming?”  He held out a hand to the boy still on the floor.  

Chen didn’t take it.  His playful nature finally resurfaced for a moment as he laughed nervously.  “Uhh, it looks like my legs aren’t working.  You guys go on I’ll be up in a bit.”  He rubbed the back of his head as his face colored in embarrassment.  

Xiumin didn’t give up.  “Common, I can help carry till you feel better.”  He pushed his outstretched hand closer but Chen flinched back.  Squatting down to the other boy’s level Xiumin smiled softly.  “It’s ok.  I promise.”    

Slowly he reached out and laid his hand lightly on the lightning mage’s shoulder.  Chen tensed but nothing happened and after a few seconds he reached out and allowed Xiumin to pull him to his feet.  

Once more the procession set off.  Tao found himself beside Kris and unable to help it he found himself sneaking glances in the dragon’s direction, yet somehow he was still caught off guard by Kris’s low rumble in mandarin.  “Are you really all right?”  

Flushing Tao nodded.  “It was… alarming, but we are all safe somehow.”  He smiled watching his socks flop on his feet as they walked.  

Kris scowled.  “It took too long to find you after Baekhyun came to us.  Didn’t know where you were till all that shouting at the end…”  

I should have come sooner.  It hung unsaid in the air between them and Tao shivered as hot heat slid through his body.  Shaking his head he bit his lip to suppress the smile that was crawling on his face.  “You came.  That is enough.  Thank you.”  

Kris didn’t say anything and Tao was too shy to look up so the rest of the walk was spent in silence.  But reaching the dorm he did remember something important.  

“K-kris uh, blanket, do you…“  Tao felt his face burn as his brain spit out a jumbled version of the thing he’d been thinking about back when all this had begun.  

Mercifully, the dragon waved him off.  “It’s ok, Luhan brought me my stuff while you guys were gone.”  

“Oh, uh, that is good.”  Tao deflated.  There went the possibility of asking him if they could switch blankets.  Sighing he said goodnight to Kris and Chanyeol and headed back to his bunk with the rest of the group.  

With a bounce the lightning/ice mage duo flopped down onto Chen’s bed and Xiumin detangled himself from the other boy.  Looking completely wiped Chen mumbled a quick thanks before rolling back onto his bunk and pulling the covers over his head.  Above him Baekhyun settled down as well leaving Xiumin standing with Tao and Sehun in the isle of the sleeping dorm.  

With a mischievous grin the ice mage turned to the youngest.  “Sehun, how would you like to switch bunks for a bit?”  The wind master blinked owlishly so Xiumin continued to elaborate.  “There’s something I want to uh… keep an eye on back here and my bunk is right across from Luhan so…”  Tao snorted as the ice mage used his best friend to bait the tall youngster.  

At the mention of Luhan Sehun’s whole face turned red and he turned to look down the row of beds to where he knew his crush was sleeping.  Xiumin cleared his throat.  “That’s if it’s ok with you.”  He nodded to Tao.  

The dark boy shrugged smiling tiredly back at Xiumin.  “Oppa is fine with me.”  Xiumin laughed.  

Sehun had yet to make a move so Tao nudged him in the ribs.  “You should do it.”  He nodded towards the bunk lost in the dark room.  

“And just imagine how surprised those idiots we left outside will be to find I actually took their advice!”  The ice mage snorted.  

Drawing himself up Sehun nodded decisively.  Bowing to the ice mage he set off down to his new bunk and Tao turned to his.  Above him he could hear Xiumin doing the same.  

He was exhausted, the last half hour had been long enough for an entire day.  With or without Kris’s blanket there was no way he wasn’t going straight to sleep.  But as he pulled the sheet over himself he paused and gave the material a sniff.  

He’d have to find a way to thank Luhan somehow.  This blanket smelled like smoke.


	28. In My Heart I am Thinking that Beast Will Eventually Tear My Body Apart

Sehun’s world was just sparkles and rainbows now wasn’t it Tao thought sourly as he peeled another potato.  Cooking class?  Apparently learning to fend for themselves should they become stranded involved learning how to cook.  What it didn’t mean was that you had to prance around with a smile on your face the size of the 38th parallel.  Sehun was in danger of chopping his fingers off.  

But really, Tao couldn’t blame him.  That morning, unaware of the switch made a few nights ago Luhan had snuck into Sehun’s new bunk and snuggled with him for a good ten minutes before realizing the difference.  How was that even possible?  Sehun and Xiumin looked nothing alike and he imagined they felt nothing alike either.  Luhan must have been really out of it.  Tao shook his head as he grabbed another potato.  

However things were looking up for him too, literally as he glanced up from his knife work to find another pile of vegetables deposited in front of him by a grumpy frazzle haired dragon.  Kris caught his gaze for a moment, blowing bangs out of his eyes, before heading back over to his station at the sink and Tao just barely missed his finger with the knife.  Flushing he glared at the potatoes, maybe he couldn’t judge Sehun that much.  

Neither he nor Kris had any particular knowledge or skill with food so they had been given the easy jobs of washing and cutting while the more talented members rushed around the kitchen.  The twelve of them had been divided into two groups to split the work in half and maybe the sides weren’t entirely equal.  On one team Chen and Xiumin were bustling around with purpose, directing Tao, Kris and Lay with ease.  While on the other, the only one who seemed to have any idea what he was doing was surprisingly Chanyeol.  But that was also bad as no one was listening to him.  Baekhyun was sort of going alone with him and Suho was trying to help but Sehun’s brain was missing and Kai looked like he didn’t know the top of a frying pan from the bottom.  D.O. was off in a corner doing who knew what.  Tao was just glad he was on the team that would be eating dinner that night.  

“Ahhh!”  Or maybe not.  Turning, he watched their one problem child drop a pan of his precious potatoes all over the floor.  Luhan was someone you wanted on your side in a fight but not your side of the kitchen.  

Setting aside his own work Xiumin went over to help collect the scattered rounds and toss them in the trash.  “You need to stop trying to levitate everything.”  He chided the telikinetic.  “Wasting food is not ok!”  

“I know, …I just forgot.”  Luhan sniffed clearly upset because his friend was cross with him and not about the wasted potatoes that Tao would now have to repeel.  

Once the floor was clear Xiumin went back to his work without a backwards glance leaving a sad telekinetic with nothing to do but stand around.  Not feeling as sympathetic as he would have if he didn’t have to peel a whole new pile of potatoes Tao watched the pretty boy glare at Xiumin’s back.  

Wait what?  Tao’s eyebrows shot up, he hadn’t thought it was possible for Luhan to be mad at his best friend.  Had the ice mage said something he didn’t hear?  Following his gaze he watched as Xiumin fried some chopped cabbage chatting amiably with Chen who was washing the rice in the sink next to him.  Looking back and forth a few times Tao decided he might have been wrong.  Luhan was glaring at Chen.  

But that made no sense either.  Or did it?  Focusing back on his potatoes he chuckled, and nearly stabbed himself in the hand when Kris’s deep voice rumbled from beside him.  “What’s so funny?”  

Setting the knife down carefully Tao took a breath to calm himself before answering.  Pointing at Luhan and then Xiumin he whispered.  “He is jealous.”  

Kris followed his finger, taking in the two best friends.  “Doesn’t mean he needs to drop the food on purpose.”  He grumbled.  

Tao sucked in a breath.  “You believe he did that intentionally?”  Kris scowled sliding a new bowl of washed potatoes over to Tao.  

“Better not have.”  He mumbled, wandering back over to the sink.  Cutting into his bajillionth potato Tao couldn’t help but agree.  

 

Dinner had turned out better than he’d thought it would.  That was the only way to describe it Tao decided as they all trooped back to the dorms.  Luhan had stopped trying to levitate the pans into the oven and the other team had finally pulled together to form some kind of ricey meaty soup thing.  Tao was glad he hadn’t had to eat it.  

Behind him he could hear Xiumin talking animatedly to Chen.  “Where did you learn to cook?!”  The ice mage was clearly impressed.  

“My mom taught me.”  Chen smiled.  Over the last few days he’d been acting like his normal bubbly troll of a self but Tao knew it wasn’t quite true, he’d watched him reach under the bed for that mysterious bottle more times than he could count.  There must have been more than one bottle under there.  The vicious nightmares had also returned, the only difference now being that Xiumin helped him back into bed instead of Tao.  

“Really?  That’s cool.  My mom taught me too,  well sort of.  She can’t move around a lot so it was mostly just her telling me what to do and I…”  Tao tuned them out as they continued to geek out about cooking.  Glancing around he looked for Luhan.  The telekinetic was nowhere to be seen, probably still off sulking somewhere.  He’d come around eventually, Chen was a pretty cool guy and Luhan clearly liked him if he was willing to mess around with him on break.  

In the middle of putting toothpaste on his toothbrush Tao paused.  Actually that was a bit confusing.  How did that… incident, he flushed at the memory, figure into any of this?  But his thoughts didn’t linger on the issue for long for as soon as his head touched the pillow he was fast asleep.  

Later he would learn that he had missed a lot during the night.

 

The next morning marched into the dorms with a clear sky and a flourish, Tao got up early as he always did to shower and meditate in the dim light.  The winter sky was still dark outside the window as he waited for the morning alarm to summon everyone else to join him.  

Chen had fallen out of bed in a cold sweat right on time as he had been doing for the last week since the incident in the hall, and as per the new routine, Xiumin had slapped him awake and gotten him back to bed.  That had all been about half an hour ago Tao calculated as he ran through a few yoga stretches, the wake up call should be any minute now.  

Right on schedule the screeching noise tore through the dorm and clapping his hands over his ears Tao went to wake the dragon.  It might have been his imagination but it seemed as if the morning terror was becoming easier and easier to wake, though he still took a bit to get off the bed.  Poking and prodding the older trainee had also become much easier now that he knew Kris didn’t want to rip him to shreds.  And maybe the fact that his morning bed-head was adorable didn’t hurt either.  Tao flushed at the stupid direction his thoughts had just wandered off in.  

Conversely, it had become a lot harder to be in the locker room knowing the dragon was in the shower not ten feet behind him.  Tao bit his lip, looking fixedly at the far wall.  He refused to turn around.  Why did he even want to look?!  He didn’t know.  Sometimes his brain was too twisted for even him to understand as it teased him with pictures of what he would find if he did turn around.  But soon visions of steam and wet hair left him as something else began to make him feel uneasy.  

“Where is Sehun?”  He leaned towards Xiumin his forehead wrinkled in worry as he tried to locate the tall boy.  He hoped he was just missing him in the morning rush.  However it wasn’t Xiumin that answered.  

“He spent the night at the clinic.”  Suho sighed as he sat down at Tao’s other side.  

“What?!”  Clearly the conversation had Xiumin’s attention as well.  Unsure what to make of the water mage’s statement Tao raised a brow waiting for more information.  

Suho didn’t look like he had slept much that night as he rubbed his eyes.  “Turns out those kids giving you trouble the other day are real, uh what’s the word?  Fixated?  Tenacious?  Persistent?”  Tao felt his heart rate mount as Suho continued to explain, worry for his friend filling him with anxiety.  

“They went to his bunk after lights out.  Don’t know whether they were trying to find you.”  He nodded towards the ice mage.  “Or if the kid was the one from the start but someone had a knife.”  Both Tao and Xiumin inhaled sharply, going ridged at the implications.  

“It’s ok though!”  Suho continued quickly, not leaving them in suspense.  “D.O. caught on to what was happening real fast and you know how scary he gets when he’s mad.”  The water mage shivered at the memory.  “Nothing stands up to him once he gets his hands on it.”  Making an odd twisting motion with his hands Suho grimaced.  Tao hoped he was mimicking what D.O. had done with the knife and not something else.  

“I came as soon as I heard the commotion but everything was already over by then.”  Exhaling the breath he’d been holding Tao sat back.  Things were getting more dangerous for those in the new group the longer they stayed in the dorms.  How many more of these attacks could they survive unscathed?  

As if on queue Xiumin spoke up.  “So then where is Sehun.”  The ice mage’s face was stormy as he cast an eye around the locker room as if he could identify the culprits right then and there.  

“He, uh, he did get cut a bit.  But nothing bad!”  Suho was quick to add as the two next to him tensed once again.  “Nothing Lay couldn’t fix.  But we thought it would be better if he went to the clinic for the night.  Just in case, you know.”  The water mage shrugged helplessly.Relaxing once more Tao nodded.  That had been a good call, Their antagonists had already proved themselves doggedly persistent, no sense inviting more trouble.  

“Did you see who it was?”  Xiumin scowled.  “And where was Luhan?”  He added after a moment.  

“Well I assume it was the same boys as last time but it was too dark to see well.”  Suho cleared his throat eyes fixed on his lap.  “And I don’t know where Luhan was…”  

“I see.”  Xiumin frowned as the fifteen minute bell rang from the ceiling, calling them all to breakfast.

 

Tao thanked his lucky stars that the special training for the day involved no large bulbous tubers.  It actually sounded very straightforward.  The twelve had been broken down into pairs of people they didn’t normally work with and told they were going to do trust exercises.  However everything went south after the pairs were made.  

Looking at Kai Tao wondered if perhaps he wouldn’t have preferred peeling potatoes to trusting the teleporter.  Kai looked just as upset.  He’d obviously been hoping to be put with D.O.  But the earth master had been snatched up by Baekhyun instead.  Looking around the room Tao thought this was all just a recipe for disaster.  Sehun had rejoined them in the practice room and now stood paired with Chanyeol, together they formed a set of awkward towers.  On the other end of the spectrum stood Kris and Suho, the height difference so large that it was laughable.  From there it went to Luhan and Lay and finally Xiumin and Chen.  

The girl from f(X) or SNSD or whichever group was supervising them today smiled happily.  Tao prayed they would all remain intact by the end of the lesson.  

It started off innocently enough with a discussion, they were supposed to talk to each other.  Looking across at Kai’s big doe eyes Tao wondered if he could claim to be sick. “Umm, Hello.”  He tried.  

“Hi Tao!  I know you know me but my name is Kai.  I’m 17 and I’ve been at the company six?  Yes six years now.  My hobbies are…”  Tao could feel his eyes crossing as the dark skinned boy in front of him just kept going. 

 

Across the room things didn’t seem to be going much better.  Baekhyun cast an eye around at all the other groups, watching as they sat in awkward silence.  Not that he and D.O. were doing any better.  The earth master wasn’t a talker anyway, Baekhyun already knew that even if the admins didn’t.  What those that had set this test up also didn’t know was that this was not the first time D.O. and Baekhyun had worked together, far from it.  But it didn’t look like D.O. was going to enlighten them any time soon.  

The light master sat back with a smirk.  “Someone’s keeping secrets from management.”  He sang looking the short boy right in his big pretty eyes.  “I thought you were a good law abiding kid.  What happened to the sweet boy I used to know?”  D.O.’s eyes flickered briefly to the left but Baekhyun still caught it.  “That desperate not to get stuck with Mr. chatty over there?”  He nodded with his chin to where Tao was staring blankly at the wall while Kai continued to talk.  D.O. didn’t say a word.  

Not getting a rise out of his prey Baekhyun took that as an invitation to keep pushing.  “The boy I remember was so cute and impressionable.”  He sang clasping his hands together.  D.O. continued to sit in silence, face cut from stone.  

Sighing Baekhyun slumped.  “Not.  You were always a surly, money grubbing midget brat.  Can’t believe this is where you ended up after all those times you said no…”  A brow rose in time with his jab at the earth master’s height but otherwise D.O. remained as impassive as hard steel.  

Ignoring the hypocrisy of the height comment Baekhyun steam rolled ahead.  “Don’t know what Kai sees in you anyway but you should probably get him to quit his hero worship now or he’s going to be disappointed.”  

Was he imagining it or was D.O.’s scowl getting bigger?  Internally Baekhyun celebrated his triumph, Kai was a bullseye, and if all the earth master was going to do was scowl then he was going to keep firing arrows at it.  Far be it from little ol’Baekhyun to disobey the teachers orders when they actually wanted him to talk.  

“Have you told him why you wanted the money?  Oh wait!”  Pretending he’d just had a revelation he clapped his hands together.  “You don’t tell anybody anything.  Guess it’ll just be our little secret huh.”  Sitting back with a sigh the light master looked to the ceiling.  This was like pounding your fist against a rock, but for some reason he just couldn’t seem to stop.  Baekhyun had never pinned himself as a masochist before but this exercise was making him rethink that.  

Continuing on in spite of what was now an outright glare from D.O., Baekhyun figured if he was going down he might as well go down swinging.  “But you really should tell him soon.  Once he finds out what a mess you turned out to be he’ll definitely feel like an idiot.”  Pointedly ignoring his partner he began inspecting his nails.  Somewhere at the back of his mind his conscience was telling him to shut up and stop being a dick but the rest of his brain, the part more commonly allowed to make decisions for Baekhyun was running away with the filter for his mouth.

“But I guess Kai is kinda stupid so maybe he wouldn’t care what you were trying to do with all that money.”  If he hadn’t been so absorbed with his nails Baekhyun might have seen the spasm that went through D.O.’s hands.  Instead he kept going putting the final nail in his coffin.  “I could always tell him for y-“  

“Alright! We’re going to continue with the exercise.  Everyone stand up…”  The peppy voice of the instructor droned on as background noise while Baekhyun sat frozen staring at the hand extended a hairs breath away from his throat.  Face as impassive as ever D.O. stared back at him unblinking.  Slowly he retracted his hand pushing himself to his feet.  Still in a daze Baekhyun could only watch as the pint-sized earth master glared down at him.  The added height wasn’t much but it was enough to put the light master in shadow and his heart beat like a drum in his chest.  

Opening his mouth for the first time that class D.O.’s voice came out sounding far too calm.  “If you say anything to him I will kill you.”  Frozen in place all Baekhyun could do was swallow.  The earth masters aura was incredible.  

“Ahh.  What’s this?  Are you feeling ok Baekhyun?”  The moment was broken by the annoyingly enthusiastic instructor sticking her head into their business.  Back in control Baekhyun scrambled to his feet grumbling a quick I’m fine to get her to go away.  Now that the shock of such a near miss was past he could feel himself getting inexplicably angry.  

And it wasn’t helped when, for once, D.O. kept talking.  “Maybe I should tell why YOU wanted it.”  

Heat spiked through Baekhyun like magma.  It was all he could do to keep his voice in check in case the instructor was still watching.  “You don’t know shit about that.”  He growled through clenched teeth.  

Infuriatingly D.O. smiled.  “Who doesn’t know about it.”  

“Bullshit!”  Baekhyun spat, trembling with fury.  They all had it wrong, well mostly wrong.  “That’s not what happened.”  He hissed.  

“Maybe.”  D.O. didn’t even shrug, his eyes saying he didn’t buy it for a second.  Baekhyun seethed.  So his family incident had been in the paper.  The press hadn’t been fair to them, covering up the real facts at the request of SOMEONE and painting them the traitors.  Just because his use for the money wouldn’t have been as selfless and charitable as everyone else’s didn’t mean it was any less worthy.  Revenge was always a worthy cause in his book.  

The stalemate stretched, one white hot with fury the other burning cold and steady, neither boy willing to back down.  Once again it took the instructors intervention to set things moving.  “What’s this?  Do you not want to go first D.O.?”  She flitted around them like a mouth to a flame and Baekhyun had to resist the urge to swat her.  

But of course, perfect D.O. had everything under control.  “Yes, I’m nervous.  Can Baekhyun go instead?”  He answered, not even glancing away to acknowledge the senior.  

“That’s fine, but get started soon, you two are falling behind.”  Called away by another group she left them once again.  

Baekhyun continued to glare at D.O. for all he was worth but the earth master seemed to have lost interest in their disagreement.  A few moments later he gave Baekhyun a funny look as the older boy continued to just stand there.  A small prickle of dread wound its way up Baekhyun’s spine as the silence stretched.  “What?”  He frowned.  

D.O. sighed.  “You need to turn around if we’re going to do it.”  He dead panned.  

Baekhyun’s cheeks flamed.  “What?!”  

Looking long suffering D.O. finally took it upon himself to explain.  “Trust falls idiot.  What were you thinking?”  

Baekhyun blinked.  “Ohh.”  There was no possible way this was going to end well.  Glancing over to the teacher he found her engrossed in trying to explain hand positions to a fumbling Chanyeol.  She was never going to be any help.  Twirling his fingers D.O. indicated he should turn around.  Seeing no alternative he swung around, standing rigid.  Every instinct he had told him it was a bad idea to expose his back to an enemy.  

“Aren’t you going to fall?”  D.O.’s calm voice mocked him.  Taking a deep breath Baekhyun began to tip back slowly.  There was no way he was going to do this seriously when it was obvious D.O. would just drop him.  If he went slow he could catch himself without the earth masters help.  

Everything was going fine up until the ground lurched under his feet.  A hand fisted in the back of his collar and yanked.  With an undignified squawk Baekhyun hit the floor, all the breath getting forced out of him at once.  Dazed he stared up at the ceiling as the instructor rushed over.  

“I guess I wasn’t ready.”  D.O. mumbled, wide eyes professing his innocence.  Baekhyun could only make a soundless noise of disbelief as the rest of the group swarmed him trying to make sure he was ok.  Chanyeol was grabbing his hands in worry while Chen held up fingers in front of his nose but all Baekhyun could hear was the venomously calm voice in his ear.  

“And Kai is not stupid.”

 

Tao breathed a sigh of relief as they were told to pack up and head to dinner.  The day had been a mixed bag of great successes and horrifying failures.  Trust had grown strong between some while other’s bonds had been totally wrecked.  

After the highlight of the day that had been D.O. dropping Baekhyun flat on his ass people had gotten creative.  Someone had said something about trying to use their powers to help with the exercise.  This had worked better for some than others.  Luhan had managed to not only catch his own partner but everyone else’s as well and Kai had decided it would be a good idea to teleport around to catch him from the front or fall from weird places scaring the bejesus out of Tao.  Others had just ended up with scratches and burns.  Chanyeol’s hair looked like a birds nest from Sehun’s wind but the other boy wouldn’t likely be going near his partner for weeks after getting singed repeatedly.  Turned out fire and wind were a bad match up.  

The only ones who seemed to have had any fun with the whole ordeal were Xiumin and Chen.  The ice mage had slicked the floor to ‘add to the excitement’ he’d said and Chen had loved it, both ending up sliding around uselessly on the ground more often than not.  Tao didn’t think he’d ever understand.  

By some minor miracle no one had gotten seriously hurt.  Not even Baekhyun, who chose that exact moment to stomp passed everyone, the door to the dinning hall slamming behind him.  “You sure all you did was drop him?”  Suho muttered to D.O.  The earth master shrugged.  He seemed uninterested.  

“Where’s Luhan?”  Tao felt like he was hearing an echo that had been following them for the past week.  Glancing around he found it was true, the telekinetic was once again missing.  Xiumin frowned pausing outside the cafeteria doors.  

“He did not wish to go with us to dinner.”  Lay, Luhan’s partner for the day, spoke up.  “Said he would be back later.”  The unicorn trailed off as he drifted serenely past them into the dinning room.  Several others followed but Suho and Xiumin paused in the hall worry showing on their faces.  

“I’ll go look for him.”  Xiumin declared, trotting off in the direction they’d just come from.  

Suho, who had only gotten so far as opening his mouth slowly closed it again.  After a moment he too turned, disappearing into the dining room.  

Tao paused in the hall for a moment, the events of the last five minutes swirling in his head.  Everything had appeared perfectly innocent but he had a feeling that was far from the truth.  His thoughts were interrupted by Kris’s sigh.  “We’re a mess huh?”  

Smiling softly Tao searched for a way to lighten the mood.  “It may be too soon to call this a mess.”  

Leaning against the wall Kris ran a hand through his hair eyeing Tao speculatively.  “What would you call it then?”  

Tao flushed under the dragon’s piercing gaze, casting around for a way to put his feelings into words.  “It is… more of a middle than a mess I think.”  That almost worked.  Still…  He turned back to Kris with a smile.  “Though it is a bit of a messy middle isn’t it?”  Kris snorted softly in what Tao decided to call agreement.  A soft silence stretched between them until from somewhere deep inside a set of words came to him as if from a dream.  “Sometimes things must get worse before they can get better.”  

Tao didn’t realize he’d spoken out loud until Kris responded.  “Who told you that one?”  His voice was soft, framed by the muffled voices and clink of silverware in the room behind them.  

“My mother.”  The answer was out before Tao had a chance to think about the consequences but he found he didn’t want to take it back.  

Kris focused on a spot over Tao’s shoulder as his head thunked back to lean against the wall.  “She sounds like a very smart person.”  He sighed closing his eyes.  Tao nodded uselessly since the dragon couldn’t see it but his throat was too tight to answer with words.  The moment stretched as he pulled himself back together while the dragon didn’t move.  

Telltale heart back under control he glanced at Kris.  It looked like he was sleeping standing up against the wall.  Taking the moment to really look at him for the first time Tao noticed the dark circles growing under the tall boy’s eyes.  Soon they would even rival his own.  

Without thinking he extended a hand to hover over the dragon’s face.  Swallowing his nerves and all the little voices screaming ‘Don’t touch!’ he lightly traced the hard lines around Kris’s eyes.  “You are tired.  You should sleep more.”  

It was as if the whole world was holding its breath as the deep brown eyes under his hand fluttered open.  Even more lines formed under his fingers as they crinkled up in a smile.  “And who’s fault is that?”  Kris teased, staring straight back at Tao, dark eyes so vast it felt like they were looking straight through him.  Suddenly the heat under his fingers was too much and he snatched them back as if they’d been burned.  

“S-sorry.”  He mumbled, eyes darting away, unable to hold such an intense gaze for long.  He was rewarded by the almost familiar sensation of a hand ruffling his hair.  “Common, lets get dinner.”  

Pushing off the wall Kris lead the way into the bustling dinning hall.  Trying to contain the bounce in his step Tao followed.  So maybe things would have to get worse for the group as a whole but looking at Kris’s brood shoulders in front of him Tao couldn’t help but hope that he had made it past the middle himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long >_


	29. I’d Rather you Were Cold to me Baby

Far from the echoing sounds of dinner back in the cafeteria the halls of SM rang with nothing but silence.Tracing his way back to the practice room Xiumin came across only white ceilings and checkered floors.  

Not so much as one trainee crossed his path and he began to wonder if this was really the correct direction to be going.Luhan wasn’t exactly known to like being alone.In fact, in all the time since he had become a trainee Xiumin could only remember one moment when Luhan had ever been alone.Even back at the beginning when no one had liked him the telekinetic had always been surrounded by people.  

Back then no one had hung out with Luhan because they had liked him.Liking and wanting Luhan were two completely different things.As the only son of one of China’s most wealthy families Luhan might as well have been a prince.To those with no sense of scale he had been the ruler of the universe.  

Rounding more corners Xiumin recalled all the ridiculous stunts the telekinetic had gotten away with because the whole of SM had been too busy falling over each other to please him.His family wielded it’s influence with an iron fist.It was one of the few powers left in all of Asia after the governmental collapse that had the clout to do so.If his father said jump you better hope there was a bridge close enough.If he told you to hop on one foot you might as well cut the other one off because you’d never need it again.And Luhan had delighted in telling people to jump.  

Xiumin had hated him.But when he’d come across a very inebriated telekinetic crying his eye’s out in the bathroom one night his highly developed conscience hadn’t been able to leave him alone.From there everything seemed to change.  

Luhan had turned out to be nothing like he’d first thought and they had become best friends seemingly over night.They told each other things they told no one else.Luhan knew about his no good brothers and sisters and Xiumin learned that Luhan had been on the run from his parents for a year before being swept up into SM.Slowly the telekinetic had stopped hanging out with people who just wanted to use him and Xiumin found his resentment for the privileged, handsome princeling fade into smoke.  

The clash during testing week was the worst confrontation between the two since the night Xiumin had found him cry alone.Once he’d apologized he’d thought the incident was behind them but something had felt off ever since.  

Rounding more corners he drew up to the practice room contemplating what he could possibly do to return things to how they used to be.His heart clenched as memories of Luhan’s tearstained face flashed in his mind spurring him on faster as he yanked open the door to the room they had all left a few minutes before.  

“Luhan?!”He called pulse racing faster when he failed to see his friend at first glance.Walking into the room he turned a 360, heart pumping loud in his ears as his apprehension mounted.It was only after the echoes of his voice faded that he heard the muffled noises coming from the equipment closet.  

Later he would wonder why he hadn’t paused or tried to be stealthy about his approach.As it was Xiumin marched up and yanked the door open before his brain could catch up with his feet.  

With a crash bodies tumbled out onto the floor in front of him followed by a pile of brooms and some buckets.Disentangling themselves from the mess the shapes resolved into two boys.Two shirtless boys.One of which sported a mess of fluffy brown hair that fell into his eyes as he blinked up at Xiumin in surprise.  

The other moved too fast for the ice mage to see, rolling clear of the buckets in a flurry of limbs and more hands than Xiumin thought one person should have.Performing a neat backflip the mystery boy gained his feet and booked it out the door.Xiumin was left staring down at a disgruntled topless Luhan and a pile of mops.  

“Ooouch…”The telekinetic groaned rubbing his back as he pushed himself up to sit amongst the wreckage.Xiumin blinked as his brain finally made it back into his head.  

“What were you doing in a closet?”He deadpanned, eyes refusing to obey him as they wandered over his best friends naked chest.  

Luhan looked up at him in disbelief blowing an errant strand of hair from his eye’s.“What does it look like I was-Ahhh!”  

He didn’t get to finish his grousing as Xiumin abruptly forced him back down onto the floor.Eyes wide he stared at Luhan’s chest.“You’re bleeding.”  

It came out as a light breath, all the air caught up in the ice mage’s throat as he traced the thin cuts running down the telekinetic’s shapely torso.  

Glancing down as if he’d just remembered an unimportant fact Luhan chuckled nervously.“Uhhh, yeah I guess I am.Haha… I must have scratched myself when I fell just now…”  

Xiumin’s eye’s narrowed and Luhan’s straggly laughter petered out.Unceremoniously he pulled the telekinetic to his feet manhandling him around despite the deer boy’s disgruntled protests.Spinning him around he stopped as he caught sight of his back.Long gouges ran up and down his shoulders an angry red and just starting to scab over.  

Glancing over his shoulder Luhan swallowed, Xiumin’s face could only be described as murderous.He watched as sweat began to bead on the telekinetics forehead, plastering the unruly mop of locks down onto his head as the boy tried to laugh his way out of trouble with even less success than before.  

“I guess I must have um, hurt myself today during the trust falls…”Luhan smiled with all his might but inside he felt sick.When Xiumin finally released him he used the opportunity to back away from his friend slowly.Xiumin never stopped frowning and Luhan cringed as he proceeded to pick his argument to pieces.  

“These are not from a stupid trust fall exercise and you know it.Besides, Lay never dropped you once.In fact, you caught yourself several times when he would have dropped you.”  

Luhan blinked surprised.“Oh, you saw that.I didn’t think you were…”Realizing just what he’d said he clamped his mouth shut before he could sabotage himself further.  

“You didn’t think I was looking?”Xiumin’s breath was arctic with only a touch of the snow storm Luhan knew was coming as he raised a brow in the following silence.He swallowed, taken aback.He really hadn’t thought Xiumin had been watching him with all the fun he’d been having skating across the floor with-He scowled.  

“Who was that?”Xiumin cut him off before his brain could go any farther down that path of murder and bloodshed.He nodded towards the door the mystery boy had fled through moments before and once again Luhan found himself on the defensive.  

“Ahaha who?”He put on the most innocent face he could hugging his arms around his naked chest.For some reason the room seemed to have gotten colder.His cuts stung in the frigid air and he really wished he had his shirt back.Glancing away from Xiumin for a second he located the white blob under the wreckage from the closet.  

The inattention cost him as he failed to see the finger Xiumin poked into his chest.“Who. Was. That.”Each word was punctuated by another poke and Luhan hissed as the lacerations on his chest burned.  

Before he could think he pushed the prodding hands away delivering a solid thump to Xiumin’s chest.“Stop it that hurts!”  

The ice mage stumbled back, eyes wide as Luhan ranted.“Why do I have to tell you who that was?!You have other friends than me.Well I can have friends of my own too!”Pushing past the other boy he yanked his shirt from under the pile of brooms.Xiumin used the pause as he pulled the garment over his head to regain his momentum.  

“What are you-“But Luhan wasn’t done.  

“What!?Am I not able to have my own friends!Cause you certainly seem happy without me!”Taking a deep breath before he continued he made the mistake of looking at his friends face.Xiumin looked like a small animal, lost and on the verge of tears.Abruptly Luhan felt terrible.He’d always imagined he would be the one to swoop in and save Xiumin from that kind of look, not the one to place it on his face.  

“Luhan?What did I do?”Xiumin whispered face white as snow, frost glittering on his lashes.  

Swallowing, the telekinetic closed his eyes.It hurt to look at the ice mage right now.He needed to leave.Whirling around he ran to the door.Letting it bang shut behind him he didn’t stop there.Picking a direction at random he ran.  

His chest burned as his breath came short and salty tears blurred his eyes, but inside an icy fist gripped his heart, branded it with the irrefutable fact:Luhan was a coward.And no matter how far he ran, no matter how much he worked to fix himself that would never change.

 

Xiumin blinked.His eyelids felt sticky with frost and he rubbed the cold away absently as he surveyed the empty room.He was sure he should be feeling something more after that but much like when Tao was injured he felt more numb than anything else.  

Ok so maybe there was one difference, his head hurt like hell.Closing his eyes he rubbed his temples in an attempt to make the pulsing ache in his skull subside.Stubbornly it persisted.  

With a sigh his hands dropped and he went back to staring around the room.Class seemed like a lifetime ago.He felt sure he should want to go after Luhan but the desire just wasn’t there.All he wanted to do now was maybe grab some food and go to bed.  

Turning to leave he paused as his foot glanced off the handle of a cleaning utensil.With a sigh he relented and began to pick up.They would all be punished if the seniors found the mess in the morning.Besides, the work was easy and kept his mind from lingering on more upsetting issues.It proved useful too as he came across another pile or white cloth under the brooms.Untangling it it turned out to be another shirt.Carefully he set it aside and continued working.  

Placing the last mop back in the dark closet he turned to go but paused as a flash of reflected light caught his eye.Curious he turned back, rooting around in the dark.His hand connected with something sharp and he pulled it back with a hiss.Blood welled from a small cut on his palm and he frowned.Much more carefully this time he reached into the dark, his fingers connecting with a wooden handle.  

His stomach clenched as he brought the knife into the light and for a moment all he could do was sit and stare at the crudely fashioned implement in his hands.Closing his eye’s he swallowed the lump in his throat.  

“Luhan what have you done.”  

There was only an empty silence to answer him.

 

Metal chopsticks clacked as Suho shunted food around on his plate.He knew he needed to eat but he wasn’t really hungry.He knew why and it was ridiculous.Or at least he had to keep telling himself that.But he was still disappointed in himself for not going after Luhan with Xiumin.  

So the ice mage was oblivious to Luhan’s affections.He’d always hoped that ment he still had a chance with the boy of his dreams.He’d been all set to go after him too but then his rival-Suho shook his head to dispel the thought.He had promised himself he would not think of the other boy as such.-Then XIUMIN had spoken up and he’d…He had what?Stepped aside like a gentleman?  

He groaned, face descending dangerously close to his uneaten meal as guilt crawled inside his chest.He was just a coward, that was what everything boiled down to.From somewhere he could hear his father yelling that cowards never got anywhere in life.He sighed, his father was right.His father was also dead.  

Before he could continue that train of thought a voice cut him off.“If you lean forward anymore you will get chili flakes in your hair.”  

Suho blinked, Lay was right, he could see the kimchi right in front of his nose.Straightening up he cleared his throat, eyes darting away from the unblinking boy across from him.He tried to contain the red that was flushing his face.  

“Thanks…”He tried to put some force behind his words but as he feared they only came out as a mumble.Lay continued to stare and munch his food in contented silence and Suho began to wonder if he was the only one who was feeling awkward.Doing the only thing he could he began shoveling food into his mouth.  

Under the unicorn’s watchful eye he found it impossible to return to his previous thoughts.Instead he found his attention wandering to the entrance just as Xiumin walked in.Immediately he found himself fixated on the doors behind him, but Luhan didn’t appear.The ice mage made his way through the tables alone apparently looking for someone.  

The water master’s brows drew together as he studied Xiumin closer. He was holding a weird white bundle carefully in one hand, obviously trying to hide it from prying eyes.Slowly Suho pushed himself up from the table.Across from him Lay didn’t so much as look up as he chewed.But before he could make his way towards the ice mage Xiumin spotted him and made a beeline to the table.Suho sat back in his chair as Xiumin slid into the seat next to him.  

Close up the ice mage looked tired and upset and Suho felt the first curlings of worry creep into his heart.He blurted, “Where’s Lu-“But was brought up short as Xiumin held up a hand.He glanced around nervously.Suho crushed his chopsticks into his hand as the tension mounted with every second.  

Finally, convinced they were safe the ice mage turned to the wad of fabric in his hands.Shielding the package from prying eyes under the table he slowly pulled the corners apart to reveal a simple kitchen knife with a wooden handle.Suho sucked in a breath and held it.He’d seen that before.  

When his voice returned to him he needed only one word.“Talk.”  

Staring fixedly at the floor Xiumin related the whole story in hushed tones, the blood draining from Suho’s face with every word.When he was done he slumped against the table like all the bones had been removed from his body.Turning his head in Suho’s direction it was now the ice mage’s turn to ask questions.  

“Have you seen this before?”He motioned to the knife still held gingerly under the table.Suho closed his eye’s.As much as he would like to deny it he could not.  

“Yes.”  

With a groan Xiumin turned back towards the table.Opening his eyes the water mage stared at the ceiling in counterpoint to the boy beside him.“It’s not identical but it looks a lot like the one D.O. broke last night.”  

He sighed, somehow now that everything was out in the open it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he could focus on more important matters.  

“Is Luhan,”He swallowed the bitter taste that filled his mouth at the thought of the boy with the angels face.“Is he going to be ok?”  

Below him Xiumin sighed as he picked himself up from the table.“I don’t know.”Out of the corner of his eye he could see the ice mage drawing patterns on the table absently.“He’s mad at me.”  

A sharp stab raced through Suho’s heart at the absolutely pathetic look on Xiumin’s face and the last of his defenses crumbled.He was going to loose Luhan to this boy, he knew it, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate him.Besides, he brought his head back down to stare at the mess on his plate, if tonight was any indication Luhan had never considered him more than one of his flings anyway.  

“I’ll try talking to him.”Suho felt like he pulled all the muscles in his face to get the words out.Xiumin nodded but his eyes said he didn’t think it would help.Suho had to agree.  

Dejected silence engulfed them both until the scrap of a plate drew their attention.Across the table Lay was gathering his utensils in preparation to leave.Xiumin started as if it was the first time he’d seen the boy.Suho couldn’t help but wonder what he had looking for so carefully earlier that he’d failed to see the unicorn right in front of him.  

“How much did you hear?”Xiumin snapped grabbing Lay’s sleeve.  

Suho could see no recognition in the unicorn’s eyes as he blinked down his long nose at them.Removing the ice mage’s hand from his arm he smiled.“You look hungry, I will go get you some food.”  

Xiumin’s face twisted as he made another grab for the unicorn but Suho cut him off.“That won’t be necessary Lay, I’m not very hungry he can just help me with mine.”  

“That’s not-“He cut off Xiumin’s renewed growl before it could attract them more attention.  

“But if you see Luhan would you mind checking up on him.He might need your help.”  

Lay’s face remained blank as he nodded.“If you wish I will look into it.But I will get our friend some food first.Eating well is important for your health.”  

Seeing no other choice Suho relented.“Ok, thanks.”  

With a nod the unicorn finished clearing his place and took his tray to the kitchen.  

Xiumin fumed.“There is no way he didn’t hear everything.”  

“Yes he most certainly did hear everything.”Suho agreed.“But remember, this is Lay we’re talking about.He won’t tell anyone.And even if he did no one could understand him.”  

Xiumin grumbled but had no counter to that last argument.“How can you trust him just like that?”  

Suho frowned.“I’ve known Lay for at least five years now and you’ve been here almost as long.I wouldn’t say I have no basis for my trust.”  

Xiumin had the decency to look guilty.“Sorry.I guess I’m just not feeling too trusting right now.”He swallowed thickly looking down at the knife in his lap and Suho knew where this was going.  

“I thought I could trust him too.”The words came out in nothing but a whisper but they both cringed wishing they hadn’t been said at all.  

Suho rallied his thoughts, he needed to change the subject.They couldn’t linger here if they wanted to stay sane.“Maybe, he isn’t the one with the knife.Maybe it was the other boy who has the knives?”  

Xiumin snorted in humorless mirth.“I don’t know about you but I really hope it is Luhan who has access to knives and not some mysterious boy we don’t know who may or may not want to kill us all.”Suho had to concede the point.  

“Ok, you’re right.But maybe he didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.”  

Once again Xiumin looked unconvinced.“He ment for himself to get hurt.I think that counts as intending to hurt someone.”  

Suho wished Xiumin would stop making so much sense.“Ok but you know what I mean.He didn’t mean for Sehun to get mixed up in it.”  

Ducking his head to the table again Xiumin exhaled.“God I hope you’re right.”  

It was at that moment Lay decided to reappear.Setting a heaping tray of food down almost directly on Xiumin’s head.The ice mage sprang back in time to escape getting rice in his hair and gapped at the daunting pile of food in front of him.  

Lay smiled serenely.“I will go now to find Luhan.Make sure you eat it all.”His gaze slid from the ice mage to the water master and Suho flinched back from his knowing eyes.  

“You too.I will know if you don’t.”Suho nodded dumbly as Lay continued to smile.Job done, he turned and sedately made his way out of the cafeteria leaving two very confused boys with two uneaten plates of food.  

Xiumin broke the silence first.Leaning towards Suho he whispered.“But how will he know?”  

The water mage shook his head.“I don’t know but according to Lay he knows everything.”  

“What?!”Xiumin scrunched his brow in confusion.  

Suho shrugged.“I don’t know.Maybe it’s a horn thing.”  

“Ohhhhhh.”It still didn’t look like the ice mage got it.He frowned.“Why are we whispering?”  

Suho shook his head.“I don’t know about you but I’m mildly scared of him.”It was like his words were a pin that had just popped some oppressive ballon from around their heads.Slowly Xiumin’s face unscrunched until the laughter bubbled out of his mouth and Suho found himself compelled to join in.Their sudden mirth drew some odd looks but neither could bring themselves to care.  

After several minutes Suho wiped his eyes.His stomach hurt but he was reasonably sure he was hungry now.Beside him Xiumin hefted his chopsticks and began attacking the unreasonable pile of food in front of him.For a long while silence stretched as chopsticks clinked.Swallowing the kimchi and rice in his mouth Suho couldn’t help voicing his thoughts.  

“Lay really does try to look out for everyone doesn’t he?”Xiumin hummed in agreement, mouth too full to answer properly.Suho glanced beside him to find a massive dent in the food on the ice mage’s plate.He was impressed and mildly worried as Xiumin showed no sign of slowing.  

“You know you probably don’t need to finish all of that right?”  

The ice mage swallowed to answer properly this time.“Yeah, but I hate wasting food.S’ok, I can do it.”  

Suho shook his head returning to his own meal.A short while later his chopsticks clattered to the empty plate as he sat back in triumph.Beside him Xiumin followed suit rubbing his tummy with a grimace.He felt a pang of sympathy, that had been a very full plate.Now it was a very empty plate.With a sigh the ice mage sipped his water and Suho felt his eyes begin to close in post food coma.  

The Ice master’s voice drifted to him through the haze.“So what are we going to with this?”He gestured to the sharp implement in his lap.  

Struggling to stay alert Suho thought about it.“Well, ideally I would like to give it to a senior and have them take care of it.”Xiumin shook his head furiously to show just what he thought of that option.“But I agree we can’t, they’ll just want to know where we got it and I don’t like the idea of ratting Luhan out any more than you do.”Xiumin nodded.“So we’ll have to keep it somehow.”  

The ice master’s brow wrinkled as he surveyed the dull gleam coming from the metal in his lap.“I don’t think I’ll feel comfortable keeping it.”  

“I know, me neither.”Suho agreed.“But we can’t risk telling any more people.”  

“Or giving it to the wrong person.”Xiumin muttered.Suho eyed the boy next to him.He was right, but it still worried him how hard a knock his trusting nature had taken from Luhan’s apparent betrayal.  

But the problem remained so he was forced to put his worries aside.The knife sat innocently in the ice mage’s lap as he glared down at it.Inspiration struck like a snowball upside the head.He clapped his hands together at the thought gaining Xiumin’s attention.  

“Why don’t we give it to D.O.?He took care of the last one.He could break this one too.Or keep it.I’d feel pretty comfortable with him keeping it.”  

Xiumin nodded excitedly.“And you know he’d never ask questions.He never does.”  

Suho sighed in relief.They had a plan and it was a good plan.He cleaned up Xiumin’s plate along with his own so the ice mage could stay with the knife.Wrapping the blade back up in a neat package they set off to the dorm to find D.O. and finally get rid of the darn thing. 

 

Something finally went right that evening, D.O. was exactly where he was supposed to be cocooned up with a book on his bed.He frowned threateningly as he was forced to put it down to listen to them but the effect was ruined by his big doe eyes.  

They got even wider when they unwrapped the knife to show him.But just as they had hoped he asked no questions.Carefully taking the blade by the hilt he looked up at them.“What am I supposed to do with this?”He deadpanned.  

Suho scratched the back of his head feeling a bit guilty to force this problem on to him after all.“Well we were thinking you could just break it like you did with the last one but it also might be good to keep it…Just in case right?”  

D.O. gazed up at them unblinkingly.“You want to retaliate?”  

“No!”Both Suho and Xiumin burst out a bit louder than they’d ment to, glancing around quickly to see if anyone had noticed.  

“No, we just want to defend ourselves.”Suho continued much more quietly.  

D.O. held the knife in front of himself like it was a snake to be tamed.“Blades can’t defend anything.They can only hurt.”  

Xiumin smiled nervously.“Ah, right.I guess that means we should break it huh?”  

D.O. pinned them both with his unblinking eyes before setting the knife down gently beside himself.“I understand.I’ll take care of it.”  

Suho blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.“Thanks.I guess we’ll leave it to you then.”  

D.O. nodded, moving to pick up his book again and Suho turned to his bunk across the isle with a sigh of relief.  

“Oh, I almost forgot.”Xiumin’s words halted his retreat and back on the bed D.O. peered over at them as the ice mage shook out the white fabric he’d wrapped the knife in.On closer inspection it turned out to be a shirt.“If either of you see a boy missing a shirt let me know.”  

Xiumin and Suho shared a look.Tight anger burned in the water mage’s chest.If he found the guy, he didn’t know if he would wait for Xiumin before drowning the bastard.  

D.O. just blinked and pointed down the isle.“Three beds down, right side, top bunk.”Before turning back to his book.  

Xiumin and Suho gapped.The anger that had burned so bright just moments before vanishing at the possibility of actually finding the guy.Xiumin recovered first, whirling to head down the isle but Suho pulled him up short.  

“Wait, do you think he’ll recognize you?”  

Xiumin paused, forced to think unexpectedly.“I don’t know.He was only there a second.It’s worth a try.”  

Suho relented.“Ok but lets hide the shirt first.”Tossing it across the isle to land on the water master’s bunk they headed off in the direction D.O. had pointed.  

“Look natural.”Suho hissed trying to keep his eyes straight ahead.  

“You try to look natural.”Xiumin hissed back bumping him in the ribs.  

D.O. hadn’t been lying.As they neared the designated bed there was one splash of tan sitting among a ring of other boys.Suho slowed as they pulled along side the bunk, drawing himself up in preparation for something, he wasn’t sure what, but before he could open his mouth Xiumin began tugging his arm urging him to go faster.  

They were almost passed the knot of boys when their target called out.“Hey hyung!Where you goin so fast?Got yourself another junior for your harem?”  

Suho frowned.What was going on?He wasn’t that much younger than Xiumin and he’d been in the company longer.They couldn’t possibly be talking about him could they?

“Go fuck yourself jackass!”Xiumin growled speeding them on into the back of the dorm and out of sight of their half naked antagonist.  

“What just happened?Did he recognize you? And who calls people hung anymore?”Suho tripped over someone’s shoes trying to keep up with the ice mage.  

Xiumin huffed, face the very picture of murder.“He didn’t recognize me from today.He didn’t need to.”  

Suho frowned as they continued towards the end of the isle.“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”  

Reaching the far wall the ice mage finally turned.“That was the guy that cornered us a week ago and I’m willing to bet he’s also the guy that went after Sehun last night.What was the word you used for him?Fixated?Tenacious?Persistent?”  

Suho scowled as the pieces came together.“Well at this point I’d just call him desperate and jealous.”  

Xiumin snorted.“You forgot dangerous.”  

“Yeah, that too.”Slumping against the wall he looked up at the ceiling as if it would save them.  

“What are we going to do?”  

Xiumin sighed leaning on the windowsill next to him.“I don’t know.We can’t just confront him.Done that and it doesn’t work.”Suho nodded.“I guess we should just keep an eye on Luhan.”  

“A very close eye.”He added.  

Xiumin nodded as he continued.“And try come up with a more permanent plan.”  

“Soon.”  

“Like yesterday.”  

They both nodded.  

“Excuse me, is something wrong with Luhan?”  

Suho jumped about a foot as a new voice came from right beside him.On his other side Xiumin made a very unmanly sound.Filled with dread he turned to the newcomer.And quickly relaxed.Putting a hand over his heart he sagged.“God Tao don’t just pop up out of nowhere like that.”  

The dark haired boy cocked his head in question.“But this is my bed.Where else would I appear from?”  

Suho blinked glancing around.“Well so it is.Uhhh, not your fault then.”He smiled sheepishly feeling rather foolish.  

“Whatss wrong with Luhan?”Suho didn’t even blink as Sehun spoke from beside Tao.He was out of emotions for the rest of the night.  

Luckily Xiumin had this one covered.“Nothing, nothing’s wrong with Luhan I promise.”The air master had to blink, momentarily blinded by the ice mage’s overly bright smile.  

“But I did want to talk to you.”Xiumin expertly steered the conversation away from the telekinetic.“We should switch our beds back ok?”  

Sehun blinked as Xiumin watched him expectantly.“No.”  

Even Tao looked at the wind master funny as he refused ice master’s offer.The he rubbed the spot between his eyes as if Sehun’s answer had physically hurt him.“Ok kid, let me rephrase that.We are going to switch back no ifs ands or buts.It’s not safe up there.”  

Sehun scowled.“No.”  

Throwing up his hands Xiumin appealed to the ceiling gods for patience.“Kids these days!Suho you talk some sense into him.”  

Sehun turned his petulant glare on the water master.“Turned out fine las-st time didn’t it?”Too tired to stare the kid down Suho threw his hands up as well.“Fine, you can keep Xiumin’s bunk but you have to promise me you won’t go do anything dangerous.”Sehun nodded.“And that you’ll come get me or D.O. if ANYTHING happens?”Sehun nodded.  

“Ok we’re done.You’re coming with me.We’re going to bed.”Xiumin and Tao watched as Suho tried to drag a very unresisting Sehun up to their bunks.The wind master waved over his shoulder at Tao as he was taken away.Bemused by the sudden turn of events Tao waved back.Turning to the ice master he found him staring after the pair, wrinkles multiplying rapidly on his forehead.  

“If oppa frowns anymore he will look old forever.”Tao teased, trying to lighten the mood, but Xiumin still looked doubtful.Tao tried again.“Really, they will be ok, Sehun is a smart kid.”He smiled.  

Xiumin sighed, finally turning to look at Tao.“I know he is.”  

Giving up he slid onto the bed beside him taking Sehun’s empty spot.Going limp his head flopped onto Tao’s shoulder as he continued.“I just hate the idea he might get hurt because they think he’s me.”  

Going ridged for a moment Tao slowly relaxed as the feel of Xiumin’s short spiky hair tickled his neck.It felt different than when Kris had leaned on him.It felt easier.There were no hands in his chest squeezing his heart.He hoped that was a good thing.Xiumin sighing brought him back to the present and Tao let his head fall to rest against his friends in what he hoped was a supportive fashion.  

“He will not see it that way.”He reasoned.

“I know.Doesn’t make it better.”Xiumin grumbled.  

Tao frowned.“Oppa are you sure there is nothing wrong?For truth?”  

Xiumin was silent for a long moment, so long Tao wasn’t sure if he was going to answer.When he finally did speak it was not what he was expecting.  

“Tao, do you think I’ve done something bad?Am I a bad person?”  

He tried to look at the ice master’s face but without actually moving all he could see was hair.“Of course you are not.You are never bad.”  

That got him a snort.“You are a shameless flatterer Tao.”  

“Only for you oppa.”He smiled, glad that Xiumin was at least pretending to be happy for him.  

“Bad day?”He pressed.

Xiumin let out a long breath.“You have no idea.”  

No, Tao thought he might have a bit more of an idea than Xiumin thought he did.Sighing, he allowed himself to lean into his friend a bit more.  

“It is ok, you are just in the middle.Things will get better soon.”  

Xiumin closed his eyes.“I hope you’re right Tao.I hope you’re right.”  

 


	30. I Lost My Mind When You Walked into My Sight

Something was wrong with their group the next day but Tao couldn’t figure out what it was.  Xiumin and Suho were sitting together and every now and then they’d glance pointedly over at Luhan.  

For his part the curly haired Chinese boy was avoiding them like the plague even going so far as to sit next to Baekhyun to get away from them.  The light master didn’t even seem to care, too busy sulking after getting dropped yesterday.  Tao thought he was being rather petty.  After all D.O. hadn’t ment to drop him, it had been an accident.  At least the earth master was being an adult about it and acting like his usual reclusive self.  Heck, he could have been angry, Tao would never be able to tell.  

Sehun didn’t seem to be any worse for having spent the night in what was quickly being labeled ‘the war zone’ in Tao’s mind.  He and Kai where huddled together behind their books trying to steal furtive glances at the objects of their affection across the room.  They looked ridiculous.  

Sitting next to him, Lay was blankly staring off into space no pencil or paper in sight.  And Tao realized he’d stopped listening to the lesson himself some minutes ago.  The fast complicated AST was going right over his head.  

Trying to pick up on the teacher’s words was hard not just because he didn’t know the language well but also because there was a head of sandy blond hair right in his line of sight to the board.  

Kris sat kicked back in his chair, hands behind his head not even attempting to take notes.  Beside him, Chen sat uncomfortably, angled away from the dragon like he might bolt at any second.  He was making no attempt to take notes either.  

Since the group had been announced the lightning master had been doing the bare minimum in all his classes.  And it had only gotten worse after he had loosed his shockwave the week before.  To Tao it looked like he was trying to get kicked out on purpose.  

He frowned, since there was no active senior in this class no one was taking it seriously.  Which ment no one else was taking notes.  There would be no one to help explain why the teacher was saying if he didn’t get his act together and pay attention.  Gripping his pencil tighter he once again focused on whatever the teacher had been talking about for the last five minutes.  He didn’t get very far as from the corner of his eye soft caramel hair fluttered.  Tao sat transfixed as Kris rolled his head back to stare up at the ceiling and all thoughts of listening to the lesson fled his mind.  

He’d been noticing the dragon a lot more recently, and really it was becoming a problem.  Things like how nice he looked fresh from the shower in the mornings or the cute sleepy face he made just after being woken up brought a hot flush to his face.  Kris had nice hair, dark eyes and a deep, smooth voice, but what held Tao’s attention today was the long creamy expanse of neck that was exposed as he gazed up at the ceiling in boredom.  His hair was just long enough that it fell past his ears and tickled the nap of his neck.  

He’d asked Luhan once and apparently the dragon needed to be reminded to cut it or it just kept growing.  Tao wondered how it would look twisted into a messy little ponytail, exposing the little spot behind his ear.  Or maybe it would look better clean cut and swept back from his face in hard lines.  

Completely oblivious to the rest of the room now Tao watched as the sharp point of the dragon’s adams apple bobbed when he swallowed.  Now he was rolling his head back and forth on his shoulders, causing his hair to move in little ripples and the muscles in his shoulders to flex.  Tao outright stared, making no attempt to hide his gaze behind his book as Kai and Sehun had been doing.  His grip had gone slack around his pencil and with a small noise it clunked to the desk forgotten.  

It must have been louder than Tao’s addled brain had thought however as suddenly Kris was staring back at him upside-down, one large caterpillar brow cocked in question.  The deep rooted flight or fight response went off in Tao’s head as he found himself caught, as that old saying said, like a deer in the headlights.  

Kris continued to stare quizzically at him and Tao scrambled to collect himself.  Snatching his pencil off the desk he looked around frantically for the teacher and began scribbling characters he couldn’t even read in his notes.  Daring to glance back up he found the dragon still staring at him, body twisted around so he didn’t have to stay upside down, a good deal more confused than he’d looked the first time.  Tao gulped eye’s darting between the teacher and the dragon nervously.  Kris cocked his head and pointed at the board, long caramel bangs falling into his eyes and Tao gulped nervously.  Somehow this reaction seemed to satisfy the dragon and he nodded before turning back around to face the front.  

Tao wasn’t sure what had just happened but he hoped whatever conclusion Kris had just reached it had been the wrong one and he didn’t think Tao had just been staring at him and imagining playing with his hair.  

Turning back to his paper he stared at the blank white sheet.  Too many thoughts where whirling around his head and with a sigh he gave up any hope of listening to the teacher for the day.  Absently he doodled little designs on his page as his thoughts wandered back to the dragon.  What was even going on between them lately?  

Or was it lately?  The more he thought about it the more he was forced to admit that he had always been strangely aware of Kris.  He’d just written it off as fear before but now that the fear was gone that awareness had only grown, taking on a new shape.  With a start he realized he’d been doodling hearts  on his notes and he flushed with embarrassment.  Chen’s teasing words the day they had been in the clinic together rang in his head loud and clear.  

“You like him.”  

Tao cringed, his face instantly coloring a deep cherry red as he flipped his pencil to erase his ridiculous drawings.  Unfortunately pencils in SM never had erasers.  Furiously he began scribbling over them instead.  

That couldn’t be true.  There was no way he could like Kris.  He’d never liked anyone like that before.  And after his time in the asylum, he never thought he would ever.  But still, he paused, only one heart left to be blacked out on the page, what if, what if he did like Kris?  How else could he explain the way his heart beat faster when the older boy was near?  He found himself staring at the dragon whenever no one was looking, he didn’t get that awful crawly feeling when Kris touched him, instead his chest felt tight and fire blazed on his skin.  He loved it when Kris ran his hands through his hair and he was always warm in the dragon’s presence.  Things had changed since Chen’s joke had sent him into a ball of fear and worry.  

Kris seemed to like being near him too.  He’d made an effort to talk to him ever since the test and he’d said Tao was important even if he didn’t have a power-  

And that thought stopped him in his tracks.  

No, Kris couldn’t possibly like him.  

He couldn’t possibly like Kris.  

If their relationship grew anymore from what it was now Kris would find out about him.  He’d think Tao was crazy just like everyone else did.  And he didn’t think he could take it if Kris ever looked at him like he thought he was crazy.  

He’d let himself get too comfortable with the older boy and forgotten all the things that were wrong with himself in the process.  No, even if he did like Kris as more than a friend even if Kris liked him back there were too many lies embedded in the Tao he was now for it to work.  He’d just have to be satisfied with the tenuous friendship that had built between them.  

With more force than was necessary Tao furiously finished blacking out all the doodled hearts from his paper.  The tip of the pencil snapped under the pressure as the bell rang.  Starring down at the sharp fragments of wood on his desk Tao swallowed the burning in his throat.  This was it, Kris was officially friend zoned.  

“So what didn’t you get?”  

The familiar mandarin spoken in the dragon’s deep voice caught Tao off guard as he slid into the desk next to him.  Tao’s hand spasmed around the ruined pencil as his newfound resolve already found itself under attack.  

“Ummm I do not…“  Tao floundered trying to figure out what Kris thought they were talking about and not let the tall boy see just how red his face had gotten at the same time.  

Seemingly oblivious Kris reached across to snag his notes.  “Well lets see what the last thing you wrote was.”  

For the millionth time Tao cursed himself as his supposedly exceptional coordination failed him and the dragon managed to grab his papers.  Little pieces of pencil and shattered graphite roled everywhere and Kris blinked down at the giant black spot on the page.  

“You really didn’t get it huh?”  

Deciding to just role with it Tao nodded.  No, whatever Kris was talking about Tao really didn’t get it.  

“Well why don’t you go sharpen your pencil and we can go over the lesson during lunch?”  

Tao felt a little light bulb go off in his head behind the picture of Kris’s perfect face.  Ohhh, the lesson, that’s right.  Well at least he’d figured out something in this conversation.  Nodding mutely he grabbed his mangled pencil and made to head to the old mechanical sharpener nailed to the wall by the door.  

He got no farther than pushing his chair out when the teacher stuck his head back into the room and called his name.  “Tao, are you still here?”  

Confused and worried he got to his feet in such a rush he banged his knees on his desk.  Kris grabbed his papers before they could be upended onto the floor.  

“I am Here!”  He squeaked out, half in pain half in embarrassment.  

“You have a special lesson scheduled for today by management.  Come with me please."  The teacher explained dryly, and without giving him a moment to collect his things or ask questions the man turned and walked off down the hall.  

Now more nervous than ever Tao swallowed, glancing between Kris, his things and the door with worry.  The dragon waved him off with a small smile one hand still holding his notes.  “Go, I got this.”  

Tao found himself with no alternative but to do as he said.  Still worried about this special lesson he set off after the teacher leaving Kris alone with his papers.   Even doing nothing more than reading a piece of paper the dragon had looked great.  Tao wanted to kick himself as soon as he thought it.  He was already forgetting his newfound resolve not to fall for the tall boy. There was no way this special training could be better than spending time with Kris. 

He could only hope this was a special lesson from Boa and not a special lesson from Lee Soo Man.  

 

Kris stared balefully around the empty room.  How had he gotten himself into this mess?  He’d already known everything there was to know about shipping from the port of Busan.  After all, he had been the undisputed king of all underground dealings in the city before deciding to enter SM.  So he hadn’t been paying much attention to the lesson.  But Tao had looked lost so he thought he’d offer to help.  

But now Tao was gone and here he was left with the kids papers.  And what had he been doing anyway?  His notes looked like they had just petered out into big black smudges.  This wasn’t like Tao’s usual notes at all.  They had been full of archaic language and oddly worded sentences but there had been an undeniable elegance to them.  The difference was jarring.  

What could he have written that was so bad he had to cross it out until there was nothing left?  Pulling the last page closer he inspected the large blots to see if he could make out what was under them.  Most were beyond repair but here and there he could just see the edge of, where those hearts?  

Oh no.  Kris could feel his lips turning up in a smile.  He’d always thought of Tao as dark and mysterious but if the kid started showing a cute side it would be hard to resist.

 

Tao found neither Boa nor Lee Soo Man waiting for him at his destination.  Slightly out of breath from jogging to keep up with the teacher who refused to wait for him Tao found himself left alone in a classroom with a boy he didn’t know.  Smiling the stranger held out his hand and at a loss to do anything else Tao found himself shaking it.  

“No need to look so worried.”  The stranger assured him.  His grip was firm and as he nodded dumbly Tao felt several calluses on the pads of his fingers.  Letting go the stranger finally identified himself.  “So, I’m Henry and I’m a bit of an odd ball same as you.”  

Tao blinked, he had so many questions but of course all that came out was a simple.  “Hello.”  

Henry spun around with a groan, his hands doing weird little flaily motions and Tao wondered if that was the kind of weird he was talking about.  Because in that case he didn’t think they were the same at all.  

“Hello?  That’s all I get?”  Henry seemed to be dissatisfied with his one word answer for some reason.  

“This whole afternoon is going to be so boring if you’re one of those types that just says ‘yes’ and nothing else.”  

“Uhhh.”  Tao didn’t think he was helping his case but he honestly didn’t know what else to say to the boy.  Henry had a weird accent when he spoke but his words were surprisingly easy  to understand. With a start Tao realized they had been talking in Mandarin instead of AST this whole time.  

“Who are you?”  He couldn’t help but ask.  

Henry blinked.  “Well that’s a bit better at least.  I told you my name is Henry.”  

Clearly having missed the mark Tao tried again.  “Are you a teacher?”  

“Oh, no.”  His new acquaintance waved his hand dismissively.  “I’m an active member of SM just like you will be soon.”  

Tao flushed, He hadn’t recognized his senior.  Didn’t help that this boy looked like a chipmunk.  A chipmunk that was younger than him.  He tried to stealthily search Henry’s clothes for some kind of insignia or personal emblem but fund nothing. 

“You won’t find anything.”  Tao looked away, he’d been caught.  “I’m not a person the company talks about much.   I do most of my heavy lifting with some of the guys from SJ.  Most times though, I’m kind of a floater with lots of different jobs.  Lets me learn all kinds of interesting things about everyone.”  

Tao froze, was Henry saying what he thought he was saying?  

“Yes, that means I know about you too.”  Panic weld up in Tao’s chest like the tide.  He’d thought Boa had only told Leeteuk about it!  

“Oh calm down kid I’m not going to tell on you or anything.  Wouldn’t still have this job if I did stuff like that.”  Henry shrugged with a smile.  Not completely appeased Tao tried to get himself to relax.  

“Besides,”  Henry kept going.  “I told you, I’m kinda like you sooo…”  He scratched the back of his head.  “Boa thought it might be good if I was the one to teach you.”  Slowly Tao was beginning to unwind.  It helped that with every word out of Henry’s mouth he got more and more curious.  

“Teach me?”  He asked, liking the way Henry’s eyes got little and crinkled up at the sides when he smiled.  

“Just basic stuff.  Mostly I’ll just be timing you.”  He held his hands up as if Tao needed appeasing.  “You can also work on your wushu with me since we’ll be meeting over some of your physical lessons in the evenings.”  

Tao wasn’t sure he’d gotten any answers out of that.  They could practice wushu with together?  And what was all this about timing him?  Henry hadn’t provided answers to any of the questions about himself either.  

Either oblivious of or ignoring his continued confusion the other boy walked off waving for Tao to follow him.  They made their way to the front of the room where food was layer out on the front desks.  Making himself comfortable in a chair Henry picked up a stopwatch from beside one of the plates and motioned for Tao to sit.  

“Eat up.  You’ll needed it since you won’t be going to lunch.”  

This was true, Tao was hungry so without protest he sat down across from his new teacher.  As soon as he slid into his chair Henry clicked start on the watch.  Setting it aside without a word he grabbed chopsticks and began eating.  Uncertain Tao glanced at the running numbers on the old fashioned timer for a moment.  But soon hunger won out and he put it from his mind as he joined Henry eating lunch.

 

Sniffing his shoulder Kris decided he didn’t smell that bad.  The layer of sweat they’d worked up during practice was just getting a chance to dry as they were released at the dinner bell.  Tired bodies stumbled out of the room before him.  

Everyone was beat.  Today had been a simple straight up training day same as when they’d still been trainees.  With all the special lessons lately they’d almost forgotten how much work a full day of practice could be.  

Taking a moment he leaned against the door counting the slouched figures as they made their way out.  One two… Luhan was gone as soon as possible, darting down the hall away from the others.  Not far behind Lay strolled off looking for all the world like it was a sunny afternoon walk and hair was not plastered to his face by sweat.  He nodded to Kris as he passed through the door.  Not long after him Xiumin and Suho left looking just as tired as Kris felt.  

Five Six… Chen slid past him almost knocking his elbow on the far frame of the door.  Sometimes he got the feeling the lightning mage didn’t like him very much.  After that came Baekhyun, nose pink from running but hair still somehow perfect.  As if drawn by the sparkles radiating from the light mage’s magical hair Chanyeol appeared a moment later.  

“Are you going to dinner?”  He chirped never loosing his exuberance even after a day of grueling physical activity.  

Kris waved him on.  “In a bit.”  

“Ok, see you there.”  Chanyeol didn’t miss a beat swinging off down the hall, probably chasing after the unfortunate light master.  Baekhyun still wasn’t talking to anybody after the trust fall incident but Kris found it amusing that Chanyeol still tried.  

Eight…  Quiet as a mouse D.O. made his exit though his feet moved faster when Kai and Sehun left right behind him.  And that was the last of them.  As Kai’s chattering receded down the hall Kris found himself in a blissfully empty room.  Blissful but for the lingering scent of sweaty boys.  

Tao had never returned from his special lesson.  Kris wouldn’t say he was worried per say.  Oh no, he just felt compelled to give the dark haired boy his notes back.  Yeah that was what he told himself as he gathered up the neat stack he’d left by the door.  

Finally leaving the practice room he paused in the hall realizing he had absolutely no clue where Tao’s special lesson was.  Still, he wasn’t that hungry yet and he could use a bit of a walk to help cool down from practice.  turning he headed back to the classroom where they’d talked that morning.  From there he wandered the halls listening for a noise to tip him off.  Several minutes went by, the silence laying thick around him.  Just as Kris was beginning to think this was foolish and that Tao would have been released to dinner by now the sound of feet squeaking across floorboards and… was that music?  Caught his attention.  

Confused by the odd interplay of sounds his feet led him towards the noise before he could think about it.  The trail led him to a room he’d never entered before.  The door was open and the strains of a violin flowed out.  Peaking around the corner he stopped, transfixed with the sight.  

Tao was spinning across the floor to the music, wushu stick in hand as he wove back and forth thrusting and kicking.  Sweat drenched his shirt just as it had Kris’s own, darkening his hair making it heavier so that it swirled out around him as he moved.  Suddenly the music stopped and the spell broke.  Kris let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  

“Tao what have I told you about moving in eight counts?!  Did that look like an eight count to you?”  A new voice spoke in heavily accented mandarin and Kris looked around for the previously overlooked violinist.  A boy with a squinty face stood to one side holding a beautiful old style violin.  Kris blinked, he looked vaguely familiar.  

“I am sorry.”  Tao panted wiping a hand through his drenched hair.  

Promptly Kris forgot all about the other boy again.  He must have made a noise for suddenly Tao’s head whipped up to look right at him.  For a moment Kris found himself unable to move under the dark boy’s intense stare.  This was the Tao he’d seen when the kid had first joined the company.  He looked like he was ready to kill.  

Now the other boy was looking at him too.  If Kris was the kind of person that got embarrassed he imagined this would be the time.  As it was he shifted the papers awkwardly in his arms and gave a little wave.  

“Uh, hi.”  He muttered.  

The two in the room stared back at him for a moment before Tao’s face softened back into the lines he was familiar with, all killing intent evaporating.  

“Hello Kris…”  The words trailed off in a question and the he realized Tao had no idea what he was doing here.  

“It’s uh, dinner time and I still had your notes so I was um, wondering…”  He trailed off turning to the boy with the violin who he assumed was the teacher.  “He is going to dinner right?”  

The infuriating sense that he’d seen the guy before returned, tickling the back of his brain as the teacher rummaged in his pocket for an old fashioned clunky stop watch.  Glancing at it he made a face.  

“Good lord, is it that late already?!  Yes yes, he’s free to go to dinner.”  Turning to Tao he waved his hands.  “Shoo, get out of here.”  Nodding Tao tucked his staff under his arm and headed to the door where Kris stood.  Turning around he bowed to his teacher clattering his staff into the door frame.  

Kris ducked as the tip almost connected with his head.  Now this was the Tao he was familiar with.

 

As they headed to dinner Tao’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.  Henry hadn’t been kidding when he said they could practice his wushu together.  They’d only been working for a short time but he still felt dead tired.  His new teacher was quite the task master.  If Kris hadn’t shown up they might have continued till Tao collapsed in exhaustion.  

A quick look beside him revealed that Kris’s day had probably been just as tiring.  A ring of sweat made the shirt cling to his chest and glistened on his skin.  In his hands he carried a stack of papers covered in black spots that Tao realized must be his erstwhile class notes.  Immediately he was grateful for the flush of exhaustion covering his cheeks for it masked the blush that rose at the thought that he had come to return them.  Touched he glanced away.  

“Thank you.”  He mumbled into his shirt as he wiped sweat from his face.  

“Hmmm?”  Kris prompted turning to look at him as they continued down the hall.  

Forced to let go of his shirt or look like he was hiding Tao watched his feet.  “For uh, keeping my notes.”  He gestured to the papers in the dragon’s hands before thinking to add.  “And for getting me out of there.”  

Kris snorted.  “Looked like you were doing good though.”  

Tao sagged.  “He was going to kill me.”  He grumbled fanning himself with his hands.  Beside him Kris burst out laughing and all he could do was stare at the way the dragon’s lips curled, his eyes scrunching up into nothing.  Continuing to blame the burning in his checks on the exercise he flailed almost smacking himself in the head with his staff before he remembered he was holding it.  

“Do not laugh!  I truly would have died and then what would you have done?!”  

Still chuckling Kris shoved his notes at him.  “Been stuck with these forever for starters.”  He grinned small chuckles still escaping him as Tao snatched the proffered papers from his hand.  “Oh don’t pout I was just surprised.”  He wiped the start of tears from his lashes.  

Glancing up Tao tried to maintain his indignation but as their eyes met it evaporated under the dragon’s suddenly serious stare.  Kris leaned towards him.  “Besides, I thought you looked really cool.”  

There was no way he could blame this flush on exertion anymore.  Kris’s face was so close, they were almost the same height, his eyes twinkling happily as his bangs fluttered a bit in the wind.  Tao swallowed as his gaze flicked down to take in the dragon’s slightly parted lips.  They looked soft, curved up in a smile as opposed to the usual sour frown.  If he wasn’t careful he would find himself leaning closer and- 

Promptly his staff caught on a wall, or maybe it was his own feet and he was sent stumbling forward.  Forced to look away to prevent his face’s untimely introduction to the floor he felt his ears burn.  Didn’t help that from beside him Kris was once again laughing lightly.  

“Woah, are you ok?”  He managed between snorts.  

Tao wanted to sink through the floor.  Why did he always have to be like this?!  Kris steadied him with a hand on his shoulderl, finally containing his laughter but still grinning.  “See this is more what I’m used to seeing when you practice.”  

Tao’s shoulders slumped.  He really was a screw up most of the time.  

By this point they’d stopped walking, standing together in the hall.  The dragon made no move to remove his hand from his shoulder but Tao couldn’t face him.  Kris must have sensed his disappointment.  Placing a hand on the other shoulder as well he turned Tao to face him.  

“Hey, it’s ok.  We all know you’re a good fighter, management wouldn’t have put you in the new group if you weren’t.  Besides,”  he cocked his head to the side with a smile.  “You can screw up in practice all you want as long as you deliver when it counts right?”  

Sniffing Tao nodded.  Kris was right.  Still, it stung that the older boy was so used to seeing him screw up.  With a final pat the dragon released him and they continued down the hall, Kris in front.  A low background rumble began as they approached the dinning hall.  

Kris spoke without looking back at him.  “You really did look cool back there.”  

“Really?”  Tao hoped he didn’t sound like he was being needy.  

“Yeah, when you move like that well…”  Kris pushed the dinning room door open turning to glance back as he did so.  “I can’t do that can I?”  

No he couldn’t Tao had to agree, but then again if he smiled like that he didn’t needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return!  Happy new year to everyone (if anyone's still reading this story...)  We return to your regularly scheduled Taoris after the depressing chapter I left you on.  I like this one.  Everyone's being cute for a change.   
> So no, I did not win Nano this year :( Between moving, getting a new job, yuletide and countless other distractions I only made it to around 25,000.  But it's not a complete loss.  I feel what I have is good plus I learned a lot from my Nano story (writing in a different style is hard...).  Hopefully the changes will show in my work eventually.  I'm going to try get back on a normal update schedule once again.  Not sure what day it will be yet, probably a sunday or a monday.  Until then, enjoy this meager new years gift and you will hear from me again in January!  
>    
> (Growl just started playing.  Eeeee!  It knows!)


	31. This isn't a Game, Please Help

**Ok so, Warning:  This chapter contains unhappy things.  I don't want anyone to be upset so if you don't want to read it skip everything between the ----------s and I will summerise what happenes at the bottom.  It's not all upsetting though and I will fix it so don't worry :)**

 

    Entiring the dinning hall they grabbed dinner trays.  Once seated with food Kris pulled the notes back over.  Tao had almost forgotten about them and with a flash of embarrassment he hoped he’d blacked out the hearts enough so Kris hadn’t noticed.  But the dragon made no mention of it as he shuffled through the pages.  

    “So where did you have trouble here?”  He mumbled through a mouthful of dinner.  

    Tao flushed, if he said he hadn’t been paying attention he was sure Kris would just laugh at him.  Especially if he learned exactly what had been distracting him.  Looking at the page for clues he struggled to remember what the lesson had even been about.  

    “I guess I have never been to a port city so I know nothing of trade between nations…”  It wasn’t completely a lie.  He HAD lived in a city his whole life but never seen the ocean and whatever he'd known about world trade was probably decidedly wrong and would raise a few eyebrows if he said anything.  

    As it was Kris’s eyebrow still went up.  “Well I don’t know if anyone would still call them nations but port cities are where all the foreign goods come from.  And until we learn how to build, what were they called... planes, again that’s how it’s going to stay.  Really it’s quite simple…”  

    Oblivious to the the divided nature of Tao's attention Kris pulled his notes over and began a detailed explanation of their contents.  Once again Tao was reminded of why he didn’t dare fall for the dragon.  There was too much he couldn’t tell him.  Turning to the task at hand he pushed away the thought that it was already too late, the falling was done.  All that was left was to see where he landed.

 

    “…And that’s why they don’t allow foreign currency on the pier.”  Tao nodded even though his head was spinning with all the information.  

    “Though anyone trying to use those stupid United Panpacific Coins they thought up a few years back is also an idiot.  Only real business that gets done in that place is black market trade.  I swear they only shuffle around that useless currency cause they think it’s funny.”  Kris pushed his chair back with a sigh his plate clean save for a few pieces of chicken he supposedly didn’t like.  

    Not really sure what to do with this overload of information, especially since it contradicted what little of the lesson he remembered from earlier, Tao tapped his pencil against the table.  

    “You know an awful lot about this topic.”  He mumbled giving up on writing it all down and rubbing his eyes.  

    Leaning back in his chair Kris snorted.  “Cause I lived in the Busan port for a few years before they asked me to come here.”  Realizing he’d said more than he maybe should have the dragon shifted awkwardly in his chair.  

    Not sure what to do with that little tidbit Tao nodded listlessly.  His brain was moving too fast.  He wanted to ask so many questions:  What were you doing in the port?  Where were you before that?  Why did you leave and enter SM?  But if the situation was reversed and Kris was asking him he knew he wouldn’t answer so in all fairness he should hold his tongue.  

    With their plates empty and the lesson apparently over they headed back to the dorm for the night, silence hanging heavy between them.  Kris touching on his past had clearly made them both nervous.  Tao wished he could think of something to put the whole incident behind them.  Kris beat him too it.  

    “So are you going to special lessons again tomorrow?”  He blurted.  

    Glad for anything to break the tension Tao jumped on the topic.  “No, Henry said we would be meeting twice a week only when there wasn’t group lessons.”  

    Beside him Kris stopped walking and Tao pulled up short to look back at him.  Kris was staring at the wall funny and Tao couldn’t help but feel worried.  “Kris are you all right?”  

    Snapping back to the present the dragon shook his head as if to clear it.  “You said that guys name was Henry?”  

    Unsure what this had to do with anything Tao nodded.  “He said he was affiliated with SJ but that he did odd jobs on the side.”  He offered.  

    Unfreezing himself Kris began walking again Tao trailing after him.  

    “Is there something wrong?”  He couldn’t help but ask as he pulled up beside the dragon again.  

    Kris shook his head smiling ruefully.  “No nothings wrong.  I just… I’d felt like I’d seen him before and I just remembered where.”  Once again Tao had to bite his tongue against the deluge of questions that threatened to poor out.  But nearing the doors to the dorm he figured their conversation was over.  

    So when Kris grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side out of earshot of the other traffic going past Tao squeaked.  Trapped between the wall and the dragon’s warmth he stared into  face.  It was far too close for his liking and for one crazy moment Tao thought that maybe Kris was going to kiss him.  

    No such thing of course.  Kris looked far too serious for that and Tao didn’t think he could have let him anyway.  No really, he was feeling caged and the desire to fight his way out was rising.  

    Luckily the dragon spoke diverting his attention.  “Be careful of Henry ok?”  

    Tao frowned,  they other boy had been weird sure but he’d seemed nice and he could play the violin like nobody’s business.  Sensing his disbelief Kris continued.  

    “I know I know, he looks harmless but he’s a trap.”  

    Tao could feel his eyebrows drawing together.  “I do not understand how is he a trap?”  

    Kris looked around nervously.  “You know how I said I was at the Busan port till SM asked me to join?”  

    Tao nodded, he was going to hear more!  He couldn’t believe his luck.  

    “Well he was one of the recruiters they sent to get me.”  Wait why had Kris had more than one recruiter?  Tao almost opened his mouth but Kris kept going.  “The official reason was because they didn’t know if I could speak AST.  But really it was so I couldn’t run away.  He’s a trap Tao.”  

    Kris dipped his head closer and Tao had to flatten himself back against the wall even as a thrill ran down his spine at the dragon’s proximity.  It was difficult to think straight.  He still wasn’t sure if he understood just what Kris was getting at.  

    Exasperated the dragon spoke a little louder than he ment too.  “He traps power users ok?  I’m not sure why they have him looking after you since you don’t have one but be careful!”  

    Oh, well that was confusing.  Not for the reason Kris thought it was but still…  Tao’s fingers inched down to the metal ring where it lay hidden around his wrist.  

    Before he could think of any more questions they were interrupted by a cat call from somewhere behind them.  “Can’t you wait until you’re inside the roo-“  

    Kris whirled around, cutting whoever it was off with a mighty thunderclap of a roar the air in front of his mouth turning wavy and distorted as it was blasted with the heat of a convection oven.  The entire hallway suddenly got stiflingly hot as the blast rolled around them.  Tao had shrunk into the wall covering his ears and scrunching up his eyes at the noise.  By the time he opened them the original speaker was gone and Kris was giving anyone who so much as glanced at them a death glare.  

    Flushing darkly Tao was hit with a wave of relief when the dragon finally pulled back releasing him.  He looked just about as awkward as Tao felt.  In silence they finally entered the dorm.  Parting there Tao went to store his staff and his notes in his locker.  Finally heading back through the bunks he paused when someone cleared their throat loudly.  Kris was already sitting on his top bunk.  He scowled at his blanket like he could burn holes in it.  

    “Sorry about that.”  He mumbled glancing up once before returning his attention to his unfortunate bedspread.  

    Tao was sure he looked like a tomato as he stammered.  “No t-that is ok.”  He couldn’t look up either, the heat in his face was too intense.  Maybe it would be better if they just said goodnight.  He’d just come to the conclusion that he couldn’t afford to like the other boy that morning and already it had been ripped to shreds by Kris’s dazzling smile and blistering heat.  He wasn’t sure what to do with the dragon right now.  The one thing he did know was that the incident in the hall had been mortifying so even if his heart might be ready to let Kris in the rest of him sure wasn’t.  His feelings were a mess and now he’d been standing here too long and it looked bad.  

    Ducking his head he prepared to make a hasty retreat to the back of the room.  “Goodnight Kris.”  He turned to go but was stopped by the dragon calling his name.  

    “Tao!”  Kris flushed lightly and the rest of his words came out much more softly as he went back to glaring at his sheets.  “Just… remember what I said and be careful.”  

    Unable to give him any other reassurance Tao nodded.  

    “Goodnight.”  The dragon looked up with an attempted smile which Tao returned.  With a wave he finally set off towards his own bunk.  Flopping onto it was mildly less satisfying since he had to watch out that he didn’t brain himself in the face on the top bunk but he did it anyway.  He’d thought all the questions Kris had raised would keep him up but sleep crept into his body almost immediately weighing down his joints and pulling him off into slumber.

**\----------------------------------**

    “Go away!”  Luhan hissed.  He just wanted to get out of this classroom and go to bed but this ass kept standing in the way.  He couldn’t even remember his name so what right did he think he had to keep him here?!  The boy grinned showing annoyingly crooked teeth.  

    “I just thought, since none of your ‘friends’ will talk to you maybe you’d like to go find a cozy closet somewhere and-“  

    “What is wrong with you!”  He cut the boy off indignation flaring in the pit of his stomach.  This was the last thing he needed right now.  “Just because I like to have sex does not mean that-“  

    “Didn’t stop you yesterday.”  The boy leered and Luhan abruptly came to a tumbling halt.  “And I wasn’t talking about boning you though I could if you want.  Would be a nice thank you for all I’ve done for you.”  He leaned in to whisper the last words in Luhan’s ear. 

    The telekinetic swallowed.  Shit, it was this kid.  He’d completely forgotten about him after his confrontation with Xiumin.  But this couldn’t go on.  It had been a stupid idea in the first place.  He'd just felt so angry and frustrated that Xiumin was spending all his time with someone else.  Worse he'd switched beds without telling Luhan.  Finding out it was Sehun and exactly where the ice mage was now and why, well that had stung.  The worst part was that he couldn't even bring himself to be mad at Xiumin.  No, whatever was wrong he had been sure it was his fault.  Heartbroken he'd decided to punish himself instead of just asking his crush like a sensible person.  But he'd only ended up causing them both pain.  It was time for him to put his foot down and squash this ill thought out exercise in self pity.  

    “Look, what I asked you to do was stupid.  I wasn’t myself and I don’t want to anymore so- AH!”  Luhan flinched as his arm was grabbed in a bruising grip halting his steps.  Cold sweat made him feel slimy as his captor leaned over his shoulder voice soft but loaded with venom.  

    “I don’t think so.  You see I think you’re going to listen to me and let me cut you again.  I think you’re going to want to.”  The voice crooned.  

    Luhan swallowed bile as his stomach rolled.  Flailing violently he tried to escape.  “Let go of me you freak!  I’ll get you thrown out!  Don’t you know who I am!”  

    Reaching with his powers Luhan felt around for something to throw or pull but before he could get his invisible fingers into anything blinding pain ran up his shoulder.  With a cry he went limp in his captor’s grip trembling.  

    “That’s more like it.”  The boy purred releasing the pressure he’d put on the telekinitic’s arm.  Didn’t want to break his bones… yet.  “Now lets hear all the facts before we jump to any conclusions hmm?”  

    Luhan’s mind skittered all over the place in panic as he tried to listen to the sounds coming from behind him.  His arm felt like it was going to fall off.  “I know at least some of your buddies know what you did but I don’t think all of them do.  So unless you want me to tell them your secret then we are going to continue our little meetings.  And you won’t say a word.”  

    Luhan snorted.  “Like hell.  Tell them!  Like you said some of them already know.  The rest will all be more mad that you’re trying to blackmail me to care!”  

    He hoped he sounded brave and defiant, not brittle as glass like he felt.  His stomach dropped at the thought of the innocents like Tao or Sehun looking at him with disgust but Xiumin already knew so the worst had already happened.  His tormentor just laughed and Luhan’s blood ran cold.  

    “Oh I wouldn’t call this blackmail, I’d just say I’m applying a bit of …pressure…”  Luhan screamed as pain lanced up his arm once more and his shoulder gave an ominous pop.  Clammy bangs stuck to his face as he fell forward.  His free hand scrabbling at air for something, anything to hold on to.  

    But the boy wasn’t done, puling Luhan close he ran a hand up the telekinetic’s chest, digging into the raw lines he'd drawn the day before.  “So you may not care about them knowing you hurt yourself.  What if I told them you were responsible for that lisping wind mage getting cut up last week?”  

    Luhan’s eyes went wide.  “W-what are you talking about?”  He whispered.  

    The crooning voice came from behind him.  “You mean no one told you?  That knife we used the first time?  The one you gave me?  I used it to slice some ribbons into that boy sleeping across from you.  You shoulda been there.  He tried to scream so hard when I cut into him he bit my hand.  I Woulda kept going too but that freaky earth mage had to poke his nose where it didn’t belong.”  

    Luhan felt like he was going to throw up.  No one had said anything!  

    The voice behind him was positively gleeful as it continued.  “Only thing that would have been better was if I’d caught that goody two shoes ice mage instead.  He’d a bled so niccccce!” 

    That was it, the last straw.  His face white, his fingers numb Luhan felt all the fight go out of him.  Slumping he dangled placidly in the boy’s grip.  He’d lost.  

    Letting go of his captive’s arm the boy let Luhan slump to the floor jarring his knees on the way down.  His arm swung uselessly at his side.  “I thought you’d see it my way eventually.  Now…”  

    Luhan blinked, the boy was holding his hand out expectantly but what did he want?  “The knife?”  He asked expectantly.  

    Luhan shook his head.  “Lost it.”  He mumbled.  

    “Of course you did.”  The boy sighed exasperated.  “Well maybe this will jog your memory!”  

    A kick square to the gut sent Luhan skidding across the floor where he lay unmoving.  Pain exploded through him and his arm refused to move as he tried to curl up into a defensive ball.  But he wasn’t going to be left alone.  

    A hand fisted into his hair and pulled him up to face his tormentor.  “Remember anything?”  

    Frantically Luhan shook his head.  “I really don’t have it!”  He cried the pain in his scalp burning like fire.  

    Luckily it seemed he was believed.  With a sigh the boy let his head thunk back onto the floor.  “Well can’t be helped.  Guess I will have to take you up on your offer of sex after all.  That is,”  He prodded Luhan’s cheek grinning good naturally.  “If you still want to.”  

    Luhan felt the tears start to fall.  A hand unfastened his pants loosening them before flipping him onto his stomach before pulling them down.  Desperately he tried to swallow his sobs but as cold air caressed his skin it became impossible.  The last thing he heard before his mind retreated into his skull was the beast above him sing-songing.  

    “Don’t blame me.  Blame yourself for choosing the wrong person to screw around with.”

**\---------------------------------------**

  

    Lay barely recognized the boy next to his bunk.  It was just after lights out and he’d already closed his eyes when a soft noise next to him caught his attention.  Reopening his eyes he blinked at the mess standing next to his bed.  Not bothering to speak he reached out a hand to gently take the poor boy’s fingers in his own.  

    The injured trainee let out a hiss as the horn’s healing power flowed through him.  As the bruises receded Lay could make out Luhan’s features in the dark.  There was a loud crack and, gasping the telekinetic staggered into the bunk.  Above him, the unicorn heard Kai role over in his sleep.  Sitting up he scooted over to make room.  Gently guiding Luhan down onto his bed he inspected his arm more closely.  The deep bruising confirmed his suspicions, the crack had been the boy’s shoulder popping back into it’s socket.  

    Gently he ran his fingers down the telekinetic’s back as he continued to hold his hand until all the bruising had retreated.  Luhan remained slumped against him unmoving.  Vaguely Lay registered that his shoulder was wet.  Luhan let out a stuttering breath pressing closer into his side and Lay rocked him gently.  Neither spoke a word and after a moment he lowered Luhan to lie beside him.  Pulling the covers over them both he let the Chinese boy cry it all out into his shirt.  

    Silence reigned only broken by Luhan’s strangled plea.

    “Please, don’t tell anyone.

 

    “You’re getting better!  Next time maybe we can even try switching to a six count rhythm.”  Henry smiled happily, probably thinking of all the new music he could play.  

    Tao leaned heavily on his staff panting hard.  Six counts, that sounded terrible.  His teacher really was trying to kill him.  This was only the fourth lesson he’d had with Henry and they’d quickly fallen into a routine.  A teacher would tell Tao he had special lessons.  He’d meet Henry in the mostly empty classroom where they’d eat lunch.  Then Tao would sit and do pointless menial tasks for a few hours while Henry timed him.  Today it had been counting beans and writing out the alphabet.  Really he had no idea what the point of any of it was.  

    Then the chipmunk faced boy would pull out that dreaded violin and they would begin practicing in ernest.  After the first day they’d been more careful to end at a reasonable time but Tao still waited for Kris to come get him before going to dinner.  He’d tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary but Kris still showed up every time.  With nothing to do but accept it or look like a jerk Tao had taken to waiting for the dragon, usually sprawled in an undignified sweaty heap.  

    So when Henry had his violin away he waved to him at the door before slumping into a chair behind one of the few desks in the room.  Laying his head on his hands he closed his eyes trying to regain some energy before making the long hall to the cafeteria.  Things were getting more stressful and nights were getting shorter.  Sleep came in short supply so it was no surprise when he fell into a light doze almost immediately.  

    What woke him was not the dragon’s arrival but a blow upside the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok, mean chapter. Sorry :( But there's a lot of TJA that's not going to be sunshine and rainbows, that's why it's rated M (That and the sexy times, but we haven't even gotten to any of those yet...) So yes poor Luhan, I'm sorry, But I promise to make things better!  
> That being said, I've been thinking about the update schedule since I last posted and I've come to a decision. No more waiting to post every week. It's become clear that just slows me down. So what we're gonna do is whenever I have something ready I'm just gonna put it up. What that means is that there will probably be a post every day for the next week or so as I get through the Nano stuff. Then we'll go from there. Rejoice! I won't leave you on this cliff hanger for long!  
> Finally I just wanted to say how glad I am that people are still reading this (and new readers! Yes!) It feels amazing to know you guys are still out there!  
> Summery as promised: Luhan realizes he's made a poor decision and gets emotionally and physically abused by a nasty boy. That's about it really...


	32. Let’s Erase Everyone One by One Except Us

Kris wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t just go to dinner.  Practice had dragged on and this time it was his turn to be let out late.  There was a good chance Tao had already given up on him and gone ahead.  Running a hand through tangled sweaty hair he looked at the split in the hallway.  He was gross and hungry and really should just head to dinner… But what if Tao was still waiting for him?  

With a groan he set off.  Really there was no contest.  If there was a Tao to be had he wanted him.  Nowadays he always felt happier around the dark boy, less like he would just float away.  Tao helped him feel like he was different from the person he’d once been, keeping people around only to use them and throw them away.  He’d promised himself he wouldn’t live like that anymore, Tao was helping keep that promise.  With more bounce in his step he headed off to the music room.  

Turning the corner he could immediately tell that something was wrong.  Loud voices and shouting was coming from within the room.  Shoes were squeaking as if bodies were still moving across the floor but there was no violin, no music accompanying it.  And the door was shut.  

Fear thrummed through his veins.  Breaking into a run he sped down the hall and wrenching the door open.  He was met with the sight of five or six boys in a spread blocking the exit.  One of them was holding Tao’s wushu staff.  A few more lay on the floor gasping in pain or passed out.  

In the center Tao stood staring down the remaining attackers.  He looked fierce and his stance was firm but blood trickled down from a wound on his head.  As he blinked the red liquid from his eye the boys flew at him.  Skirting around one Tao shoved a desk into his path before kicking another into a wall.  

As he was dealing with the small fry the one who held his staff came from behind and delivered a hit to his shoulder and Tao spun away with a soft noise or pain.  One arm now hanging limp he backed up further into a corner.  

The boy’s next swing broke Kris out of his momentary freeze and sent him into motion with a yell.  If the attackers hadn’t been so surprised by his roar it probably never would have worked.  Flying across the room in a blind charge he caught the staff, wrenching it free from the boy holding it and clipping him in the jaw all in one movement.  Whirling around to stand in front of Tao he planted the staff into the floor with a slam and an accompanying growl for good measure.  The temperature in the room was rising with his anger and if the boys knew what was good for them at all they would run away before things started combusting.  

Of course they had no such sense, the ring leader stood there holding his jaw and looking at Kris like he’d just crashed his party.  

“The hell you think you’re doing?”  He screamed like Kris was the one at fault for coming to Tao’s defense.  

Words almost failed him.  “What am I doing?”  He hissed.  “What am I doing?!  I’m going to kill you that’s what I’m doing!”  His voice thundered.  With no plan he hefted Tao’s staff prepared to bash this stupid boy’s head in.  But was stopped by a firm grip on the weapon.  

From behind him Tao stepped forward rolling his injured shoulder.  With blood poring down his temple and one good eye narrowed to a murderous slit he looked absolutely deadly.  

“Not if I kill him first.”  Tao spoke voice so level it was spooky.  

Kris felt a cold shiver run down his spine.  He was totally ok with this.  Releasing the staff into the dark boy’s hands he stepped back.  Tao took his stance both hands holding his weapon.  To the boy holding his chin he spoke calmly.  “Let me show you how to use this properly.”  

It happened lightning fast.  If he’d blinked he would have missed it.  Tao spun forward sending the staff in a wide arc aimed at the attacker’s head.  The tables turned, the boy barely managed to dodge.  Not pausing Tao continued the arc around in a circle lowering his aim to swipe at his feet and this time there was no dodging.  

The staff crashed into his shins and sent its target tumbling to the floor with a shriek.  Unable to check himself the boy hit the ground like a ton of bricks, his head bouncing off the tile with a dull crack.  Tao was relentless.  His target immobilized the staff came down blunt point first, stabbing the boy right in the solar plexus and driving what air was left in his lungs from him in a whoosh.  

Finally satisfied Tao returned to a neutral stance and eye’d the remaining attackers.  Sensibly they backed away.  No one wanted to challenge Tao now that he had blood running down the side of his face and a pathetic coughing boy at his feet.  Little thrills ran through Kris at the picture he painted.  It was exhilarating, it was… Oh no, it was hot.  

Without needing to be told again those still on their feet fled.  Sparring a second to glance over at all the downed boys, Kris was glad to see they remained still and unmoving.  Turning back to Tao he prepared to celebrate their victory.  His grin fell from his face as Tao swayed dangerously.

 

As soon as the threat of further attack was gone Tao felt his head spin, a splitting ache spreading out from where he’d been hit.  With a clatter his staff fell from his fingers as he swayed.  Vaguely from somewhere he could hear Kris calling his name but the room was spinning and he felt sick.  

Grabbing out blindly he caught one of the dragon’s hands.  In a daze he let himself be lowered gently into a chair.  Warm hands brushed his bangs back gently investigating the bleeding from his head.  He flinched with a hiss as they worked over the wound and there was a momentary pause in their motion. 

Kris might have said sorry but sounds where not working correctly.  Coming to him oddly distorted they seeming to float in one ear and fly out the other.  What had he been doing again?  He’d been with Henry and then… Something bad had happened, and Kris had been there?  

Something dabbed at the blood on his face and he cracked his eye’s open.  Oh yes Kris was here, using his shirt to wipe the blood from his face and looking mighty fine too.  His eyes found the dragon’s naked torso and planted themselves there refusing to leave.  Uninhibited by higher brain function words tumbled from his mouth at an alarming rate.  

“Kris you did not wear a shirt today.  You will get in trouble.”  He giggled breaking off into a hiss as something pressed into his head.  Was that Kris’s shirt on his head covered in blood?  He lifted a hand to feel the lump, eye’s rolling up in an attempt to see what was wrong.  “Oh, I got hurt.”  

“Yes genius you sure did.”  Kris snorted batting Tao’s hand away from where he was trying to stop the bleeding.  

Lethargic Tao looked back down at his caretaker’s chest.  “You are not wearing a shirt.”  He observed.  

Kris looked away from his head wound to stare at him funny.  “Tao are you feeling ok?”  He asked.  

Tao paused at the odd question.  There was a shirtless Kris in front of him of course he was fine.  Oh but his head ached something fierce.  Now that was odd.  Putting his hand back up to his hair he felt Kris’ makeshift shirt compress and frowned.  

“I am hurt.”  How had that happened?  There had been a fight and…  It was like trying to see through thick fog and the presence of a half naked dragon in front of him was rather distracting.  He looked very good like this and so Tao’s mouth decided to tell him so.  

“You should not wear shirts more.”  He mumbled as he brought his hand from his head and let it fall straight onto Kris’ chest.  

The dragon jumped at the contact swearing.  “Good lord Tao your hands are cold!”  

“You are warm.”  Tao supplied helpfully flexing his fingers on the smooth skin under his palm.  “And without a shirt.”  He finished smiling placidly.  

Kris rolled his eyes.  “Aaaaand I think this is were I take you to see Lay.”  He decided.  

 

The trip to the cafeteria had been uneventful.  Tao had discovered he was bleeding six more times and remarked on him missing his shirt at least twice that.  But otherwise he had leaned on Kris placidly and let himself be hauled towards dinner and hopefully Lay.  Kris crossed his fingers that the healer would still be there and not off playing the good doctor at the clinic.  

His shirt, now soaked with blood had turned a bright red making it impossible to hide Tao’s bleeding when they entered the dinning hall and heads turned abruptly at the sight.  As he’d expected several of their teammates dropped their chopsticks and hurried towards them.  

“What happened!”  Suho and Xiumin made it first both fussing over Tao and asking questions way too fast for Kris to answer.  

“He got hit in the head.”  He abbreviated the earlier events, talking over the other two.  

“Tao are you ok?”  Xiumin smoothed the boy’s bangs back anxiously.  

Pointing at Kris Tao’s eye’s got really big.  “He is not wearing a shirt ever again.”  

Xiumin blinked “Uhhh, what?”  Tao just continued to point enthusiastically.  Kris grimaced as he was poked in the chest.  

“I have decided he doesn’t need one.”  Suho and Xiumin stared at Tao in confusion.  

“And ow.  What is on my head?”  As Tao tried to inspect the make shift shirt bandage for the billionth time they turned to look at Kris instead.  

Before either could open their mouths Chanyeol skidded to a stop joining their little circle.  “Hey why’s Tao bleeding?”  The words came out strung together he said them so fast.  

“Hey look, Kris is shirtless.”  Tao took that moment to announce.  

Chanyeol conveyed his worry with a pained smile.  “He’s speaking in that other language again.  What’d he say Kris?”  

Tao was speaking in mandarin now, great.  The dragon would have put his head in his hands but they were occupied making sure the injured boy stayed upright and didn’t bleed all over everyone, so he did the next best thing and pretended that the last few minutes had never happened.  

“And this is the part where I ask if you’ve seen Lay.”  Kris asked suffering thought Tao poking him in the chest again.  He really wished he could grab those wandering hands of his.  They were super cold not to mention going to cause a problem in his pants if he didn’t cut it out.  

“I saw him earlier.”  Suho answered helpfully.  “I’ll go get him.”  He ran off into the sea of tables.  

“Lets get him seated.”  Xiumin suggested.  Together they gently maneuvered the bleeding boy over to an empty table and eased him into a chair.  Chanyeol fluttered around them like a moth until Kris sent him off to get food for the both of them.  

As soon as all three were seated Xiumin wasted no time getting down to business.  “So how’d he get bludgeoned senseless and by who?”  

Kris waved the question off, he didn’t mean to ignore the ice mage but the strain of the day and carrying Tao for so long was catching up to him so it just kinda happened.  Tao was not helping snuggling up to his side, drawing shapes on his shoulder with his fingers and just being otherwise distracting.  At least he’d stopped proclaiming loudly how shirtless Kris was.  That had been awkward even if he had lapsed into Mandarin at the end.  He just hoped that Lay would be able to do something about it.  

It was already apparent that Tao had a concussion, what else was wrong remained to be seen.  It had happened so fast, one second they had been standing victorious, the next it looked like Tao was about to faint.  He glad he’d found the boy when he did or who knew what those assholes would have done to him.  

Softly he brushed a bit of blood-soaked hair from Tao’s forehead.  His shirt had absorbed so much it was completely useless and new lines or red were starting to form down Tao’s face.  He frowned, it was common knowledge that head wounds bled a lot, still it would be good if Lay got here soon.  The healer and his food arrived almost at the same time.  And not a moment too soon, it looked like Xiumin was getting ready to try grill him for details again and he wasn’t sure he wanted to repeat his story more than once.  

Without a word Lay slid into the chair beside Tao.  Removing the bloody shirt he began poking around Tao’s scalp.  The injured boy moaned weekly at the contact but it seemed he didn’t have the energy to move away anymore.  

“So can you fix him?”  Kris ventured anxious.  Lay made no move to show he’d heard him focusing on the mess before him.  

When he finally did speak it was not about Tao.  “Eat your food.”  He ordered.  

Kris blinked, he’d forgotten about food.  Picking up his chopsticks he was relieved Tao was not holding onto the arm he needed to eat.  It was when he was chewing the first bite that the questions started again.  

“How’d Tao get hurt?”  

“Where you in a fight?”  

“Who was it?”  Chorused around him like they thought he could speak through a mouthful of food.  Continuing to eat he waited for the voices to calm down before answering.  

“There was a fight.  We won.”  He answered before popping another bite into his mouth.  

“Who was it?”  

“How many?”  

“Who hit Tao?”  

He swallowed again.  “A lot.  I’m not sure who hit Tao but I can guess.  That one kid is really asking for it.”  

Xiumin and Suho frowned.  “The same one who…”  

“Ambushed Chen in the hall?  Yeah I think so.  Didn’t get a good look at him but we’ll be able to tell by tomorrow.”  Stomach full, Kris set his chopsticks down with a click.  

Xiumin raised an eyebrow.  “And why is that?”  

“He’s gonna have a big bruise right here,”  Kris tapped his chin where he’d clipped the other boy in the jaw during the fight.  “among other places.  He’s gonna be hurting like a bitch.  Tao got him good.”  He glanced down at the boy by his side with pride. 

Tao just groaned.  Still working on the cut Lay shushed him.  Kris stared at the healer in thought for a moment. 

“He might even ask Lay to heal him.”  He finally concluded.  Lay made no comment.  It seemed the questions were done for the time being.  

They ate in silence till the unicorn sat back with a sigh.  “It’s done.”  Lay rubbed his eyes, he sounded tired.  

“Is he gonna be ok?”  Kris couldn’t help but ask.  

Lay shrugged.  “I have stopped the bleeding but he will still feel terrible.  The cause of the concussion is gone but the symptoms will not fade for a bit.  He will wake up with a terrible headache.”  The healer patted Tao’s head with a sympathetic frown.  

“He won’t want to eat anything because of the concussion but he should because of the blood loss.  So tonight just take him to bed and make him eat in the morning.”  Sliding his chair back the unicorn stood.  

“Goodnight.”  Without looking back he wandered off in the general direction of the doors a dreamy look on his face.  

Kris turned to regard his now healed patient.  He found Tao much as he’d left him, slumped against his side, propped up by the table.  “Well, I guess we should get him to bed.”  He sighed.  

Xiumin and Suho looked guiltily at the floor.  “Actually we have somewhere we need to be.  Will you be ok without us?”  

Kris blinked, brain moving slowly already ready for bed.  What could they possibly have to do?  Ahh, did it really mater?  He just needed to get Tao to the dorm and tuck him in.  He could do that himself.  “Sure go do your thing.”  He waved them off.  

Dismissed the ice and water mages wasted no time heading for the door.  Kris turned to observe his one remaining helper.  Chanyeol was looking around anxiously and dancing in his seat.  He obviously wanted to leave too now that Tao had been taken care of.  

Kris sighed.  “You can go too.”  He mumbled.  

The phoenix looked down guiltily.  “I can help.”  He smiled shuffling his feet.  

“Just take our trays up, then you can go find Baekhyun.”  He laughed tiredly as Chanyeol’s eye’s lit up at the mention of the light master.  

Grabbing the empty plates without protest Chanyeol bounced away from them.  With a scrape Kris pushed his chair out to stand.  Dislodged from his place Tao slid from his arm onto the table with a groan.  Kris eyed his comatose burden.  At least this way he would have more time with Tao.  Sleep was high on his list of priorities but slowly the dark haired boy was creeping up there too.

 

It had seemed simple, drag Tao to the dorms than toss him on his bed for the night and go pass out.  But of course it wasn’t.  Upon getting to the dorm they were both covered in red.  Now that the bleeding was stopped the stuff was drying on them, flakey and itchy.  They looked like they had just murdered someone.  He couldn’t in good conscious send Tao to bed like that, not when he would be in too much pain to do anything about it in the morning either.  

So into the showers they went.  Tao had regained some margin of consciousness and was trying to help.  Propping him against the wall Kris was pleased to see that he could hold himself up.  His blood-soaked shirt went into the laundry bin and Tao’s soon followed.  Now the dark boy was as shirtless as he was shivering against the tiled wall.  It seemed the irony of his state of dress was not lost on Tao as he made a noise that might have been a chuckle.  

Squatting down he rolled up Tao’s sweatpants for him so they wouldn’t get wet.  Not wanting him to be cold for any longer than necessary Kris pulled the boy into his arms as he started the water.  Tao  went willingly, laying against his chest and Kris had to focus on warming up the water or he would find the little puffs of breath in the corner of his shoulder devastating.  

As gently as possible he ducked Tao’s head under the warm water.  It ran off him in red rivulets as he messaged the boys scalp gently.  Tao hissed gripping onto him tighter as he ran over the tender flesh Lay had closed over the wound.  Kris hummed sympathetically as he finished up as fast as he could not bothering with any soap.  As soon as the water ran clear he shut it off returning Tao to leaning against the tile and going to grab a towel.  Wrapping it around him quickly he rubbed his shoulders to keep him warm.  Grabbing a corner he ran it around Tao’s waste to stop any water from getting to the waistband of his sweats.  

Now that Tao wasn’t covered in blood it was easy to get lost in the wide planes of his exposed skin.  He’d seen Tao shirtless once before but then he’d been only half awake, unable to take full advantage of the opportunity.  Probably hadn’t ever thought of taking advantage before.  

If he was honest with himself that had probably been the moment when he’d first become interested in seeing Tao like this, and now that shirtless Tao was before him again he found himself unable to resist.  His hand slowed as he dried Tao’s chest, large sweeps of the towel trailing over his torso.  

Tao was nicely developed for a boy in his late teens, for anybody really.  More defined than he was, Kris was forced to admit.  It was probably all the martial arts.  Lost in thought the towel slipped and his fingers made contact with Tao’s skin on their path downward.  The boy’s abs rippled under his fingers as he jumped and a soft noise came from above him.  

Immediately Kris looked up to find Tao watching him from half closed eyes.  His lips were parted and red like he had been biting them.  Kris swallowed at the sight delicious shivers going down his spine.  It was enough to make a man pop a boner, and that would not be ok right now with Tao injured.  Quickly he pulled the towel up over Tao’s face and fiercely rubbed his hair.  With his black eye’s covered Kris found it much easier to resist leaning in and kissing him.  

The dark boy suffered through Kris ruffling his hair.  He tried to be gentle of the injury but Tao still flinched when he moved his hand over that side of his head.  

Satisfied with his work he let the towel fall back around his shoulders and began walking them out of the bathroom.  Tao could mostly stand by himself now but he shivered terribly as they went so Kris ended up pulling him close anyway.  They got some strange looks on their way to the back of the room but luckily it was still early so the dorm was mostly empty.  The only one in bed ahead of them was Luhan, already curled up under his covers.  

Making it to the back of the room he lowered Tao onto his bunk.  The injured boy went easily, sliding onto his bed in one motion.  Kris arranged him.  Discarding the towel he tucking his feet in and pulling the blanket up to his chin.  Tao was still shivering terribly.  

Kris found he couldn’t leave him like that.  With a sigh he sat down on the slim bed next to the boy.  Softly he ran his hand through Tao’s still damp hair willing his powers to help it dry.  Tao glanced up at him quickly before he was forced to shut his eyes in a violent shiver.  

Concerned Kris scooted farther onto the bed ducking to avoid braining himself on the upper bunk.  Pulling Tao’s head to rest in his lap he continued running his hand through his hair bringing the other up to cup his cheek.  It was like touching a block of ice.  

“You are so w-warm.”  Tao stuttered through another violent shiver scrunching up his nose and leaning into the dragon’s hand.  Kris smiled at the dark boy’s unintentionally cute face.  

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”  Settling in he focused on turning his power up.  The air around quickly began to warm as Kris continued to run his hands through Tao’s hair.  It was drying well and soon his shivers decreased.  

“Feeling better?”  He asked softly.  

Tao nodded.  “Mhmm.”  He mumbled affirmative, voice laced with oncoming sleep.  

Dangerously close to falling asleep himself Kris continued talking in an effort to stay awake.  “You’ll be ok.  Lost a lot of blood and didn’t eat anything so you’re probably in shock.  But you’ll be fine.”  The hair under his hands was dry now but he kept running his hand through it, the feel of the strands between his fingers was mesmerizing.  

Opening his mouth without thinking he whispered.  “Want to know a secret?”  He didn’t wait for Tao to respond, probably asleep anyway.  “Taking down all those guys with just your martial arts?  I thought you were hot.”  

Later he would wish he had waited to see if Tao was still awake for the dark haired boy rolled over to face him, arms coming up to slid around his waist.  

“You are hot.”  He mumbled into the skin of Kris’ stomach.  Of all the things that had happened that evening Tao’s face nuzzling into the skin above his waistband made the dragon blush the most.  Hopelessly he surveyed his situation, Tao was holding him tight and a certain part of his anatomy was becoming very interested in the proximity of his face.  There was no way to leave and there was no way this was going to end well.  But somehow Kris couldn’t bring himself to care.  Smiling he curled his fingers into Tao’s hair.  

“I hope you don’t remember any of this tomorrow.”  He muttered quietly, but this time Tao really was asleep.

 

Dinner was long over when the healer showed up beside D.O.’s bunk.  Annoyed, the earth master put his book aside, the lights would be going out any minute now and he had hoped to finish the chapter.  However he and Lay rarely spoke to each other and the healer DID look rather upset instead of perpetually stoned.  

For those reasons he put his book down and waited for the boy to speak.  Lay wasted none of his usual time blinking and staring, getting right to business.  “We are being attacked.  We need to do something.” 

D.O. sighed and reached for his book.  If this was all this conversation was going to be about he might as well continue reading.  

Lay spoke again before the book was halfway back in his hand.  “I need your help.”  

D.O. looked up in disgust.  “So what?  You want me to fight?  I’m not getting kicked out over this.”  

Ending the conversation he stuck his nose back in his book.  Only to have Lay rip it out of his hands.  Starting to get angry he glared up at the unicorn.  

“I have a plan.”  Lay continued as if D.O. hadn’t just told him to shove off.  

Faster than the healer could react he swiped his book back growling.  “Get someone else to do it.”  Looking back down at his page he waited for Lay to leave.  He didn’t.  

“I need you.”  He persisted.  Fed up, the earth master dropped his book back to the bed.  

“Why me?”  He asked voice dangerously quiet.  

Lay’s eyes gleamed.  “Because you have the knife.” 

 

Baekhyun had had it with everyone.  He’d had it with Luhan and his constantly ‘better than thou’ attitude.  He’d had it with his bunkmate and his incessant corny jokes, with Tao and Kris, snuggling like puppies across the aisle, with Chanyeol, his constant shadow who couldn’t take a hint, but most of all he’d had it with D.O.  

And that was funny because the earth master hadn’t said so much as a word to him since he’d dropped him flat on his back.  And maybe that was the problem, D.O. was acting like nothing had happened and Baekhyun couldn’t.  His calm, quiet demeanor made the light mage hate him all the more.  It irked him that the earth master was so much more in control than he was and by god he was going to do something about it.  As he marched up the row of bunks the forever ignored sensible part of his brain warned him that this could only end with him making an ass of himself.  But he wouldn’t have been Baekhyun if he’d listened to it.  

A wrench was thrown in his nonexistent plans almost immediately.  Pulling up short he watched the earth master talking to Lay.  He couldn’t just storm in while the unicorn was still there.  Lay was like the safe zone in the dorm, no one wanted to anger him for fear he would refuse to heal you.  Baekhyun was no different.  

But time stretched out and the two showed no signs of being done and the longer he waited the more stupid yelling at D.O. sounded.  He was just about to turn back to his bunk when D.O. lifted something in his hand.  

The light mage did a double take.  Was he really?  No he couldn’t be!  But he was.  In his hand the earth master held a knife.  Quiet as a cat Baekhyun turned on his heel.  That night he laid awake staring at the ceiling for hours imagining he saw the flash of a knife in the dark.


	33. Will Changing Solve Anything?

    The morning alarm screeched down from the ceiling and Baekhyun wished he was dead.  He couldn’t remember falling asleep last night.  His eyes hurt and must be horribly bloodshot from staring at the ceiling the whole time.  But the alarm had rung and he couldn’t afford to be late.  

    That was the problem really, he couldn’t afford to screw up at all.  Resigned he swung from his bed.  His little internal monologue had cost him precious seconds, the line in front of him ensured he would be taking a cold shower that morning.  Just perfect.  

    Sure enough by the time he made it into the bathroom the water was freezing.  Great way to wake up, the voice in his head chipped in helpfully as he lathered soup through his hair.  But nothing was destined to go right for him that morning and he got soap in his eyes.  Trying to wash it out he slipped and elbowed into the blurry shape of another trainee.  

    His mumbled sorry was cut off as a fist slammed into his side sending him reeling under the spray from the shower.  Spluttering he knew he must look like a drowned rat.  The good news was that  it got the soap out of his eyes so he could see the next punch as it came at him.  

    He ducked away with a squeal ranting at his attacker.  “What the hell is your problem!  I said sorry!”  

    “You think a sorry is gonna cut it!?”  The boy yelled back.  “Not after what you guys did to me!”  He swung again but it was slow and as Baekhyun rolled out of the way he noticed a large bruise blooming in the center of the angry boy’s chest.  

    He came again unperturbed.  “You shits think you can walk all over us now that you’re SPECIAL?!  Well you can’t!”  

    By this point Baekhyun was darting around the showers trying to find a way out, but the crazy boy was between him and the locker room.  Slowly he was being backed towards the wall.  He just hoped the boy kept missing.  Trainees were hastily exiting the area around them, water shutting off as they went.  Soon the light master was no longer getting wet but no closer to escaping.  Sliding on the slick floor Baekhyun went down with a yelp.  Great, now his ankle was probably sprained.  

    The locker room sounded like it was in a commotion yet no one seemed in a rush  to get off their butt and actually help him.  Until the last person he would have expected showed up to stand between him and the advancing trainee.  

    Lay stood defiant in the attackers path but Baekhyun felt no better for the healer’s paper thin defense.  Lay knew how to fight, he just didn’t.  This was just asking to get hurt.  

    His worries were confirmed as the angry boy scoffed.  “What, you come out to heal me or something.”  

    It wasn’t an unreasonable suggestion Baekhyun thought wryly as he looked at the other boy.  Besides the large bruise on his chest there was also a nice purple blotch forming along his jaw.  

    However Lay shook his head.  “No, I will not heal you.”  He replied levelly, voice without a hint of fear.  

    The injured boy snarled, even more enraged he charged forward blindly now intent on taking them both out.  He hit Lay like a truck and almost bowled him over.  But the unicorn latched onto the oncoming boy’s arm, dragging him down but not stopping him.  Baekhyun scrabbled backwards as fast as he could trying to get his feet underneath him but knew it would be too late.  As his back hit the wall he cringed preparing for impact.  

    Suddenly a hand came down on the raging trainee’s shoulder and Baekhyun praised the heavens he was saved.  Until he saw just who had come to his rescue.  D.O. stood there immobilizing the attacker with one hand.  

    Baekhyun screamed.  A flash of white went off as his power activated by accident, blinding everyone with their eye’s open.  In the confusion D.O. lost his hold on the boy and there was a scuffle as the three went down in a tangle of limbs.  Everything was made worse as the breakfast alarm rang from the ceiling, making everyone deff as well as blind.  

    Someone grunted, a loud exhale that sounded like they had lost all the air in their lungs unexpectedly.  And then silence.  

 

    Someone screamed.  

    Lay choked.  

    Staggering backwards he hit the wall and slid to the floor.  Baekhyun remained frozen staring at the hilt protruding from the unicorn’s side.  After the alarm and the loud scream things were deathly quiet until somewhere a door banged.  He hoped that had been someone going to get a manager because D.O. had just stabbed the healer.  

    But for someone who had just stabbed a teammate the earth master looked far too calm.  Scrabbling to his feet Baekhyun pointed a finger at the short boy trying to get his lungs to work.  Slowly the room began freaking out around them.  The angry boy was staring at Lay and spluttering just as confused as everyone else, Xiumin and Suho ran forward to kneel next to the unicorn looking for a way to help.  

    In all the chaos D.O. stood still.  Catching Baekhyun’s eye he held a finger up to his lips.  Like hell he was staying silent!  But before he could get the words out his persistent shadow found him and handed him a towel.  Distracted he tied the fabric around his waist as Chanyeol leaned against the wall next to him.  Modesty secured he gingerly shifting his weight from foot to foot and let out a hiss.  It seemed he had been wrong about spraining his ankle though it twinged every time he stood on it, but not too badly.  

    Any further inspections of his health were cut short by the arrival of the seniors on duty, all of them, and a team from the clinic.  Quickly the medics began to load the injured unicorn onto a stretcher.  Baekhyun watched as they lifted him. Their eyes met and Baekhyun started.  Lay was looking right at him.  Slow and deliberate he shook his head pressing his lips together till they turned white.  And then he was out the door faster then Baekhyuhn could think, only a smear of red on the floor to show where he had been.  

    The remaining seniors took charge of the situation.  Boa paced the floor in front of them while Jessica and Heechul stationed themselves among the trainees.  The lady of SM’s wrath was written clearly on her face.  

    “You are going to tell me exactly what happened right now.”  She growled and it was not a question.  Pinning them with her eyes she looked from face to face waiting for someone to speak.  

    Before anyone else had a chance D.O. raised his hand.  “Go.”  She pointed at him never stopping her pacing.  

    “He attacked Baekhyun.”  He pointed at the bruised trainee who now found himself very nervous instead of very angry.  He began spluttering out excuses till Boa rounded on him.  

    “Shut up now.”  She snapped.  

    “Lay and I tried to stop him.”  D.O. continued.  “Then he pulled a knife and stabbed Lay.”  He finished.  An uproar arose at his accusation, everyone speaking over each other drowning the offender’s pleas as he tried to defend himself.  

    Baekhyun flinched back as Boa rounded on him this time.  “Is this correct?”  She demanded.  

    He nodded slowly.  “I-I think so.”  Frankly the full effect of Boa’s stare was intimidating in the extreme.  

    “You think so?”  She didn’t let up sounding outraged at his uncertainty.  

    “Uhh,” The light mage blanked for a moment.  “I mean it is true he attacked me.”  He pointed indicating the guilty trainee.  “But I let off a flash just before Lay got hurt so my eyes were closed.”  He hoped that was vague enough for whatever D.O. and Lay had planned but still truthful so he wouldn’t get in trouble.  

    Boa narrowed her eyes.  “So then how did you see it?”  She asked turning back to D.O.  

    The earth master shrugged eyes wide.  “I did not have the knife, Lay did not have the knife, no one else was close enough.  It had to be him.”  

    Boa sighed.  “That’s all well and good but unless someone else saw it or there is proof I will have to call in Changmin.  This is a very serious matter I hope you all understand that.”  

    It might have been his imagination but Baekhyun could swear D.O. swallowed nervously at the mention of SM’s resident lie detector.  

    “Did anyone else see anything?”  She scanned the crowd of half dressed boys.  No one spoke up.  “Anyone?”  

    D.O. closed his eyes his face turning white.  

    “Wait!”  At the last moment a voice broke into the proceedings.  Baekhyun watched curiously as a boy came forward.  It was Luhan.  Not about to question help from any corner at this point D.O. watched intently as the telekinetic stopped in front of the crowd.  He pointed at the accused boy.  “I saw him steal a knife from the kitchen last week.”  Once again murmurs broke out across the room.  

    “That’s a lie!”  The angry trainee burst out glaring daggers at Luhan.  “You too-“  

    “It’s true!”  A new voice cut him off.  This time it was Suho.  The water mage pushed his way through the crowd to stand next to Luhan.  Glancing at the telekinetic briefly he focused on Boa.  “He attacked Sehun with it.”  

    More murmurs.  The boy being put on trial was reduced to splutters, his face turning bright red.  Baekhyun was beginning to worry it would explode.  Stupid trainee brains in his hair before breakfast, just what he needed.  

    “Where is Sehun?”  Boa demanded.  

    “Here.”  The wind master answered from where he had been lurking behind Luhan.  

    “Is this true?”  The lady continued her interrogation.  

    Sehun nodded.  

    “He went to the clinic for the night so there’s a record of it.”  Suho supplied helpfully.  

    After a moment to digest all the information Boa nodded.  “I think the evidence is sufficient.”  Gesturing at the bruised boy she pronounced the verdict.  “Bring him to my office.”  

    Panicking, the boy made a break for but was stopped almost immediately as Jessica’s diamond hand clamped down on the back of his neck.  Kicking and screaming profanities she dragged him from the room.  The silence after his removal was filled with dread.  Something was going to happen to him and it wouldn’t be good.  

    Boa wrapped things up quickly.  “All trainees please follow Heechul to breakfast in an orderly fashion.  Members of the new group please remain in the dorm until further notice.”  And with that she made her exit.

 

    The dorm before breakfast was a sight none of them had seen before.  Either you were in practice or you were dead sick at the clinic but you never missed breakfast.  The sun had not yet risen fully and the florescent lights cast harsh shadows on all but the very back of the room where the window softened the glare.  

    Not knowing what to do with themselves they milled around, clumping into groups here and there.  Most accosted Baekhyun and D.O. demanding details.  The earth master sat tight lipped refusing to answer any questions and Baekhyun kept an eye on him at all times.  There was something fishy going on he was sure of it.  Luhan hung back by the lockers.  As the panic over Lay’s injury calmed down and they took stock of their numbers it became apparent that there were a few heads missing.  

    “Where’s Tao and Kris?”  Chanyeol asked from his self appointed spot in Baekhyun’s shadow.  

    Looking around no one could find them until Chen spoke up.  “They might still be sleeping.  Weren’t up yet when I left.”  He shrugged.  

    Chanyeol used his considerable height to look into Kris’s top bunk.  “He’s not here.”  He announced brows drawing together.  “Do you think he went to breakfast?”  

    Chen shook his head.  “I think you misunderstood.”  He grinned.  Turning to the back of the room he waved for them to follow.  At least half the boys traipsed down the bunks to the end.  Luhan took a step forward to follow the herd but thought better of it, staying near the bathroom.  D.O. didn’t move so neither did Baekhyun.  

    Now that the others were gone he glared at the earth mage outright.  “You lied.”  He hissed.  

    Looking up at him with huge eyes D.O. sneered.  “And you’re in a towel.”  Baekhyun flushed but held his ground.  

    “Nice try.  You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”  He growled.  “You had that knife.  I saw it last night.”  

    D.O. looked like he would have liked to throw up his hands, but didn’t.  Presumably he was too composed for that.  “Yes I had the knife.  And you know who gave it to me?  Suho and Xiumin.  Will you leave me alone now?”  

    If he hadn’t been so angry Baekhyun thought he might have been proud of the earth master, that was more words in a row than he’d probably said in a month.  But he didn’t have time to be impressed.  

    “I’m not going to leave until you admit you stabbed Lay.”  It was hard to look threatening in a towel but he tried, stepping towards D.O. with a glare.  Something worked, though it probably wasn’t his intimidating body language.  The earth master bristled like he had during lessons at the mention of Kai.  

    “Do you have any idea what just happened in there? I just saved all of us!”  He hissed voice shaking as he too stepped towards his opponent.  

    “Well halle-frickin-luja!”  He hissed.  Baekhyun supposed the word bullheaded described them both pretty well.  It was times like these that got him into trouble.  Times when he really should back down but couldn’t.  

    “You saved us!  Who cares!?  All I care about is that you stabbed a teammate with a knife!”  

    They were close enough now that he could have reached out and grabbed the earth master.  But grabbing D.O. was never a good idea and he baulked, pausing for a split second.  Unfortunately the doe eyed boy caught it and made a swipe of his own.  Baekhyun jumped back with a yelp stumbling when his ankle twinged.  Slowed by the pain he failed to move in time and D.O. grabbed a handful of his hair to hold him steady.  Bracing himself he prepared for the punch.  But it never came.  

    “Stop!”  

    With a tearing sound D.O. slowed, his body rocking back on his heels.  

    “Please stop.”  Luhan begged pulling them apart with his hands now.  Surprised into inaction they let the telekinetic place himself between them. 

     Turning to Baekhyun he continued.  “They saved ME.  That boy was awful and they were both very brave to do what they did.”  

    He blinked tiredly, this close Baekhyun could see the dark circles under the telekinetic eyes.  He looked terrible.  But he could’t let that sway him.  

    “I don’t care who saved who.  I don’t care that they were the bravest kids on the playground.  All I care about is that he-“  He indicated D.O. with his jaw.  “-is willing to stab a member of his team!”  

    D.O. lunged at him but Luhan held him back by his shirt with his power.  

    Baekhyun had to fight not to flinch away.  “There!  You see!  He’s attacking me!”  Since he wasn’t wearing clothes Luhan held the light mage back with his own body as Baekhyun tried to scratch at the earth master.  

    Chest heaving D.O. allowed himself to be pulled away.  Ever the sensible one he closed his eyes for a moment, when next he opened them his calm surface had returned and Baekhyun hated him for it.  When he spoke his voice shook belying the tension underneath.  

    “You have no idea how I felt when Lay asked me to do that.  He said he would stab himself if I didn’t.”  D.O. swallowed, the tremor in his voice spreading to his hands as he held them up to his face.  

    Transfixed Baekhyun watched the stoic boy tremble.  “Despite what you seem to think I’m not a child anymore.  I’ve had to make dangerous decisions before.  Don’t you think I know how bad I could have screwed up?”  He closed his hands into fists, eyes big and bright as he looked at them like they were covered in blood.  

    Now that was a face Baekhyun recognized.  He’d seen it on himself in the mirror.  The resemblance was eerie.  Unable to stay angry with something he identified with so closely he sighed.  

    “Fine.  But I’m not the child you think I am either.  I’ve made those decisions too and you want to know what?  I made the wrong ones.”  He had to pause to swallow the bile that rose in his throat at the memory, hands clenched so tight his nails cut into his palms in little crescents.  Stairing the earth master down he could not be more serious.  “So if you stab anyone else in the back, asked for or not, I will make you pay.”  

    Betrayal was not something he would stand for, never again.  

    Blank faced, composed once more, D.O. nodded extending his hand between them.  “Deal.”  He muttered, voice flat.  One word one breath, it seemed his talkative moment was over.  

    Not waisting a moment Baekhyun grasped the offered hand firmly.  If he let himself think about it for even a second he wouldn’t be able to take it.  It was a short brisk shake, neither holding on longer than was necessary.  Pulling back, their retreat was interrupted by someone clapping.  Luhan looked all too excited that they had made up.  Unperturbed by the glares both were sending him he reached out to put an arm around them both.  

    “Yay!  Everyone’s ok!”  He chirped excitedly, some of the exhaustion falling away in the wake of his sunny smile.  Baekhyun watched in amusement as D.O. went ridged eyes glaring at the floor, suffering for the telekinetic to touch him.  Luckily it looked like there was something holding Luhan back form outright squeezing them and for that Baekhyun would be eternally grateful.  He may have made peace with the earth mage but he had no intention of instantly becoming his best friend.  

    Shrugging Luhan’s arm off, D.O. headed back towards his bunk.  

    The telekinetic gazed after him crestfallen.  “Where are you going?”  He asked looking like a kicked puppy.  

    “To read.”  D.O. answered without even glancing back.  The Chinese boy was pouting like someone had just taken away his new toy.  Baekhyun snorted in amusement, heading back towards the bathroom himself.  

    “Where are YOU going?”  Luhan whined.  

    “To get dressed.”  Baekhyun huffed picking at his towel.  His hair was almost dry and styled all wrong.  

    But he wouldn’t be Baekhyun if he didn’t deliver a parting shot before he left.  Turning around to walk backwards, his ankle feeling much better, he pointed a finger at the lost looking Luhan.  “Don’t think this makes us friends or anything.  I know how your brain works, you’re already planning picnics and slumber parties aren’t you?  Well cut it out.”      

    Sidestepping a shoe in what he hoped was a cool and controlled fashion the light mage made his exit.  

    Alone in the dorm Luhan looked around.  There was laughter and voices coming from the end of the aisle and he would have liked nothing better than to join them, but he hesitated.  He had caused so much pain, hurt so many of them.  They had every right to be mad at him right now.  

    But if he did nothing than he would remain alone.  And more than anything he hated being alone when he could be among others.  As the laughter began heading back his direction he squared his shoulders.  There was a lot of explaining to do.  

    As the group made their way back towards him Xiumin smiled and waved at the front calling his name.  Lifting his hand to give a small wave in return Luhan wondered if things might be ok soon.


	34. She Blinks at a Consistent Frequency

Tao felt like he’d been hit with a ton of bricks.  He’d woken up to someone poking him repeatedly in the shoulder, rocking him gently forward.   Even that small motion had caused his head to throb.  It felt like someone was trying to split it open like a coconut.  Groaning he hugged his pillow closer and tried to block it all out.  Couldn’t they see he was NOT in the mood to go anywhere?  His pillow was so warm and his head hurt so much…  

But then his pillow moved bumping into him and he pulled away with a disgruntled noise.  Cracking his eyes open to see what in the blazes was going on he quickly shut them again.  The light in the room was so bright it sent stabbing pain through his eyes into his brain.  

The poking was back and unable to see anything he curled away from the merciless finger, running his head straight into something.  He recoiled with a yelp flailing with an arm as he got the terrible feeling he was going to fall off the bed.  

Strong arms caught him and a deep voice rumbled something in AST near his ear but with the pain in his head he couldn’t understand a word of it.  Whatever was said the prodding thankfully stopped.  Content for the moment he let himself be pulled closer to a warm chest.  

This time when Kris spoke it was in mandarin.  “Tao, you ok?”  His voice rumbled deep and gravely with sleep.  Now wasn’t that a ridiculous question.  Tao would have snorted but his brain hurt too much right now for anything to be funny.  

“Noooo ‘m not.”  He mumbled mouth full of cotton.  A hand came to lift his face into the light.  He cringed but unable to put up a fight he went.  

“Where’s Lay?”  He croaked.  Surely the healer would be able to fix this. 

A chuckle came from the dragon as he smoothed away his bangs.  “Lay already healed you last night kid.”  Tao felt his hopes fly out the window.  As Kris spoke to the others in AST again he let his head fall back to rest in the corner of the dragon’s neck.  Another deep voice answered the dragon.  That must have been Chanyeol.  The only word spoken that cleared his fuzzy brain was Lay’s name.  

It was very odd being unable to understand any of the standard language.  It was like he was back to square one after six months of diligent learning.  He sure hoped it wasn’t permanent.  

Breathing deep he focused on what he could sense in the dark.  The room was relatively quiet and maybe a bit brighter than normal.  It was hard to tell behind his eyelids.  The usual morning bustle was gone and with a start he began to worry if perhaps they had over slept.  If they had they would be punished and that would be very bad.  They might even get taken out of the new group!  He would survive but Kris didn’t deserve that.  It would be all his fault!

Fear rising at the thought he squirmed in the dragon’s hold.  Leaning back he tried to peel his eyes open to look around but the older boy refused to let go.  Holding fast Kris pulled him back in shushing him with his voice and a soothing hand on his back.  

“Leggo we’re gonna be late.”  Tao moaned, voice slurring the words horribly but the dragon seemed unworried and Tao couldn’t keep squirming for long.  Soon what little energy he had ran out and he slumped back down into Kris’ arms.  

“Shhh, no we aren’t don’t worry.”  Kris murmured running his hand down Tao’s back calmingly.  

“Really?”  He couldn’t quite believe it.  They never had a morning off.  

“Really.”  Kris nodded.  “Something happened but don’t worry about that now.  What do you need?”  The dragon asked voice low like thunder right by his ear.  

“Mmph, aspirin?”  Tao tried hopefully.  

Kris laughed.  “If only we were that rich.  No, anything else?  How about food.  Are you hungry?”  

Tao hadn’t really thought about it till then but as soon as Kris asked it was like a beast awoke in his stomach, the empty ache only outclassed by the one in his head.  He nodded but quickly stopped as the motion jarred his head.  Food sounded amazing and water too, his mouth felt like he had swallowed a bunch of cotton, all the fluff floating around in his throat.  

Kris said some things to the others.  Now that he was a bit more awake Tao could make out some of the other voices too.  Besides Chanyeol there was Xiumin and Suho and what might have been Chen.  Comforted by their familiar presence he let himself drift in a haze on Kris’s shoulder, content to wait till something else happened.

 

He seemed to spend forever drifting in a fog of cloudy dark, the hunger in his stomach getting louder till it almost drowned out the pain in his head.  Through it all the dragon’s warmth stayed constant.  

Somewhere along the line the lights switched off sending the dorm into a sort of twilight gloom.  He perceived the change from behind his eyelids.  He still couldn’t open them but was grateful none the less.  

After what seemed a lifetime his nose detected the smell of food.  Unprepared his stomach did a lurch and for a moment he was afraid he would throw up all over Kris and his bed.  Luckily the dragon noticed and helped him sit up on the edge before anything could happen.  His stomach rolled but remained intact.  

Groaning he leaned on Kris for support and warmth.  Without the dragon’s arms surrounding him the dorm felt mighty cold.  Ever helpful Kris pulled the blanket up around his shoulders.  

“You gonna be able to eat?”  He asked sounding much more alert.  

Tao wasn’t really sure but he was so hungry he was willing to try.  He nodded, forgetting what that motion did to his head.  Stopping quickly he hissed, bring a hand up to fist in his hair.  Gently Kris loosened his grip smoothing his locks back into place.  

“Guess we’ll start with something easy then.”  

Taking his hand he placed a spoon in it, fitting his fingers over top he helped Tao hold it which was good, he was shaking so hard he might have dropped it had the dragon let go.  The first mouthful of broth exploded on his tongue and he shivered at the taste.  Slowly Kris helped him eat the whole bowl and found him water afterwards.  

Feeling His strength returning Tao cracked his eyes open once more glad this time when he didn’t have to jam them shut immediately after.  Glancing at Kris through slits he couldn’t help but blush.  

“You are not wearing a shirt.”  He muttered.  Looking down he was sure his ears were turning red.  

To his mortification Kris laughed.  The sound grated on his sensitive hearing and made the blush climb further up his neck.  

“I’m sorry it’s just that was all you could say last night!”  Kris wheezed trying to gain control over his face once more.  This didn’t help Tao’s embarrassment any and with a groan he hid his face in his hands.  Kris tried to comfort him but the occasional snort still made it’s way out and he had the weird idea that if he had been better he might have tried to punch the dragon to get him to sound less smug.  

“Tao, it’s ok.  You were really… adorable yesterday.”  

Stricken the dark boy groaned wishing he could sink through the floor.  Wallowing in his misery he completely missed how the dragon paused for a moment before the word adorable.  

Wrapping an arm around him Kris leaned in close to whisper in his ear and Tao’s face burned.  “Besides you are hardly one to talk.”  His voice belied his grin and warm fingers glided up Tao’s very much shirtless chest.  

Startled beyond thought he jumped at the contact.  Kris’s hand both burned, leaving a delightful tingle in its wake, and crawled like bugs on his skin.  Propelled at least a foot in the air by his adrenalin there was a soft thump as his head bumped into the bunk above him.  With a yelp he almost tumbled over, explosions going off behind his eyes as his head throbbed.  Unbalanced as he was he would have tumbled from the bed but Kris caught him.  

“Christ Tao, you ok?!”  He quickly bundled the boy into his arms making sure to keep the blanket between them this time.  Tao curled into the fetal position and whimpered.  The shock and pain twanging through him in discordant thrums.  

“Kris did you break the sick boy again?”  Chanyeol called from the head of the group coming back to see them.  

Kris scowled, he had not broken Tao.  Well not intentionally.  And what was this, again, business.  He had had nothing to do with Tao getting hurt the first time.  He’’d been his savior thank you very much.  He wrapped the boy in his arms more securely, blanket and all, frowning darkly at the advancing phoenix.  

The contingent he was leading came to sit on Chen’s bed across from them, ignoring the lightning mage’s protests.  Doing a quick head count Kris was glad to see that almost everyone was there.  Not releasing Tao from his grasp he looked them over.  He was pleased to see that the only one’s missing where Baekhyun and D.O.  Even Luhan was hanging tentatively in the back holding onto Xiumin’s hand.  This would be as good a time as any to ask.  

“So what on earth happened this morning?  Where is Lay”  He questioned hoping that Tao was recovered enough to listen as well.  He’d gotten a bit of the story when they’d first woke up but his brain hadn’t been able to make much sense of it then.  

Suho took over for the group, filling him in on all the details.  “So that boy we don’t like attacked Baekhyun this morning in the showers, no one’s really sure why, and Baekhyun for once refuses to talk.”  

Chen snorted.  “Imagine that.”  He mumbled not even trying to be quiet about it.  Chanyeol looked off anxiously up the bunks where Kris assumed the light master must be.  

“For some reason Lay was the first to try stop him.”  Suso continued.  Kris frowned, why had the healer been the first on the scene?  But he held onto his questions and let the water mage keep talking.  

“Soon after D.O. showed up and tried to help.  But then things got weird.  Baekhyun set off a flash right in our faces so no one saw what happened next.  When I could see again Lay was on the floor with a knife in his side.”  He finished looking around at the others for confirmation.  They all nodded.  

“When management came D.O. said the other boy did  it.”  Xiumin spoke leaning against the bunk holding Luhan’s hand tight.  “And so we told them about the other night with Sehun as well and they took him away.”  Beside him Luhan swallowed like he wanted to say something but in the end kept his lips tightly shut.  

Just then their meeting was interrupted by the doors to the dorm swinging open as an active senior walked in.  Everyone fell silent as their visitor was none other than Boa herself.  Looking regal as always she glanced around the room spying their little huddle in the back.  

“Come here.”  She called, voice stony as with a wave she motioned them over.  

On their feet in an instant, those in the back trooped towards the lady of SM.  Kris did his best to bundle Tao in his blanket as he helped the poor kid stumble up to the front.  Sensibly, D.O. and Baekhyun both emerged from their hiding spots and joined them.  

Boa’s eyes scanned over them like a machine coming to rest on Tao where he hung off of Kris’ shoulder.  Without blinking she stared him down.  

“What happened now?”  She asked her voice like steel.  

With a gulp Kris tried to push away the rising nerves that threatened to consume him.  He wasn’t sure why he was so worried, they had nothing to hide.  But still Boa’s gaze made him think one wrong word would send him to his death.  

“He, he got hit in the head last night.”  He managed after a moment.  

Not waisting a second Boa strode over to the dark haired boy.  Lifting his head she inspected him for damage.  Kris went stiff as Boa’s hair tickled his nose.  Never before had he been so close to the woman.  Her aura was strong enough to chill even his normally heated skin.  

Beside him Tao tried to right himself.  Clutching his blanket he looked up at Boa through puffy, slitted eyes.  “I am alright.”  He mumbled in mandarin.  

“Who did this?”  Boa asked, her voice harsh as broken glass.  

Tao blinked obviously having a hard time forming an answer so Kris took it upon himself even if it ment drawing this cold woman’s attention back to himself.  “Another trainee after lessons yesterday.”  The lady’s gaze pierced into him like laser beams.  “Lay already healed him he just has a bad headache.”  He said for lack of anything else to say.  

Boa continued to stare at him impassively.  

“Oh and the guy who did it probably has a large bruise on his chest and one on his jaw.”  Kris babbled hoping something he said would divert Boa’s overwhelming attention from him.  

It must have worked for letting go of Tao she straightened up.  Looking down at the dark haired boy a smile softened her face to Kris’ amazement.  “I will get you some painkillers.”  She spoke softly.  

To the surprise of all in the room she stroked his hair gently before speaking to no one in particular.  “Breakfast will be here for all of you momentarily.  That will be all for now.”  

Not offering a word of explanation Boa turned on her heal and walked out the door.

 

Furious, the lady of SM.  Marched towards her office where the boy responsible for hurting Tao was waiting.  The rest of management was beside themselves that their little healer had been injured but at this point that was only an insignificant detail.  A nice little coincidence to get the rest of the company behind her decision to have the culprit removed from the trainee program.  Opening the door to her office the boy turned to look at her, one side of his face bruised a nice ripe purple. 

This boy had hurt Tao.  She would see to it he never stood within these walls again.  


	35. Let Go and do Your Best to Chase Me

“Wow Tao, how’d you get so cozy with Boa?”  Chanyeol asked around a mouthful of toast sending crumbs everywhere.  Beside him Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in disgust as bits flew onto his plate.  

Not long after Boa’s departure some of the kitchen staff had wheeled in two trollies full of food and talk had been cut off for a time as they all realized how hungry they had been.  

Thanks to the soup earlier Tao hadn’t been as starving as the others.  After swallowing the pain killers brought to him he’d sat quietly to the side nibbling on a piece of bread.  Lost in his own thoughts he almost missed Chanyeol’s question.  

Thinking in AST still hurt his head but thankfully the words were starting to come back to him.  He was relieved to find the block was temporary, that he wouldn’t have to completely relearn the language from scratch.  

Unsure how to respond he hide behind his toast, blinking owlishly at the eyes on him.  He knew his relationship with Boa was a bit better than the other trainees but he didn’t think he could explain how much he owed her without sounding like a stalker or violating his information restrictions.  It just so happened she’d saved his life.  He was eternally grateful to her.  In a way he supposed it was he who had the odd relationship with Boa and not the other way around.  Unsure what to say to Chanyeol without bringing up topics he was forbidden to speak of he just shrugged.  

Opening his mouth to keep talking it looked like the phoenix was unsatisfied with his response but before he could get a word out Kris cut him off.  

“Leave him be Yeol.”  Kris spoke through a bite of egg never looking up from his plate.  The phoenix huffed but listened to his friend.  

Next he spoke it was addressed to the whole table.  “Are pain killers really that expensive?”  He mussed accidentally slopping some of his runny egg onto Baekhyun’s plate.  The light mage glared but as always the phoenix was impervious to all attempts to chasten him.  

Much to everyones surprise it was Chen who answered the question.  “Common pain killers go for anywhere between 300 and 500 yuan on the market.  More if you know where to look.”  Swallowing he stabbed at his eggs with an awkwardly held fork.  “Penicillin and other antibiotics will get you upwards of 1,500.  But if you’re selling that stuff you’re asking for it.”  

The room was silent as he finished his little price listing and shoved another bite into his mouth.  The bread felt like cardboard in Tao’s throat.  He’d had no idea what he’d just swallowed had been so precious.  He was so used to pain killers being available to everyone, he hadn’t even thought about it.  He’d never actually taken it in pill form before either.  It had always been injected directly through his implants along with the other serums.  He swallowed the bread and it rasped down his throat.  No wonder such a fuss was being made that Lay was injured.  He must be saving the clinic a fortune in drugs and supplies. 

Talk swiftly turned to lighter topics as everyone tried to forget the harsh reality of the healer’s injury.

 

“Grab him Baekhyun!”  Chanyeol shouted as he raced across the court to where the short light mage was the only defender in the way of the basket.  

They had never been called back to class after the morning’s incident.  It seemed management had forgotten about them.  So after hours spent waiting around in the dorms with nothing to do they had been at their breaking point.  It was nice to have a day off but for boys who were used to being active it had felt like being trapped.  

After an attempt to play tag had resulted in the near collapse of a bunk bed they had decided to relocate.  Finding the gym empty Chanyeol had immediately begged them to play a game with him.  There was enough people for two whole teams and the phoenix had been thrilled beyond words when he’d finally gotten everyone to agree.  

With his head still aching a bit it was decided Tao would sit out and be the referee.  He tried to protest that he knew nothing about basketball but Kris had patted him on the head and assured him it would’t matter.  He and Chanyeol had chosen teams and the game had begun.  

It soon became clear that some had been more serious about playing than others.  The dragon and the phoenix were going at each other with their usual ferocity while the others tried to keep up around them.  Kai and Sehun were doing ok on Kris’ side.  Both fairly tall, they shot over the shorter boys’ heads to their curses.  Xiumin and Luhan were fast on the ground but lacked the ability to score and while Suho tried, the overly serious water mage couldn’t dribble to save his life.  Chen was actually the best after the two leaders but he had an odd habit of screwing up whenever the dragon got near, giving him the ball much to Chanyeol’s annoyance.  D.O. stood on the court like he just didn’t care and yet somehow his team was still winning. 

When Chanyeol called for Baekhyun to ‘grab him’ the light mage did just that.  Running smack dab into the earth master and tackling him to the ground.  

“No not that one!”  The phoenix wailed as Sehun made it to the basket and scored another point.  

“Hey, I cry foul!”  Kai shouted wiping sweat from his brow glaring at Baekhyun as he grinned down at D.O. in triumph.  The earth master’s face was dark as a stormy night.  

“Hey ref are you even watching?”  Kris smirked over at the side of the gym.  

Tao was too busy laughing to make any kind of call and Chen took the moment to grab the ball and pass it to Chanyeol at the other end who tossed it up to score.  

“Fine if you’re gonna be like that!”  Luhan grinned wickedly, and the ball stopped dead floating right over the basket without going in.  

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelled outraged as the ball abruptly reversed course and flew back across the court into the telekinetic’s hands.  Luhan stuck out his tongue, trotting down the court obviously using his power to dribble the ball, not his hands.  

Till suddenly his feet slid right out from under him and he went down with a yelp, ball flying off into a corner.  Kai poofed out of existence for a moment, snapping back into sight in the corner to grab it.  Everyone was shouting and Tao slumped to the floor laughing as chaos erupted across the court.  

Suho and Xiumin tried to use their powers to even the score but Kris had chosen a better team.  When Luhan and Kai weren’t blatantly using their abilities to ferry the ball across the floor Sehun was sweeping it out of the other teams hands with his wind and Kris was flying over everyones heads to score.  

D.O., finally invested in the game, made a beeline straight for Baekhyun and the light mage fled.  They chased each other about the floor completely ignoring what was supposed to be basketball going on around them.  Everyone was breathing hard and smiling, even the team that was loosing miserably.  

Things paused for a moment as Luhan yelped and dropped the ball he’d just swished away from Chen’s fingers.  Immediately it was reclaimed by Chanyeol and the madness continued but the lightning mage was no longer smiling.  Picking his way through the mess carefully he left the court coming to sit next to Tao.  

Wiping tears from his eyes he glanced beside him as Chen slid down the wall.  “Are you ok?”  He asked, giggles still erupting between his words even though his stomach ached.  

Nodding Chen extended his hand forefinger to thumb.  As he pulled them apart a spark of electricity arced between them with a snap.  

In companionable silence they watched as boys collapsed in exhaustion one by one and the fun wound down to a halt.  

“That was blatant cheating.”  Chanyeol huffed on his back, one finger stuck up in the air at nothing.  “I demand a better referee next time.”  

Tao giggled compulsively.  Feeling daring and brave he called.  “Is not what basketball is supposed to be like?”  

Chanyeol made a noise of outrage, arm flopping down to cover his eyes.  

Propped on his elbows beside him Kris snorted.  “I thought you did an excellent job Tao.”  He huffed shaking the sweat from his hair like a dog.  Tao was sure he should have thought it was gross, instead he found the motion incredibly endearing.  Kris cocked his head to glance at him and Tao found himself caught staring.   

“Thanks.”  He managed, finishing in a disturbingly girlish giggle.  Ever since that morning when he had finally grasped that Kris had slept in the same bad as him while they were both shirtless he had blushed every time the dragon looked at him.  

From the floor Chanyeol made a noise of protest.  “You guys are a bunch of stinky cheaters.”  He whined.  

Kris flopped back to join him on his back.  “You started it.  Who tells their teammate to TACKLE someone in basketball?  Choose your team better next time.”  His words may have stung but his voice was laced with humor.  

With a thump and a yelp the final race of the night came to an end as Baekhyun fell to the might of D.O. and a mysteriously appearing basketball.  They went down in the reverse of what happened earlier, D.O. pinning the light mage to the floor as Baekhyun screamed to be released.  

Not one to leave a teammate hanging Luhan joined the pile, flopping down on top of the unfortunate light mage as well.  Soon after Xiumin followed and Kai joined the stack too dragging Sehun with him.  Though the teleporter made a point to land more on D.O. than on the light mage.  

“Get off me you fat asses!  Xiumin what are you doing you were on my team!”  Baekhyun shrieked, the pile on top of him fell to peels of laughter.  

“Chanyeol!  This is your fault fix it!”  He bellowed.  

Groaning the phoenix rolled over to his stomach ignoring his teammate’s distress.  Eyes catching sight of Chen they lit up.  

“You!  That’s right you abandoned us!”  He grumbled pointing a finger this time in the lightning mage’s direction.  

Chen smiled sweetly at his captain.  “Sorry boss, my self preservation instincts told me it was best to get while the getting was good.”  

Maybe he didn’t want to ruin the happy atmosphere but Tao couldn’t help noticing he made no mention of his building static charge.  

“You meanie.”  Chanyeol relented with a grumble rolling back over and continuing on until he reached a wall where he could be alone and wallow in his defeat.  

Just then the doors flew open with a bang.  Everyone jumped at the sound.  

In strode Boa and the two seniors from that morning.  Quickly all the piles broke apart, scrambling to their feet.  Heads bowed beneath the lady’s lofty gaze they stood like kids who had been caught doing something they weren’t sure was bad but might get punished for anyway.  

But when she spoke Boa seemed uninterested in their afternoon activity.  “Here you are.  Tell someone where you’re going next time.”  

They nodded humbly, daring to glance up now that it seemed their asses where out of the fire.  

“Things have been sorted out with management and I’m happy to announce that as of today you will be moving into your own quarters.”  

Tao wasn’t sure who started it but a general cheer went up from the boys.  It was short lived as Heechul cocked his hip and glared around at everyone.  

But Boa smiled.  “Yes it is very exciting.  Normally you would not be given your own rooms for sometime yet but as we will be doing some intense inspection of the trainee dorms it was decided to move you sooner.  Think of it as an early christmas present from management.”  

Tao was certain there was more to the decision to move them now than Boa was telling them.  Surely their getting attacked had pushed the date up but she was not claiming so.  Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why now they suddenly showed concern when they had been in danger for some weeks.  But, they were getting to leave the trainee dorms behind, that was all that mattered.  Tao thought no more on it, instead focusing on Boa’s glowing face as she continued to instruct them.  

“-gather your personal items and be ready to meet us at the front gates no later than five o’clock.”  She finished smartly.  Turning on her heal she led her entourage back through the door.  

No sooner had it clicked shut behind them than happy shouts erupted around him.  Tao staggered as a Luhan knocked into him hard hugging him excitedly.  

“We’re getting out of there!  Yes!”  He hopped in place still squeezing Tao in his arms.  His head shook from the bouncing, his skull rattling around at the telekinetic’s exuberance.  

“Not if you kill the poor kid first.”  Xiumin warned but he hugged Tao too.  

As Luhan was finally convinced to release him Tao marveled at their good fortune, but glancing to the side he saw that there was once again one person who did not look at all happy about the news.  

“Chen what is wrong?”  He asked walking over to where the lightning mage was staring grimly at the door their seniors had disappeared through.  Now that he knew he was being watched Chen put on a show of smiling.  

“N-nothing!  Why would anything be wrong?  This is great!  Ahahah!”  His false cheer was almost painful and as he walked off towards the wall Tao wondered just what it would take to make the lighting mage truly happy again.

 

Back in the dorm Baekhyun had no trouble gathering up his few belongings.  Sitting on the top bunk next to his meager pile he rolled his shoulder scowling when he heard it pop in its socket for the billionth time after he’d been dog piled on earlier.  Those boys didn’t know how lucky they were the seniors had shown up, another few seconds and he would have kicked all their asses.  Cause yes, he could totally do that.  

The tink of glass falling and rolling across the floor caught his attention.  Looking down he watched his bunkmate scrabble after the errant bottle.  Catching it he tried to shove it into the bulging sack next to him.  Baekhyun snorted as the addition of one bottle caused two more to be sent rolling across the floor.  Clearly someone was having much more trouble than everyone else.  

Drawn by the noise Chen glanced up at him, the two runaways clasped in his hands.  

“Oh, don’t mind me.  This is highly amusing.  Carry on.”  He grinned slyly down at the lightning mage from his bunk.  

Chen barely had the presence of mind to pay Baekhyun any attention as he went back to trying to stuff the bottles into his bag.  This annoyed him.  He hated being ignored.  Unable to let this stand he continued ribbing the unfortunate boy below him.  

“Where did you even get all this stuff anyway?  You’ve only been here two months now.  You must be quite the pack rat.”  

“Well excuse me princess.”  Chen huffed not bothering to look up at Baekhyun as he hauled another crate of bottles from under the bed.  “But I had a rather lucrative business going on down here which you would have known if you didn’t need so much beauty sleep.”  

Staring between his already stuffed bag and the new full crate he groaned in despair.  “And I was never planing to leave anyway.”  He finished with a sigh.  

Taking pity on the poor boy even though he had called his personal time, beauty sleep, Baekhyun slid down to sit on Chen’s bunk next to his spot on the floor.  Reaching out to pat the bag before him he listened to the clink and slosh of bottles.  The poor thing was full to burst.  

“Hey!  Hands off the merchandise!”  Chen smacked him away indignantly.  

“Well it won’t be yours for long if you can’t keep the seniors from finding it when we leave.”  Baekhyun huffed, nose in the air.  Unable to argue with that accurate assessment Chen groaned.  

“Tell you what.”  the light mage offered, poking at the bag again ignoring Chen’s narrowed eyes.  You give me half and I’ll put whatever you have left in my bag.”  

“Hah!”  Chen barked.  “Half, no way! There’s only this crate left.”  He nudged it with his foot.  “If you can carry it it’s yours.”  

“Fine, but you have to introduce me to your supplier too.”  He haggled.  

The lightning mage snorted.  “Cutting out the middleman are you?”  

Smiling sugar sweet Baekhyun nodded.  No doubt Chen would up the normal price an exorbitant amount when dealing with him for all the trials he’d put the lightning mage through.  

The electric boy sighed rubbing a hand through his hair.  “Fine though she’s not going to like that much.”  

As he packed the bottles away into his own bag Baekhyun grinned smugly, of course Chen ended up saying yes, he really had no choice.  If management found any of his wares during its inspection who knew what they would do but punishment would definitely be in order.  

Shouldering his now much heavier bag they headed to the meeting point.  He couldn’t wait to meet this mysterious supplier, but more than that he was thinking about how to use his ill begotten prize.  Glancing up ahead he spied Chanyeol’s fluffy head of hair above the rest of the milling boys and grinned.  He already had a great idea.


	36. The Sunlight is Always Gentle and Warm

Their new dorms were more than Tao could have ever hoped for.  They were split into two unites with a kitchen and a small common area in each containing a couch, a table and a little black and white boxy tv.  Tao couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen a real to goodness TV that wasn’t a mile high plasma screen or a hologram projector.  He was willing to bet this one didn’t even have sound, Wouldn’t that be novel?  

But the best part was that each unit had not one but two bathrooms each.  No longer would he have to worry about others seeing him in the shower.  There were still two beds to a room but that seemed insignificant after spending almost a whole year packed into one dorm with so many other boys.  There had been no privacy in such a large space.  Now as he flopped happily onto his new twin bed the four walls around him seemed so close.  He stared up at the ceiling not the top of another bunk and marveled at a sight he’d never expected to see again in his life.  

To his left Xiumin sat down on the other bed bouncing a bit on the springy mattress.  The only mar on their perfect new life was management’s dictation of roommates.  They had not been allowed to choose who they would be sleeping with and though Tao was thrilled to be paired with the ice mage he couldn’t deny that he had been disappointed it wasn’t Kris.  The dragon was rooming with Chen and the 10 onlookers were all interested to see how that would go.  

Across the hall he could hear Luhan settling into the room he would be sharing with Lay once the healer was fit to return to them.  Rolling to face the ice mage he watched as he stared out the door with a distant expression on his face.  This was the other problem.  

“Will you be alright not rooming with Luhan?”  He asked sure that Xiumin was sad not to have been paired with his best friend.  

Turning his attention away from the noises across the hall the ice mage looked at Tao with almond eyes.  “Eh.”  He shrugged.  “Luhan needs some time to himself right now.”  

Tao’s brows drew together as he frowned.  “Did something happen?”  

Where Luhan and Xiumin angry with each other?  They’d seemed friendly enough earlier that day during the basketball match.  But after a moment his mind drifted back to the night Xiumin had leaned on his shoulder, asking if he’d done something wrong.  he hoped he wasn’t a terrible person for being so wrapped up in his own feelings to notice if his friends were suffering.  

Letting out an amused huff Xiumin looked back across the hall.  “You could say that.  Luhan doesn’t always make good decisions and this time he payed for it.  But you know what?”  The ice mage looked back at hm with a small smile.  “Things turned out ok so I won’t judge him.  He’s not completely stupid.  He’ll learn from this and if he doesn’t.  Well then I will be angry.”  

Tao nodded, though he felt like he’d missed something important.  There was a lot Xiumin wasn’t saying and he couldn’t tell it was to protect Luhan’s privacy or if he didn’t trust him.  

His inner turmoil must have shone on his face for the next moment a pillow poffed off the top of his head.  Startled he looked up to find the ice mage grinning at him smugly.  

“Stop looking so worried or your eyes will fall out.  Everything’s fine.”  

A second pillow followed the first but this time Tao was ready for it and dodged.  Well if the ice mage wanted to play like that he would oblige him.  All the pillows were now on his side of the room and he began his all out attack.  

Soon the pillow fight escalated into an all out war as Luhan made a daring raid from across the hall and they joined forces to chase him back into his room.  Somewhere along the line Kris and Chen had their room sacked in a search for more pillows pulling even the stoic dragon into the fray.  By the time the six in the other unit came to join them for dinner all five were collapsed on or around the couch in different states of disarray.  

That night Tao slept better than he had in ages exhausted despite the lack of lessons for the day.  His only regret was his blanket no longer had the lingering scent of smoke.  His last conscious thought before sleep claimed him was that he would have to find a way to steal Kris’s blanket along with his pillows.

  


Baekhyun tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Chen to gather his things.  It was their free time for the evening and he had finally gotten the evasive little troll to agree to introduce him to his supplier.  The bottles he’d acquired after liberating them from under Chen’s bed had turned out to contain alcohol just as he’d expected.  A clear liquid that smelled of gasoline.  The fumes alone had been enough to make Baekhyun light headed.  Clearly home made, clearly illegal.  His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he refused to leave Chen alone until he’d told him who he was getting the stuff from.  

Eventually his ex-bunkmate had caved under what he called incessant nagging.  Baekhyun preferred to think he’d asked rather nicely.  So now he found himself standing just inside the door of Kris and Chen’s new room while the lightning mage rummaged around under his new bed for gods knew what.  

He really liked hiding things under his bed Baekhyun noted sweeping his gaze around the rest of the room.  For the most part it was as bare and spartan as everyone else’s.  No one had had the time to accumulate any decorations, there had been no need for such things in the trainee dorms and nowhere to put them.  The room itself was a clone of the others in their two identical units.  Two beds side by side, a window between them and a dresser on each opposite wall.  Chen’s bed was a mess of tangled sheets and clothes much as it had been back when they had shared a bunk, though the clothes were a new addition.  He wondered how Kris could stand it.  

Speaking of the dragon, where in the blazes was he?  He voiced his question to Chen who quickly shushed him.  

“Do not speak of the devil else he shall appear!”  He hissed.  

Baekhyun cocked his head to the side amused at the lightning mage’s very real paranoia.  “So Kris is the devil now?”  He grinned.  

“He’s got black scaly wings and a pair of horns sometimes in the morning.  I see no difference.”  Chen pouted.  “He’s trying to teach me that crazy other language he speaks with Tao.  I’ve taken to hiding from him.”  

Baekhyun snorted at the thought of the dragon attempting to drag his old bunkmate to lessons.  Chen was as quick as a rat and as slippery as an eel but he couldn’t imagine him having any talent for learning languages.  But than again he didn’t either.  

His musings were cut off as Chen made a sound of triumph and emerged from under the bed.  In his hands he held a piece of paper and Baekhyun frowned.  That was not what he had been expecting.  Smoothing it out over the bed he talked over his shoulder.  

“I can’t guaranty she’ll even be here tonight so no promises.”  

Interest piqued Baekhyun slunk forward to pear over the lightning mage’s shoulder.  Eyebrows rising in surprise at what he found.  Chen was in possession of a complete list of roster duty for the active seniors.  Trailing his finger down the page he stopped at the current date.  After a moment he made a soft noise of surprise.  

“Well what d’ya know, she is supposed to be here tonight.”  

Before Baekhyun could get a good look at the names listed on duty Chen crunched the paper up and stuffed it carelessly back under the bed.  

Frowning the light mage followed him to the door.  “How do you have a roster list for the seniors?”  He questioned bluntly.  

Continuing out the door Chen shrugged.  “My supplier gave it to me.  Didn’t want me walking in when she wasn’t there.  Coulda given us away.”  

“And you got her to agree to this how?”  He pressed.  There was no way a senior would just let a trainee, a very new trainee at that, get away with something like this just because they asked.  

Chen grinned at him like a shark as he held the door open.  “Oh you know, a little blackmail goes a long way even here.”  He winked taking the lead.  

Baekhyun almost tripped as he followed the lightning mage down the hall.  Blackmailing a senior?  Chen was off the tracks crazy.  Brave as hell, but crazy.  His smile turned sharp, teeth showing through his lips as he jogged to catch up with him.  Now this was getting interesting.

  


Chen’s informant turned out to be none other than a member of girls generation. He could see the stylized double G on her uniform, some weird flower embellishing the sides as her personal addition.  The chubby cheeked girl was endearing and sweet with short curly hair died some ridiculous color chopped in a charming bob that framed her cherubic face.  

Baekhyun could honestly say he’d never seen her before.  Less willingly he had to admit to being envious of her hair.  But that was only to himself so it was ok.  

Chen called the girl Sunny, making up some ridiculous excuse about needing advice about keeping potted plants to get her out of hearing range of the other’s in the office.  Closing the door behind her Sunny looked up at him with big sparkling eyes that matched her cheeks.  She did not look like the kind of person who would be involved in making illegal moonshine and for a moment Baekhyun was at a loss about what to say.  

Sunny sniffed glancing at Chen with a raised brow.  “What’re you doing here?”  

Chen held up his hands, smile abashed.  “I might have made a promise to introduce you to someone.”  

Sunny snorted, her pretty bob cut bouncing with her chin.  “Someone managed to catch you with something dirty?”  Turning she eye’d Baekhyun with a more calculating eye.  “That’s not like you sweetheart.”  

Chen laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Don’t let the fluffy hair fool you, he fights like a girl just like you do.”  

Baekhyun frowned about to snap a biting retort at the lightning mage but Sunny ignored Chen’s blathering, taking a step towards Baekhyun.  He stiffened as she inspected him.  Her eyes where still soft and full of sparkles but he didn’t intend to let her charm him.  Chen was treating her like a delicate article that might explode at any moment so he couldn’t afford to let his guard down.  Staring her down he waited for her to pronounce a verdict.  

After a moment she smiled stepping back to lean against the door.  “You’re not a complete chicken now are you kid?”  

“You should see him run away from a basketball.”  Chen muttered quietly but Baekhyun still heard him.  

“I will poor bleach all over your bed.”  He bit back never turing to look at the lightning mage.  

“Ashes above!  Will you leave my bed out of it this time!?”  Chen whined.  But he fell silent and Baekhyun felt confident he’d won that round.  

Sunny burst out laughing.  “Ok, he can stay.”  She managed, taming her giggles. 

Internally Baekhyun cheered, what ever standards she’d set it seemed like he passed.  

“Alright here’s the rules kid.  You don’t ask for me.  You don’t tell anyone else and you don’t pay me in nothing but cash.  All products are home grown by me and I’ll need at least a week to complete your order.  We clear.”  

That all seemed pretty straight forward.  Baekhyun gave a nod.  Fast as lightning there was steel at his throat.  

“We clear?”  Sunny growled in his ear her voice turning sinister for the first time during their negotiations.  

“Yes. Clear.”  He hoped the tremble in his voice was only audible to his own ears.  He swallowed thickly and his adams apple bobbed against cold metal.  As abruptly as she’d drawn on him Sunny returned to her previous position.  Baekhyun never even got a chance to see where the knife went.  

“Just cause that brat over there has my number doesn’t mean you boys get to walk all over me.”  She sniffed.  

Just then a petit woman with long red hair stuck her head out of the office.  “Are you doing alright Sunny?”  She asked sweetly big round eye’s proclaiming her innocence.  This time Baekhyun rather thought she was genuine.  

“Yeah, just trying to talk the guys out of buying anything carnivorous.  They think it’s manly but there are no flies in the winter so the poor thing would die.”  Sunny answered with a shrug.  

“Oh my.”  The new girl blinked bemusedly.  

“I’ll be back in in a sec Taeyeon don’t worry.”  She smiled, bright and innocent.  

Still looking confused the other girl, now identified as Girls Generation leader Taeyeon, nodded retreating back into the staff room.  

As the door closed with a click Sunny’s whole demeanor changed back to business.  “You dorks actually got an order for me or what?  Be quick, the natives are getting restless.”  She finished briskly tapping her foot.  

It was unsettling to hear her talk like a gangster but keep such an angels face.  Baekhyun decided he liked her.  Waisting no more time he told her about his plan.  Sunny made no protests.  

“You better have my payment.”  Was all she said before she ducked back into the office leaving them to return to the new dorms together.  

“Well that was interesting.”  Baekhyun sighed allowing himself to relax as they strolled down the hall.  

“She liked you.”  Chen piped up next to him walking with his hands in his pockets.  

Baekhyun huffed.  “Well of course she did, I’m perfect.”  Wisely Chen made no comment.  “What’s her deal anyway?”  Baekhyun mused aloud.  

He just couldn’t fathom why a member of girls generation, a functional squad that got lots of jobs, needed to keep an illegal business on the side to bring in cash.  

“A-ah”  Chen tutted.  “I’m not going to go spilling all her secrets for you.  She’d kill me.”  

Baekhyun snorted, yes it certainly seemed like she’d be capable of dispatching any of them quite easily.  Just went to show how much work his group had to do to match up to a seasoned squad on active duty.  Still, there must be something that would be safe to talk about.  

“How’s she get all that stuff?”  He asked.  

This time it was Chen’s turn to smile.  “It’s really easy with her power.”  

Baekhyun sent the lightning mage a prodding look when it seemed he wasn’t going to continue.  

“She makes plants grow.”  Chen explained.  “Hence her name.”  

Baekhyun nodded.  So Sunny was a pseudonym just like he knew many of his teammates names were.  Once again he couldn’t help but wonder just what it was a sweet looking girl like Sunny had to hide.  

Watching the look of intense concentration play over Baekhyun’s face Chen grinned.  “It would all make sense if you knew who her uncle was.”  He chuckled.  

But no matter what Baekhyun asked the lightning mage refused to tell him anything more.


	37. Imma Party Till the Sun Goes Down

The plan was simple.  Tonight was Chanyeol’s birthday.  He’d used his formidable interrogation skills to get the date out of the phoenix a few weeks earlier after he had heard about the shenanigans Kris had pulled the year before.  And if Kris had ensured the country bumpkin had lost one of his firsts Baekhyun was determined to see that he lost a second.  

What was the second most important thing in life after getting laid?  Getting shit face drunk that’s what.  With two older brothers and a raucous collection of relatives Baekhyun had found himself consuming large quantities of alcohol from a young age.  He couldn’t pretend such nights hadn’t ended with puking his guts out but it was a right of passage just as important as having sex.  And honestly he’d never really understood the appeal of getting all sweaty, gross and VULNERABLE with another person anyway.  Why ask for someone’s help in such acts, when it worked just as well if you were alone?  

So his contribution to Chanyeol’s young life was decided.  After the hours he’d spent sweaty and gross chasing the bastard around the gym he could’t wait to watch him clutch the toilet bowl for dear life.  

Everyone had wished the phoenix a happy birthday.  Some had even gotten him little gifts.  Baekhyun had made the mistake of mentioning he’d gotten the giant a present at lunch.  It had been almost impossible to shake him when he’d gone to pick up his wares from Sunny.  Her bob cut had bounced as she’d given him a hearty slap on the back.  

He’d made sure everything was ready after dinner, setting out the bottles on his dresser.  Now the only thing missing was the guest of honor.  Finding him wasn’t hard, he latched onto his shoulder only moments after Baekhyun walked into the common area.  He’d had enough of Chanyeol’s nagging so before the elf could open his mouth he cut him off.  

“Yes it’s time for your present.  Stop yanking my arm.”  

“Ohhh yay!”  Chanyeol bounced excitedly like a five year old, his deep voice contrasting viciously with his childish antics.  

Towing the phoenix to their now shared room he pushed the door back to reveal the array of bottles on his dresser and the two glasses he’d snagged from their kitchen earlier.  

“Tada.”  His fanfare rang flat as he tried to be nonchalant about the whole presentation.  

Walking into the room the phoenix glanced around with a soft smile.  Turning around in front of the dresser he blinked at him.  “So what’d you get me?”  

Beakhyun barely resisted smacking his face into his palm.  Bouncing on his heels the phoenix looked on expectantly.  

“Is it hidden?  Do I have to look for it?”  He glanced around the room happily.  

Exasperated Baekhyun looked to the ceiling for patience.  “Yes why don’t you look for it.”  He muttered shaking his head.  

Undaunted Chanyeol set out around the obviously empty room checking under beds and in dresser drawers.  Baekhyun let him.  Walking back to the bottles on the night stand he uncorked one and took a whiff.  It smelled much less astringent than the one’s from under Chen’s bed.  For about the millionth time he had to wonder what was wrong with the lightning mage’s taste.  Letting Chanyeol continue his search around him he poured two glasses of amber liquid.  Sipping one he held out the other for the phoenix.  Pausing in his path Chanyeol accepted the drink bemusedly.  

“Thanks?”  he ended the word on an upward note obviously a question.  Smiling Baekhyun tipped his glass to the tall boy before downing a big gulp.  Still confused but far too trusting Chanyeol followed his example downing half the glass in one go.  

Abruptly he broke out spluttering.  Quickly Baekhyun snatched the phoenix’s glass back as he sloshed it close to his lovely new bed, consumed by a fit of coughing.  

“You- You’re trying to poison me!”  Chanyeol squeaked once he was in control enough to talk.  

Unable to stave off laughter anymore Baekhyun dissolved in a pile of mirth, howling at the tears smarting in the basketball idiots eyes.  

“Happy Birthday!”  He exclaimed theatrically between fits of hysterics.  Chanyeol blinked, tears in his lashes, smile still fixed bemusedly on his face.  Calming enough to continue speaking Baekhyun handed him his glass back.  

Sweeping his arm back to indicate the bottles on his dresser he proclaimed.  “You are going to drink all of these with me tonight.”  

Gingerly the phoenix looked down at his glass.  “I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”  He trailed off.  

“Oh come on!”  Baekhyun groaned.  “How will this be bad?”  

“Well we have class tomorrow and what if the others hear…?”  He glanced at the door nervously.  

“Well firstly screw lessons!  And secondly, so what if the others hear?  Are you feeling shy or something?  Do you not want to share?”  

Chanyeol colored, lips moving like a fish out of water, no sound coming out.  This was ridiculous, he’d had enough.  Time to lay down the law as it were.  

“Chanyeol.”  He said, voice level, and put his hand gently on the phoenix’s arm.  The boy looked down at it like it was the appendage of an alien.  “If you walk out of this room I will go tell everyone how you lost your virginity last year.  Right. Now.  At the top of my lungs.”  

As he went on the tall boy’s face grew paler and paler though his smile stayed glued firmly in place.  “And then I will come back in here and drink all of this and puke on your bed and it will be all. your. fault.”  The phoenix’s eyes got comically large as Baekhyun punctuated his words for emphasis.  

Smiling sweetly Baekhyun handed him back his glass.  The giant took it without saying a word.

 

“Hey you two!  Guess who’s ba- Oh good lord!”  

Giggle’s escaped Chen as he watched Luhan reel back from the door at the sight, or maybe it was the smell, of the birthday boy’s room.  

“Hello chuckles!”  Baekhyun’s voice slurred from somewhere out of sight behind the door.  

Beside him Lay blinked bemusedly at the obstruction he couldn’t see around either.  A deep voice from inside the room Chen would bet belonged to Chanyeol mumbled something he didn’t catch.  Luhan’s face scrunched up at his words.  

“Good point.  As much as I’d like to point and laugh at your drunken ass sunshine we’re gonna go-ahhhhh!”  The telekinetic’s timely retreat was cut off by a hand darting out into the hall and latching onto his leg.  With a very unmanly noise Luhan fell over knocking the door to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s room wide open.  

Now able to see inside his giggles welled up again.  A seemingly sober Chanyeol sat hunched nervously at the end of a bed while a VERY drunk Baekhyun sprawled across the carpet, hands tangled up in Luhan’s shins.  Something had gone very wrong.  Clearly the plan to get Chanyeol drunk was not working.  

“Hi Laaayyy.”  The light mage drawled looking up from where he’d successfully pinned Luhan to the floor by his ankles.  Just released from the clinic the unicorn looked even more dreamy than usual as he waved back at the hot mess on the floor that used to be Baekhyun.  

“Hello.”  He blinked.  Did he even notice how smashed the light master was?  Chen wasn’t sure he did.  

“Excuse me!”  Indignant at being sat on first and ignored second, Luhan flailed around trying to kick the light mage in the face.  Through some drunken kung-fu Baekhyun dodged everything putting more weight on the telekinetic’s calves in retaliation.  He smiled gleefully as Luhan squealed and abruptly stopped struggling.  He’d always known his old bunk mate was a vindictive son of a bitch but this new drunk Baekhyun had Chen shaking his head.  He was scary.  His smile turned nervous as the light mage’s attention turned to him.  His eye’s narrowed.  

“What’er you doingg here?”  He rasped clearly ready to jump on Chen too if he made a wrong move.  

Holding his hands up innocently the lightning mage rocked back a step.  Luhan was reaching out a hand dangerously close to his ankle.  Before he could be pulled down to join the mess on the floor Chen quickly found himself a comfy perch on the dresser not currently being used as a bar, safely out of reach from all grabby hands.  His reasoning being someone would need to watch over these little angelic alcoholics as they continued to party hard.  

The only problem with that decision was, he quickly found he had nothing to drink himself.  He’d brought none of the hard stuff he ordered from Sunny nor had he a cup and he didn’t think Baekhyun was drunk enough to not notice him chugging straight out of a bottle that wasn’t his.  

And he really wasn’t drunk enough for this he decided as persuaded by a hiccuping light mage and a worriedly smiling Phoenix Lay too took a seat on the floor and accepted a bottle from Baekhyun on behalf of his… horn… 

Really, he shouldn’t be drinking, Chen thought, he’d just been released from the clinic.  And ashes knew what other drugs they’d pumped him full of to keep him together.  He should liberate that bottle from him, really he’d be doing the guy a favor, saving his life if you thought about it in a certain light.  But every time he tried to gently swipe it out of the unicorn’s hand Lay would decide then was a good moment to take another dignified sip.  Damn, his pickpocketing skills had never been anything to write home about but he didn’t remember them being this bad!  He scowled as his latest attempt was foiled once again, Lay sparing a moment to pat the foot dangling near his shoulder and send him a blissed out dreamy grin.  

Across the way Luhan had challenged Baekhyun to what he could only describe as a game of trying to slap each other.  Why the light mage had even accepted he didn’t understand as he was already way ahead of the telekinetic in the poor drunken reflexes department.  But with the amount of bottles around them Luhan appeared to be doing his best to try and catch up.  

Chanyeol looked on with the eyes of a worried puppy nursing his drink like it was some scary creature that might bite him if he brought it too close to his mouth.  After a vicious round of slapping Baekhyun and Luhan seemed to notice and the unfortunate mountain went down under a chorus of ‘Chug! Chug Chug!’  

Leaning back on his palms with a chuckle Chen decided maybe he didn’t need to drink after all.  It would be a shame to forget any of this in the morning and the amount of fumes the room was building up was enough to get even the most seasoned imbiber of alcohol in an appreciative mood.  He was honestly wondering how Chanyeol had managed not to ignite anything yet with his breath alone.  

Things only went up from there.  Drawn by Chanyeol’s loud spluttering as he finally resurfaced two bottles later D.O.’s head, dripping wet, popped around the door frame followed by a notoriously bare shoulder.  He too reeled back at the smell, opening the door wider in a futile attempt to help the room air out, revealing that yes indeed he was just out of the shower clad in nothing but a towel.  This couldn’t end well.  

As soon as Luhan caught sight of the earth master it was over.  D.O. had been on the edge of fleeing but was stopped with a jerk as his towel was yanked loose around his hips, the telekinetic’s invisible fingers clamped in it like claws.  Grabbing at it the short boy managed to preserve his modesty.  He seemed to be debating the pros and cons of ditching it and running when Kai’s voice rang from down the hall.  

Large eyes going impossibly wide the earth mage darted into the room slamming the door behind himself.  Expertly catching the neck of the bottle in Baekhyun’s hand he hopped over the bed to take up residence in the corner.  

“Heh, chicken.”  The light mage giggled, sloshing the contents of the newly uncorked bottle that had spirited itself into his hands.  

Not bothering to acknowledge the jab D.O. proceeded to take a long pull on his liquor, upending the bottle into his face.  Watching his neck bob as the alcohol went down Chen gained newfound respect for the earth master.  Propping the bottle next to him he sent the whole room a sizzling glare as he re-secured the knot on his towel.  

Just then the doorknob turned again and D.O. abandoned his confident attitude to dive under the covers of the bed.  Kai’s floppy head of hair popped into the room and Chen could just make out the tall silhouette of Sehun behind him.  

“What are you doing?”  he asked, scrunching his nose up at the smell as he surveyed the room.  

“N-nothing!”  Chanyeol spluttered making a diving save to cover the mound of empty bottles littering the floor.  

Baekhyun and Luhan where reduced to hysterics as bottles rolled crazily across the floor.  Chen shook his head at the sight and below him Lay began building some complicated structure out of them.  

Opening the door wider Kai made to step into the room but Baekhyun collected himself enough to fling his arms out and block him.  

“NO! No chilrren alllllowwd!”  He slurred.  

Maybe the light mage had finally taken pity on the miserable half naked earth master hiding under the shadow of his blanket or maybe he’d actually noticed there were only a couple bottles left, or maybe he just felt like being a dick to Kai, Chen couldn’t tell.  Whatever the case the teleporter and the wind mage where quickly herded out out the door.  Must not have been that important to him or Kai would have just ported back in.  

Still, it looked like things would be winding down soon so if he was going to get any free drinks out of this ordeal Chen decided now would be the time.  Too absorbed in his growing geometric tower of awesomeness Lay finally allowed his bottle to be swiped.  Settling back on the dresser Chen sipped his drink, too flowery for his usual tastes but it was free so whatever, and watched as the triad of two very drunk short boys and one miraculously sober tall boy tried to coax a hissing earth mage back into the light.  

The plan seemed to be that they were gonna play rock paper scissors but Baekhyun and Luhan kept making up new signs that no one had ever heard of and D.O. would only play rock, or maybe he was trying to punch someone.  The only thing they all seemed to agree on was that Chanyeol never won.  Chen shook his head, one hell of a birthday the poor phoenix seemed to be having.  Though by now it must have crossed over into the morning hours.  

Just as he drained the last drop of his flowery concoction the door banged open, rebounding off the wall.  A grumpy scandalized looking Suho stood there with Kai and Sehun hovering behind him.  

“What is this!”  He exclaimed, trying for righteous fury.  

The only one listening was a very chagrined looking Chanyeol.  Chen couldn’t suppress his giggles as Baekhyun and Luhan immediately turned to the water mage complaining that the other boy’s made up hand sign was invalid.  It turned into outright, side splitting laughter as Suho swept his hands wide and accidentally knocked into Lay’s very prodigious work of bottle architecture.  It came down with a crash that shook the floor.  Bemusedly Lay groped for the bottle Chen had swipped some minutes earlier, unhelpfully he slid the empty thing back into the unicorn’s hand.  

Noticing the healer for the first time Suho’s eyes grew wide, his jaw slack.  A small horrified noise exited his mouth.  Lunging forward he grabbed Lay and dragged him from the room.  

Down the hall new voices could be heard.  “Hey, have you seen-ouf!”  Kris grunted.  “Well guess you have seen him.”  

Tao’s quiet voice could be heard, speaking in that freaky language Kris was determined to make him learn.  After a moment Lay answered him in the same incomprehensible dialect.  

“Is Luhan here too?”  It seemed the whole gang was assembled as Xiumin’s voice carried into the room too.  

On the floor the telekinetic shot up at the use of his name.  “Baozzzzzzi!”  He chirped happily weaving his way unsteadily to the door.  Chen decided now was a good time to make his exit.   Trailing after Luhan he watched bemusedly as the drunken boy seemed to use his power to pull on his own clothes and keep himself upright.  Now that was handy.  

It soon became clear he’d made the right choice to leave when he did.  From behind him he could hear Suho starting in on a tirade, punctuated by several choice swear words from Baekhyun for emphasis.  A final shriek accompanied by a bang as D.O’s door slammed was the last thing Chen heard as he closed the door on the dorm behind himself.  He made sure to spark the knob, just in case a drunken Baekhyun tried to ditch Suho’s mommy act for the other dorm.  

Ignoring all the funny looks Kris was sending him Chen slide into bed feeling pretty good.  There had been free booze and lots of blackmail material.  All in all, a good night he decided.


	38. Let the Rumor be Destroyed

The next morning went as might be expected. Luhan’s face turned blue when he saw his breakfast. D.O. was only speaking in hissy noises which was almost normal so Tao overlooked it. Chanyeol’s eye’s were bloodshot, not from a hangover he insisted, but from helping Baekhyun lean over the toilet all night.  
The light master himself ignored breakfast entirely, stomped over to their newly acquired fridge and pulled out two eggs and a carton of orange juice. Cracking the eggs into a glass and drowning them in orange juice he proceeded to down the concoction whole while the rest of the dorm recoiled in disgust. Tao wasn’t sure he’d be able to look an egg in the face for some time after that display.  
The only ones who remained unaffected by last night’s escapades were Chen and Lay. Tao suspected the lightning master had a high tolerance but Lay was seen by all as a walking medical miracle. Tucking into his cereal he crunched away happily as if the whole knife to the gut incident had never happened let alone that he’d consumed five bottles of alcohol last night. Tao shook his head, the ways of the unicorn were unfathomable.  
It turned out to be a normal day of lessons much to the relief of those with monstrous hangovers and their keepers. Something odd did happen just before lunch. the written lesson ended and Tao began packing away his papers when the teacher stuck his head back in the door. He looked up sharply, it was not the right day for one of his special lessons with Henry so what could be happening?  
“Kris and D.O., please come with me.” The professor’s parchment voice cracked.  
Beside him Kris stilled. The dragon had been leaning on his desk, waiting for Tao to finish gathering his notes so they could leave together. Tao looked up at him surprised. Kris shrugged, brows furrowing together. Across the room D.O.’s face remained stonily impassive as he followed the dragon out of the room. Bemused but not yet wary, Tao continued on to lunch, falling in with a groaning telekinetic and the ice mage supporting him.  
Kris and D.O. remained MIA throughout the meal, reappearing half way through the afternoon lesson. The door banged open at their entrance, bouncing off the wall from the force. The entire room flinched back as Kris stalked in blasting enough heat to turn the air into shimmering waves. Behind him D.O. slunk by, quiet as a breath, face equally dark.  
Tao tried to catch the dragon’s eye but Kris studiously ignored him. Stomping over to the back row he yanked a chair out, it’s legs squealed across the floor. Slamming it down he sat, feet on his desk, radiating anger in waves that turned the room into an oven.  
From the door the same teacher from that morning reappeared, calling for Suho this time. The water mage quickly made his escape from the room.  
Huffing indignantly at being interrupted the current teacher picked up where he’d left off but Tao couldn’t focus on a word of it. Sweat trickled down his neck, tickling the hairs at the back of his head as another wave of malice swept the room. Daring to look over his shoulder he watched as the air around the dragon shimmered under the florescent lighting. Swallowing thickly he turned back around.  
No one paid attention for the rest of the lesson. Luhan clung to Xiumin who tried his best to create an oasis in the boiling inferno while others simply succumbed to heat exposure and collapsed onto their desks in a pile of sweat. Kai took his shirt off and used the garment to fan his face. Never before had the alarm releasing them to dinner sounded so sweet.  
Tao peeled his sweaty bangs back from his face, leaning against the wall. Someone needed to find out what was going on. But glancing around he noticed many of the boys looking at him. He blanched, sure he’d been getting on with the dragon well lately but he didn’t feel up to this at all! Sweeping past them, Kris and his 120 degree temperature rolled on towards their new dorms.  
Tao opened his mouth as the dragon passed but no sound came out and it closed with a snap on hot air. The earth master was nowhere to be seen so, resigned, they all began to troop back after Kris as well. It seemed they would need to wait for Suho to return before making sense of any of it.  
But even the water mage could shed no light on the situation. Or rather he wouldn’t. Walking in halfway through dinner Suho only opened his mouth to put food into it. Finally when Luhan shook him hard enough to splash water out of his glass he relented long enough for one word.  
“Tomorrow.” he grumbled pulling the wet from his shirt and returning it to his cup.  
Confused and mildly worried by the water mage’s uncharacteristically prickly behavior they let him be. Readying for bed Tao felt dread begin to build in his stomach. What could possibly be happening tomorrow that had everyone in such a state? Kris had never come out of his room for dinner and Tao was tempted to try take him some food. But when Chen cracked the door to their shared bedroom open and was met with an ear shattering roar and a blast of hot air, that plan was quickly scrapped. Without a word Xiumin handed Chen a pair of his pajamas and the mildly singed lightning master went to sleep on the couch.  
Tossing and turning late into the night Tao couldn’t shake the feeling that their short reprieve was over. The storm was returning.

Tao shuffled into Announcement hall B with a heavy heart, his empty stomach roiling. After seeing the day’s schedule he’d been in no mood to eat breakfast. It had been no surprise they had a special meeting today. Everyone had been expecting it since the night before. Some looked curious, while other’s where as wary as Tao. Kris looked downright murderous while D.O. and Suho looked oddly resigned.  
Lining up in front of the stage they stood quietly. The wait wasn’t long. In less than a minute a tall handsomely built boy walked out to greet them. Tao was sure he could place him if he tried but he only registered the thought dully as his whole attention was stolen by the woman who walked beside him.  
Boa was here. Last he’d seen her his head had hurt so tremendously he hand’t been able to really appreciate her presence. Now she seemed to sparkle in the soft light, her hair coiling in soft waves, her eye’s glittering in a mysterious way.  
So transfixed by her presence was he that he missed when she began speaking. It wasn’t until Suho and Kris made their way onto the stage beside her that he returned to the present. Frowning he berated himself for loosing focus in front of her like that. On the stage Suho shifted from foot to foot mildly embarrassed while Kris glowered. Tao tried to catch his eye again but the dragon resolutely avoided him, fixing his gaze on some poor stretch of wall.  
“Everyone,” Boa continued. “You have been working hard in your training and your teachers tell me you are doing very well, congratulations. It’s time to enter the next step. You have reached the point where we would like to place you in more organized groups. It has always been our intention to divide you in half. To that end we are going to make two groups with a leader for each.”  
Tao flicked his eye’s to Kris and Suho. Was that what this was? Where they the leaders? But then why had everyone been so angry? Wouldn’t being made a leader be a good thing? They got bigger paychecks, more respect and publicity. Why was Kris’s scowl growing even deeper? And where did D.O. fit into all this?  
“Kris and Suho will each lead six of you.” Boa continued confirming Tao’s thoughts. “Please announce your groups.” She finished handing the boys on the stage a peace of paper each.  
Tao gulped, nervous excitement was rising in him drowning out the fear from that morning. He wanted to be in Kris’s group! He wanted it so bad. Suho was nice and Tao liked him, remembered him much better now than he used to, but he paled in comparison to Kris. Now that he knew the dragon better Tao felt certain he would make an excellent leader. But it didn’t really matter what he told himself, deep down his heart thudded fast at the thought of being separated from the dragon. It was ridiculous really, but before he could analyze the sudden overpowering sense of attachment further Suho had begun.  
Reading from his paper he called out. “Baekhyun” The light mage huffed, walking over to his side of the stage head held high.  
“Xiumin” Kris continued.  
And the process repeated itself. They alternated and Tao grew increasingly antsy as his name remained unspoken. He watched, sweat growing on his hands as D.O., Chanyeol and Kai went to join Suho and Lay, Luhan and Chen walked over to Kris. He found himself standing with only Sehun, alone in the center of the room.  
A prick of sadness washed over him as he realized he would not be on a team with his former bunkmate. They hadn’t spent much time together lately. Since Tao had begun spending more time with Kris they had drifted apart. Now that they would be on different teams Tao regretted the distance that had built between them.  
But then Suho called the wind master’s name and that spark of sadness was washed away by a rush of excitement. That left only Kris to call on him! And for the first time that day the dragon met his eyes as he spoke his name. They held, locked together as Tao made his way to join his new team.  
He didn’t understand the strange light swirling in his new leaders dark gaze. Was he not happy to have Tao on his team? Had- Oh no. A horrible thought struck him and he flinched away, closing his eyes.  
Now that he was his leader, had Boa told him?! She’d promised she’d never tell! Said she couldn’t! That management wouldn’t let her! Oh god, what if Kris thought he was crazy now? A sudden image of the dragon looking at him as the people at the asylum had sent ice zinging through his veins. Blank eye’s that saw him as something less than a person. A mix of pity, condisention and fear, fear that whatever was wrong with him might rub off on them. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat he blinked down at his shoes unseeing.  
Boa made some more remarks but for once not even the soothing timber of her voice could calm the rushing in his ears. Her words failing to reach through the static that fogged his head. He watched numbly as Kris and Suho left the stage and returned to them as Boa stepped back.  
The dragon came to stand at the edge of the group and for the first time since returning the day before the oppressive heat was gone. Reflexively, Tao looked up to see if the dragon was in a better mood. And froze. Kris was staring straight at him.  
The man that had come with Boa was speaking now but Tao wasn’t listening, too busy searching the dragon’s face for the signs of contempt and revulsion that he knew must now be there. But Kris just stared levelly back at him and before long Tao felt the numb desolation that had allowed him to be brave drain away and he flinched back.  
Turning away from Kris he focused his attention pointedly on the new speaker. Sweat drenched his clothes and Tao shivered, sure that he must look white as a sheet. But Kris hadn’t looked any different… Maybe-  
No. Tao shook his head vigorously. There would be time to work through the roil of feelings that had been brought forth by Boa’s announcement later. For now he needed to pay attention. The handsome man on the stage was still speaking.  
“-teamwork.” He finished saying. “Though I doubt Shinee set the best example I hope they impressed upon you the importance of working together under tough conditions.” The man paused as if that had been as much of a mouthful for him as it had been for the trainees.  
“Over the next week you will undergo more team building exercises at the end of which I will give you a test to see how you’ve improved.” He smiled and held up his hands in a calming gesture. “Now I don’t wish to alarm you but I will be administering this test myself.”  
The air tensed and Tao looked around bemusedly as many of his teammates shifted uneasily from foot to foot, faces grim. Who was this guy? Tao’s brain raced. He knew he’d seen him before.  
Wishing them good luck the man stepped back and Boa came forward again with closing remarks. Silently they shuffled out the door towards their first class. 

Entering into the hall was like walking out from under an oppressive cloud. A few conversations broke out among the boys and it seemed like everyone was starting to relax again. He took the moment to glance back at Kris. The tall boy was still staying a little apart from the others. When Tao caught his eye he frowned and sped up leaving the group behind. Well almost everyone was relaxing…  
Tao watched him go with a sigh. There was nothing to be done about Kris at the moment. He might as well focus on his other worry for the time being. Turning to Sehun he ventured. “Who was that man?”  
Sehun gave him a strange look, opening his mouth to respond. But before any sound came out Luhan tackled him.  
“No talking to the other team!” He chastised, poking his finger at Tao as he held the tall wind master in an awkward head lock. Sehun flushed darkly looking much like a fish that had been violently yanked out of the water. Right on cue Suho walked past popping Luhan on the head with a gentle fist. The telekinetic released his captive with a yelp running after the water mage to get even. Tao couldn’t decide if Sehun looked grateful for having been saved or deeply resentful. Either way he’d lost his attention and Tao went on to look elsewhere for an answer. 

“You mean you don’t know who Siwon is?!” Xiumin blinked at him incredulously a little later.  
Tao thought for a moment. Did he know who Siwon was? He’d definitely heard the name before. “He’s active senior.” He mused. He definitely knew that much.  
Xiumin continued to stare at him funny. “He’s the nightmare of SJ.” He said gravely. “He’s one of the most successful active seniors here. I’ve seen him send grown men and women into hysterics just by looking at them! Being terrifying is his job.” The ice mage dead panned. “Whatever he’s got planned for us can’t be good.”  
Tao swallowed. So that was where he’d heard of him before. Boa had pointed Siwon out when he first came. Warned Tao to stay away from him. That he could cause complications…  
But Boa had clearly authorized this test. She knew. So it had to be ok. Right?Tao sank into his own thoughts as the lesson began around him. Hours later he would emerge from the room with pure white notes, no closer to unraveling the tangled strands of worry that clouded his mind. 

Stuck in a daze he drifted through the day, Lunch passing without taste, evening lessons unable to capture his attention either. Dinner brought him out of his thoughts if only because his stomach finally took the time to tell him just how hungry it was. With a grimace Tao realized he’d barely eaten anything all day. Heading to the kitchen and the sound of voices he hoped someone with better presence of mind than he had remembered to make food.  
He needn’t have worried. Xiumin had cooked and the food was delicious if the conversation a bit subdued. Even the resident moter mouth was silent as he cast furtive glances in D.O.’s direction. Kai had gone from a loudly proclaimed interest in the earth master to outright stalking the boy since he’d been called away with Kris. D.O. was still pretending Kai didn’t exist.  
Tao popped another bite of food in his mouth casting his gaze around the table. It was hard to say if the group’s silence was due to the general unrest surrounding their new leaders, nervous apprehension of Siwon’s test or if everyone was simply enjoying Xiumin’s food as much as he was. Even Kris had come out of his room to grab a plate though he’d retreated back into the dorm to eat it.  
The clink of chopsticks was finally broken by Luhan. Slamming the metal sticks onto his empty plate he groaned dramatically.  
“It’s too quiet!” He whined. “S’not like Siwon’s scary or anything…” Turning he scuffed his foot at Xiumin playfully. The ice mage giggled and Suho kicked the telekinetic back from across the table.  
“You leave the chef alone.” He grumbled, though his smile gave him away.  
Luhan grinned. Standing, he puffed his chest out, hands on his hips. “You can’t tell me what to do anymore mister! You’re not my leader!” He crowed triumphantly.  
Promptly the awkward curtain of silence fell again. Suho seemed to draw back into himself, his smile dimming while D.O.’s chair scrapped across the floor as he stood and dumped his plates in the sink. Tao knew something was wrong when no one called the earth master out for not washing his dishes as his back disappeared around the corner. Kai looked about ready to follow him when the front door shut with such a finality to it that he sat back down again.  
Luhan looked guilty for about one second before he returned to being his pushy unrepentant self. “So that’s what all this’s about? D.O.’s being a sore looser? And Kris is just being a downright ass!”  
Suho’s face blanched but Luhan was too busy admonishing the dragon for already shirking his duties.  
“All in favor of electing me as the new leader instead raise your hands!” When no one’s hand shot into the air but his own Luhan had the audacity to look surprised. Tao couldn’t help the smile that curved his mouth. The mood at least minorly restored Luhan let himself be coaxed back into his seat by Xiumin.  
Across the table Suho sighed looking out the door after the earth master. Lay patted him on the head gently.  
“He’ll get over being runner up soon, don’t worry.” Luhan assured him.  
Suho shook his head. “You’ve got it wrong.” He sighed. “The runner up was me.”  
There was a beat as the whole table digested the water mage’s new piece of information. Tao blinked, he too had been under the impression that D.O. was being a bit of a sore looser.  
“All right spill.” Luhan demanded. Jabbing his finger into the table.  
Suho must have though he was done for his eyes grew large as he glanced around to find the whole group staring at him.  
“Uhhh, well. I don’t actually know that much. They called me in after he had already left.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “All I know is that the managers seemed really angry about something so I assumed he had refused.”  
From the other end of the table Tao saw Baekhyun perk up, interested in the conversation for the first time that night. Apparently he wasn’t the only observant one as both Luhan and Kai rounded on the light mage as well.  
“Whoa, whoa.” He held his hands up in defense. “Who said I know anything!” He demurred.  
Luhan looked unconvinced. “I thought you were being way too quiet about all this!” He accused.  
“I’m allowed to be quiet every now and then!” Baekhyun huffed. Obviously he’d hoped that that would be the end of it but even if the telekinetic had let him off the hook there was another presence that hadn’t. Kai leaned forward into the light mage’s space, eyes sparkling, ready to break into one long breath of questions. Baekhyun leaned away from him, practically scooting into Chanyeol’s lap. The phoenix pulled him the rest of the way scowling at the teleporter. Oblivious Kai climbed into the light mages now vacated chair following his target.  
Before he could get the first breath out Baekhyun caved. “Ok ok! Maybe I do know something!” He clung to Chanyeol as if he could somehow make the socially awkward boy disappear. Kai paused and turning in the phoenix’s lap Baekhyun ignored him in favor of addressing the table at large.  
“Well, I can see why management would want him to be a leader at least. He’s had experience in the field before. Not sure how he got out of doing it though. SM must not have as strong a hold on him as they thought.“ His eye’s flicked to the side so quick Tao thought he might have been imagining it. Anything else the light mage might have said was cut off as Luhan started grilling him.  
“How do you know that?” He demanded, leaning across Tao into Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s shared space.  
“Back off bubbles!” He snarled. “What do you think you are? The police?” He stood up shaking off Chanyeol’s arms and poked Luhan in the chest. Tao shrank in his seat, caught between the two boys.  
“I told you what you wanted to know. If you can’t figure out the rest on your own that’s not my problem! Why don’t you ask Chen?! He’s sitting on his own pile of secrets over there!” He gestured widely at the lightning mage who froze chopsticks sticking out of his mouth, the look on his face clearly saying ‘oh crap’.  
Whirling Baekhyun stomped towards the door. Without looking back he barked. “Chanyeol!” and pointed at Kai. Caught, halfway out of his seat the teleporter hastily sat back down and demurely stared at the table. Chanyeol slid over a seat and laid one large hand on his shoulder, patting it consolingly.  
Having lost his target Luhan huffed. Just as he was returning to his seat Chen lost hold of his chopsticks and they clattered to his plate. Luhan rounded on him. Tao winced in sympathy for the lightning mage, bad timing indeed.  
“You!” The telekinetic began and Xiumin and Tao both clamped onto him as he looked like he might climb over the table to get the other boy. “What are you hiding!” The telekinetic demanded.  
Eye’s skittering around the table Chen found nowhere to hide. “I-I don’t know what he was talking about!” He fumbled, smile wide enough to show cheekbones that could cut glass.  
Clearing his throat he made to push away from the table. Before he could stand however, Tao wrapped a foot around his chair leg and dragged him back. Chen yelped falling back into his seat. Tao flushed as all the eyes at the table turned to him. He hadn’t ment to get involved but he’d just remembered something Chen had said while they were in the hospital together.  
“I-uh, I think you know about Kris.” He spoke directly to Chen instead of the table as a whole. Having righted himself Chen shot Tao an incredulous look. When the dark boy did not look away he slumped back in his chair groaning in defeat.  
“Traitor! I never should have told you anything.” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
Affording him no quarter Luhan tapped his foot impatiently. “Spill.” He ordered.  
“Well, it’s like Baekhyun said with D.O. He’s got experience in the field already.” Chen mumbled, grabbing his cup he took a long drink.  
“Yes well that doesn’t explain why he’s being such an ass about things!” Luhan growled.  
Spluttering Chen put his water down, looking around frantically as if the dragon was their to hear. “Hush! Do you want to bring the wrath of the devil down upon us all?” He hissed.  
“That would be bad wouldn’t it?” A deep voice rumbled from the door and Tao felt his heart jump. The rest of the table froze as Kris walked past them to dump his empty dishes in the sink. No one made a sound as he proceeded to scrub them till they were clean and sparkly. Once done he began walking back the way he had come.  
Tao was just on the verge of letting out the breath he’d unconsciously been holding when the dragon paused behind Chen’s chair. “Are you done with you dinner?” Kris asked, tone deceptively light.  
Chen was clearly freaking out, his hair slowly lifting to stand on end all over his body. “Ye-es…” His voice cracked, going up an octave.  
“Good, then lets go. We should all be in bed early or this week will be rough.” He said placidly.  
Leaving the lightning mage no choice he laid a hand on the scruff of his neck and maneuvered him from the room. Finally released the table let out a breath. Even Luhan seemed to have been frightened a bit and no one was envying Chen right now.  
The guilt of putting him on the spot like that gnawed at Tao as he washed his dishes in the sink and helped pick up after the meal. Finally, after a subdued good night they all split to get ready for bed, following Kris’s instruction unconsciously. All through his preparations the feeling wouldn’t leave him alone till finally he decided to go explain himself. It wasn’t Chen’s fault. And maybe it would get Kris to talk to him for the first time in days. Pushing the worry of just what the dragon might have found out about him from his mind Tao made his way to the door.  
“Where you goin?” Xiumin called from his bed. Already under the covers, the ice mage’s eyes where beginning to droop.  
“Water.” Tao lied as he slid out the door.  
His heart was beating furiously in his chest and sweat slicked his palms. The few steps down the hall seemed to tunnel in front of him but swallowing down his apprehension he made his way to the door. Lifting his hand to knock he froze as a thud sounded from the other side followed by a hissed string of expletives. Shocked into inaction he stood and listened.  
“Fuck man! Calm down!” Chen’s voice hissed urgently. Kris said something back but it rumbled out too low for Tao to hear.  
“I didn’t tell them anything important!” Chen replied.  
Kris’s rumble was almost animalistic in it’s ferocity now and Chen’s next comment came out at a higher pitch. “What did you want me to tell them!? That we’re all doomed?! Cause that’s my personal opini-!”  
Another bang cut Chen’s voice off into a strangled yell and Tao jolted. There was a pause as he became aware of the heat beginning to radiate out around the door, warming his toes and bringing sweat to his brow.  
Finally Chen continued. “I Don’t understand what management see’s in you. …Or the kid for that matter.”  
For the first time Tao was sure of something Kris said. “What?” He ground out, clearly caught by surprise by the change in conversation.  
“Tao.” Chen clarified. And on the other side of the door the dark boy inhaled sharply. He felt like he’d just taken a kick to the gut, his breath forced from him. But Chen wasn’t done and he struggled to catch the rest.  
“He’s head over heals for you and he has NO IDEA! No idea what he’s getting himself into- Ahhh shit!”  
The sound of feet and more things falling over was accompanied by Kris’s growl.  
“Back off or I WILL fry you!” Chen yelled.  
Tao’s heart raced. He needed to open the door and stop this before someone got hurt. But his body would not move!  
But the next second the door was wrenched open from the inside and if he thought he was immobile before, now he was well and truly frozen. For he found himself face to face with an irate dragon. Kris was seething, great shimmering gusts of heat rolling off him in waves. His eyes had turned yellow, the pupils slitted and two black twisted horns had emerged above them at his hair line. When Tao dared to look away from those hypnotizing eyes for a second he saw claws gouging into the frame where they clutched the door.  
All thought left his head replaced by mortified terror. How had Chen been able to stand up to this so calmly?! He needed to say something, anything to divert the dragon’s attention. But all that would come out of his mouth was a small squeak.  
Kris’s dragon eyes narrowed and his hand dug into the door till the wood surrendered with a plaintive crunch, sharp splinters sticking out from under his clawed fingers. With a rumbling growl that must have shook the whole building Kris brushed past Tao, the front door slamming a few seconds later signaling his departure from the dorm.  
Finally forced to breath or pass out Tao sucked in a lungful of air and continued to do so at a rapid frenzied pace as his eyes darted uncertainly around the room. His lungs burned and his head felt like it was being squeezed.  
“Shit.” Drawn by the quiet curse his sight finally settled on Chen.  
“Tao, I didn’t mean… How much did you hear?” The lightning mage took a careful step towards him hand held out. Feeling flooded back into Tao’s body so fast and intense that it felt like he’d been struck by lightning.  
Turning on his heel he fled. And not a moment too soon. From down the hall Luhan and Lay’s door swung open and both Chinese boy’s popped their heads out. Sprinting passed them Tao ducked into his own room and slammed the door. Xiumin was just sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes when Tao sped passed him.  
“Tao, what-“ He slurred sleepily.  
“Nothing, go sleep.” Tao choked out before diving under his covers and pulling them over his head. 

The concrete walls of the emergency stairwell where much sturdier than the walls of the dorm they had been given and Kris punched them much harder, roaring his frustration to the ceiling till he had bloody knuckles.  
Why did Tao have to be there?! Why did he have to hear that? Because from the look on his face there was no doubt he HAD heard that.  
And who was Chen to know all this?! Kris was pretty sure he didn’t know the boy but that didn’t mean much. His time at the Busan port hadn’t been subtle exactly. The lightning mage could have heard anything about him on the streets if he’d bothered to listen. The problem was, Kris didn’t know anything about HIM and that put him at a dangerous disadvantage. His knuckles crunched ominously as he continued to dent the concrete.  
And management! Why did management have to be such stuck up pricks that they would put him in this position!? They’d known about the port! Heck he’d even been an idiot and told them about the stuff in Canada! He’d promised he wouldn’t be that kind of person again. And just when he’d been feeling free, free from the past, free from his stupid decisions they’d gone and shoved it all back in his face.  
He didn’t know why he hadn’t just up and left right then. Pausing his assault on the wall he looked up the stairs. You know, that didn’t sound like a bad idea. Stomping up to the top he kicked the door off it’s hinges and emerged onto the roof.  
A blast of cold air hit him and he shivered, turning up his natural heating. It helped but couldn’t completely neutralize the sharp winter cold. Little pricks of white that looked like ash but proved to be watery and wet lanced into his skin as he kept going. Breaking into a run he headed for the edge.  
Black scales erupted through his clothes as he went, his feet and arms turning into razor sharp claws and talons. He hit the edge of the roof and with a rip his shirt shredded into bits as twenty foot wings exploded from his back. They caught the gusting air and he shot up into the sky. Disappearing into the night, a small piece of dark in an even greater black.  
For the first time that year it snowed.


	39. So I Closed My Eyes

“Ok, that’senough for today.”  

The litany of ‘Thank god.Thank god. Thank god.’ kept repeating in Tao’s head as he extracted himself from the pile of flailing limbs that was his team.  

Onew was frowning as he watched them.“It still needs a lot of work but we’re out of time.”He smiled amiably.  

But over the last week Tao had learned that the leader of Shinee’s smile was horribly, horrifically misleading.They didn’t just need a lot of work.They were fucked.Tao cringed whenever anyone touched him and fumbled even the simplest of tasks.His heart would race anytime he had to go near Chen and everyone was wary of Kris.  

For his part the dragon who was supposed to be leading them had been patient and skilled, but he hadn’t acknowledged anyone’s existence beyond lessons all week.He and Chen where not on speaking terms with one or the other sleeping on the couch each night.  

Kris had shown up the day after the blow up having obviously spent the night outside the dorms.His skin had been red from cold and his clothes in rags.No one had had the guts to ask where he’d been.  

Tao couldn’t stop himself shaking every time he was forced to work with the dragon during lessons and he knew Kris could feel it.This had lead to a lot of failure and their group was trailing behind Suho’s miserably.Their competitive streak had laid fuel on the fire and tempers had flared, tensions mounting.And throughout it all the date of Siwon’s test slid closer till it was the night before and Tao’s heart was in a constant state of trying to jump out of his chest.In some ways he would be grateful when it was all over even if they failed miserably for if things kept on as they where he was sure to die of a heart attack.  

His stomach rumbled insistently, reminding him of the other problem Kris’s team was facing.With all the turmoil no one had made decant food all week.Meals where always frigid affairs where one or more people ended up yelling and more often than not food was thrown.No one wanted to clean up after because clearly it wasn’t their responsibility and so the kitchen had been sucked into a downward spiral of filth and grime.It had gotten so bad that Suho’s six had retreated to their own dorm for meals and Kris’s group wasn’t allowed in.  

Leaning against the wall Tao tried to soothe his distressed stomach with gentle pats.He hadn’t had a decent meal since the night Kris had stormed out.Glancing at the dragon he wasn’t surprised to find his back turned in his direction.Kris had yet to acknowledge he existed since he’d caught him eavesdropping.  

Sighing Tao began the long trek back to the dorm alone.The others would have to follow soon enough.Dragging his feet through the door and toeing his shoes off he had the ridiculous urge to let out a chipper ‘I’m home!’ to the empty apartment.  

Instead he heaved himself straight into the kitchen forgoing a shower.It was just as bad as he remembered from that morning.Traces of some sauce streaking the table and floor where Kris had chucked his bowl, the milk carton empty and on it’s side from where Chen had beat a hasty retreat, large black gunk circling the stove burners where Xiumin had let it bubble over when he ran off to defuse an argument.The rice cooker looked like it might be growing mold and the sink was buried under a mountain of dirty dishes.  

Unable to muster up a reaction to the carnage Tao simply rooted through the mess till he found the cleanest bowl he could.His hopes where dashed however as he opened the fridge to find the last of the rice gone and the shelves bare.Sitting down at the table he felt the hot burn of tears press behind his eyes.Uncaring of the mess he sank down onto the dirty surface, shielding his head with his hands.He just did’t care anymore, he was exhausted, starving and emotionally wrecked.If he deserved anything right now Tao thought he deserved a good cry.  

But even that was denied him as the door clicked open and the rest of his ‘team’ began filing into the dorm.They must have been just as done as he was for no one made a sound.The constant quips and insults that had been flung around the rest of the week absent as they trooped into the apartment.  

Tao sat up quickly wiping the wet from his eyes and hoping his nose wasn’t too red.A few poked their heads into the kitchen but after a forlorn look they all turned around.Not even Xiumin tried to set foot in the mess.Tao felt the tears building again and wondered if he could barricade himself in one of the bathrooms to cry.  

Before his plan could be enacted the door opened once more and a loud voice called out.“All right you losers! Get up off your asses! Grab your pillows and get over here!”  

Tao cringed, it was Baekhyun.The last time the light mage had been in their dorm Luhan had forcibly picked him up with his telekinesis and thrown him out.A quieter voice sounded from beside him though and Tao perked up a bit.At least he wasn’t alone.  

Feet pounded past the kitchen and Tao watched Xiumin and Luhan run past accompanied by Chanyeol.Moments later Sehun wandered by at a much more sedate pace.Passing the kitchen he quickly doubled back.Walking up to Tao he took the grubby bowl out of his hands and put it back in the sink.Heading for the door he waved for the other boy to follow.Willing to go along with anything if it got him out of this mess Tao went without question.  

Sehun headed for his bedroom.Opening the door they ran into Xiumin as he exited, blankets and pillows balled up in his arms.Wasting no time Sehun chucked his own pillows at him and yanked the covers from his bed.Turning he once again left the room, Tao trailing behind like a lost puppy.

On auto pilot they turned the corner and headed to the other six’s sister complex.Once there Sehun dumped his blanket in the living room pushing Tao down to sit on it.He left him there and walked out of sight.Continuing to clutch his pillows Tao sat listlessly taking in the almost familiar walls and furniture.  

His brain only returned when Sehun came back carrying a steaming bowl of something that completely captured his attention.Tears pricked his eyes again as he accepted the bowl of ramen from the wind mage.The smell alone was amazing.Tucking in without a word he slurped at his noodles noisily.Settling beside him Sehun joined him with his own bowl.Around him the rest of team Kris began to appear, bowls of steaming ramen clutched tightly in their hands.  

It wasn’t until two servings later that Tao managed to slow down.Resting his bowl in his lap he looked around the room.Xiumin and Luhan huddled together as Baekhyun looked on with an air of superiority, Chen by himself a little distance away and Lay was being taken care of by Kai and Chanyeol while D.O. hovered in the corner.That just left… 

The door shut, gaining his attention and he turned towards it hopefully.But only Suho entered the room giving the others a little shake of the head.Tao slumped.It didn’t look like Kris would be joining them.  

He wasn’t left to dwell on the dragon’s absence too long as Sehun whisked him off to one of the bathrooms and Tao took the best shower of his life.Emerging from the steaming room he felt exhaustion settling in.A quick trip back to his room and he was warm, well fed and clean, snuggling into his blanket at the foot of the couch as the others finished their nightly routines around him.Even those who usually slept in this dorm dragged their blankets out to join the circle in the living room.  

Once everyone was settled decks of cards, a set of checkers and even a guitar where produced from somewhere.Tao sat and watched, content to doze as the others engaged in games of old maid and go fish, the soft strumming of the guitar lulling him to sleep.The evening had been saved somehow and Tao was content.Everything was going well, until Baekhyun opened his mouth.  

“What are you guys going to do tomorrow if Kris doesn’t get his head out of his ass?”He asked Luhan his tone conversational and light, kinging one of his red checkers as it crossed the board.  

Luhan scowled capturing another of Baekhyun’s pieces before answering.“I’m gonna kick him in the but that’s what.That way I’ll hit his head and his ass at the same time.”He ground out.  

“Sides, Siwon’s not that scary.Bet we won’t even need stupid dragon help.”He sat back with a smile happy with how the game of checkers was going.  

Baekhyun snorted surveying the board.“Really?I heard he knows what you’re most afraid of just by looking at you and can make you see it.”  

Tao swallowed.Was that what Siwon did?A curl of apprehension wound itself back around the base of his spine, little tingles settled back into his fingers as his heart jumped in his chest.He had a feeling he knew what the nightmare of SJ would show him and he swallowed down the rising panic at the thought.A dark room filled with a woman’s screaming pushed at the space just beyond his eyes and he clutched his blankets tighter.  

The game went back to Luhan as Bekhyun made his play.  

“The great Baekhyun isn’t scared is he?”The telekinetic taunted as he captured another of the light mage’s pieces.  

Grumbling Baekhyun sat back on his hands, surveying the board with distaste.“I’m not scared.”He pouted sticking his lower lip out like a child.  

“Suuuuure.”Luhan drawled.  

“Hey! I know!”He perked up clapping his hands together.“Everyone, lets tell ghost stories!That way nothing will be able to scare us tomorrow!”  

Tao’s stomach dropped right out from underneath him.No, anything but that!He hated scary stories.He was always frightened so easily and it was embarrassing and upsetting!He was already scared enough with the thought of what awaited them tomorrow.His hands shook, their grip on the blanket white knuckled as the guitar and cards where put away.Luhan demanded the checkers be left out since apparently he was winning to which Baekhyun could only grumble.Someone flicked off the lights.And then it began.  

Since it had been the telekinetic’s suggestion he went first.

Ten minutes later Tao had his eyes clamped shut.His lip was numb from where he’d bit it repeatedly to keep himself from screaming.He didn’t think he’d be able to go near a window at night again for the next million years and every moth he saw was going to send him into a fit of hysterics.  

And when the window shades had all started banging like that!He knew it had just been Luhan’s power, he knew!Yet it still hadn’t stopped him from jumping about a foot in the air.He desperately wanted to cling to Sehun for support but the wind mage had been hanging on Luhan’s every word like he was actually enjoying it.So Tao had suffered in silence.Now it was over he hoped someone would turn the light back on.  

“Hah, you think that was scary?”Baekhyun had other plans.  

“You think you can top the insidious moth man?Be my guest!”Luhan sat back, confident that this one was in the bag just like the game of checkers.  

The circle of blankets rustled as it shifted, everyone giving the light mage their attention.Tao broke out in a cold sweat as Baekhyun began.Flicking his hand under his chin dramatically he illuminated his face from below in a soft, eerie glow.  

“Long ago, before the winter war, it’s said humans had the technology to do anything.Great metal cars flew through the air.People where enhanced to run faster, jump higher.Molecules in the air could transmit information anywhere in the world instantly. People lived on the moon.And above all… some places had magical arrows that could be fired across continents.When they hit they ripped out entire cities.”  

Tao felt like he was going to throw up.  

“Oh come on, this is all basic history.”Luhan groused.  

Baekhyun shot the boy a dirty look enhanced by the play of light on his face.“I’m getting there.”He snapped at the peanut gallery.Tao really wished he wouldn’t.  

“The point is.”He continued.“Why don’t we have these things today?It’s been over 300 years since the ashes fell and we still haven’t recovered anything!The ministry says it’s because no one knows how, that none of the ancient technology was left intact.But that’s a lie…”Baekhyun trailed off, grin stretching obscenely wide in the wavering light.  

“Then why?”Ever the sucker Chanyeol fell for the pitch, leaning forward eye’s incredibly wide.  

“Because…”The light mage drew it out for his audience.“There’s a group of people that steal it.They take all the things we’ve lost and they hide it away so the rest of the world doesn’t even know.”  

“Why?”Tao couldn’t tell who asked but he needed people to stop encouraging Baekhyun.  

“Why?”The boy sat back, voice rising.“To save us from our selves? So we don’t repeat the same mistakes?” He raved.“If that’s what you’re thinking then you’re wrong.  

“They want to keep the world ignorant so they can control us.Even now they have hundreds of magic arrows ready to wipe out anyone who would oppose them!”  

Luhan leaned back on his hands.“Right.So why haven’t they taken over already?”He asked sarcastically.  

Baekhyun leaned forward lowering his voice.“They’re still missing one thing.The last piece to their plan.The most important thing…”  

“What is it?”Once again Chanyeol kept the light mage going like they’d reversed it before hand.Tao wanted to strangle him, he wanted to sink through the floor and never come out, most of all he wanted Baekhyun to. stop. talking.  

“No one knows.”The light mage ignored Tao’s wishes.“But every time they sense a piece of lost technology activate, they send a team to go get it.  

“More animal than human, these beasts are relentless.They’ll track you to the ends of the earth.And when they find you… they’ll rip you apart to hide any evidence.”Baekhyun’s voice was silky soft.  

“Anything could trigger it, the clock on your wall, the company van, anything at all.Once they’ve got you in their sights it’s over…”  

Suddenly the tiny box TV in the corner sprang to life buzzing with static and fuzzy voices.The whole room erupted as boys jumped to their feet and yelled.Sehun was in Luhan’s lap while Suho barked over the whole mess for someone to turn the blasted thing off.  

Tao didn’t register any of it.Before he could think he was up and out the door.Running back to the other dorm he threw himself onto the almost matching couch and huddled under his blanket.His breath came in short aborted gasps which he sucked in desperately through his mouth and even then, he couldn’t breath!His head was spinning, little black spots blossoming in his vision.His fingers tingled numbly, cold and clammy sweat running down his palms.  

It seemed like hours before he got his breathing back under control and then it was almost ruined again when he realized just how quiet it was.The silence bore down around him, more stifling than 300 years.  

Sitting up he poked his head out from under the covers.The living room was dark and silent, a stark contrast to the one he’d just fled.The silence was eating away at him but he couldn’t go back to the others.He couldn’t.Swallowing he looked around.A faint light came from down the hall and his heart jumped into his throat as he remembered.Kris was still here.And right at this moment the thought of being alone out weighed the terror the dragon had inspired all week.Clutching his blanket around his shoulders more firmly he headed towards the light.  

The apprehension started returning the moment Kris’s door came into view.Every few steps the thought of turning around and heading back to the others would cross his mind but every time he paused the fear would return, shortening his breath and forcing him forward.  

Finally he stood before the door, the wood streaked with claw marks and splinters.Raising a hand he couldn’t feel he made himself rap his knuckles against the surface.The sound came out muffled and small.Swallowing the heart in his throat he forced himself to do it again.  

When still he got no reply he tried to speak, voice coming out high and desperate.  

“Kris…Kris i-it’s Tao.”He cringed at how awful he sounded.  

“I-I’m sorry I listened to- to-“He couldn’t say it.  

“I-I didn’t mean to I swear!”Blinking rapidly against the oncoming tears his eyelashes gathered the wet.  

“So ple-ease come out.I’m sorry! Please!”His pitch was rising higher and higher, ending on a squeak but there was no way he could control it.His heart felt like a hammer was striking it every time it tried to beat and his throat was closing up more by the second.  

Still there was no response from beyond the door.With nothing left to loose the dam holding Tao together burst.  

“Kris! Please come out!”He cried, ending on a broken sob.Tears where running freely down his face but he didn’t even care.  

“I’m scared.”He choked.“I’m scared and I ne-eed you.Please…”It ended in a whisper, unable to force anything more past the lump in his throat.  

Desperately he counted to ten.When nothing happened he fled.

 


	40. I Can't Explain What I Feel

Kris had been in the middle of zipping up his hoody when Tao’s voice came through the door.  He couldn’t stay.  His presence was only making things worse.  Against his better judgment he’d decided to try, but every time he was called on to lead it was as if his body refused to obey him.  Instead of helping his muscles had turned him away and he’d done nothing.  It was time to stop.  If he showed up at the test tomorrow they would all fail.  He’d make them fail.  

Outside the door Tao was sobbing and Kris’s fingers clenched spasmodically around his zipper as something that felt like guilt ripped through him taking his breath away.  Tao didn’t need him, he just thought he did.  All he would do was make the boy cry.  

Pulling his hood up over his head he closed his eyes, breathing deep to settle himself.  Once he was out he didn’t know where he’d go.  Not back to the port, that was out of the question, and staying in Seoul wasn’t a good idea either.  Maybe he’d finally go to China and learn about the language he’d grown up speaking.  Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.  Moving with purpose he headed for the door.  

With a start he realized the sound of Tao’s crying had disappeared.  He really should leave, head for the roof and— 

Before he realized it he’d flung the door open and raced out into the hall.  Freezing he strained his ears to catch any noise in the dark dorm.  Soft sniffles came from the living room and he turned towards them without thought all plans to leave disappearing as he searched desperately for the crying boy.  

Tao wasn’t hard to find.  Curled up on the couch he had his face buried in a blanket, muffling the sound of his tears.  Kris moved towards him hands outstretched.  

Mid step he froze.  Tao was crying because of HIM.  He swallowed the truth down with disgust.  What right did he have to comfort the boy now, after all he’d done?  

It was at that moment, while still frozen by indecision that Tao glanced up, eye’s locking with his.  Kris knew the way water shone on his red cheeks lashes clumped together would be burned into his head forever.  As would the way Tao’s face crumpled a moment later when he flinched back.  

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”  He was chanting between sobs, his whole body curled into a tight ball.  With a sick sense of fascination Kris watched.  This must be what it had looked like every time he’d walked out, made the decision to leave.  And he’d never known, too focused on himself, on the way forward to look back.  Leaving wasn’t an option anymore.  Not with what he’d broken staring him so straight in the face.  

His hands shook as he once again reached for the boy.  He’d vowed to be a different person, a better person than he’d been before.  If this was to be his punishment for screwing up he’d take it, it was all he could do.  Tao was helping him change.  He blinked rapidly as his fingertips gently grazed the dark boy’s cheeks, coming away wet.  He only hoped he could help Tao in return.  

The boy’s skin was burning hot under his hands, made clammy by the tears and sweat.  He shook when Kris touched him, sobs catching in his chest, eyes scrunched desperately shut.  

Kris had never thought of himself as a caring person.  He felt awkward giving simple pats on the back or words of encouragement.  The knowledge that he could screw this up SO EASILY dogged his every breath, making his hands shake and his throat tight.  

Oh so gently he slid his fingers into Tao’s messy locks.  Sweat gathered at the back of his neck along with the damp from a recent shower.  The boy’s voice hiccuped as he kneaded his knuckles into the tense muscles.  Sliding onto the couch beside him, Tao flinched at every move Kris made and the dragon’s heart clenched to see it.  When he tried to begin apologizing again Kris shushed him drawing him forward till their foreheads bumped.  Tao’s breath fanned around his face caught by the edges of Kris’s hood, a little sweet, a little salty.  For the first time his eye’s fluttered open, blinking a little crosseyed to find the dragon so close.  

“K-Kris…” He stuttered.  “I—“  

The dragon shook his head, rocking it against Tao’s.  

“Shhhh, it’s ok.  I’m here.”  He murmured staring into the boy’s dark dark eyes.  Watched as Tao blinked, long black lashes brushing his cheeks leaving little sweeps of water.  They closed again as he sucked in a hitching breath.  

Without thinking Kris pulled the boy forward, letting him bury his face in his neck and Tao began to sob in ernest.  His shoulder was soon soaked but Kris didn’t care.  Holding him close as he emptied himself he ran his hands up and down the teen’s back.  As he blinked unseeing at the wall ahead of him in the dark words found their way to his lips.  Spilling free stunted and halting as Tao’s breath.  

“I’m so sorry.  I never ment- I was never angry.  Not at you.  I-it’s not your fault.  Ashes I’m sorry.”  

Tao’s hands, clutched desperately into the back of his jacket finally pulled his hood down and Kris took a shaky breath.  They held each other, the dragon’s voice hoarse and halting as Tao cried and cried.

 

It seemed hours before the heaving sobs gentled down into little hiccups.  Kris had long since fallen silent, content to simply run his hands up and down Tao’s back.  His jacket was soaked through with tears and probably snot, clinging unpleasantly to his skin.  But he’d rather stab himself in the foot than mention it.  He rocked Tao gently as his hiccups finally ceased and his breath began to even out.  

“Hey.”  He tugged gently on the small hairs of the boy’s neck.  “Tao, don’t go to sleep on me.  I… I need to tell you something.”  He had so much he needed to answer for and he knew if he didn’t do it now he never would.  

The head buried in his shoulder shook back and forth burrowing deeper into his jacket.  In any other situation he would have laughed at the dark boy’s petulance but nervousness apprehension was beginning to roil in his stomach.  

“Common Tao, it’s ok I promise.”  He hoped.  

Gently he worked a hand up to cup the boy’s face and the other to his shoulder easing him back to sit before him.  Tao groaned as he was forced to leave the warmth of the dragon’s body.  His eyes were puffy and closed to slits, his nose a lovely shade of red with hair sticking up in every direction imaginable.  Kris didn’t think he could have been cuter if he tried.  

A smile curved his lips as he ran his thumb along the boy’s cheek.  Tao must have seen it for he groaned again and tried to cover his face with his hands.  Kris wouldn’t let him.  Capturing them with his own he leaned forward to bump their heads together again.  

“Stop it.  You’re beautiful.”  He grinned.  

The noise Tao made this time was closer to a squeak but he stopped trying to wiggle his hands free.  He might have been blushing but this close and in the dark Kris couldn’t tell.  

The silence stretched between them and slowly his grin began to fade.  It was replaced by the returning roil in his stomach as he tried to find the words that he needed to say.  It was like looking over the edge of a cliff.  He just needed to jump and it would all come tumbling out.  Sucking in a deep breath he took the plunge.  

“When management told me they wanted me to be a leader I was so angry!”  He had to pull away from Tao at the memory alone, disentangling their hands.  

“I had told them I wouldn’t.  That I would leave!  But they just laughed!  Then when D.O. said the same thing they just let him walk out!  I couldn’t-!  I wanted to-!”  He realized he was shaking when Tao grabbed his hands again, squeezing gently.  Taking a deep breath he squeezed back, using the contact as an anchor to continue.  

“But more than that.  More than the anger…  Tao, I was scared.”  He had to spit the word out, so unused to admitting it.  “I’m responsible for you, for all of you!  I could get you killed!  And I never want to have to make that discussion again!”  

The shaking had returned and Tao let go of his hands to grab his face, pulling their foreheads back together, running his fingers through his hair.  His own hands found the dark boy’s waist where they clutched convulsively as he desperately tried to calm his breathing.  After a long moment he continued.  

“That night…”  His voice caught and he had to focus on the feeling of Tao’s fingers in his hair to keep going.  “That night, when I walked     in—  What Chen said… I KNEW I couldn’t be what you needed.  I knew!  

“And so I left.”  All his muscles relaxed at the admission.  

Tao hummed quietly.  “But you came back.”  

His voice was rough and scratchy from crying, his breath ghosting against Kris’s mouth.  Those few simple words washed over him and his next breath drew in as a gasp surprising them both.  

“I came back for you!”  

And it was the truth.  It might not have been the truth when he’d done it but it was now.  

Tao’s hands in his hair faltered, falling still for a moment and he kept his eyes scrunched shut too embarrassed to look.  He knew if he opened them he’d be faced with the question in Tao’s gaze and he just didn’t have the answers right now.  

The silence stretched between them as he chased down the thoughts that had been scattered at his confession.  He didn’t realize how close he was to crying himself until he chocked on his next words.  

“Tao, I’m scared…  I know what Siwon’s going to show me tomorrow and I can’t—!“  His throat wouldn’t let him continue.  

Luckily Tao didn’t let him either.  It was the dark boy’s turn to pull him into an embrace.  Kris buried his nose in the scratchy material of Tao’s shirt and focused on calming his breathing.  If a few pin pricks of wet escaped his eyes, neither of them said anything.  Slowly Kris became aware of Tao’s hands in his hair again, their gentle pull hypnotizing.  

He began to relax, pulling back to see what he could of Tao’s face in the dark.  This made the hands stop and Kris silently morned the loss as they returned to Tao’s lap.  The boy looked down biting his lip.  

“I know what Siwon will show me too.”  He said quietly twisting his fingers together.  Suddenly he looked up.  “But you’ll be there!  And so will everyone else.”  His voice only cracked once and Kris felt ridiculously proud.  

“I’ll help you.  We all will.”  Only now did the fear start creeping back into Tao’s eyes.  “So please don’t leave me alone…”  He whispered.  

Finally, the first easy discussion of the night.  Kris smiled as he bopped his forehead into Tao’s one last time.  “Of course not.”  He smiled.


	41. The Dawn Light Spill's Down

It was almost time.Boa lounged in the high backed leather chair behind Lee Soo Man’s desk.It was a seat of power, one she carefully avoided unless the office was empty like it was now.Carelessly she stretched her long shapely legs across the mahogany desk, burnished wood glowing in the cold electric light.This week had been beyond stressful, she deserved this. 

The very thought of Siwon turning his attention to Tao, looking at him with his nightmare eyes, was enough to stop her breath.The entire week she’d been searching desperately for some other way.But if Tao didn’t take this test like all the rest there really would be reason for those stupid executives to question his right to debut. 

There was only one thing she could think to do now.Nudging the marble like crystal where it rested on the dark wood with her toe she watched as it sparkled in the light.The glamour was as strong as she could make it without her actual presence.Hopefully it would prevent Tao from saying anything damning at the least.But Tao was the third so there was no guarantee it would do anything at all. 

Sighing she ran a hand through her silken locks, blocking out the hot thrum of blood through her veins.Depending on what happened in the morning she would need to do some serious damage control.Stretching her legs farther she pushed her heal into a tall stack of paper.It tilted precariously before falling to the floor with a crash.Pages slid across the tile, billowing up in clouds.She sighed contentedly.Yes at times like these you needed to treat yourself to life’s small pleasures. 

 

Light fell in great strips across the room.One swath lingering in the tossed locks of the figures curled around each other on the couch.Midnight dark and soft honey brown swirled together, the glow of the sun pulling out bits of blue and gold between them. 

Tao groaned as the light trickled between his eyelashes.A deep lethargy stretched over him his limbs moving slow and stiff as he stretched.Whathad he been doing last night?It felt as if he’d been hit by one of Beijing’s delivery crafts.Everywhere ached, his face felt like he’d smashed it into a wall his eyes puffy and tight.Whatever had happened it must look ghastly.He was still, so tired and the sun felt so nice.Yes today was a good day to stay in bed. 

With a last spine popping stretch Tao reached out and pulled the body next to him closer settling his hand in the small of a broad lean back.His sleeping partner’s shirt had risen up to expose warm skin and absently Tao swirled his fingers in light patterns.Above him came a soft grunt and the arm looped around his waist flexed dragging him flush against a broad hard chest.Burying his nose in the shoulder before him Tao inhaled deeply.The scent of pine and smoke filled his lungs swirling through the sunlight, just as intoxicating as the heavy lethargy hanging from his every limb. 

By his ear a steady even beat sounded from beneath the warm skin.Lulled by the sound he snuggled deeper into the embrace, sliding his hands along the gentle bumps of the spine and up under the scrunched remains of a shirt.He pushed his nose father into a soft neck, tawny hair tickling his face. 

A deep rumbling chuckle sounded from above him muffled as the owner buried his face in Tao’s hair.Tao couldn’t help but grin too this was the best morning he’d had in a long time.In a long… He blinked, unfocused eye’s taking in the mess of golden skin and brown hair in front of his face.He froze. 

The arm around him came up to cup his face as if sensing his sudden discomfort.“

Tao?”Kris mumbled sleepily. 

Tao’s reaction was immediate and uncontrollable.Sunlight and sleep went tumbling as he jerked, smashing his head into Kris’s chin.The dragon groaned releasing him to clutch his nose. 

Flailing Tao pulled away from the other boy.Or tried.It proved hard when his hands tangled under the dragon’s shirt and with a yelp he unbalanced crashing off the edge of the couch and pulling Kris with him.Tao closed his eyes bracing for the impact of Kris’s body. 

Equally aware that he was falling the dragon flung out a hand to catch himself.It banged into the coffee table with a slam that sent the poor piece of furniture onto it’s side. 

Tao held deathly still, when nothing else followed he dared to slit his eyes open and take in the situation.Somehow Kris had caught himself, crouching overhead he cradled his hand gingerly. 

“Fucking shit.”He hissed flexing his fingers warily. 

As soon as he noticed Tao’s gaze on him their eyes caught.Slack jawed on his back Tao stared up at him as the morning light fell around them.Neither moved till the smallest of smiles caught at Kris’s mouth.“Well good morning to you too princess.”He blinked down at Tao covered in a golden glow.

Mouth snapping shut indignantly Tao flushed red.Logically he knew instead of clamping his teeth together he should be trying to form an appropriate response but he had no words.They had all been stolen by the dragon above him who was on fire.Head too full of internal screaming to come up with a proper response Tao remained mute.The previous nights events were just beginning to trickle back to him when a new voice broke the awkward silence. 

“Yeah they’re awake.Awkward but awake.”Chen’s voice rang from the hallway. 

A shock ran between them at the intrusion causing them both to jump.Both boys turned reflexively towards the door but the lightning mage was already gone.The moment spent, tentatively they began to disentangle from each other, freezing awkwardly whenever knees brushed or hands slipped.Tao bit his lip, sure his face was flushed a ruddy cherry red. 

Once Kris was rocked back onto his knees Tao gathered his legs underneath him and made to flee.The bathroom, his bedroom, anywhere.His strategic retreat failed when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Wha—?”Thrown, Tao froze in his escape nervously glancing back at the other boy. 

Shifting uncomfortably Kris sent a guarded glance towards the hallway where now that he was listening the movements of the other members could be heard.Blinking he watched the dragon, Kris shifted woodenly, sweat beginning to slick the hand that held his wrist. 

Wait, was the dragon nervous?Nervous to face the other members?Unable to imagine such a thing, all Tao could do was stare. 

Shifting back to sit on the sofa correctly this time Kris ducked his head awkwardly yet his grip on Tao’s wrist remained firm. 

“Don’t…”Mumbling he eyed Tao from under his bangs.“Don’t leave me alone.” 

A shudder ran through Tao filling him with something hot and sweet as his words from last night found their way back to him.Without hesitation he slid down onto the couch beside Kris, the hold on his wrist still tight as it lay between them.A deep heat came from the dragon and Tao shivered unable to raise his gaze from his lap.The words ‘Of course not’ sat lodged in his throat.Yet for some reason they refused to be spoken.Tao swallowed dryly. 

Footsteps echoed down the hall coming towards them and Kris’s grip on his wrist tightened.Gathering himself Tao watched the doorway.Xiumin came into view caring a steaming mug with a distinct dark aroma.Kris perked up immediately. 

Coming to stand before them Xiumin cast an eye over the couch.Tao didn’t miss how it lingered on the dragon’s hand, white knuckled around his wrist.Carefully so as not to startle Kris, Tao pulled himself free.Before the dragon could shrink back into himself he grabbed the retreating hand.Now able to return the gesture he gave it a firm squeeze.Beside him Kris let out an almost inaudible breath. 

Seemingly satisfied Xiumin hummed.Reaching down he righted the upset coffee table depositing the mug onto it.Kris wasted no time snatching it up in his remaining hand and taking a careful sip.Xiumin watched impassively folding his arms across his chest.With a happy sigh Kris put the coffee back on the table turning his attention to the ice mage.Tao gave his hand another squeeze. 

“What time is it?”When he spoke his voice betrayed nothing but calm control. 

“Just before 8.”Xiumin’s response was prompt business like.Before Kris had a chance to ask anything else he continued. 

“Chen and Lay are ready.I will remove Luhan from the bathroom so you can use it.We should be dressed, fed and prepared in half an hour.” 

Kris nodded curtly, lifting his coffee for another sip.Xiumin turned, heading back down the hallway.Before long the telekinetic’s voice could be heard raised in loud complaint.The bathroom door banged open and it got louder before another door banged and it faded again.A smile twitched at the corner of Tao’s mouth, Xiumin must have Luhan under control. 

Pressure on his fingers brought his attention back to Kris.The dragon was looking at him intently over his coffee mug.Deep amber orbs warm in the sun captivated him.It would be so easy to get lost in Kris’s eyes.Tao swayed.But now was not the time.Collecting himself he caught Kris’s head tilt towards the hall. 

“You go first.I’ll be right behind you.” 

Nodding Tao stood, giving their intwined fingers a last squeeze before heading towards the bathroom.He thanked the universe that the blush only over took his face once his back was turned.He hoped Kris wasn’t RIGHT behind him. 

Hot water definitely helped ease the ache last night’s intense emotion had left knotted in his muscles. 

Last night. 

The feel of Kris’s arms around him rose sharply to the surface and he scrubbed vigorously at his hair.Yes the dragon had held him, and he’d held Kris back.So much had been said, he needed more time to sift through what was important, what had changed. 

Something had changed, that was for sure. 

“I came back for you!” 

Shivering despite the steam rising around him Tao gripped his arms tightly as he remembered his favorite moment of the night.Water dripped from his hair hanging around his face as he curled into himself, the spray pelting across his back.Kris’s words, the feel of his arms holding him, a sharp spike lanced through him like lightning, starting at his heart and traveling out to his fingers and toes.It was giddy, exhilarating and settling in his tummy like honey.A laugh burst from him before he could stop it. 

Startled by his own noise Tao paused.The water flowed on around him.With a little shake he resumed scrubbing vigorously.Now was not the time!Kris needed to use the shower too.Right behind him remember!And in just a short while they would be in Siwon’s test. 

The bottle of shampoo in his hands slipped, banging around till it hit the floor.Bending to retrieve it Tao swallowed.No it would be ok, Kris would be their along with everyone else.It would be ok.Squeezing his eyes shut he gripped the bottle till it crumpled in his hands. 

It had to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I never ment for it to happen. Thank you to anyone still paying attention to this story. I luv you lots <3 This chapter was actually written forever ago but then I decided I didn't like it, scrapped it and completely redid it. A lot of this next arch is getting revised. It's better now I think. But yeah, I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try to update faster but I have no other material ready. And this isn't even that long... Ahhhh! I'm still here I promise T_T


	42. Grab My Hand Tightly

Fed, clothed and as mentally prepared as could be expected the six boys gathered in the hall before the door.It had been an awkward morning.Despite the the air of truce that had been reached no one held any illusions that the previous week had been forgotten.Tao watched the faces around him as they waited for some unknown signal.The effected front of calm and relaxation was belied by tight lips and taught shoulders.Inside his chest Tao’s heart hammered, going just a little bit faster every beat. 

Beside him Kris shifted his weight eyes fixed on the door.Tao jumped as something brushed the back of his hand.Kris’s knuckles rubbed his sending a jolt up Tao’s arm.Glancing up he watched the dragon’s throat bob. 

“I’m, only going to say this once so listen up.”He rasped, voice rough but strong.“I-I’m sorry.I screwed up.From now on I’ll do better.” 

Pausing, his throat worked with the force of getting the words out.His eyes stayed straight ahead on the door not meeting anyones gaze.No one made a sound.Biting his lip Tao pushed the backs of their hands together more firmly.Beside him Kris let out a breath.When he resumed his voice didn’t waver. 

“Starting right now I am your leader, and I have only one order for all of you.No one…”Here he did falter, brows creasing.“No one… Don’t—“ 

“No one’s going to die.” 

Startled Tao looked up at Chen sharply.Leaning against the wall the lightning mage shrugged, staring at no one in particular. 

It seemed those words had unstuck everyone.Lay hummed shaking his head while Xiumin stuck his hands in his pockets with a smile. 

“Wouldn’t die here if you paid me.”Luhan grumbled. 

Turning, the telekinetic jabbed a finger at Kris.“But if you ever start acting like that again I get to be leader.We clear?” 

Tao tensed, watching the boy next to him.Blinking at the finger under his nose Kris laughed.A moment later Xiumin joined him and like that they fell like dominoes.The pressure releasing like air from a punctured ballon. 

“Why are you laughing!”Luhan wheezed between helpless chuckles, his words only serving to set everyone off into another fit of giggles. 

Slowly the good mood wound down into coughs and aching sides.Tao wiped tears from his eyes a smile still safe on his face.Kris gathered them with his words one last time. 

“I know we’re at a disadvantage.I know Suho and has gang have been a step ahead of us all week.But I’m not about to sit back and let those suckers run all over us!We know them and they know us so if we gotta fight a little dirty to win so what?! Lets go out there and kick ass!” 

The hall was filled with a rousing shout at the dragon’s words.Tao clenched his fists tight yelling out till his jaw hurt.Head held high Kris pushed the door open and as one they followed him out of the dorm. 

Tao’s heart beat in his chest.There were so many things that could go wrong in the next few hours but at that moment, surrounded by his team, they were one.And for the first time he had hope it would be all right.

 

Desperately he tried to hold onto that feeling during the briefing. 

It was similar to the ones he’d sat through during the testing a few weeks back.An active senior explained how they would be getting into the trucks to head to the destination soon.That the packs along the wall where for them and held all the necessary supplies for a mission estimated within the expected parameters.Headsets set to Leeteuk's channel three where handed out and installed allowing for emergency communication with base if not with each other.Active seniors would be monitoring the test site as well but just in case… 

By each pack was an envelop or box with the specialized items each member was expected to need.Some people got weapons, Tao was unsurprised to find his staff leaning against the wall and a pair of nunchaku clipped to his pack.Some people got less threatening things, Lay received an assortment of bandages and gauze while Kris took a quick glance over a topographical map.Some people got down right weird things, he watched Luhan empty at least ten bouncy balls onto the floor.Looking perplexed for a moment the telekinetic shrugged before guiding their erratic bouncing into a bag at his waist. 

Tao went through his things once more frowning.Nowhere was there an activation word for a breaker.He sighed feeling let down for some reason.Not until now diid he realized just how hopeful he had been that he might get to use his ability.Giving himself a mental shake he frowned refusing to let the previous test spoil him. 

Just then a small brown envelope slid out from a side pocket in his pack and he picked it up.Opening it carefully two things emptied into his hand.One was a small sphere, no bigger than a marble that glittered mesmerizing in the light.And the other, the other was almost as good as a breaker.They’d given him a B2 ration packet for his implants.The port on his wrist buzzed in anticipation. 

A slip of paper floated out last.On it where two words written in an elegant flowing hand. 

Good Luck

It was her, it had to be her.Pocketing the two items Tao held the little note reverently.He had no idea what the marble was for but if Boa had given it to him he would keep it close. 

Hoisting their packs the two groups parted ways.Hoping into the backs of their respective vehicles the doors slid shut and with a crunch wheels began to speed them towards their destination. 

 

Kris took the time in the truck to hold a strategy meeting.Laying the map out on the floor he pointed. 

“Here’s our point of insertion”He tapped the southern foothills.“and here’s the destination.”His finger drew a line from there to the east where everyone knew the outskirts of the ruins of old Seoul began. 

“Straight it’s about 24km.Not so bad, but the terrain in the way is too hazardous.Here, here and here, the slope is too sharp to climb and once we make it over the mountain we’ll hit the lake and have to skirt around.” 

“I can get us over the lake.”Xiumin held up a hand. 

Kris regarded him appraisingly. 

“It’s winter so the water might already be freezing over.I’ll just help it along.”The ice mage explained. 

Kris agreed with a nod.“Then we’ll leave the lake to you.” 

“And I can help with those cliffs!”Luhan piped up. 

Considering for a moment Kris once again agreed. 

“We are going to need whatever help we can get to stay ahead of Kai and Chanyeol.If Suho’s team is smart they’ll rely heavily on them to scout cutting down on walking time by jumping the rest ahead with teleporting to keep them fresh.When we run into them Kai should be taken out as fast as possible.” 

“No serious injuries.”Lay interjected placidly. 

Pulled up short Kris paused.“Of course not.”He agreed.They all blinked reminded of just who they were facing.A simple race mission, yet slipping into the role of enemies would be so easy.Careful control would be needed or there would be accidents. 

“As for our side they’ll probably go for Lay.”The dragon hypothesized.But Chen shook his head. 

“Any other mission you’d be right.”He explained under Kris’s incredulous stare.“You gotta remember, these are people from our same company and what does SM hate the most?”He shot a glance around at the waiting faces.“They hate for their healer to get hurt.Not to mention he just got over being stabbed.No, Suho’s team will avoid Lay like the plague.Maybe try take him hostage.But they’ll be too afraid of the repercussions to try hurt him. 

“The one they’re going to target is, you.”He held up a finger pointing back at Kris. 

“Me?”The dragon blinked. 

“Mmm.”Chen nodded.“You’re the next best thing.Even though you didn’t lead much last week you are still the leader.Cut the head off the snake and watch it writhe.”The lightning mage grinned fiercely. 

Silence fell as the truck bounced along the road. 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?”Luhan breathed looking at Chen with new found interest. 

Declining to comment the lightning mage sat back with a rueful smile.

Kris cleared his throat to break the silence.“Ok then.”He rolled his shoulders hunching back over the map.“The enemy’s insertion point is unknown so we don’t know when we’ll run into them but I expect—“ 

“The other team can be start only there, or there.” 

Tao was almost as taken aback as his teammates to hear himself talking.Faltering, finger outstretched he froze.He’d been trained to look for these things back in the military academy but that had been so long ago. What right did he have to put forward his ideas now?Beginning to think better of himself he started to withdraw his hand. 

Beside him Kris nudged his shoulder.Tao looked up to find the dragon smiling at him. 

“Go on.”He encouraged. 

Tao flushed.That’s right, he was doing this for Kris.For all of them.He wanted to help!Taking a deep breath he bent back over the map. 

“They will either enter from the woods to the north”He continued in mandarin hoping someone would translate for Xiumin and Chen.“or by this stream to the west.” 

He indicated the two spots with his fingers. 

“Why’s that?”Xiumin asked looking at the points indicated with scrunched brows.“Couldn’t they come in here too?” 

He pointed to the flat lands in the northwest. 

Kris whispered the AST to him faster than Tao’s brain could translate. 

“Because of two things.”He continued the bilingual discussion. 

“First I think they are playing to our strengths.They want us to have a good start.” 

“How do you figure that?”Luhan asked. 

“Because that is what you do in an official operation.”Tao reasoned.“You want to give your side the advantage.See here at our point there are hills but not many trees?Kris will be able to scout well, Chen could call a lightening strike on the trees that are there more easily and there is a stream within a kilometer for Xiumin.” 

Wide eye’d the others nodded along with him, following his finger as it moved over the lines on the map. 

“So for the other team the stream plays to Suho and Sehun while the woods would be for Chanyeol and Baekhyun.D.O. has the advantage anywhere until the lake.”Tao finished, the rest of the team nodding along. 

“And the second reason?”Chen asked. 

Tao swallowed, he didn’t want to think about that. 

“It is because of this.”He pointed to a shallow ravine that intersected all thee points along the route. 

“This will be where Siwon is.” 

He finished quietly.No one spoke, staring at the innocent lines on the map like they were a python. 

“So,” Chen began after a moment with amazing calm.“The best situation for us is Siwon hits our team first here then moves on to the other side.If we can time it right we’ll run into Suho’s group the same time he does and use Siwon’s attack to our advantage.”

Tao nodded, marveling at Chen’s strategic thinking.It took mental fortitude that he did not posses to admit Siwon attacking them first would be a good thing. 

Glancing at Kris the dragon looked deep in thought.After a moment he sat back regarding the faces around him with a keen eye.“Ok, then here’s what we’re going to do…”

 

Standing in the wind at the end of the dirt track Tao shouldered his pack.High in the sky the sun shone down on the rolling scrub covered banks.Overhead a vulture circled.It really was mostly flat terrain until they hit the mountain’s foothills.Around him the others did the same while the rumbles of the truck faded into the distance. 

Turning, he watched Kris hand his pack to Xiumin and his coat to Luhan, brown honey hair blown into his face by the wind. 

“Alright lets do this!”The dragon cried, voice snatched at by the gusts. 

“AHH!”Came the answering shout from the others.Tao raised his voice to join in.Single file they started out.As they passed Kris each gave the dragon a high five. 

Last in line Tao held his hand out expecting the same.But when his palm landed in the dragon’s Kris held it.Swung to a stop Tao leaned in unexpectedly.The warmth that always came with being so near to the dragon boy surrounded him.It contrasted with the harsh wind making him gasp. 

Mesmerized he watched the sun play across golden skin like it had only that morning.They were so close he could see individual eyelashes, the pout of lightly parted lips.Unconsciously Tao leaned in closer, breath catching as he watched Kris’s mouth.For a moment there was no mission, there was no Siwon, all there was was Kris. 

And Tao wanted to kiss him very badly. 

Kris’s eyes bored into him, deep and brown and Tao had the distant thought that maybe Kris wanted to kiss him too.Swallowing the dragon bent even closer and Tao held his breath. 

“I’ll met you before the ravine.”Kris breathed so close Tao could feel it. 

Nodding dumbly he tried to suppress the spike of disappointment as the dragon pulled back.Stepping away Kris kept his eyes on Tao as he got ready to fly. 

“Good luck!”He finally got his voice to return just before 20 foot black wings appeared and swept the dragon up into the sky.It was only a moment but he was sure Kris smiled. 

Tao watched the retreating black shape for a moment before jogging after his retreating teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And action! Ahhh romancy emotional mush I love you but you are a pain to write. Action/strategy/tactics is where it's at yo! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It went by really fast. I'm super excited for the next bit, it's been a part of this story since the early baby days of TJA though it's turning out to be a bit different than I thought. But that's ok, I like where it's going :) So yeah hopefully this will set a good trend for my updating. Now to make the chapters longer.....


	43. Don't Worry, I Don't Bite

**ALERT!**  This chapter contains references to canabalism and upsetting things.  You have been warned!  Please proceed with caution.

_______________________

 

"Phase one down.  We all here?”  Xiumin panted.

    Tao joined in the murmur of ascent, taking the brief respite to lean his hands on his knees.  Before him his breath puffed out in white clouds as he tried to bring his heart rate back down.  They’d been jogging along for the last hour taking rotations on who carried Kris’s stuff.  Tao had had the pack about 20 minutes ago, now he had the coat.  It was bundled tight under his own clothes to keep it warm.  Kris was due to rejoin them any moment now.  

    They’d decided to make a beeline to the stream Tao had indicated on the map, following it down till they hit the intersection point with the ravine.  They had all agreed there was no point in trying to avoid Siwon.  The nightmare of SJ would find them no matter what, that was his job, so instead they were trying to bait him to a spot of their choosing.  

    “He’ll probably go for whoever gets in range first.”  Luhan had observation in the van surprising everyone.  But it was easy to see that he was right.  Earning Siwon’s attention was both a reward and a punishment for being the faster team.  The five of them had been pushing hard trying to earn that right.  

    Xiumin had been freezing the stream for them to walk on and Luhan helped keep everyone upright.  Currently about 4 kilometers along, they were due to enter the ravine over the next rise.  

    Cresting the hill they paused.  The only problem was, that.  

    A sheer drop of some 20 meters.  The stream they had been following cascaded over it in a frozen waterfall that would have roared and sparkled in the summer.  It was the first of three spots Kris had initially wanted to avoid in the van but between Luhan and the dragon it had been decided they would try going over it.  The time wasted going around would have cost them the advantage for sure.  

    Looking at the telekinetic now Tao was’t sure it had been the best decision.  Luhan was looking out over the drop, face chalky and white.  

    “Are we going to wait for Kris?”  He asked hopefully.  

    Chen shook his head.  “At least get ready to go.  If he’s not here in 5 we’ll start.”  The lightning mage had remained quiet throughout the trek but Tao had the feeling he was on guard for something, he couldn’t tell what.  

    Fortunately five minutes never happened.  Almost immediately the sound of enormous wings descended on them, churning the air into gusts and flattening them to the ground.  Xiumin grabbed Luhan from his precarious perch on the edge of the drop while Tao huddled close to Chen and Lay.  

    Kris came scrabbling in to land obviously struggling in the confined space now that the tree cover was thicker.  Dropping the last few meters he slid precariously on the ice coming down onto his knees, black wings unfurled as much as possible to catch himself.  From his awkward crouch Tao watched him go through the motions of pulling his wings back into himself just like that day in the practice field.  

    As soon as the immense pressure of the wind disappeared he struggled to his feet dropping his pack and staff to run to where Kris kneeled on the ice.  Shivering the dragon pulled his shirt back over his arms from where it hung around his neck.  Fast as he could Tao threw a coat over the other boy’s shoulders.  

    Kris’s skin was ice to the touch.  Even though Tao knew he would be ok he still rubbed the dragon’s arms vigorously.  Kris sent him a tightlipped smile huddling into the touch.  

    All too soon he stood, pulling his coat on correctly and turning to face his team.  

    “Good job. I think we did it.”  His voice shook with cold.  A lump settled into Tao’s stomach at the words.  That ment…

    Kris nodded at him.  “You were right, Suho’s team got dropped at the western stream.  Best for us, farthest from the ravine.”  Xiumin unfurled the map and Kris began pointing at it.  

    “They’re about a kilometer behind us.  Couldn’t find Siwon though.”  He shook his head.  Huddled together no one spoke.  Xiumin rolled the map back up.  

    Clapping his hands Kris broke the circle.  “Lets get down there as fast as we can.  Luhan you ready?”  

    The telekinetic nodded looking vaguely ill.  

    “Ok then, first down is….”  Kris looked around the ring of faces before settling on the ice mage.  “Xiumin and then Lay.  Tao and Chen are rear guard.  Be prepared for attack as soon as we’re om the ground.”  

    Nodding everyone set off to their appointed tasks.  

 

    It appeared Luhan’s idea for ferrying people down the drop was a makeshift broomstick ride.  Kris rolled his eye’s as he stood at the edge with the telekinetic and ice mage.  

    “Well at least it’s safer than nothing.”  He chuckled.  

    Sitting astride the dead branch behind Luhan Xiumin groaned burying his face into his friends back.  

    “Baozi if you squeeze any tighter I won’t be able to breath!”  Luhan wheezed.  

    Rolling his eye’s Kris started the count.  “We go on three.  One, two, three!”  

    Fisting his hand in Xiumin’s coat just to be safe he pushed them off the ledge.  Luhan's makeshift broom bobbled and dove the first few moments and the ice mage wailed.  

    “I got this.  I got this.”  Luhan repeated patting his passenger on the head.  

    “Just shut up and drive!”  Xiumin yelled into his shoulder.  

    Finding the whole thing ridiculous Kris gently tugged them away from the cliff wall to float down in open air unimpeded by tree roots or rocks.  By halfway down Luhan seemed to be getting the hang of it so he let go.  Making it to the bottom of the ravine without incident Xiumin rolled to the ground as soon as his toes scrapped the rocks.  Face flushed Luhan sat beside him patting the ice mage absently.  

    Rolling his eyes for about the billionth time Kris left them, heading back up the cliff for the healer.  Lay accepted the ordeal of being flown down in his arms without comment.  In fact there were several times when Kris grew worried when the unicorn kept leaning away from him to look around.  He’d never attempted to carry another person when he flew without his wings and the speed at which his decent increased shocked him at first.  It took a much greater effort to slow the pace than when he was alone and going back up was impossible.  

    Depositing the healer on solid ground he made sure Xiumin was alert before collecting Luhan and going to back up for the last two.  The telekinetic was getting the hang of this flying thing quickly as Kris had thought he would.  Good, because they needed to finish this as fast as possible.  

    Clearing the drop he landed lightly at the waterfall’s edge and held his arms out for Tao.  

 

    At the bottom of the ravine Xiumin sat on a rock beside Lay scanning the forest.  To the right the stream turned south, away from their path.  Internally his insides twisted at the thought of losing his advantage when they left the waterside but the conditions were still favorable for him.  The temperature was holding just above freezing and a light dusting of snow made a thin layer over the ground, banked in minuscule white drifts where the wind blew.  The night would probably be brutal.  He hoped they could find some shelter before the sun set.  

    Just then a movement in the trees across the valley caught his eye.  It was dark under the brush even without the leaves.  Standing he took a step closer.  With any luck it might have just been an animal, though it wasn’t the time of year for it.  Scanning the bushes turned up nothing and with a shrug he turned back to Lay.  

    Frowning he chided himself, his heart was beating fast making him jump at shadows.  He needed to protect Lay and wow was he hungry.  When had that happened?  

    His stomach grumbled twisting angrily.  Scratch that, he was starving and there was a weird smell on the breeze.  It was sweet, almost cloyingly, concealing something dark and dead underneath it.  It was like food but not and his stomach rolled precariously, threatening to empty itself.  

    This was a dangerous smell, one that he’d encountered before… And he’d… What had he done?!  He couldn’t think, his skull too tight, squeezing his brain.  No thoughts would come until the piercing pain in his abdomen had been delt with and that ment finding food…

    Desperately he tried to locate where the smell was coming from.  He needed to get away, he could not eat whatever it was, he couldn’t, he couldn’t!!  His heart hammered against his ribs as he swung around desperately.  Where was it coming from?!  

    But when he saw it he really wished he hadn’t.  There she was, little girl no older than five, hair matted and clothes in rags, lying prone on the rocks by the stream.  

    No no no NO!  

    He stumbled towards her shaking uncontrollably.  Tripping over the rocks of the creak bed he fell, the girl still out of reach.  No no! He couldn’t go that way!  He needed to get away, as far away from the …body as he could!  But his legs wouldn’t listen to him, only interested in getting closer to the sour smell, spurred on by the ravenous beast in his stomach.  

    Desperately he scrabbled at the stones beneath him anything he could find to anchor himself, to keep him from moving.  Shuddering, his stomach heaved, cold sweat breaking out along his brow.  Tears stinging his eyes.  Unable to hold it anymore the nausea overwhelmed him and he emptied his breakfast onto the rocks.  

    Coughing miserably he moaned, the smell was still as strong as ever and his belly heaved again.  From the corner of his eye he could see the dead girl, a fly circling to land on her cheek.  Weakly he heaved again nothing left to come up but bile.  

    He needed to stay in control, This had happened before.  He needed to remember or there was no telling what he would do.  A fly buzzed past his nose and a burst of saliva swamped his mouth as his abdomen spasmed uncontrollably.  Closing his eyes everything went black.  

 

    “Why do I have to ride Luhan’s broomstick of doom?”  Chen grumbled.  

    “Yah! Mind your manners or I’ll drop you!”  The telekinetic scowled.  

    “And keep your hands to yourself.”  He swatted the lightning mage’s fingers from his waist as they settled onto the branch.  

    “Buh-!  How am I supposed to hold on then?!”  Exasperated Chen flapped his arms like wings.  

    “Not my problem.”  Luhan sniffed.  “Only Baozi gets to touch me there.”  

    Chen’s eyes turned sly.  “I remember a time not long ago when you were BEGGING me t—“  

    “La la la I can’t hear you!  We are not talking about this la la laAHHHH!”  

    Luhan screeched as, done listening to their idiocy Kris booted them off the ledge.  In his arms Tao jerked, giggling before he could contain himself.  Kris grinned at him.  

    “Are you ready?”  

    More timid now the dark boy nodded.  

    “Hold on tight.”  He warned as he tightened his hold on Tao’s waist.  

    Arms around his neck the boy hugged him back and Kris had to take a minute to appreciate the moment.  Didn’t matter if it was in the middle of an important mission, any excuse to have Tao holding him this tight was not to be missed.  He’d decided.  

    Catching Tao’s eye he grinned wider.  The other boy’s face was dusted with a light blush, whether from the wind, excitement or embarrassment he couldn’t tell.  Determined to make the most of this he launched them over the edge into the sky.  

    This was his space who could blame him if he wanted to show off a bit.  Tao didn’t disappoint, letting out a girly high pitched scream as they swung out into the ravine and burying his head in Kris’s neck.  

    Strands of black hair swept into his face as the dragon steadied their descent.  Tao was clutching him like a limpet and he couldn’t have been more thrilled.  Slowing their fall to a leisurely drift he tried to stretch out the flight for as long as possible.  

    “Hey.”  He nudged Tao’s head with his chin.  The arms around his neck clutched tighter as he made an unrecognizable noise into Kris’s shoulder.  

    “Common it’s not that bad.  Take a look.”  

    He grinned as slowly the dark head lifted, two eyes peeking out from under all that hair.  It was perfect.  

    Suddenly an ice spike tore through the air right next to them.  

 

    A great crack rent the still air of the woods sending the sparse birds still roosting in the trees flocking into the sky.  D.O. paused in his jog to watch and around him the others did the same.  He stared as smaller cracks and booms reverberated through the trees.  Ahead Suho and Sehun shifted nervously and almost on cue Kai and Chanyeol blinked back into their midst.  

    “What was that?!”  Kai chattered, eyes round and excited.  

    “I don’t know.”  Suho answered worriedly eyeing the trees as the sounds continued.  “Something must have happened.”  

    D.O. frowned.  Something had happened all right and it spelled trouble for them.  But it wasn’t his job to say these things.  Suho was the leader, he would have to figure it out.  They set off again at a slower pace.  More careful of their surroundings.  

    Baekhyun sped up to walk beside him and as distasteful as he found the light mage’s presence he was probably the only other to have realized what had just happened.  

    “Siwon just made contact with Kris’s team.”  Baekhyun murmured.  

    D.O. nodded, there was no sense trying to hide it.  

    “We are behind.”  He stated not missing a step.  

    The light mage looked pensively at Suho.  

    “We’ve lost the initiative.  If we were smart we’d stop and give the other team time to regroup and keep their lead so we don’t encounter the worst case scenario.”  

    D.O. jerked his head at their leader.  “You going to tell him?”  

    “Hell no, I don’t work with a team.”  Baekhyun snorted.  

    Well then, that was that the earth master decided.  

    “Neither do I.”  He replied calmly.  And nothing more was said.

 

    Forced sideways they plummeted.  Tao screamed.  Spinning erratically Kris tried to locate the ice mage.  Around them more ice spikes exploded form the waterfall into little white shards.  A crash came from below and Kris vaguely glimpsed Chen and Luhan making an emergency landing into the brush on the far side of the ravine.  What was going on?!  

    Speeding towards the ground as fast as possible now he did his best to dodge the seemingly random ice explosions.  Tao hugged him impossibly tight face buried in his neck once more as cold white shards rained down upon them.  

    Reaching the ground they broke apart, the younger boy regaining his senses as soon as his feet touched something solid.  Whirling they both took in the scene.  It wasn’t hard to find Xiumin or Lay.  The ice mage was crouched in the center of the stream bed, fonts of ice erupting erratically around him, his teeth… 

    Kris did a double take.  He had his teeth sunk viciously into Lay’s shoulder.  Beneath him was the healer, limp and unmoving.  

    Pausing he took in the situation, Luhan and Chen where both still disentangling themselves from the bushes and each other some meters away.  Frozen ice was converging on their location, moving up the stream in both direction like some living glacier, surging and popping along until it came to swirl around Xiumin and Lay in a vortex.  It was one of the most bizarre sights Kris had ever seen.  

    In the second it took for him to take all this in Tao struck.  Leaping towards the ice mage he deftly dodged around the frozen geysers, white crystals flying around him.  A spike tore through the end of his coat and not missing a beat he whirled out of the garment leaving it to flutter uselessly where it hung.  

    Coming in range he landed a lightning kick to Xiumin’s ribs sending the ice mage flying.  Kris heard more than saw the short boy’s teeth release the healers shoulder.  A wet tearing noise that made him wince.  The kick sent Xiumin flying clear of the stream bed.  He landed on his back eye’s wide, mouth red.  Before he could so much as breath Tao’s foot came down on his chest pinning him to the ground.  

    But it wasn’t over.  With it’s epicenter changed Xiumin’s living glacier was now breasting the bank towards where Tao had him pinned.  

    “Look out!”  Kris yelled as the ice reached for Tao’s feet.  Glancing around quickly the dark boy made to jump away but a firm grip on his leg stopped him.  Kris could only watch wide eyed as Xiumin contorted to bring Tao’s foot to his mouth and clamped his teeth into his ankle.  He may have cried out but the sound was lost in the sharp crack of ice exploding.  

    Jumping forward Kris made to help but Tao brought him up short.  

    “Stay away!  I will do this!”  He yelled, deftly cracking Xiumin in the jaw and freeing his foot.  His other foot now trapped in the ice it was too late for him to flee.

    Uncertain Kris wavered, Tao was caught but if he rushed in now he might only make things worse.  With a curse he turned from the fight and headed for Lay instead.  The healer had barely moved since Tao had removed his attacker.  Pulling himself onto his elbows and shaking his head blood, ran from his shoulder in rivulets.  

    Kris knelt helping him the rest of the way up to sit on a flat rock.  Lay shook his head again as if that would help clear it.  

    “What happened?” He asked pulling the coat back from his neck to inspect the bite marks.  Lay’s head never stopped going back and forth.  

    “Don’t know.  There was a… little girl?”  His brow creased with the effort of remembering.  “She was… she was dead I think.”  He looked shaken.  

    “Xiumin started throwing up and I tried to help but my horn could find nothing wrong with him.”  He blinked focusing on Kris for the first time.  “Next thing he was…”  He reached a hand up to his punctured shoulder rubbing absently.  Kris pulled it away before he got blood everywhere.  

    “Did Xiumin say anything?”  He pressed.  

    The healer blinked numbly, head still shaking back and forth.  “All he said was ‘no’ over and over until he threw up.  I think…”  Lay continued slowly and not for the first time Kris had the urge to shake the healer to make him go faster which would not be the right response at the moment.  

    “I think he knew something was wrong before the girl showed up.  He kept turning around like he was looking for something.”  

    A scream and a loud bang brought Kris’s head swiveling back to the fight, heart jumping in his chest desperate to find Tao.  He needn’t have worried, the scream had come from the ice mage.  Tao had his arm twisted behind him, pining him with his chest to the ground this time so there was no chance for Xiumin to get his teeth into anything.  

    Around them the ice was finally beginning to settle, its unnatural writhing slowing to a stop.  Tao’s foot was still encased in the frozen wasteland but otherwise it did not seem like Xiumin had been consciously trying to attack him with it.  

    Using his teeth he pulled his gloves off and stuffed them into the ice mage’s snapping mouth.  Next he tied the sleeves of the short boy’s coat together, effectively straight jacketing him. Threat neutralized he released Xiumin to writhe on the ice.  Struggles decreasing by the second the ice mage soon laid eerily still.  Tao watched him like a hawk, awkwardly balancing on mismatched legs.  

    Of course now that the excitement was over Luhan and Chen came running up.  

    “Baozi!”  Luhan made to approach Xiumin but Tao threw an arm out in warning.  

    Kris took charge.  

    “Luhan go get the packs.  We need gauze and disinfectant.  Now!”  He snapped when the telekinetic just stared.  

    Jerking Luhan rushed off to get his poor bent branch.  Kris turned to Chen.  

    “You’re on watch until this is taken care of.  I want to know if anything, and I mean ANYTHING moves.”  The lightning mage nodded smartly, turning to watch the ravine edges.  He seemed to have his wits about him Kris decided.  

    A muffled groan came from near the ground and he turned his attention back to Tao and his prisoner.  Xiumin had rolled onto his back blinking fuzzily up at the grey sky.  Tao watched him warily, at the ready just in case.  Leaving Lay for a moment Kris walked over to them kneeling down next to the ice mage.  

    “Are you back with us?”  He asked searching Xiumin’s puffy face.  Their captive groaned once.  

    “I’ll release you if you unfreeze Tao’s foot.”  Propping him up so he could see the foot stuck in the ice they waited.  

    Xiumin seemed to be having a little trouble without his hands but slowly the ice peeled back and Tao reclaimed his foot with a shake.  Joining them on the ground he pulled his gloves from Xiumin’s mouth while Kris unknotted his coat.  Free the short boy sat limply, leaning against Kris’s legs.  

    The silence was broken as Luhan careened from the sky packs swinging precariously from his branch.  Hitting the ground running he left them in a heap.  

    “Baozi are you ok?!”  

    Kris sighed, he’d hoped the trip back up the cliff would have helped Luhan calm down.  Handing his burden off to Tao he moved to intercept the telekinetic.  

    “Come help me bandage Lay.”  He steered them back towards the stream.  

    “But—!”  Luhan looked ready to throw a fit.  

    “Luhan!”  He barked startling the boy into wide eyed silence.  “I need you to calm down and help me with this.”  Speaking as reasonably as he could Kris brought them over to the pile of packs.  Luhan followed blindly, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights.  

    “Which one’s Lay’s.”  Kris grumbled taking in the pile before them.  

    The telekinetic stood like a statue for a moment before rubbing a hand over his face.  Stooping he began picking through the identical black packs and Kris took a deep breath

 

    It wasn’t hard to prop the ice mage up.  Xiumin was as pliant as a doll and Tao was beginning to worry.  Gingerly he slid down beside him though the ice mage made no indication that Tao was even there.  They sat in silence as the wind whipped through the valley.  Glancing over he felt a twinge of guilt at the bruise that was forming along Xiumin’s jaw.  

    “Sorry.”  He spoke into his lap.  “This is second time I hit you.”  He smiled awkwardly remembering throwing the ice mage during the test weeks earlier.  

    Beside him Xiumin shook his head, a tiny movement he would have missed if they hadn’t been sitting so close.  He  looked awful.  Tao frowned, there had to be something he could do.  

    “You ok?”  He winced at the dumb question.  Of course he wasn’t.  Xiumin shook his head again confirming it.  

    “Wait here.”  He stood before he could say anything else dumb.  

    Passing Kris and Luhan as they bandaged Lay he went to the packs.  Finding his from the nunchaku on the side he pulled out his water bottle and something that looked like a granola bar.  Returning he offered them to the ice mage.  

    Xiumin groaned at the very sight of the granola bar but accepted the bottle of water.  Hiding the food in his sweater Tao sat back down as the short boy took a sip.  After a moment he spat it out onto the ice where it froze a light pink.  Wiping his mouth he grimaced when it came away red.  

    Unsure what would help Tao wet a finger of his already damp gloves in the water, using it to clean the rest of the drying red smears from the ice mage’s chin.  

    “There, now oppa look all better.”  He smiled.  It got a small upward twitch from the corner of Xiumin’s mouth in return which satisfied him.  Taking another sip of water he sighed and they sat in silence till the others approached.  

    Kris motioned Lay forward and he knelt before the ice mage.  Xiumin flinched at the healers touch before holding impossibly still, resigned to his fate.  Lay worked in silence for a moment before Xiumin hissed and flinched back for real this time turning hurt eye’s on the unicorn.  Everyone else looked on in confusion.  

    “I— I know I bit you but you don’t have to do… whatever that was.”  The ice mage breathed.  

    Lay blinked looking down at his hand blankly.  Letting out a soft sound he wiggled his fingers.  

    “Oh is it… well that’s funny.”  He mused.  

    Sending confused looks at the others Tao found them just as lost as he was.  

    “But you are healed and that’s what matters right?  Tao give me your foot.”  

    Tao blinked.  “It is barely a scratch you don’t have to—“  

    “Give me your foot.”  Lay demanded.  

    Hesitantly he extended his leg.  Grabbing his cafe Lay tugged it towards him sharply and Tao jerked in surprise.  The healer had a strange look in his eye that he had never seen before.  If he didn’t know better he would almost say Lay looked excited at the sight of the bite marks on his ankle.  

    The healer put a hand on his skin and Tao felt the familiar sensation of pain draining away that came with Lay’s healing.  Only it didn’t stop there, surging and building until it was a burning fire that lanced up his leg.  Tao jerked away with a cry looking at the healer in confusion.  

    Again Lay blinked down at his hand, wiggling his fingers.  After a moment he let out a giggle that raised the hair on the back of Tao’s neck.  

    “What just happened?”  Kris demanded.  

    But Lay only let out another disturbing giggle as he stared at his hand.  

    “Oooook then…”  Luhan breathed eyes wide as he watched the healer.  

    “We don’t have time for this.”  Kris growled.  “Get your packs we’ll talk on the move.”  

    Nodding everyone scrambled to get away from Lay as he sat staring at his hand giggling intermittently.  

    Tao jammed his water back in his pack happy to see Luhan hadn’t forgotten his staff at the top of the cliff.  Collecting his coat he put it back on, patting down the frayed ends before swinging his pack onto his back.  Glancing to the side he saw Luhan helping Xiumin with his things as he'd expected.

    Kris grabbed Lay’s pack as well shoving the healers arms through the straps and dragging him to his feet behind him.  Moving off from the cliff was not the most organized affair.  Shaken by Xiumin’s episode and Lay’s weird behavior they huddled together looking around warily.  Once certain Lay would continue walking without his help Kris let him go and addressed the team.  

    “Lets make some rules.  When Siwon targets you there’s no need to feel guilty about whatever happens.  I want no one holding grudges or asking others to explain.  Your issues are your own and you can tell us once the missions over if you want.  Unless it’s a matter of life or death I don’t want to know.  We clear?”  He barked.  

    There was a chorus of yeses, some louder than others.  Tao only counted four, Lay still staring mesmerized at his hand.  

    “Ok then!  Lets go catch those guys!”  The dragon roared.  

    “Yeah!”  Tao yelled back with the others and this time he counted five.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhy... Hope no one's too mad at me.  This was a bit heavy.  But that's why this story is rated M.  Xiumin will be ok and I'll elaborate more on his incident though probably not for another bit. What happened was very central to his character and I think that's why I like this section, it's going to give each member some good development and back story.  But yeah, a lot of them won't be too happy.  Siwon doesn't really bring out the sparkles and rainbows in people.  I'm looking forward to writing it regardless :) 
> 
> Tt was fun doing the action scene and though I made it sound like I hate writing romance and fluff last time I promise I don't.  I love mushy ove scenes as much as everyone else promise.  I just find it hard to write (what are feelings?! T_T) so I will do my best to get better at it!  Cause TJA is going to be rated M for those kinds of things too.  EXO FIGHTING!  They're going to need it...

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while now. I'm a slow writer though so please bear with me. Questions or comments are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
